Reading the Waves
by dfyant1
Summary: AU Marissa is the head designer for a surf wear company, after catching her fiancee in bed with another woman her boss sends her on vacation to Hawaii where she meets Alex Kelly, a local surfer who shows Marissa what paradise is really like
1. Surprise! its your vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just being creatively bored. Don't sue me.

Rating: well….everyone can read it now, but later you might want to be a little more mature. If you can't figure out what I mean by that then you probably shouldn't read it at all.

Warning: This is a femslash fic, if you find the idea of a girl being with a girl disturbing don't read this.

Author's not: And Yes, the lovable little pooch in this was inspired by Mischa Barton's own little ball o fur. This is my first O.C. fic, and I only ever watched the second season, but its an AU fic so I can't really mess it up too bad, now can I?

Chapter 1 Surprise! It's your vacation!

The offices AlleyKat Board Wear

Marissa Cooper sat nervously twisting a fabric sample as she waited for her boss to return. It was just barely after 12:00 Monday afternoon and she wondered what had been so important that Kirsten would want to see her personally.

It had been over three weeks since Marissa had walked in on her fiancé having sex with one of the swimsuit models he was supposed to be taking pictures of. Marissa had been devastated and as a result her work had suffered. She hadn't been able to produce any significant amount of designs and what she had managed to get out had been horrible. Being the head designer for AlleyKat Board Wear Company she would completely understand of Kirsten had decided to fire her.

"Hey Rissa." The older woman greeted as she briskly entered her office. Rounding the desk she sat a stack of papers down and pressed the button on her phone that would connect her with her assistant.

"Linda hold all my calls and can you please get a hold of Carl and send him up here, Thank-you." Not waiting for a response the woman sat back in her chair and sighed closing her eyes before opening them to look directly into Marissa's.

"How have you been kiddo?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little bit of a creative block, but I think that I can work through it." Marissa replied quickly hoping to alleviate her bosses concerns. But she could tell that the older woman wasn't buying it.

Kirsten leaned forward locking eyes with the brunette once again. "I wasn't talking about the designs Marissa." Sighing she stood and came around her desk sitting in the chair next to the girl. She gently placed a hand over Marissa's to stop her from destroying the scrap of fabric. "You, Riss. How are you?"

Kirsten saw the sadness creep into the girl's eyes, shadowed by hurt and betrayal. At that moment in time the woman really felt that she could strangle her adopted son for the pain he had caused the beautiful brunette.

"I'm fine, really. Its just hard sometimes, you know." Marissa said in a quiet voice looking away from the older woman as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "How could he do this to me Kirsten?" she asked in a pain filled voice as the first sob hit her.

The older woman quickly enveloped the girl in her arms, lightly stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort; wishing she could fix her broken heart.

Fifteen minutes later the brunette's tears had finally subsided when they heard a soft knock on the office door.

"Come in." Kirsten called as Marissa quickly wiped at her face.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Cohen?" The man asked poking his head through the door.

"I'll be right with you Carl. Could you please wait outside?"

"Yes ma'am." He said quietly as he closed the door.

Returning her attention to her head designer Kirsten tried to look serious. "Okay, now that we have that settled, let's discuss your vacation."

Marissa stared at the woman like she had lost her mind. "What vacation?"

"Listen Marissa, we both know the work you've done since you caught Ryan has been… Questionable at best." Kirsten began as she stood up and reached for something on the other side of her desk. "We already have our fall and winter lines ready to go and Summer and Marcus are working on next springs designs."

Pausing she handed Marissa a large manila envelope, which the girl opened as her boss continued.

"But this company lives and dies by its summer line. I need to have my head designer back on track for that." Marissa pulled out an airplane ticket, an itinerary, and something that looked like instructions then dumped what looked like a set of house keys onto her lap. As she examined the tickets her eyes went wide.

"Hawaii?" Marissa squealed staring at her boss.

"I figured maybe a change of scenery might help you sort things out." Kirsten said with a smile. "My family owns a house on the beach; it's yours for the summer."

Marissa stood up and hugged her boss. Kirsten grinned at the girl's enthusiasm, it was the most alive she had seen her in a weeks.

"I have to warn you though; a family friend is staying in the guest house. Shouldn't be too much trouble though, the quiet type." Kirsten said laughing as Marissa looked at the ticket again.

"Oh God Kirsten, I don't know what to say. This is too much." Marissa said covering her mouth and staring at her friend.

"Marissa, your designs have raked in millions of dollars for my company. This isn't entirely unselfish on my part." Walking over to the door she opened it "Carl could you please take Ms. Cooper home so she can pack for her trip."

Turning to the girl, the older woman took both her hands and held them. "Don't worry about work, just try and get yourself sorted out. When your mind is ready, the designs will come. Your flight leaves in three hours, so you only have one hour to pack, your itinerary and any info you might need is in the envelope. Go, enjoy, call me when you get settled."

"Thank you so much Kirsten," Marissa said as she headed to the door. "Um, but could I ask you a favor?"

"Name it."

"Could you not tell Ryan where I am, which means"

"Don't tell Seth!" Both women finished.

"Already covered sweetie, as far as everyone else is concerned I am sending you on a research trip to France."

"You are the best! Bye!" and with that the brunette was gone.

Marissa's apartment

The girl rushed back and forth between her closet, her dresser, and the bed where she had a couple of suitcases laid out waiting to be filled. Balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder Marissa tossed a couple more bikinis into one of the bags while talking to her best friend.

"Yes Summ, I'm for real. Kirsten is sending me to Hawaii for the summer."

"Oh my God Coop, you are so lucky!" Summer squealed in delight. Marissa smiled picturing her best friends face.

"Yeah right I only have" glancing at her bed side clock "Fifteen more minutes to finish packing." She said as placed a bunch of dresses into a garment bag and zipped it up, securing the lock.

"That's so not enough time! How are you supposed to accessorize properly!" Summer sounded like she was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. Marissa rolled her eyes, once upon a time she had been just as crazy about fashion as Summer was, but then she had kinda just out grown it.

"Sorry Summ, I gotta go. I'll call you when I get there 'kay?" Marissa said as she tossed all her toiletries into her travel case.

"You had better, Marissa Cooper. I want details on all the summerlicious surfer dudes."

"What about Seth?" Marissa asked laughing.

"I love my Cohen, but let's face it, he is so a dork." Both girls laughed in agreement.

"Bye Summ, love ya. Don't forget to check on Charlie for me."

"Don't worry, me and the little fluff ball are gonna have a blast. Love you Coop. Have fun." Summer said before hanging up.

After hanging up Marissa again looked at the clock; seven minutes to go. Marissa went to her dresser grabbing her intimates and tossed them into one of her suit cases. Sighing she decided if she missed anything she could always pick it up once she got settled.

Marissa had just set her last bag by the door as the buzzer sounded letting her know that Carl had arrived to take her to the airport. She pushed the button to let him up then wrote a quick note to Summer with instructions for watering her plants and what to do with her mail as well as instructions on the care of Charlie, a mixed-spaniel she had adopted a year ago to help ward off the loneliness of living alone. She had just finished signing hugs and kisses when Carl knocked on the door. The driver grabbed her two suit cases to carry down and Marissa grabbed her garment bag and carryon.

Charlie trotted up to her as she was about to walk out the door, quickly Marissa dropped the bags and stooped down, cuddling her dog. Gently the dog placed a paw on her knee and licked lightly at the girls face. "Aww, I am gonna miss you to boy. Aunt Summer is gonna take good care of you while I am gone, well more likely Seth will, but still." The dog let out a small bark, as if to say 'You know Summer wouldn't lift a paw to help me' Marissa laughed, hugged the dog , then stood up and said "Be a good boy while I am gone, Charlie." The dog yipped at her then trotted off towards his bed. Marissa smiled at her dog then grabbed her bags, locked her door, and left to begin her vacation in paradise.

Kirsten's office

"Hello?" a girl's voice greeted Kirsten over the phone.

"Hey, it's Kirsten."

"Hey, how's it out there in your fast pace world?" The girl sounded amused. Kirsten laughed then said "Not as good as sitting on the beach and hanging out at a surf shack for a living I am sure. I just wanted to give you a heads up; I am sending my lead designer out there for the summer. She will be staying in the main house; the girl needs some R&R."

Kirsten heard the girl groan followed by a mumbled curse. "Relax, Marissa is a nice person, I think you two might actually get along really well." The woman took a breath, crossed her fingers and spoke again "I have a favor to ask you kid."

"No, no no nono! Kirsten don't even say what I think you are gonna say." The girl quickly said, sounding annoyed.

"Come on, consider it a favor to me. Please?" Kirsten begged. "Please? All you would have to do is show her around the island and hang out with her a couple of times. Make her feel welcome."

Kirsten heard a frustrated sigh. "Fine! I'll do it, but I swear to God Kirsten, if she is anything like that spoiled brat adopted son of yours I will drown her."

"Thanks so much, I'll owe you."

"Oh please, I live in your guest house rent free. If anything I owe you." The girl said "I have to go, I need to get to the Shark Pit. Talk to you later."

"Good-bye, have a good day."

"Yeah, yeah, you to." The girl replied with a slightly amused but annoyed tone.

After they hung up Kirsten walked over to her book case and picked up one of the picture frames and stared at the picture. In the photo, an eighteen year old Kirsten sat on the beach with two blonde haired little girls, all three girls were grinning at the camera. The two younger girls each held a surf board in one hand and were both holding a large trophy in between them. Kirsten stood behind the girls with one arm around each girl. Kirsten smiled sadly remembering that day so long ago.

Cohen Beach house, Hawaii

The girl looked at the phone she had just hung up, she felt guilty for lying to Kirsten but then grinned as she grabbed her surf board and walked out to the beach joining a tall, well built boy and a short Hispanic girl as they headed out to the water.

"So what's up chica?" the girl asked

The girl sighed. "Looks like I will be having a house guest here this summer."

"Not that jackass, what was his name….Bryan?" the boy asked as he strapped his leash to his ankle.

"Ryan, and no it isn't the adopted ass from hell, some chick." The girl replied tying her long blonde hair into a ponytail. The girl looked over at the guy and glared "Don't even think it Dominic; I swear I'll tell Taryn." The boy quickly put his hands up, his brown eyes going wide.

"I was joking, jeez!"

"No you weren't, you are getting to be just as bad as Brody." The Hispanic girl said as she pulled on her white rash guard over her bikini top.

"Jodie, leave the boy alone. Come on kid, time to teach you how to read the waves." The blonde girl said as she ran out into the surf, landing on her board, she began to paddle out; the other two smiled and followed her out into ocean.


	2. You have to get Lei'd properly

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making anything off it, don't sue me.

Warning: girl/girl relationship, minor violence, hopefully some intense situations.

Chapter 2 You have to get lei-d properly

Honolulu International Airport

"Finally!" Marissa sighed as she walked off the gang way. The brunette smiled when she saw a large man wearing a very loud Hawaiian print shirt holding up a sign with her name on it. Walking up to him, she smiled. "I'm Marissa, you must be Louie." Louie smiled, ignoring the hand Marissa offered.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii Marissa." The big man said as he placed a large floral lei around the girl's neck before giving her a big bear hug and planting a kiss on either cheek. Marissa was slightly taken aback but couldn't help but laugh out loud. It seemed that the second the plane had touched down all the problems of the last three weeks had disappeared. She felt care free here. _'Must be the island air.'_ She mused.

"You just haven't had a real Hawaiian vacation until you been lei-d properly." Louie said with a grin. Marissa returned the smile as they made their way over to the baggage claim carousel, dragging a baggage cart behind them.

"Have to get lei-d properly huh?" the girl said with a wink. The big man nodded, even though she was 5'8" Louie still towered over Marissa, and the girl was fairly certain you could probably fit her and Summer comfortably in to either leg of his shorts, but still, he reminded her of a giant teddy bear.

"Mrs. Cohen told me to make sure you were given a proper welcome, so I asked my Nana to make you a lei." He said pointing to the fragrant floral necklace. "That was made using pink and white Plumeria flowers picked from trees in our own back yard."

Marissa didn't' need to bring the lei to her nose to enjoy its wonderful fragrance. The delicate scent surrounded her, and yet it wasn't over powering. "It's beautiful; tell your Nana I said thank-you, I love it."

"I will, or you could tell her yourself. She has invited you to our family luau tomorrow." He said as they stood waiting for the bags to start appearing. "Only if you want to though."

Marissa smiled as she watched a few bags go by. Spotting one of her bags she struggled to grab it while saying "I would love….to….go." Louie shook his head and gently nudged the girl out of the way, lifting the bag easily and setting it on a luggage cart.

"Thank-you, for all your help." Marissa said pointing out another one of her bags. "I'm just not used to having someone do all this for me."

"Don't worry about it. The Cohen's employee me part time. I usually help Alex with the maintenance of the estate and what not." Louie shrugged.

"Alex?" Marissa asked pointing out her last piece of luggage.

"Alex Kelly," Louie said as he grabbed the last bag, carefully setting it on the other two. Marissa laid her carry-on on the cart as well and the two began making their way out to the garage. "Alex is staying in the guest house. You'll get to meet Kelly when we get to the house."

"Oh yes, I remember Kirsten mentioning that. What's he like?" Marissa asked as they began to load her bags into a champagne colored Escalade EXT. She didn't notice how Louie raised an eyebrow at her as he placed the last bag into the back of the truck.

"Alex is Alex," he said with a shrug as he held open the passenger door for her "Blonde hair, blue eyes, loves the ladies, loves to surf, and runs the Shark Pit which is a local club." Stepping back he closed the door then looked thoughtful for a moment. "But I think it's best to let you make your own impression of the Alex Kelly experience." With that Louie walked around to the driver's side and hefted his considerable frame into the vehicle.

Marissa laughed and the big man smiled, "Just keep this in mind wahine; Alex is all bark no bite. Just don't get on Kelly's bad side and you'll be just fine." Louie said with a wink as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The ride to the house was filled with friendly conversation. Louie told Marissa about his life growing up on the island, about his family, and rambled on endlessly about his girlfriend Dawn. The brunette could tell by the way his eyes lit up how much Louie loved the girl; _'I wonder if Ryan was ever like this about me?'_ she couldn't help but think.

Louie noticed Marissa go quiet and wondered what had made the girl so sad. Pulling up to a massive gate he shrugged it off, leaning out the window he entered the security code and watched as the massive gate opened.

"Wow! This is Kirsten's?" Marissa asked in awe as the approached the main house. The structure loomed over the drive way with three stories yet managed to not look out of place. White paint and blue-gray slate walls blended with the ocean, which seemed to come right up to the back of the house; the numerous windows reflecting the brilliant colors of the setting sun. About thirty yards off to the right sat, what Marissa assumed to be, the guest house.

"Well, Alex is home." Louie said nodding towards a black jeep sitting closer to the guest house along with a little red Volkswagen parked next to it. "Probably out surfing with the crew, lets get your stuff into the house and then I will go introduce you." The big man was saying as they exited the truck.

"That sounds like a plan." Marissa said as she joined Louie at the back of the truck pulling out her garment bag and carry-on, the brunette made her way up to the front door. Setting the bags down, the girl fished the set of keys out of her purse, finding the one marked "front door" she inserted it and turned the knob.

As they entered the house Marissa was again impressed by the sheer beauty that confronted her. Once through the front door there was a clear view through the house right out to the back patio with its pool and then on to the ocean beyond; the brunette dropped her bags by the door and made her way out to the back patio.

The sight before her took her breath away, the property sat on an isolated cove near the famed North Shore. Turbulent, blue waters were fronted by a brilliantly white sandy shore. From her vantage point on the back deck Marissa could see that the guest

House did indeed, sit closer to the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Louie said as he walked up to where she now stood leaning on the railing.

"It's amazing." Marissa breathed. Looking out at the view before her, the sky seemed to be alight with fire, shades of orange, red, and yellow stained the blue canvas, reflecting off crystal waters.

Louie smiled at the girl then nodded to the beach. "Come on I'll introduce you to the crew…well at least the part that's here."

Marissa looked down at the shoreline only now noticing a couple of figures standing there. They seemed to be watching something out in the water. But the brunette couldn't see anything from here so she happily took Louie's arm as he led her down to the sand.

As they approached the surfers Marissa could hear music blaring from the guest house she recognized the song, it was American Hi-fi's Beautiful Disaster. She watched as the tall, well built man with sandy blonde hair and a towel wrapped around his waist stood with his arm draped around a short brunette. They both seemed to be watching, but Marissa still couldn't see what it was.

The guy noticed Marissa and Louie right as they got there. The two men shook hands in an odd way, which Marissa assumed was some Hawaiian thing. "Louie, bro, what's up?" Nodding towards Marissa he grinned adding "Who's the betty, and does Dawn know?" Louie laughed heartily at this, but Marissa just looked unsurely between the two men, noticing how the shorter girl watched her a little apprehensively.

Marissa smiled and extended her hand "Marissa Cooper, you must be the mysterious Alex Kelly." The guy's already bright smile broadened, the brunette snickered and she could have sworn she had heard Louie choke back a laugh.

"God no…I wish I was Alex. I'm Dominic" he said extending his hand, taking Marissa's in a firm yet gentle grip then politely motioning towards the girl he said "And this little spitfire is Jodie and that…." He said stepping slightly closer, squinting his eyes into the setting sun finding the figure silhouetted out on the horizon and pointing "That is Alex Kelly."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the shadowy figure began to paddle swiftly to catch a wave. As the figure popped up on to the board Marissa was shocked to see that the beach bum playboy she had imagined from Louie's description was, in actuality, a girl. A very hot girl from what Marissa could see dressed in a bright yellow rash guard and black board shorts, but then again it may have just been the magnificence and beauty of the way the girl worked the wave that took her breath away.

Looking like a sea nymph as she threw sprays every chance she got, her body and movements relaxed as she nailed small aerials, Marissa was amazed at how at ease the girl seemed. Then as the wave began to curl over in earnest Marissa watched completely mystified as the girl easily traversed the ever shrinking tunnel of water, lightly dragging her hand through the wall of water. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Marissa had ever seen.

The brunette was only vaguely aware of the chatter coming from the group standing next to her, they could have been talking about Martians landing for all she knew, the only thing she seemed to be aware of was the blonde sea sprite carving her way towards the shore. "Amazing." She breathed as she watched Alex sink down into waist high water, the wave she was riding finally having expended the last of its energy.

So caught up in watching the blonde, Marissa didn't notice the looks she was getting from the rest of the group. Even if she had she, wouldn't have cared. There was no shame in admiring the natural beauty of the female body. Late in high school Marissa had accepted that she was bi after developing a crush on a girl. The taunting and teasing she had endured because of it had been brutal. As far as she was concerned, the Spanish inquisition had nothing on High school students. And although she would never lie about it she didn't exactly go around advertising the fact either.

The blonde emerged from the surf carrying her surf board not once looking up at the group that had gathered while she had been out in the water. She knew they were there, that they were watching her, but still she never looked up instead she turned back to face the ocean. She let her eyes take in the beauty and simplicity of the water and the sun. Reaching into the collar of her rash guard she pulled out the medallion that was connected to a simple silver chain. The blonde lovingly caressed the pendant between the thumb and pointer finger of her left hand her right hand still held her board as she watched the sun slowly dip into the sea, with a small sigh she placed a gentle kiss onto the medallion. A single tear slid down her face, getting lost amongst the droplets of water that had yet to dry, finally she whispered "I love you Katie, I miss you so much." Before turning to face her friends.


	3. Electric You

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just having a little fun is all. The song and group referenced in this fic are not mine, just one of my favorite bands.

Warning: If you don't like the idea of two hot girls together this isn't for you. Personally I can't figure out what anyone could possibly find offensive about it though…It's a beautiful thing.

Chapter 3 Electric you

As Alex approached the group Marissa had to remind herself to breathe. The brunette knew she was staring and should probably stop, but she couldn't help it. Somewhere off in the background she heard music, she was pretty sure it was Closer by Cauterize. The song was familiar to Marissa; in fact she was pretty sure she had the CD at home, she had picked it up when she had seen them in concert a couple of months ago. The brunette couldn't help but think how perfect it was for this moment and softly chuckled to herself.

'_So say something as we get closer and closer_

_Damn, this is gonna hurt'_

That last line in the chorus was echoing through Marissa's head as she noticed Alex was now only a couple of feet away. Suddenly it seemed like a thousand butterflies were in the pit of her stomach, and apparently all of them wanted out at once.

Alex couldn't help that her eyes were drawn to the striking brunette, but she made herself focus on her friends instead, trying to quell the sudden case of nerves she felt seeing the beautiful girl watching her intently. _'What the hell, do I have sea weed in my hair or something!'_ the blonde thought, running a hand through her hair. Shaking off how off balance the other woman was making her feel, Alex glared at her two surfing buddies.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Alex asked as she peeled her rash guard off revealing a blue string bikini top. At first Jodie and Dominic just stared at her, amused. They had noticed the brunette all but drooling over Alex, and the hadn't missed the look on the Blondes face when she got her first good look at the woman that would be spending the summer with her here in paradise.

Jodie looked thoughtfully at her best friend, "No not that I can think of….why?"

Alex cocked and eyebrow and said "Oh really? So I take it the Pit is gonna open itself then?"

"Oh"

"Shit!" Jodie finished the expletive that had begun coming out of Dominic's mouth. The look of panic on Jodie and Dominic's faces was hilarious. Alex smiled deviously as she watched her friends scramble to gather their gear. "Oh and by the way, you two lose your playlist privileges for the next two weeks."

"Awww man…that means we have to listen to Kai's bubblegum pop."

"If you two could remember to get to work on time once in a while you wouldn't have that problem now would you?" Alex teased.

Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the two retreating figures. It was somewhat comedic watching them try to juggle their stuff while rushing towards their vehicle. Finally it was just the three of them, Louie quietly cleared his throat. "Alex, how was the water?" The blonde grinned like a mad woman.

"Completely wicked, but I have a feeling you knew that all ready." Alex replied draping the towel around her neck. "So L, you gonna introduce me or am I gonna have to go the rest of the summer referring to our guest as the mystery betty?" Alex winked at Marissa smiling softly. She was gratified to see the slight stain of crimson that graced the brunette's cheeks.

Louie's loud, rumbling laughter hit them, causing both girls to giggle. Placing one big hand on the small of Marissa's back Louie said "Marissa Cooper, I would like to introduce you to Alexandra Kelly. Alex, this is Marissa." Alex draped the towel she had been drying herself off with around her neck and extended her hand towards the tall brunette, a brilliant smile on her lips. Marissa returned the girls smile with a shy one of her own, taking the other girl's hand in her own.

Marissa was barely able to suppress the gasp that threatened to escape her lips. The second their hands had touched it was like a jolt of electricity had shot straight through her body, and straight to her core. She could tell by the look on Alex's face that she had been rocked by the sensation as well. "Wow." The blonde quietly whispered.

"Um…It's nice to meet you." Marissa stammered. Louie looked between the two girls, smiling; he decided in that moment that he would have to get in on that betting action with Jodie and Dom. _'If these two aren't combustible then I don't know what is.' _

Being somewhat obvious, Louie looked down at his watch then back up at Marissa and Alex. "Well as much as I love hanging out with you two lovely ladies, my Honey Baby is sitting at home waiting for me to get home." The big man said with smile. Alex laughed at how goofy the big guy got when he was talking about his girl.

"Tell Dawn I said hi." Alex said as she began to gather her stuff up

"I will; you are coming tomorrow right?"

"And risk Nana's wrath if I don't? I'm sorry; I don't mess with forces of nature. I'll be there."

Louie nodded and gave a little wave then turned to Marissa "It was nice meeting you Marissa, don't forget, if you need anything you have my cell number." With that the big man began walking away. Louie turned around and continued walking towards his vehicle "Oh hey Al, could you give Marissa a ride to the luau tomorrow?"

Alex shrugged and said "Sure but you owe me driver boy." Louie laughed and waved again before turning back around, singing one of his favorite Baba B songs.

Turning to the shorter girl Marissa smiled and said "He's like a giant teddy bear." Alex laughed at the girl's comment.

"Yeah he is. He's probably one of the best guys I know." Alex said, smiling fondly at Louie's retreating form. Sighing Alex looked down at her stuff trying to formulate a plan on how to carry everything back up to the guest house. Glaring at the cooler, beach chair, pile of towels, and her surf board the blonde growled under her breath. "I swear I love those two idiots but they are completely useless." Before shooting Marissa an apologetic smile "Sorry, they just always leave the clean up to me, after a while a gets annoying." Marissa nodded her head in understanding.

The brunette watched Alex struggle to balance all her stuff for a couple of minutes before finally placing a hand on her shoulder. The blonde looked up at Marissa with questioning eyes, "Leave it…I can help you carry it up." Alex nodded her thanks and grabbed her board and the pile of wet towels, not wanting to ruin Marissa's clothes. Neither girl said a word as they made their way up to the guest house, both lost in their own thoughts about the other. Marissa was baffled by her response to the beautiful woman beside her. Never in her twenty-two years had she felt anything that electric before, not from a simple touch.

Alex on the other hand was having a tough time controlling her raging hormones. Every instinct in her was demanding that she take Marissa; body, heart, and soul. This in itself was enough to send the blonde into an emotional tailspin add to that the fact that she knew she wouldn't, that she couldn't, because she knew that if Kirsten had sent this beautiful girl here she obviously meant a lot to her. And as a matter of morals Alex just didn't mess with family like that.

"Well here we are my little corner of heaven." Alex said carefully setting her board down and then hopping up onto the short stone wall that marked the edge of the lawn. Grinning she turned around taking the cooler and beach chair from Marissa and then offering her a hand up. Once again, as Alex grasped the taller girl's hand, a shock wave of desire went shooting through her body. She was beginning to get annoyed with her reaction to the stunning brunette.

"So, um, you work for Kirsten?" _'Oh real smooth Kelly, did you make that line up all on your own.'_ Alex shook her head at her pathetic attempts at conversation.

Marissa smiled "Yeah, I'm one of the designers for her AlleyKat board wear line." Alex nodded while undoing the drawstring at her waist and then pulling apart the Velcro fly, finally shedding the wet shorts to reveal a blue bikini bottom that matched the top she wore. Noticing the stunned look on Marissa's face, the blonde smiled to herself while stepping onto a platform that had a large industrial looking shower head hanging over it.

Alex grinned looking over at the brunette whose jaw was still hanging on the floor. Winking she said "You might want to close that…unless you like the thought of eating bugs." The blonde's smile grew brighter when she saw Marissa blush; satisfied with the girl's response she reached up and yanked on a chain, immediately being doused with water.

Marissa had just managed to haul her jaw up of the ground only to have it drop once again at the sight of water cascading off Alex's lithe body. Unconsciously licking her lips, the lanky brunette was filled with the sudden strong desire to know what Alex's skin tasted like. "Oh God." Marissa groaned as she watched the blonde head tilted back, back arched, hands running through her hair.

The stunned girl didn't even realize that the water had stopped and Alex was now talking to her.

"Marissa?" Alex called again, her voice slightly raised.

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, shaking her head lightly.

"Could you pass me a dry towel off the table over there?" The blonde asked.

Marissa looked around finding a stack of fluffy white towels sitting on the table, grabbing one she handed it to the wet girl, careful to not let their hands touch. Alex took a great amount of satisfaction in watching the lengths the brunette went through to avoid touching her. "I don't bite you know." Alex teased as she toweled off the excess moisture. The looking at Marissa with a devilish smile she added. "That is unless of course…you want me to."

The brunette turned a spectacular shade of crimson, before mumbling something about getting unpacked and making calls then hurrying away. Alex watched for a moment before shaking her head and going about cleaning up her equipment. The blonde did her best to ignore the guilty feeling that plagued her as carefully placed her board on a rack with its sisters and made her way into her home and the waiting arms of a hot shower.

Stepping out of the steaming shower, Alex swept her long blonde hair up in a towel. Grabbing a larger towel she began to dry herself off, her thoughts going to the beautiful brunette in the main house. Alex didn't regret flirting with the girl; she did however regret embarrassing her. A soft tapping scratching sound pulled the blonde from her thoughts. Smiling she wrapped the towel tightly around her chest and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey guys….waiting for your walk?" Alex said in a soft voice, lowering herself so she could pet the two dogs that sat patiently waiting. The larger of the two dogs whined and placed a paw on the blonde's knee. "Okay boy, give me a minute to get dressed, go get the others." The smaller dog woofed and went trotting off towards the living room, Alex could hear it excitedly barking. Standing up she looked back down and the K-9 still sitting in front of her. "Go on now Atemis, I'll be out in a second." Seeming to be reassured the German Shepard went trotting off in the same direction the terrier had gone.

Smiling at her dogs, Alex hurried into her room to get dressed. Some alone time with the A-Team seemed like the perfect cure for her worries. And it would give her time to figure out what the hell was going on between her the beautiful brunette.


	4. No ifs, ands, or buts you are going

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or any of the characters, they just inspired this little fantasy I am putting into words. I'm not getting anything out of it.

Author's Note: The Alley Kat mascot is very similar to the Fox racing logo, only it's a cat and it has a pair of sunglasses sitting on its nose. I you are familiar with the video for Paula Abdul's 'Opposites Attract' my Alley Kat was inspired by the animated character. Aka (ah'kah) means 'shadow' in Hawaiian.

Chapter 4: No ifs, ands, or buts. You are going on vacation!

After almost an hour Marissa had finally decided on which bedroom she would occupy for the duration of her stay and had just finished putting the last of her clothes away when she heard her cell phone ringing. Thinking that it was Summer returning her call Marissa answered without even looking at the caller i.d.. So as a result Marissa had been surprised when she was greeted by Ryan's voice instead of her bubbly best friend. "Hey babe."

"Ugh…Ryan, what do you want?" Marissa asked letting the irritation show in her voice. All she really wanted to do though was hang up on her ex.

"Now sweet heart, is that anyway to talk to your fiancée?" Ryan asked. The brunette grit her teeth, her grip on her phone so tight her knuckles were turning white. Marissa thought she heard the plastic on the phone begin to crack so she eased up on the device. "EX fiancé Ryan, EX!" cried Marissa. "Or did you forget the part where I caught you fucking one of your little models?"

"No, I was more thinking about the part where you are still wearing my ring." Ryan came back scathingly. Marissa immediately looked down at the ring on her left hand. She was indeed, still wearing the jackass' ring, but it was more out of habit than anything else. They had been dating off and on since their sophomore year and had gotten engaged right after graduation. Both Marissa and Ryan had agreed that a long engagement would be for the best since both wanted to get their careers off the ground before they settled down.

Suddenly Marissa was overjoyed that they had waited, otherwise she would be going through a divorce right now and not just dealing with a break up. "Ryan, I like the ring, not you. And I am under no obligation, legal or moral to give you the ring back."

"Come on Riss, you know she didn't mean anything to me. Just tell me where my mom sent you, I'll come to you and we can talk this out." Ryan pleaded.

"Didn't mean anything? Didn't mean anything, Ryan! Less than a week before we were supposed to get married and I catch you playing hide the salami with a fucking swimsuit model!" Marissa had begun yelling by this point; she couldn't believe the nerve of the guy.

"It was just a last fling, jeez, every guy does it." Ryan tried defending himself.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Marissa yelled into the phone. Looking around she stood somewhat bewildered, it seemed that while arguing with her ex she had wandered out to back deck, when she realized that Ryan was saying something she brought her attention back to their poor excuse for a conversation.

"You know what Ryan, I don't care anymore. You are free, go fuck as many models as you want I don't give a flying rat's ass." Marissa said in a defeated voice as she collapsed onto one of the chaise lounge chairs sitting by the pool. The brunette fought back the tears as she sat there, her head cradled in her right hand as she held the phone to her ear with her left.

"Marissa I don't want them, I want you. I love you." Ryan said. To the brunette his declaration sounded hollow.

"No Ryan! It's over. We are over. Don't call me anymore, don't try to find me, just let it go." Marissa said the anger again returning.

"But…"

"Good-bye Ryan." She said, cutting him off then hitting the end button on the phone. Flipping the phone closed, she sat there with her eyes closed fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. The phone rang suddenly causing her to jump, sighing she looked at the caller i.d., it was Summer.

Opening the phone she greeted her best friend shortly, promising to call back later. After hanging up she turned off the phone and tossed it onto the neighboring table. Marissa looked out at the ocean, the sun had set, but the sky was clinging to the last vestiges of daylight. The tears she had been holding back finally fell. Head bowed, she cried; she cried for the lost relationship, for the lost time she could never get back, and she cried for the loss of the love she had shared with Ryan. She realized now that although she had loved him, she had never been in love with him. He had always been her safety net and one of her best friends.

Part of her hoped that one day, when they had both gotten over the hurt and betrayal; they could again be the friends they had once been. Marissa swiped at her tears and jerked back in surprise when a large wet tongue slid up the side of her leg. "Whoa! Where did you come from?" Marissa said as she patted the large German Shepard's head. The dog looked up at Marissa with large brown eyes, head cocked, that huge tongue lolling.

"Sorry about that, Artemis hates seeing a lady cry." The brunette jumped slightly at the softly spoken words. "Are you okay?" Marissa was yanked from her thoughts by the gentle voice. She looked up with a watery gaze into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Alex stood at the edge of the deck by the stairs bare foot wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a dark blue AlleyKat t-shirt. Marissa recognized the shirt as one of her first designs; it was a simple line sketch of the Alley Kat, lowered sunglasses and all, stretched across the front of the shirt. The brunette knew that on the back of the shirt just below the collar would be the words 'Here Kitty Kitty…'

The blonde watched Marissa watching her. A sad smile worked its way across the brunette's lips. "You never answered my question." Alex teased; Marissa just looked back down at the dog sitting in front of her, her fingers moving through the animal's soft fur. Sighing the girl looked up again and said "Yeah, I was just tying up a loose end."

The Alex nodded and approached Marissa slowly, lowering herself onto the chair across from the brunette. Only once the blonde beauty was settled did Marissa notice that they were surrounded by five other canines. Alex laughed at the baffled look on the taller girl's face.

"I guess I should introduce you to the A-Team." Alex said as she gestured to the dogs scattered about them. Marissa cocked an eye brow and gave the other girl a lopsided smile.

"A-Team?"

"Yup." Alex grinned pointing to the German Shepard "You've met Artemis, the Rott is Aries, then there is Argo, Athena, Aka" the blonde pointing at each dog and then pointing at a Jack Russell Terrier "And this is Mr. Chips."

"Mr. Chips?" Marissa asked looking at the dog skeptically.

"Don't ask my god brother named him." Alex said rolling her eyes. "Seth has this thing for odd names. "

Marissa's eyes went wide. "Seth is your god brother! That means Kirsten is your"

"God mother? Yes she is." Alex nodded. A warm smile graced the girl's face at the mention of her god mother.

"Oh wow." Was all Marissa could manage as she stared at the beautiful surfer girl. She had known Kirsten for almost 17 years now and she had never known that the older woman had a god child.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Alex spoke again. "So we heard you yelling before, are you sure everything is ok?"

Marissa looked out at the dark ocean, the smile that had lit her face just moments before gone. "That was my ex fiancé, less than a week before we were supposed to get married I caught him in bed with another woman." Anger and humiliation tinted her words as she continued to study the starlit sky. "I called off the wedding and the engagement but he just seems to be having a problem understanding that." Marissa couldn't figure out why she was telling a total stranger all this, she could barely talk to her best friend about any of it. But she found herself wanting, no needing, to tell Alex everything.

Alex for her part couldn't understand how anyone would cheat on such a stunningly beautiful woman, and she told Marissa so "The guy must have been a complete idiot. He would have to be to cheat on a woman as beautiful as you."

"Thank you." Marissa said quietly, hoping the lack of light would hide the blush that was burning her cheeks. Suddenly the brunette burst out laughing as she watched the little Jack Russell latch onto the hem of Alex's cargo shorts and begin to tug with all his might.

"Alright already!" Alex said as she stood up, for a moment it looked like the dog was determined to hang on despite the fact that it would be forced to stand on its hind legs to do so. Marissa was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face once more, only now they were tears of mirth and not heartbreak. For the most part it seemed that the rest of the dogs were content to let the little one make a fool of himself.

"I take it you are hungry." Alex said. Mr. Chips had now turned into a living breathing spring, jumping to impressive heights. The blonde looked up at the laughing girl. "Oh yeah, laugh it up, you haven't had to deal with this for the past year."

"I'm- so- sorry." Marissa managed to get out between gasps of breath. Alex just grinned at the girl.

"Well I am gonna get these guys back down to the guest house and get them fed. Speaking of eating, have you got anything in mind for dinner?" The blonde asked as she stood, her movements bringing the rest of the dogs to attention from where they had been lounging.

Marissa had finally gotten her laughter under control and was thinking about what Alex had asked. "I have no idea." She answered finally.

"Well if it is alright with you, I usually order a pizza on Mondays then sit and watch the L word. I could share it with you if you want." Alex offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't really!" Alex replied quickly "You would just be saving me from eating pizza for the next day and a half. Besides, I was kinda hoping you would let me watch it in the den." The surfer nodded her head in the direction of the main house, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh I get it; you just want me for my 52" plasma screen." Marissa teased; she saw the girl's eyes go wide.

'_Trust me; the TV isn't what I want you for.'_ Is what Alex said in her head, but what she actually said was "That too, but really, sometimes it gets kinda lonely out here. I'm usually at the Shark Pit at night, but my crew had a mutiny and forced me to take a vacation."

"You too?" Marissa asked laughing "Kirsten forced me to go on vacation because of all this crap with Ryan." The taller girl watched as the smile on Alex's face faltered.

"Ryan, Ryan Atwood was your fiancé?" She asked hatred dripped off her words.

"Yes, Ryan was my fiancé."

"How long were you engaged to him?"

"Since high school, why Alex?"

"That lying cheating son of a bitch!"


	5. What are brothers for?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 5 What are brothers for?

Marissa was taken aback by the harshness of Alex's words and the venom in her voice. Even more, her mind was spinning at how Alex could possibly know Ryan and what could have possibly happened between the two to cause such obvious hatred in the girl. Seeing the look of shock on Marissa's face the blonde had the good sense to be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; it's just that everything about Ryan Atwood leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Alex said looking away from the beautiful brunette.

"It's okay; he is all those things and then some." Marissa said wanting the girl to look back up at her. She was suddenly filled with the overwhelming need to look into those stunning blue eyes. "I know why I think he is a lying cheating asshole, but what I want to know is why you think he is."

Alex looked back at the brunette, having made a decision. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, but I promise that I will tell you everything tomorrow. There is someone I think you should meet." Alex looked pleadingly into Marissa's eyes, hoping the girl wouldn't push the subject.

Marissa looked at the girl unsure whether or not she wanted to wait until tomorrow to find out what was going on. Finally she nodded, after an awkward moment of silence Alex cleared her throat noisily. "So uh, I'm gonna go get these guys settled and call in the order, any preferences?" Alex asked.

Marissa shook her head. "No, no preferences. I'll eat just about anything." Alex grinned "A woman after my own heart, so let me get on that then I will be back over with some beer. I think Kirsten keeps a pretty good selection of wine in kitchen wine rack if you would prefer that instead."

"No thanks, actually a nice cold beer sounds like just what the doctor ordered right about now." Alex laughed, walking towards the stairs that would take her back down to the sand, throwing a little wave over her shoulder and a promise to return soon.

30 Minutes later…

Alex walked into the main house through the large sliding doors which were open to allow in the ocean breeze. "Ms. Cooper?" She called as she made her way into the kitchen, unloading the 12 pack into the refrigerator. Not getting an answer she began to wander through the lower level rooms looking for the brunette. "Ms. Cooper? Are you here?"

"Alex, please don't call me Ms. Cooper, every time you do I feel like looking around for my Aunt Jen. Call me Marissa." Marissa said coming out of the media room Alex had just glanced in.

The blonde, having been caught off guard, almost jumped out of her skin. "Jeez, give a girl a heart attack!"

"I'm so sorry." Marissa said laughing at the frightened blonde.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up." By this point Alex was sulking, her ego having taken a beating, she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. To be polite she offered the brunette, who gladly accepted the bottle. The two women stood there in the kitchen leaning against opposite counters, each taking sips from their bottle trying to watch the other without being caught.

Just when things felt like they were going to get uncomfortable an electronic beep sounded from the near by video phone that also served as a security camera. Alex walked over and hit the blinking button and was instantly greeted by a grinning teenage boy. "Hey sexy, got your usual and then some." The driver said somewhat of a question at the end.

"Hey Kev, come on in." Alex said into the intercom while hitting the button that would open the front gate. As she turned away from the phone she smiled warmly at Marissa. "Remind me to teach you how to use the gate phone. Come on, I'll introduce you to Kev, he's my regular pizza guy."

"Ok." Marissa replied quietly as she followed the blonde towards the front door. Marissa laughed as Alex had to duck to avoid having her head used as a door knocker as she pulled the door open.

"Whoa!"

"Oh shit, sorry Al." Both of them were laughing at the near miss.

"So, I have two medium pies, one island veggie lovers and one half-half Hawaiian and Pepperoni and mushroom."

"Thanks Kev." Alex said taking the boxes and handing the guy a fifty dollar bill. The kid took the money and grinned at the blonde.

"So Al, who's the hottie?" Kev asked blatantly checking Marissa out. While Marissa blushed Alex felt a stab of jealousy.

"Marissa Cooper, I would like you to meet Kev. He has a full name but not even he can pronounce it."

Marissa smiled and offered her hand, instead of shaking it, Kev brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady."

"Ever the charmer, don't you have other pizzas to deliver?" Alex asked trying to hide her annoyance. _'What the hell is my problem?' _the blonde chastised herself.

Kev released Marissa's hand and winked at Alex. "Relax Al, I'm won't mack on your girl. And yeah I do got to get going, I have a special delivery for Lani; her parents are on the big island today." He said with a devilish grin. Marissa noticed that Alex hadn't bothered to correct Kev on his assumption that she was Alex's girl, this little fact brought a small smile to the brunette's face.

Alex shook her head, no longer annoyed with the boy. "You had better watch your back Kev, one of these days old man Cruz is gonna catch you banging his baby girl and hang you by your balls."

"She would be worth it. I mean come on Al, have you seen that body!" Kev said walking backwards towards his civic grinning like a fool.

"Bye Kev."

"Ms. Cooper, it was a pleasure." Kev called leaning out the driver's side window.

"Bye Kev." Marissa said waving as the boy drove off towards the gates.

"Well let's get settled before the show starts." Alex said and followed Marissa into the house.

Los Angeles - Apartment of Summer Roberts

"Cohen, did you check on Charlie?" Summer called to her boyfriend as she stepped out of the shower. Seth looked up at the towel clad brunette completely forgetting what she had just asked him. The small girl was oblivious to the effect she was having on her boyfriend as she rummaged through her dresser looking for her favorite matching bra and panties.

Not getting a reply she started to yell again for Seth when she noticed him sitting slack jawed, staring at her half naked body. "Cohen!" Summer smirked when she saw her boyfriend jump.

"I wasn't staring at them, I swear!"

Summer rolled her eyes at him. "Did you check on Charlie?" When she saw the blank look on his face, the small brunette smacked Seth hard on his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Seth whined rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"That was for you being an idiot. And this" Summer said back handing him in the stomach. "Was for staring." Seth doubled over in pain as Summer walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

The curly haired boy was pulled out of wallowing in his misery by his ringing cell phone. Collapsing on the bed he brought the phone up to his ear. "Hey bro, what's up?" Seth winced and rubbed his sore belly.

"Hey Seth, I need a favor." Came Ryan's voice.

"Sure, anything."

"Mom sent Marissa away on a business trip and she won't tell me where. Do you think you could find out from Summer?"

Seth hesitated, on one hand he had his girlfriend whom he adored with all his heart, on the other he had his brother, who even though he didn't approve of what Ryan had done, he still felt an overwhelming sense of loyalty to. "I don't know bro, if I do and Summer finds out she'll never speak to me again."

"Come on Seth, please, I know I screwed up with Marissa and I just want to make it right." Ryan crossed his fingers that his brother would come through for him.

"Well, I mean." Seth stammered, still stuck in his indecision.

Ryan decided to play his trump card. "Please Seth, I love her, I can't live without her." The blonde rolled his eyes as he spoke the words, the only thing he couldn't live without was Marissa's fame and power. Having her by his side would ensure his place in society.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out." Seth said, not really believing what Ryan had said, but not wanting to take the chance that he might actually cause his brother's heart to ache. Seth truly hoped that it was love that drove Ryan to find Marissa. For everyone's sake, especially Seth's; because if Summer ever knew exactly how much Seth knew about Ryan's exploits while he was with her best friend, the brunette boy was sure she would leave him without a second thought.

"Who was that?" Summer asked as she walked out of the bathroom, Seth jumped slightly and hoped that she hadn't heard any of the conversation he had just had with his brother. Standing up he walked up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace.

"Whoa Cohen, I just got dressed." Summer teased, pushing slightly away from her boyfriend. Seth gave her a goofy grin then sobered slightly.

"You know I love you, right Sum?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah Seth, I know you do." Summer said quietly as she returned the hug a little more tightly, hiding the sadness in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go take Charlie for a walk." Seth said as he released the girl.

Summer smiled at him as she took his hand, the smile never quite reaching her eyes.


	6. Waking up to you

Chapter 6 Waking up to you

AlleyKat estate, Oahu

Alex woke with a start, her heart pounding, struggling to breathe. She was familiar with the sensation, it was like drowning, she woke like this often in the last three years ever since Katie. Gasping for air the blond looked around trying to orient herself. Seeing the brunette sleeping on the other couch jogged her memory. The main house, Marissa and her had watched the L word, they must have fallen asleep.

Sitting up, Alex stretched quietly, trying to rid herself of the last vestiges of the nightmare that wasn't so much a nightmare but a memory. Looking at her watch she saw that it was 3:45a.m. Knowing she would have had to get up in 15 minutes anyway she made her way into the kitchen searching for a pen and paper. Having written her note, Alex went back into the media room and placed the note where Marissa would see it. Before leaving the blonde gently covered the sleeping beauty with the soft blanket draped over the back of the couch, once she was sure the brunette was tucked in Alex quietly left, going back to the guest house.

Alex was greeted by a soft 'woof' as she came through the sliding door facing the ocean. "Relax Aries, it's only me." She said in a soothing voice as the dog came out of the darkness, sniffing at her offered hand. Satisfied that she wasn't a threat he disappeared back into the shadows surrounding the room. Alex padded into the kitchen, squinting at the light when she flipped the switch beside the door, she made a bee line for the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water and downing half its contents before taking a breath.

Her thoughts wandered to the brunette sleeping in the main house as she changed into one of her many bikinis and covered it with a pair of men's board shorts and a t-shirt. Tying her hair back into a tight pony tail she began stretching out, once loose she went over to a steeply angled sit up board and strapped her bare feet in. Alex went through her workout routine automatically, her body on autopilot her mind began to wander.

She would have to tell Marissa what she knew about Ryan; Alex knew that wouldn't be easy considering all the factors involved in the whole mess. And then there was Louie's barbecue tonight, even though hanging out with Louie and his family was one of Alex's favorite things to do she really just didn't feel like socializing. Not to mention she would have to find time to stop by the Shark Pit, she trusted the crew but that bar was her life.

Alex blinked as the first feeble rays of sunlight hit her face. She had been going through her work out for almost an hour now, sit ups, push ups, a couple dozen speed reps with light weights, pull ups, it was now time for her run. She opened the door wide now, gave a shrill whistle and was greeted by her dogs. "Ready for our run guys?" The blonde asked ruffling Artemis on the head. She smiled when she was greeted by enthusiastic yips and barks. "Ok let's go." And with that the blonde took off down the beach, running along the waters edge, the canines giving chase.

Marissa woke to excited barking and tinkling laughter, slightly confused she got up and walked to the large picture window that faced the ocean. Throwing the drapes open she was initially blinded by the sunlight streaming through the glass, but once her eyes had adjusted she was greeted by the sight of Alex cavorting in the surf with all six of the dogs either giving chase or leading her. Marissa laughed as she watched the blonde Labrador, Aka she thought was its name, bound through the crashing waves.

Alex, who had now stopped running, began to strip out of her clothes. Marissa watched fascinated as the surfer's perfect flesh was revealed to her. Once free of the confines of her clothing the blonde ran towards the water, diving head first into the face of a crashing wave. Seeing the blonde surface, Marissa tore her eyes away from the vision of perfection, feeling kinda like a pervert for watching the blonde without her knowledge.

As she walked past the low coffee table she spied the not Alex had left earlier that morning. Scooping it up she read it, a grin working its way across her lips.

_Marissa,_

_I had fun last night; maybe we could do it again some time. I'll come up a little later today. If you need help with anything just hit the button marked 'GH' or you could just come on by. Don't worry, the A-team shouldn't give you any trouble._

_Alex _

Marissa decided she would give the blonde a call after she had a shower and some coffee. With her mind made up she took one last glance out the window before making her way up to her room.

Two hours later, both Alex and Marissa had gotten showers and some sort of sustenance, for Marissa it was in the form of a bagel and coffee, Alex it was a fruit salad. The brunette decided to walk down to the guest house instead of just calling; she figured the walk would do her good being as she couldn't go to the gym. As she approached the guest house she was greeted by the sound of the Temptations singing 'My Girl'.

Marissa grinned, watching Alex from the doorway as she danced and serenaded Mr. Chips who, to his credit, was doing an impressive acrobatic dance. The larger dogs were spread out on the patio and just watched her with mild interest. 'My Girl' had ended and Marissa was now being treated to Alex declaring she 'Ain't too proud to beg'. The blond caught sight of the brunette watching her and stopped mid whirl.

"Oh shit!" Alex began to blush furiously, hiding the spatula that had been acting as her microphone behind her back in a futile attempt to recover her dignity. "Marissa, umm did you need something?"

Marissa for her part felt guilty for embarrassing the blonde. "No, just came by to see if you had any ideas for today."

"Well, uh, we have the Luau tonight and there was someone I wanted you to meet today." Alex said trying to inconspicuously get rid of the kitchen utensil.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Marissa said as she walked further into the house.

"Okay, let me just get some shoes on and we can get on the road then."

"No rush. Oh and Alex I do the same to Aerosmith." Marissa said with a wink as she sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Alex smiled at the brunette then hurried off to find her shoes.

Ten minutes later they were off and running, riding in Alex's jeep with the top down. They talked about nothing in particular, Marissa asked Alex about the Shark Pit and surfing, Alex asked Marissa about her job at AlleyKat and what her idea of a good time consisted of. What seemed like and eternity later but at the same time too soon the arrived at their destination.

It was a small house situated on the beach, several surf boards were leaning against the wall near the front door. Marissa could hear laughter coming from inside. She looked at Alex questioningly, the blonde just smiled reassuringly. Alex reached up and knocked on the wood frame of the screen door before pulling the door open and entering, motioning for Marissa to follow her.

"Hey Jodie, Eden." The blonde greeted the two Latina girls that were lounging on the couch, each vigorously pressing buttons on video game controls.

"Hey Al." Marissa recognized the short brunette from yesterday.

"Alex." The other girl only gave a cursory glance before returning her attention to game.

"Anyone know where Theresa is?" Alex asked watching the t.v. screen as Eden's character delivered a death blow to Jodie's.

"Dammit! You bitch. In her room." Jodie said glaring at the other girl who did nothing but smirk at the fuming brunette.

"Eden, I'd like you to meet Marissa; she's gonna be staying in the main house for the summer."

For the first time that day Eden actually acknowledged Marissa. Getting half way out of her seat on the couch she offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Marissa." After shaking the taller girl's hand Eden dropped back into the couch and nudged a sulking Jodie. "Rematch?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Alex shook her head and took Marissa's hand as she led her down a long hallway coming to a stop in front of the last door. The blonde again gave Marissa a reassuring smile before reaching up with her free hand and knocking softly, "One second." A soft voice called. As if realizing for the first time that she held the other girl's hand Alex let go with a muffled apology. Just then the door opened to reveal a petite Latina. "Alex, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I" Alex began then looked at Marissa "We have a lot to talk about, where's Javier?"

"Sleeping. Come on, I'll ask Jo and Eden to keep on him." Marissa followed Alex and the girl out into the living room where there was a brief conversation followed by a lot of nodding. Satisfied that the two women playing video games would check on Javier the other three women made their way out onto the front porch. Marissa felt a tendril of dread begin to unravel in the pit of her stomach as she followed behind the two women.

"So Alex, what's up?" Theresa asked as she leaned against the railing, fidgeting with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Um so I guess I should introduce you two first. Theresa I would like you to meet Marissa, she is staying in the main house this summer." The two women greeted each other with a nod. "Marissa just broke up with her fiancé; I believe you might remember him, Ryan Atwood."

Marissa shot Alex an annoyed look, but it soon faded when she saw Theresa suddenly go pale. "Ryan was your fiancé?" Theresa asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Marissa answered, suddenly very nervous.

"Wow, why did you get engaged so fast?"

"We didn't, we had been dating since sophomore year in high school. We got engaged after graduation." Marissa said quietly, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"I see." Theresa said turning away from the other two women to stare out at the sparkling ocean. Through all this Alex had remained quiet. Just then the sound of a crying child brought Theresa out of her thoughts; Eden came out carrying the crying infant. "Sorry T, he woke up cranky."

"Aww sweetie, come to mama." Theresa cooed to the child as she gathered him into her arms. The baby calmed down almost immediately.

Seeing that Theresa couldn't bring herself to tell Marissa what she needed to Alex looked the confused brunette in the eyes. "Last year, Theresa met this guy who was here visiting with his brother. They hooked up, everything was going good. After a month the guy just up and leaves, no explanation, nothing. A couple of weeks later Theresa found out she was pregnant." Marissa was already shaking her head. She could see what was coming and like watching a car accident, she couldn't stop it but couldn't turn away either. "Marissa, Ryan was that guy."

"Oh god." There was quiet heartbreak in her voice; Marissa looked up to see tears streaming down Theresa's face.

"I'm sorry Marissa, I didn't know about you. Ryan said he had just broken up with his girlfriend." Theresa said.

"It's not your fault, it's his. I'm so sorry he left you like this." Marissa said through her tears, carefully wrapping her arms around the young mother. Jodie and Eden stood in the door way watching everything unfold. Just then a lanky tanned blonde came walking up the porch stairs with a confused look on her face.

"I miss something?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, just a lot Lena." Eden said wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.


	7. A Woman's World

Disclaimer: don't own it...warnings read first chapter

Chapter 7 A woman's world

After all their tears had been shed and everyone had been caught up on the day's events, the women decided to take the opportunity to bond. All six women had dragged beach chairs, a large beach umbrella, and a cooler full of water and sodas down to the beach, setting up a little picnic area amongst the palm trees. After they had set up Alex, Jodie, Lena, and Eden had grabbed surfboards and headed straight for the water while Theresa and Marissa sat on the beach playing with Baby J, as Eden and Lena called him, stopping every once in a while to applaud a well executed maneuver.

The two women on the beach had just stopped laughing at a particularly goofy move Jodie had pulled off, "So Marissa, how long will you be staying on the island?"

Marissa just shrugged "My work has been crap since- well you know. Kirsten sent me here to clear my head."

"What's she like?" Theresa asked suddenly, looking intently at Marissa.

"What's who like?"

"Ryan's mom, Kirsten. I mean, is she nice?"

Marissa smiled at the girl, she now understood. "Yes, she is. When that whole mess went down Kirsten was the first person to give Ryan a piece of her mind. She told me that even though she loved him she would not condone his behavior. Why do you ask?"

Theresa looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Alex thinks I should tell Ryan's parents about Javier. But I'm scared that they might take him away from me. I know I can't give him all the things that they could, but I couldn't live without him." The girl gently ruffled her son's head as he sat between them playing with a teddy bear holding a surf board.

Marissa smiled down at the gurgling baby. "Theresa, I have known Sandy and Kirsten for a very long time. They are the kindest, most loving people I know. That was proven when they took in Ryan and Trey." Taking her eyes off the baby she took Theresa's hand and looked in her eyes. "I can promise you two things one, if you told them they had a grandson you would make them very happy. And two, they would never ever take him or let anyone, not even Ryan, take this baby from you."

Theresa smiled at the lanky brunette. "Thanks Marissa, I'll think about it."

"It's your decision and I'll respect what ever you decide, I just know that it would mean a lot to them and given a chance they would probably spoil him rotten."

The moment the two women were sharing ended when four very soggy surfers came trotting up to them. "Hey guys, you should come into the water. It's perfect out there." Alex said looking at Marissa. Theresa glanced at her watch. "I would love to but I have to get going. My shift starts in an hour and I still have to drop J-man here off at Nana's."

Alex turned to Jodie "How is it, Theresa has a kid and manages to get to work on time, yet you only have you to worry about and still manage to be late everyday?" Jodie just smirked and said "It's a natural talent."

Jodie helped Theresa get all her stuff and Javier back up to the house saying she had to get to work as well, which left the other four women relaxing on the beach. Alex and Marissa were sitting on the beach chairs while Lena was sprawled out on the beach blanket with Eden's head resting on her lap. "So Marissa, what is it you do exactly?" Eden asked.

Marissa looked down at the girl and smiled. "You see everything Alex is wearing?" Marissa said motioning towards Alex's board shorts and bikini top.

"Yeah." Eden said both her and Lena looking at Alex, who had begun to blush at all the attention.

"I designed that. The entire collection actually." Marissa laughed as Eden's eyes went wide.

"No shit!" Eden looked to Alex for confirmation; the blonde nodded her head and took another sip from her soda. "I love AlleyKat, for obvious reasons but even if Al" Eden was cut off when Alex shot her a death glare. Instead of finishing her original sentence she said "Your designs are nice."

Alex looked at her watch; it was almost 5:00 in the afternoon, to the two girls on the blanket. "You guys work tonight?" Both girls nodded.

"Jeez Al, you made the schedule. Me and Eden are bartending; our shift starts at 7:00." Lena said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that forced me to go on vacation." Alex said defending herself.

"Yeah, that's cuz you were turning into a major bitch Al." Eden said getting up; she offered her hand to Lena, pulling the girl to her feet. "Come on; let's get this stuff back up to the house. We gotta get ready for work."

Alex and Marissa helped the other two girls carry all the stuff back to the house. When the final item was set on the deck Alex turned to Lena and Eden, "So we're out, I promised Nana I would go to the luau and besides, Louie promised to show Marissa the differences between two and three finger poi."

"I personally prefer three fingers." Eden said with a devilish grin. Lena elbowed the girl in the stomach.

"Marissa, it was nice to meet you, you should come by the Pit sometime. I bet you would have a blast." Lena said shaking the girl's hand. Marissa smiled and promised she would.

"Seriously, your designs rock." Eden said taking Marissa's hand next. Marissa laughed "Thanks, although lately the suck." Everyone joined her in laughter.

"I'm sure once you've had a chance to take in the island it will come back to you." Alex said sincerely, Marissa thought she saw something in the other girl's eyes but dismissed it as her imagination.

"Thanks, I hope you're right." Marissa said smiling at the blonde.

The two girls climbed into Alex's jeep and waved to the other women as they pulled away from the house. Eden looked at Lena "So what do you think? Jo says a week, Dom says less than and Louie has two weeks." Lena seemed to contemplate this for a minute. "I say ten days tops, there is definitely something there but Al's to stubborn for the good of her sex life but Marissa, well let's just say I think someone has a crush on Ms. Kelly." Eden laughed and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist.

"You saw her staring too huh?"

"Hell yeah, that girl has it bad." Lena said planting a small kiss on Eden's lips. The two girls smiled at each other. "Race you to the shower." Lena said taking off into the house.

Back at the house…

Alex and Marissa were laughing as they climbed out of the jeep once they had parked. They had actually been laughing on and off the whole ride home, the two women trading little anecdotes about their friends the whole way. Marissa had just finished telling Alex about the time that her and Summer had tried to throw a surprise party for Seth only to have him fall out of a tree while spying on them because he thought that Sum was cheating on him. He had been so hopelessly tangled in the string of lights that had decorated the tree that they had ended up having to call the fire department to get him the rest of the way down.

"Oh my God! Seth is such a geek." Alex said leaning on the front bumper of the jeep gasping for air between peels of laughter. Marissa was bent over, head leaning on the blondes shoulder as she tried to get her own laughter under control. As their laughter died the two women found themselves staring into one another's eyes, the smiles fading off their faces as they slowly moved towards each other.

Alex watched Marissa's eyes dart back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Just before their lips met Alex suddenly pulled away, running a hand through her silken tresses. "Uh we should really start getting ready. I promised Louie's grandma that we would be there by 8:30 and it's already 6:45 and I still have to get a shower." The blonde said as she backed away in the direction of the guest house.

Marissa watched as Alex fled to the safety of her home. "What the hell was that?" she said as she shook her head and went into the main house. The brunette was still trying to figure out what had almost happened as she wandered into her room pulling her clothes from her body as she went and dumping them in the hamper sitting outside the bathroom door. Down to just her bikini Marissa was staring at the closet trying to figure out what to wear to the luau, when she heard her cell phone ringing from the bedside table.

Grabbing the device she looked at the caller id, it was Summer. "Hey Sum, what's up?"

"Coop! Oh my God, I thought that they had sacrificed you to the volcano or something! Where have you been!" Marissa laughed at her friends out burst.

"Whoa Sum, slow down. I'm sorry I never called you back yesterday, but it was late and I know how you are about your beauty sleep."

"Yeah well, anyways, why were you so upset yesterday anyways Coop?" Summer asked concern in her voice.

"Ryan called, he wants us to get back together."

"Over my dead body, that midget can go screw one of his cameras for all I care."

Marissa smiled at her friend's protectiveness. "It's okay Sum, after what I found out today, there is no chance in hell I would take him back. Not after Alex introduced me to Theresa."

There was a moment of silence before Summer's voice came over the line again. "Okay, you kind of lost me Coop, who's Theresa? And while we are on the subject, who's Alex?"

"Apparently Theresa was Ryan's summer fling last year, and Alex is a family friend of Kirsten's, she is staying here in the guest house." Marissa had to hold the phone away from her ear as Summer went off. There was a lot of cursing with Ryan's name thrown in here and there, along with multiple references to a midget and a tree.

"Sum, Summer! I gotta go, Alex is taking me to a luau and I still have to find something to where and take a shower." Marissa said during a lull in Summer's rant.

"Ok Coop, but you have to call me tomorrow, I don't care what time it is." Summer said. The two girls made smooching noises and said good-bye.

Marissa tossed the phone onto the bed, staring at her closet for another minute she grabbed a gauzy, white sun dress, laying it out on the bed. Fifteen minutes later she was out of the shower and applying a minimum amount of make up when she heard Alex calling for her down stairs. "I'll be there in five minutes!" She yelled in the direction of the stairs.

The brunette was just slipping on her hemp sandals when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." She said taking one last look at her self in the full length mirror. Smiling Marissa turned to face Alex, the smile quickly faded when she saw what the other girl was wearing. "I'm over dressed. I'm sorry. I'll just change real quick."

Alex shook her head, finding her voice. "No!" she said quickly reaching for and grabbing Marissa's hand. "I mean, you don't have to. I never dress up for these things; Nana is always giving me a hard time for it." Alex hoped she had reassured the brunette, it was true, she usually didn't dress up for these types of things. Suddenly she felt like kicking herself for dressing so laidback.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't take me long to change." Marissa asked still unsure about her clothing choice.

"You look, I mean, you look amazing." Alex said with a shy smile. "Besides we are gonna be late as it is, come on, let's go drive Louie's cousins crazy. Alex offered her arm to Marissa, who took it gratefully. The two girls made their way out into the warm night, talking about nothing in particular.


	8. Louie's Luau

Disclaimer: You know the drill...don't own it and do I have to keep rubbing salt in the wound? The song featured in this chapter is "Do what lovers do" by the Hawaiian group Three Plus

Chapter 8 Louie's Luau

They had arrived at Louie's grandmother's house an hour ago and almost before they could get out of the Jeep both women had been whisked away in different directions. Marissa had been immediately brought to meet Louie's grandmother, who directed the brunette to call her Nana. Alex on the other hand had been dragged away by the Cousins, as they were called, questions flying from every direction; mostly focusing on Marissa and when Alex planned on 'doing her'.

"For the hundredth time Mike, it's not like that!" Alex growled at Louie's cousin, the teenaged boy just winked at the blonde and said "Sure Alex, if you say so."

Alex rolled her eyes and moved away from the group of guys that had been circling her for the last forty minutes, some of them trying to get her to go out with them, some wanting to know if she was doing the dirty with Marissa. As her thoughts turned to the leggy brunette, she let her eyes wander around as she raided the buffet style table, all the while looking for the girl. Finally cerulean eyes found their prey, Marissa sat talking to Nana on the far side of the large canopy that had been set up to cover the food and house at least some of the large extended family attending the luau as well as the large dance floor at the center of the gathering.

Alex, feeling confident enough that no one was watching her, took this opportunity to study the brunette beauty unabashedly; Her eyes traced the Marissa's lips as they curved into a soft smile, her eyes lighting up so spectacularly it put even the most lavish fireworks display to shame. A shiver worked it way down her spine as the sound of Marissa's voice washed over her, the blonde couldn't make out any specific words, but to her ears it was like a lilting melody playing on the warm night breeze.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that Bad Ass Alex Kelly was crushing on a certain fashion designer." Alex almost jumped out of her skin as Louie came up beside her. Shooting the big man an annoyed look she said "I have no idea what you are talking about." while grabbing a couple of pastries from the dessert table before turning to look her friend in the eyes. Louie just gave her that knowing look of his.

"What! I don't have a crush on Marissa." Louie cocked his eyebrow but then just shrugged, he knew it was never a good idea to push Alex; it was always better to let the blonde come around in her own time.

"Anyways. So I was wondering if I could ask you something, it's about Dawn."

Alex nodded and the two moved a little bit away from the main crowd. The stood for a moment and finally she realized that he was going to need some prompting. "What's up bro?" Louie looked nervously at all the people talking and laughing together, his family and friends, and then back at Alex.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about stuff lately, you know life stuff." He said looking at Alex seriously. "And I was wondering what your thoughts were on this." He said pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to the girl. Alex took it, opening it her eyes went wide before a bright smile lit her face, inside sat a simple diamond ring, nothing extravagant, but beautiful in its own right.

"Well gee Louie, I don't know, this is so sudden." Alex teased in her best girly girl voice. Louie shoved her lightly.

"Not you, fish head. Dawn, I want to ask her to marry me and I was wondering if you thought that now was a good time to do it?" Alex smiled warmly at him, before closing the box, handing it back to him and giving him a great big hug.

"Louie…I think now would be the perfect time to ask her." Alex whispered in the big man's ear. The two stood there hugging for a moment before Alex pulled away and asked. "So, how you wanna do this?"

Louie gave her a huge smile and whispered into her ear. Alex's smile became even brighter. "Perfect bro. Need any help setting up?" Louie shook his head. "Nah, I got it covered. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy me making a fool out of myself." Louie said as he walked off to find a couple of his cousins. Alex smiled as she made her way over to where Marissa sat with Nana and Louie's girlfriend Dawn. "Hello ladies, how are you this evening?"

"Alexandra! Where have you been?" Nana scolded the blonde as she placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek.

"Sorry Nana, the boys had me cornered." Alex apologized as she lowered herself down next to Marissa. Most of the people sat on mats around a large raised platform that the younger members of the family used to practice and perform native dances. Alex gave Marissa a warm smile before turning her attention to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, haven't seen you in a while." The girl smiled before gently patting the growing bump that was her belly.

"Yeah, it's getting harder to move with this one getting so big." The girl was absolutely glowing, Alex was pretty sure she would be positively nuclear after Louie's surprise. Just then the music was cut off and a line of about ten teenage girls came streaming out in full costume, wearing simple white bikini tops and grass skirts. All the girls were adorned with ti leaf head dressings and anklets as well as flower leis. The girls got into their formation and as the music started they began to move as one, their bodies flowing as if part of the sea. After the first song was over they changed formation and were joined by a few of their male counter parts dressed in Hawaiian print shirts and white pants rolled up to just below the knee, but this time instead of music being play on the stereo Louie and a couple of the boys came out carrying ukuleles.

As the guys got settled in front of, but off to the side of the dancers they began to strum the instruments. Alex recognized the song vaguely as Louie started singing.

'_Hey pretty baby I like your style_

_The way you move it makes me smile_

_I know you don't know who I am_

_But I wanna be your man' _

The dancers had started moving to Louie's singing. The big man began moving forward, it was now obvious that Louie was singing to Dawn. There were scattered 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from women in the crowd as well as wolf whistles from some of the men. Alex turned to see Dawn smiling lovingly at her man as he continued to serenade her.

'_Cuz I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you baby_

_And I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you darling_

_Because I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you honey_

_I want you to come on and get close to me_

_And I'll give you all the livin you need_

_Cuz girl you know I'm stuck on you_

_And I want to do what lovers do'_

Louie was now standing directly in front of Dawn, smiling brightly down at the woman he loved.

'_See you getting in the groove_

_I treat you like a real man should_

_It's so clear for you to see_

_That all you need is here in me'_

This time when the chorus started it was Mike that sang as Louie looked deeply into Dawn's eyes. Everyone watched on as the big man gently set aside his ukulele and lowered his considerable bulk down onto one knee pulling the small velvet box from his pocket. By this time Dawn had tears flowing freely down her face. "Louie, what are you doing?" the girl whispered as he took her hand. Nana looked on proudly while Alex sat there grinning like a fool. Marissa however sat stunned, not seeing the scene unfolding in front of her, but one from years ago.

"Dawn, I love you with all my heart, and I was hoping you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Dawn could only vigorously shake her head yes as she gathered Louie into her arms.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, but Alex didn't notice any of it as she saw Marissa quickly get up and rush off towards the large tropical garden at the back of the house. Without even a second thought she got up and gave chase to the fleeing brunette. The blonde slowed as she came to the darkened path that led through the fragrant maze of flowers and trees that made up Nana's prized garden. It was darker here the full moon above provided enough light so that she didn't need a flash light.

Finally, her eyes landed on the brunette's shuddering form sitting on a carved wooden bench by an artificial pond and waterfall. Quietly she went and sat next to Marissa, not saying anything, just waiting for the girl to be ready to talk. Marissa swiped at the tears, embarrassed that the blonde had seen her in this moment of weakness. "I'm sorry, I just. I hope I didn't ruin it. His proposal I mean." Marissa stammered.

Suddenly Alex understood. Gently she wrapped an arm around the fragile girl, not offering empty words but the solid comfort of her body. Marissa leaned into Alex, letting her arms wrap loosely around the girls waist, accepting what the blonde was offering her for what it was. They sat in silence staring at the night sky reflecting off the rippled surface of the pond, Alex gently stroking Marissa's back, Marissa with her head nuzzled into the crook of the blonde's neck breathing in her scent. The atmosphere had become charged, Alex felt the change and she knew that Marissa felt it to. The girl had been gently stroking Alex's side with her thumb when she had suddenly stopped.

Both girls pulled back slightly so that they could look into each others eyes. Alex brought her hand up to gently cup Marissa's face, her thumb gliding along the girl's smooth cheek. The brunette licked her lips as her eyes darted back and forth between Alex's lips and eyes. The blonde's lips had just grazed Marissa's, barely a touch, when the quiet of the night was shattered by the ringing of a cell phone.

Alex leaned her forehead against Marissa's sighing. "Sorry, I have to take this." Even to her own ears her voice sounded breathless. Sitting back she pulled her phone from her pocket and flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Alex, I'm sorry to bother you, but there is kinda a situation down here that needs your attention." Jodie's voice came over the line. Alex heard the irritation in her friend's voice.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing serious, it's just that we have some unwanted guests and we can't get them to leave. They are kinda causing a big scene here."

"Who is it?"

"Let's just say that K.C. Cunt and the Sunshine Slut are attempting to make a comeback." Alex heard a stream of muffled curses, it sounded vaguely like Eden. "Sarah came onto Lena and Eden saw it and this whole place is on the verge of turning into one big bar fight."

Marissa watched the expressions that crossed Alex's face. Finally the girl sighed deeply. "Okay fine, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Keep Eden out of trouble until I get there."

Turning to Marissa the blonde smiled apologetically. "That was Jodie; there is an emergency at the Shark Pit. I'm gonna see if I can get Louie or Mike to drop you back to the house."

"You don't have to, I mean, I could just go with you. That's if you don't mind." Marissa said quickly.

Alex seemed to think about it for a minute. "Well I don't see anything wrong with it, besides this way you can see my bar." The blonde said with a cocky smile. With that she stood taking the girl's hand and leading her back to the party so that they could say good-bye and congratulate Louie and Dawn on their engagement. Marissa smiled to herself, as the girl held her hand, their fingers entwined. _'Things were definitely looking up.'_


	9. The Shark Pit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so don't sue me.

Chapter 9 The Shark Pit

The ride to the Shark Pit was filled with tension, the kind that is two parts sexual and one part anxiety; both Alex and Marissa were fully aware of what had happened, or at least almost happened, back at Louie's and the almost kiss was weighing heavily on both their minds. Marissa was trying to figure out how Alex could make her forget everything, including the pain that Ryan had caused her. Alex on the other hand was petrified that she had over stepped her boundaries with the beautiful brunette.

Alex pulled into the parking lot and maneuvered the Jeep into the manager's space, both girls climbed out and met in front of the car. Marissa followed Alex up to the front door; the blonde threw a reassuring smile over her shoulder before pulling open the massive piece of wood which had a tribal shark carved into it. Immediately they were assaulted by Puddle of Mudd playing at full blast and a wall of shouting people.

"What the hell!" Alex said a scowl darkening her face. The blonde began to shove her way through the crowd, hearing Marissa shouting for her to wait, Alex merely reached a hand back and grasped the struggling girl's hand tightly effectively dragging her through the mass of moving bodies.

About half way to the bar Alex finally registered the words that were being chanted by the inebriated crowd. "Fight, fight, fight!" Her eyes went wide when she caught a glimpse of Eden squaring off against an unseen person. "No, no, no, no." The blonde said as she changed course and redoubled her efforts to get through the crowd. With the club being as full as it was a bar fight could be disastrous.

She now stood at the edge of the crowd looking in at Eden and Sarah 'the Sunshine Slut' yelling at each other. Alex could see Lena and Jodie trying to keep the brunette boxer from doing anything that would be considered stupid while the other girl stood safely on the other side of the circle taunting Eden. Turning back to Marissa, Alex said "Head towards the bar, when you get there tell the guy behind the bar that I said I wanted you to wait inside the ring." Alex pulled off her denim jacket to reveal a black wife beater. She handed the stunned looking brunette the garment, smiled grimly. "If a fight breaks out stay behind the bar! I mean it Marissa."

"I'm not a child." Marissa scowled at the blonde. Alex sighed deeply; she didn't have time for this.

"Please… Stay behind the bar. Tell Justin to call last call. Please?" Pleading with her eyes, Alex was relieved when she saw Marissa throw her annoyed look before heading towards the raised platform the bar sat on. Turning her attention back towards the arguing women, Alex stepped in to the center of the circle. Immediately she saw the relief on Jodie's face as she made her way over to her friends.

"What the hell is going on!" Alex demanded stepping right in front of the struggling Latina; the blonde could see that it was taking both Jodie and Lena to keep Eden from beating the other girl to a pulp. Eden never took her eyes off of the girl that stood taunting her at the opposite side of the circle, Lena was pleading with her girlfriend, her lips moving against her ear. When she didn't get a response Alex moved closer to Eden so that their faces were only an inch apart, effectively forcing the girl to look at her.

"Eden? What seems to be the problem?" Alex asked her voice now eerily calm. Eden finally seemed to realize that her friend/boss was standing right in front of her.

"That fucking bitch over there," the brunette said glaring at the other girl before looking back at Alex "tried to kiss Lena and when I told her to back off she fucking slapped me!" The blonde now saw the distinct blush in the shape of a hand that adorned the side of Eden's face. _'Why the hell hasn't Justin called last call yet?'_ she wandered.

"Let me take care of this Eden." Turning from her friends Alex raised her voice "Ok people show's over. Finish up your drinks and get the hell out of my club." There was a chorused groan of protest from the crowd. "You can come back tomorrow people. Same bat time, same bat channel; now move your asses."

Satisfied that the crowd was dispersing, Alex turned her attention to the somewhat tall girl with short dirty blonde hair and glared at the girl. She began to move menacingly towards the now not so cocky girl, Alex smiled to herself. "Sarah right?" she asked when she was only a couple of feet away. The girl nodded.

In a very quiet voice Alex said "Sarah, I am supposed to be on vacation right now. In fact I was just at a very important party when I got a phone call from one of my managers telling me that I had to come down her because some two bit skank was causing trouble."

Sarah looked like she was about to protest, but Alex just raised a hand to silence her. For the first time that evening Alex saw the girl she had wished she would never see again step up behind Sarah. "Did you know that Eden over there could have been a professional boxer?" Alex asked, ignoring the girl that had just stepped forward, seeing the girl's eyes go wide, she continued. "Yeah, her trainer said she had the potential to be the best. Only problem was, she had a hard time stopping when the ref said to." Sarah took a couple of steps backwards, too shocked to say anything. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Alex said with a smirk. Turning she sent a wink over to her friends, she could see that they had heard most of what she said to the girl. Even Eden seemed to have relaxed.

"Hello lover." Alex cringed at the voice that said those words, turning around she came face to face with her ex.

"K.C. I thought I told you to never set foot in my club again?"

"Now Alex, you know you didn't mean it." K.C. said as she trailed one of her manicured nails down the front of Alex's wife beater. Grabbing the girl's wrist fiercely Alex glared at the girl.

"Don't touch me."

"You know you still want me Alex."

"No I don't!" the blonde seethed.

"So how come you haven't dated anyone since we broke up?" the girl asked smiling wickedly.

"Who said she hasn't?" Marissa's voice came out of nowhere. Suddenly Alex felt the brunette wrap her arms around her waist from behind. Both Alex and Marissa enjoyed the stunned look on K.C.'s face as the cocky smile fell away, replaced by a scowl. Alex immediately released the other girl's hand, placing one hand over Marissa's and bringing the other one up to gently caress the girl's face where it rested on her shoulder.

"What ever!" K.C. huffed as she turned and walked away. Sarah, seeing that her cavalry was in retreat quickly followed the girl. Everyone laughed as one of the waiters "accidentally" spilled the drinks he was carrying down the front of Sarah and K.C.'s shirts.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." Justin said shaking the last few drops out of the glass onto the top of K.C.'s head and then walked away laughing. Both girls glared at him in disbelief before storming off. Everyone laughed as the two girls fled. "Oh man did you see the look on their faces, priceless!" Justin said coming up to the group and setting his tray on one of the near by tables. Alex glanced around taking note that the bar was quickly emptying out. Turning back to her friends she saw them all looking at her funny. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jodie said, smirking at her friend. Just then Alex realized that Marissa still had her arms wrapped around her. Reluctantly she disentangled herself from the beautiful brunette. "Thank you for helping out with K.C.; the girl just doesn't know how to take no for an answer."

Marissa just nodded, sending Alex a shy smile. The blonde smiled back at the girl before turning to her staff. "Okay people, let's get this place cleared out and cleaned up. Since it seems that we are getting out of here early…party at my house." Quickly she turned to Marissa, "If it's okay with you that is?"

The brunette smiled at Alex, nodding. "A party sounds like just what the doctor ordered."

After the last person had been ushered out of the club the staff began cleaning up, Alex got Marissa situated at the bar with a Sex on the Beach and then began helping her crew clean up. Someone had turned on the sound system, filling the room with music, and a few of the employees were dancing as they worked. Alex and Jodie were behind the bar wiping down the counters, Lena and Eden were getting cases out of the storage room to restock the bar; Dominic and a girl Marissa didn't recognize were going along behind the bus boys flipping the chairs up onto the tables and the tall boy that had intentionally spilled the drink on the two girls was going along behind them sweeping.

Marissa took another sip of her drink and continued to watch the people around her having fun while they worked. The brunette looked around for Theresa, but did not see the young mother anywhere. Jodie had just finished counting out the till behind the bar when the phone rang; the shorter girl picked up the phone and balanced it between her ear and her shoulder as she wrapped a stack of bills together with a rubber band, dropping the bundle into a blue money bag.

"Shark Pit, Jodie speaking. Sure, one sec." Hitting a button she spoke into the receiver, her voice blaring loudly over the PA system. "Kai, line one it's Frank. Theresa, money pick up at the bar please."

Marissa looked around trying to find where Alex had disappeared to. Jodie cocked an eyebrow as she watched the tall brunette try to look for Alex without being too obvious. "She went into the office to check on something." Marissa jumped slightly at Jodie's words.

"I'm sorry?"

"Alex, that is who you are looking for isn't it?" Jodie asked knowingly as she continued wiping down glasses and placing them into the over head rack. A blush crept into Marissa cheeks which she tried to cover by taking another sip of her drink. The small brunette smiled at her. "It's okay, your secret is safe with me. Just keep this in mind, Alex isn't as tough as she pretends to be; if you hurt her…I'll break you in half." With that she walked out from behind the bar and was talking to Kai.

Kai smiled deviously and nodded her head, moving in the direction of the sound system. Just then Marissa's questing eyes found what they sought as Alex and Theresa came out of the office; the blonde seemed to be reading over something Theresa was showing her. Alex nodded a few times as Theresa spoke and then appeared to sign something.

Just as Alex looked up and locked eyes with Marissa the sounds of the Pussy Cat Doll's rendition of 'Tainted love/Where did our love go' came over the sound system. Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights as both Kai and Jodie descended on her. Both brunettes were walking towards their boss, swaying their hips to the music.

"Come on Alex…Dance with us?" Jodie asked, reaching the blonde first. Alex began back peddling, right into Kai. The two brunettes seemed to be moving to well choreographed little show, "You know you want to." Kai said coming up tight against Alex's back so that the two girls had the blonde snugly sandwiched between them.

'_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away, I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night'_

Marissa saw Alex try and make a break as the two girls backed away at the same time. In that instance, the brunette saw that the beautiful blonde was blushing furiously. Just when she had almost gotten away, Jodie snuck an arm around Alex's waist so that the blonde's back was against her front. Marissa found herself getting jealous as she watched the two women move together; it was obvious that they knew each other intimately. Marissa tore her eyes away from the little show that was happening in the middle of the dance floor to look at Dominic, who had just come up and was leaning with his back against the bar, elbows bracing him.

Downing the rest of her drink she smiled at Dominic. "Hot aren't they?" the well built young man asked. Marissa looked back over at the three girls.

"What's the deal with them?" The girl asked. Dominic knew who she was talking about, although there were three of them on the dance floor it was Jodie and Alex that had the undeniable chemistry.

"Jo and Al were each other's firsts, first girlfriends, first love, first lover, first everything. And if they weren't so explosive together or maybe if things hadn't happened with Katie, they might still be together." Dominic said watching the brunette's reaction "But now, they are just best friends that occasionally get their freak on in front of the crew."

'_Baby, baby…baby don't leave me_

_Ooo please don't leave me, all by myself_

_I've got this burnin', yearnin', yearnin' feelin' inside me_

_Ooooh deep inside me,_

_And it hurts so bad…_

_You came into my heart so tenderly,_

_With a burning love,_

_That stings like a bee…_

_Now that I've surrendered so helplessly,_

_You now wanna leave me, ooo you wanna leave me…_

_Oh baby, baby, where did our love go?_

_Oh don't leave me,_

_Don't leave me no more…'_

Marissa watched the two girls hugging each other tightly as the song ended. Jodie was whispering something into Alex's ear that made the Blond smile sweetly and placing a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. Doing her best to squash the jealousy that had invaded her mind, Marissa smiled at Alex as she made her way over to her.


	10. Hawaiian House Party

Chapter 10 Hawaiian House Party

After Alex had finished her little dance with Jodie and Kai she collected Marissa from the bar and they headed back to the house to get ready for her employees to arrive for the impromptu house party. The ride back to AlleyKat estate had been oddly silent; Alex looked at the brunette curiously being as the beautiful girl had barely said a word since they had left the bar. The blonde was somewhat confused by this considering they had almost kissed back at Louie's.

After she had put the Jeep into park; Alex turned in her seat and looked at the girl. "Did I do something wrong?" She couldn't help but ask the question; Alex Kelly had never been one to beat around the bush. Marissa seemed to think about this for a moment; shaking her head she smiled reassuringly at the blonde.

"No, you didn't do anything. I was just thinking about something, don't mind me." Marissa said softly before getting out of the Jeep. Alex watched the girl get out, all the while not believing for a moment a word the girl had said. The blonde wracked her brain as she got out of her car trying to pin down what had happed to make Marissa suddenly shut down. They had been fine when Alex had gotten the girl settled at the bar while she helped Jodie close up shop.

So it had to be something between mixing Marissa's drink and them getting into the car. Alex shook her head as she went around to the back of the Jeep and grabbed the case of beer. Following the brunette into the main house Alex suddenly stopped. The dance; it was the only thing that had happened. The blonde realized how it must have looked to Marissa to see her and Jodie like that and mentally smacked herself for being so slow.

Alex watched Marissa out of the corner of her eye as she loaded the drinks into the refrigerator under the pool side bar. The beautiful brunette sat staring blankly into the lighted pool. Grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the cooler box Alex made her way over and sat next to the girl, silently offering the bottle of water. Marissa took it and smiled gratefully at the blonde surfer girl. Sighing Alex saw that she was gonna have to find a way to explain how things were between her and Jodie.

Looking out at the ocean Alex began to talk in a quiet voice. "When I was sixteen I decided that I was going to surf this one beach in Makaha. It was notorious for prime sets, but the locals were also very territorial." Alex began, a small smile curving her lips. Marissa watched her, completely enraptured by the girl's voice. "I had just finished riding my second wave of the morning when a group of guys had surrounded me. I didn't quite know what to do at this point. I was alone because my parents had told me I couldn't go; I knew I could have probably handled one of them on my own but not five of them."

Alex smiled widely as the memories came back clearly. "I was just debating my options when out of no where this fiery little brunette comes paddling up on her board saying 'You're Alex Kelly aren't you?'" Alex did her best impression of Jodie. "I just looked at her like she was crazy. She smacked one of the guys on the arm and pointed at me saying that she had seen me compete in the Sex Wax Pro-Am the summer before and that I was one of the hottest up and coming stars. After that the guys looked at me, apologized, and then paddled off." Alex turned and looked right into Marissa's eyes. "I met my best friend that day." A tender smile played on the girl's lips.

Marissa nodded "And your first love?" It was more a statement than a question. Alex was only mildly surprised; she had caught a glimpse of Dominic talking to Marissa and knew that they were probably talking about her. Alex smiled sadly at the brunette. "Yes, Jodie was my first love and my first heart break. We were together almost three years before we broke things off. At first…things were kinda nasty. But then we both realized that we couldn't live without each other but at the same time we were too volatile as a couple."

Marissa smiled at the girl, she couldn't figure out what exactly she was feeling at the moment; she part of it was relief that there wasn't anything more than friendship between Jodie and Alex, but at the same time she saw a sadness in the blondes eyes.

"Okay, you can tell me to mind my own business but, did one of you cheat on the other? Dominic said that maybe if things hadn't happened with Katie you and Jodie might still be together." Marissa immediately regretted saying the words when she saw pure agony fill Alex's beautiful eyes. Without saying a word Alex stood up and began to walk away, towards the beach.

"I'm sorry Alex." Marissa called after the girl. Alex stopped and turned around, giving the girl a weak smile.

"I'm gonna go check on the dogs, tell the crew when they get here to go ahead and start without me." The pain Marissa heard in the girl's voice caused her to wince.

"Way to screw things up Cooper." The brunette mumbled to herself just as Jodie and the rest of the crew started coming around the corner of the house. They were all laughing at something Dominic had said.

"No serious, she had no freaking clue what I meant when I said 'Why don't you hum me a tune.'" The tall surfer was saying to the rest of the crew.

"You are such a dog Dom." Lena said.

"You do know that dog is God spelled backwards right? Give me a chance to show you what I mean." The boy said winking at her.

"In your dreams lover boy." The blonde teased.

"Every night babe." Dominic said grinning wickedly at the girl.

"Back off asshole!" Eden said glaring at her friend. Dominic quickly put his hands up. The brunette glared at him, giving new meaning to the term 'if looks could kill'.

"Just joking E, you know that." Lena leaned over and gave her girl a kiss.

"She's just wound up from earlier, aren't you babe?"

Marissa watched the group interacting and suddenly felt very much like an intruder. "So, where's Al?" Marissa nearly jumped clean out of her skin when Jodie spoke from close behind her.

"Jeezus!" Marissa said placing a hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The brunette smile apologetically at the taller girl.

Marissa shook her head and laughed at her own jumpiness. "It's ok; I was just kinda lost in thought. She said that she was gonna go check on the dogs and that we should start without her." Jodie cocked an eyebrow at the taller girl; something was off and she knew it.

"Cool." Jodie said then began wandering off towards the bar where she knew there would be a cd player. Handing Justin a couple of jewel cases, the short brunette grabbed a beer from the cooler box.

Just as the music began to filter through the speakers Marissa was caught off guard for the second time that night. "Did I miss anything?" Alex said softly.

"What the hell! Is it some kind of game for you island people? See who can scare the tourist the most?" Alex smiled at Marissa's outburst.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you saw me." Alex said trying not to laugh.

"Sure you are." Marissa said sarcastically giving the blonde her best annoyed look which promptly melted into a small smile. "I'm sorry I was being nosey, feel free to tell me to mind my own business."

The blonde smiled sadly at her. Looking past the girl to the group of people that were doing everything from talking to dancing to making out, Alex looked back into Marissa's eyes. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Marissa nodded happily and followed Alex down the steps that lead to the beach.

Unfortunately on the second to the last step Marissa tripped and it was only Alex's quick reflexes that saved her from having a face full of sand. "Whoa there…I got you." The blonde said quietly with her arms wrapped around Marissa's waist, their bodies crushed together. For a very long moment they stood like this, just staring into each others eyes. Finally Alex cleared her throat, gently letting go of Marissa. "You okay?" she asked, keeping a steadying hand on Marissa's hip, making sure the girl had gotten her balance back.

"Yeah, sorry I'm so clumsy." Marissa apologized, looking away shyly.

Alex laughed "You haven't seen clumsy until you have seen Seth coming down those stairs. At least you have alcohol in your system." Both girls giggled as they began to walk along towards the ocean, Marissa hanging onto Alex's arm for support. Once they were at the waters edge they walked along, talking softly, the waves breaking around their ankles. The Marissa let go of the blonde's arm, spreading her arms wide she spun around staring at the night sky. "God Alex, it's so beautiful."

"Yes you are." The blonde watched as the girl frolicked through the surf, her mouth had suddenly gone very dry. With the full moon high above them, Marissa's white dress glowed softly in the lunar light. Quietly she went and sat down, just admiring the girl's pixie like beauty. Finally Marissa looked back at the blonde where she was sitting in the sand, smiling like she knew some kind of secret and would share it if the brunette would just ask nicely.

Sitting down next to Alex, Marissa studied the blonde carefully. Alex for her part just cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Can I help you with something?"

Marissa seemed to think about this for a moment, before smiling. "Yeah, I think you might. You hear the song that's playing?" Alex listened intently, sure enough now that she thought about it; the music could clearly be heard. Nodding at the blonde she said "Yeah, what about it? Sounds like something Kai would listen to."

"Dance with me?" the brunette asked getting to her feet and offering her hand to the brunette. Alex looked mildly surprised but took the offered hand. Marissa loosely wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as Alex placed tentative hands on the taller girl's waist.

'_Don't want to make a scene,_

_I really don't care if_

_People stare at us_

_Sometimes I think I'm dreamin_

_I pinch myself_

_Just to see if I'm awake or not'_

Their bodies moved slowly, swaying to the melody. Alex heard the brunette sigh and looked up into hooded eyes. "What is it about you that makes it so hard for me to go five minutes without thinking about you?" Alex's eyes opened wide at Marissa's soft admission. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, you have been front and center in my mind."

'_Is it real_

_What I feel_

_Could it be_

_You and me till the end of time_

_Never part_

_Take my heart_

_Hold it tight_

_It's true love you know I gotta be'_

Alex gently brought on of her hands up and softly caressed Marissa's cheek, her thumb gently stroking the girl's lip. "It's not just you Riss." Marissa tightened her hold on the blonde burying her face in the crook of the girl's neck. Alex wrapped her arms around the girl gently. They continued to move to the song.

'_I gotta be the one you touch_

_Baby, I gotta be the one you love_

_(I'm telling you that)_

_I gotta be the one you feel_

_And I gotta be the one to fill your life with sunshine_

_I gotta be the one you know_

_Cuz I will always love you so_

_(I'm loving you, girl)_

_I gotta be the one you need_

_I'm just telling you that I gotta be_

_Picture you and me_

_Starting a life together_

_We could be_

_We'll take a vow to love one another_

_Make this thing a reality'_

Alex let her hands caress Marissa's back, tingles shot up through her arms and straight to her core when her hands came into contact with the bare skin on the girl's back and shoulders. Alex froze when she felt the soft brush of lips on her neck. Pulling away slightly she looked into shining blue eyes. "I don't want to be your rebound Marissa." The brunette was struck by the vulnerability she heard in the blonde's voice.

"You won't be." Marissa said cupping Alex's face she brought their lips together in a soft, tentative kiss. It was innocent at first, but then Alex felt Marissa's tongue caressing her lower lip, begging entrance, which she granted without any hesitation. Both girls's moaned softly at the first tentative touch between their tongues.

'_You make me whole, you make me right_

_Don't ever want to think about you leaving my life'_

After a while both girls pulled away, stunned by the effect the one simple kiss had one them. They stayed close to one another, swaying slightly to the music; Alex took Marissa's left hand with her right and cradled it between their bodies against her chest, keeping her other arm wrapped tightly around the girl's waist. Marissa buried her face against Alex's neck, just breathing in the girl's unique scent. The two figures were so caught up in each other and the moment they didn't notice that they had an audience.


	11. Stuck in the middle

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it, don't sue me.

Warning: If you are too closed minded to appreciate the beauty of two women together than you shouldn't read any further.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has given feed back and compliments, it helps keep me motivated, and I humbly ask you to keep it coming. Thank-you so much.

Chapter 11 Stuck in the middle

Los Angeles – The apartment of Seth Cohen

Seth was startled awake his ringing cell phone. Glancing at his bedside clock, he then glared at the noisy device. Grabbing the phone he flipped it open and growled "What?"

"Hey baby brother, any progress on finding out where Marissa is?" Ryan's voice filtered through the phone. Seth's annoyance doubled upon hearing his brother's voice.

"Ryan, man, do you have any idea what time it is?" Seth heard a slight hesitation than a mumbled reply.

"4:30, and?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "In the morning bro…4:30 in the morning."

Ryan sighed "Please Seth, I need to know."

"I'm working on it Ryan, but from what Summer is saying she has barely spoken to Marissa in the last couple of days." Seth said tiredly.

"Don't let me down Seth. I'm counting on you bro." Ryan said trying his best to lay a guilt trip on his brother. "Yeah." Seth pressed the end button on his phone and collapsed back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What have I gotten myself into Mr. Oats?" He looked over at his favorite childhood toy sitting on his bedside table. "I know, I am so screwed."

AlleyKat Estate, Hawaii

After allowing herself to be lost in Alex's arms Marissa pulled away slightly to look into stormy blue eyes. "Alex" the rest of her words were lost as a figure went running past them.

"WOOOOOHHOOOOOO!" Dominic yelled as he streaked past the two girls. "Oh god…"Alex groaned and covered her eyes while Marissa covered her mouth, mumbling and "Oh wow." Just then Jodie, Eden, and Justin came staggering past them beer bottles in hand. They all stared at Dominic's completely naked body as he went running down the beach.

"Way to go Dominic!" Eden said downing the rest of her beer. Alex looked at Jodie for an explanation; the shorter girl just shrugged and said "Truth or Dare."

The blonde leaned close to Jodie so only she could hear what was being said "You guys are so fucking dead." The shorter girl just smirked at her.

"Little bit frustrated are we?" Alex glared at her best friend. Turning back to Marissa she said "I am so sorry for this."

Marissa laughed as Dominic came running back by them and up towards the house where his clothes waited for him. Looking at the embarrassed blonde Marissa discreetly placed a reassuring hand at the small of Alex's back. Their eyes connected and again they felt that indescribable current flow between their bodies. Marissa cleared her throat and looked away shyly "Obviously Seth has never told you about the parties we went to when we were all in high school."

Alex smiled, relieved that her friends hadn't offended the girl. "Hey, you two should come up and play with us." Jodie said as she followed the group back up to the main house. Alex looked at Marissa questioningly; the taller girl just nodded her consent and made their way, hand in hand, up the stairs to where the party was now in full swing.

Two hours later…

Lena and Eden were passed out on one of the couches in the living room, while Jodie lay sprawled out, face down on the other. Theresa had left long ago to collect her son from Louie's grandmother, Dominic was singing drunkenly from the hammock on the back deck while Justin sat gently stroking the hair out of a very drunk Kai's face.

Alex and Marissa, having stuck to drinking water all night, sat off to the side talking quietly. "So where did you learn to surf?" Marissa asked, before trying to stifle a yawn. Alex smiled at the girl.

"Okay, that's like the fifth time you have yawned in the last fifteen minutes. Maybe we should call it a night." Alex suggested playing with the fingers on Marissa's hand she had been holding for the last hour. "I know you need your beauty sleep and all." Alex teased. Marissa had a shocked look on her face as she lightly shoved the girl.

"Are you trying to say I look ugly?"

Alex grinned at the girl and brought the girls hand up to her mouth, lightly kissing the back of the girl's hand. "Never, just that you look tired." Marissa glared at the blonde, but the menace was lost when she again yawned. Alex just laughed and stood up, tugging the girl behind her. Marissa got up and followed Alex up the stairs and to the room. Once inside, the brunette released the blondes hand and removed her earrings, placing them on the dresser next to the picture of her and Charlie. _'I should really call Sum and see how he's doing." _ Marissa thought to herself as she touched the image of her dog lovingly.

"Who's that?" Alex asked quietly from where she stood behind Marissa, her hands placed lightly on the girl's hips, chin resting on her shoulder. The brunette leaned back into the surfer's warmth. "That would be Charlie, the man in my life." Marissa said smiling at the photo. Alex leaned forward to get a better look at the dog in the dim light.

"Handsome little devil, but not nearly as good looking as his lady." Marissa smiled, turning her head; she nuzzled the side of Alex's face. "Thank you." She whispered before reaching up and turning the girl's head so their lips could get reacquainted. At first the kiss was light, but then Marissa felt Alex's tongue trace along her bottom lip, without hesitation she opened her mouth granting the blonde access. Alex accepted the invitation deepening the kiss; she let her tongue explore the soft recesses of the brunette's mouth savoring the sweet taste that was Marissa. Without breaking the kiss, Marissa turned so she was facing the girl, winding her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her closer.

Alex stepped forward so that Marissa was pinned between her and the dresser, her hands roaming over the taller girl's body. When the need to breathe became critical both girls pulled apart, just far enough to allow air into their starving lungs. Alex looked into Marissa's eyes, she saw want and desire there and it made her go weak in the knees. "I should go." She said kissing the girl softly before pulling away again. Marissa nodded staring at the blonde's kiss bruised lips "You're probably right." She said before crashing their lips back together. Both girls giggled through the kiss.

"This is me going." Alex said backing away, but still not breaking the kiss.

Marissa moaned into the kiss. "Ok." Finally the kiss ended; Marissa smiled at Alex as she watched the beautiful blonde back towards the door.

"Night." She said quietly when Alex was almost all the way out the door.

"Sweet dreams Marissa."

"You too." Alex gently closed the door, smiling like an idiot. Alex made her way down and out of the house. Checking on her friends as she left she saw that Justin had moved one of the other lounge chairs so that he could be nearer to Kai and the only sound coming from the hammock was Dominic's snoring. Shaking her head she made her way down to the Guest house, singing softly to herself.

Los Angeles-9:00 a.m.

Seth walked into the outdoor café with Charlie in tow, searching for Summer. He spotted the short brunette waving at him while she seemed to be talking excitedly on the phone. Placing a kiss on Summer's cheek he took his seat across from her and began looking at the menu. He was only half listening to what his girlfriend was saying until he heard her say something about Marissa and some surfer. His ears immediately perked up.

"Oh my god Coop, that is just so cool. I am so happy for you. Yes, Cohen just brought him in from his morning walk." Summer paused apparently listening to something Marissa was saying. "Of course I will, don't worry your little man is being well taken care of. Cohen took him by one of those trendy dog cafés yesterday, although I think Seth had more of the treats than Charlie." Again Summer was quiet while Marissa talked. "New designs? Already? But you just got there, wow; this surfer of yours must be some inspiration." Summer laughed as she listened to something being said on the phone. "Okay Coop, I'll let you go now, but I want regular progress reports and I will let Kirsten know she should be expecting some preliminary designs from you by the end of the week." Summer smiled into the phone. "Love you too Coop. Bye." Summer looked at her boyfriend lovingly. "Seth, baby, you look tired." Summer frowned at the dark circles under the boy's eyes. Seth just shrugged and signaled the waiter. "I didn't sleep to well last night." After the waiter had placed his order, Seth poured his water into his soup bowl and placed it on the ground for the dog.

"So that was Marissa, how is she doing?" Seth asked nonchalantly. Summer eyed him suspiciously but then decided that he wouldn't be stupid enough to risk their relationship. "She's fine, she says hi and to make sure that you take Charlie to the groomers this weekend."

"That's good." Seth said his eyes on the large plate of food the waiter had just set in front of him. Summer rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and got up. "I'm gonna go to the little girl's room, I'll be right back." She said kissing his cheek as she walked past him. Seth took a bite of his bagel and nodded. After a moment he looked over his shoulder to be sure that Summer wasn't around.

Grabbing her phone and he scrolled through her call list finding her most recent call, he hit the button for details and was shocked at the phone number he saw there. Quickly he exited out of the call list and tried to place back exactly as she left it. Pulling out his cell he pushed 3 on his speed dial and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Hey Ryan, yeah, you are never gonna believe this. She's in Hawaii." Seth listened to his brother for a moment. "Yeah I know, I was just as surprised and guess what else I found out, she is hooking up with some surfer. Probably one of Alex's friends, sorry bro." Seth took another bite of his bagel as he listened to his brother rant.

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it?" he asked through a mouth full of food. "Well bro, I have to get off the phone before Summer gets back. I'll talk to you later."

What he didn't realize was that Summer had been watching him the whole time. She and Marissa had been talking for a long time Seth had gotten there; Marissa had told her everything about Theresa and the baby. She had also found out that Seth knew about Ryan cheating and hadn't said anything to her about it. After promising Marissa that she wouldn't spill the beans about Ryan's son they had come up with a plan on how to deal with the two brothers. She would call Marissa later and tell her that the plan was in action. For now, she would go back to pretending that everything was fine between her and Seth.


	12. Losing your bearings

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. Have I said it enough?

Chapter 12 Losing your bearings

Hawaii

After hanging up with Summer, Marissa threw the handset onto her bed; she grabbed her sketch pad and made her way down to the kitchen in search of coffee. Despite only having gotten a couple of hours sleep, the brunette felt energized. She had woken up an hour and a half ago, her mind swimming with ideas for new designs, after finishing a few sketches she had called her best friend and filled her in on everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.

Even though she had resolved to tell Summer about Seth's knowledge and slight involvement in Ryan's affair with Theresa she had been spared that task when Summer had remembered that Seth had gone with Ryan to Hawaii last summer. Marissa felt for her friend, knowing that Seth did truly love Summer, but also that Summer could never forgive Seth keeping such a thing from her.

Walking through the living room, Marissa notices that the girls are all still asleep on the couches. Shrugging she heads for the kitchen, once there the brunette put on a pot of coffee, grabbing a bagel from the basket on the counter she waited for the coffee to begin percolating. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, looking to see who was up Marissa noticed one of the waitresses, she was pretty sure the girl's name was Kai, walking past the doors heading towards the drive way.

Marissa closed her eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the aromatic scent of the coffee. Pouring herself a cup, she grabbed her sketch pad and made her way down to the beach. The brunette was just making herself comfortable when sunlight glinting off something out in the water caught her eye. Shading her eyes Marissa stared out at the ocean, a smile spreading across her lips.

Alex stood out in stark contrast to the deep blue of the ocean in her white knee length board shorts and white rash guard. Marissa's smile got wider when she saw the girl wave briefly at her before catching the next wave and riding it in. The blonde seemed so carefree when she was out on the water. Marissa grabbed her sketch book and quickly drew a series of sweeping arcs and jagged curves, they were just guide lines to help her remember the images inspired by Alex's graceful movements on the water.

Marissa was still scribbling furiously when Alex came trotting up to her carrying her surfboard. "What are you doing?" the blonde asked smiling curiously down at Marissa's sketch pad. The brunette frowned at the large drop of water that had fallen on the corner of her drawing as if confused as to where it had come from. Looking up, the frown was replaced by a brilliant smile. "Hey, sorry, I was suddenly inspired by this really hot surfer. And when inspiration hits, it's like"

"Everything else just fades away. Yeah, I'm familiar with the whole artist thing." Alex smiled wryly at the girl. Marissa felt a blush begin to creep up her neck and across her cheeks. The blonde sighed, standing her board up in the sand she dropped down next to Marissa ignoring the fact that sand was now clinging liberally to her wet body. Resting her elbows on her bent knees, Alex nodded towards the sketch book, "May I?"

Marissa looked hesitantly between the girl's wet hands and her sketch pad; the blonde seemed to get the hint. "How about I move here." she began as maneuvered her body closer to Marissa's, so that her right arm rested on the sand behind the girl and her head hovered dangerously close to the taller girl's shoulder, her lips just a breath away from bare skin. "And you hold it up so I can see?" she finished letting her lips ghost across the bare flesh before her.

The brunette turned and looked into stormy eyes. "Okay." She breathed kissing the girl lightly before lifting the pad up so Alex could see her sketches. The blonde kept her eyes on Marissa's profile for a moment longer then turned her attention to the drawings. Tilting her head slightly she studied the jumble of lines.

Marissa watched the girl as she scrutinized the rough sketches, realizing that she probably couldn't see much of the design in this rough form. "It's just a rough sketch, to help my mind remember later." She explained. Alex nodded and raised her left hand, careful not to touch the paper, she traced along one of the images.

"Is that supposed to be me?" she asked. Marissa looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw you watching me surf." Alex said with a grin. Suddenly she stood up and held out her hand to the girl. "Come on." Marissa set aside her sketches and took the girl's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, giggling slightly at the blonde's sudden enthusiasm.

"First, we are going to go and grab my long board. And then I am going to teach you how to surf Ms. Cooper." Marissa's eyes went wide.

"Wha I mean, I . Are you sure?" Marissa stuttered.

"Relax; I'm a damn good teacher."

"Cocky much?" Alex grinned at the girl.

"I'm not cocky, I'm just confident."

Fifteen minutes later, after Alex had loaned Marissa one of her rash guards and grabbed her long board, they were out on the water. Alex sat close behind Marissa on the board, explaining how to paddle to catch a wave guiding the girl's lanky arms with her own. After reassuring the brunette that she wouldn't let anything happen to her, they positioned themselves so that they were both laying flat on her stomach, Marissa further up towards the nose of the boards with Alex resting with her chest against the brunette's ass.

For the first run Alex had suggested that they work on Marissa's balance. The blonde paddled furiously as the wave she wanted came up; soon she had popped up on the board and was now helping the brunette get to her feet. Marissa had barely gotten up before losing her balance, dumping both of them into the water. They went like this a few more times, both girls laughing.

Finally Marissa was able to get her footing and they managed to stay up for a whopping ten seconds before again falling into the waiting water. Alex was the first to surface, excitedly calling for Marissa. When the girl didn't respond she began to panic, searching the wave tossed water for any sign of the other girl. The blonde was on the verge of frantic when the beautiful, if not water logged, brunette came sputtering to the surface a few yards further inland.

Alex quickly swam over to the struggling girl, cradling her head she pulled the girl into a lifeguards hold and began side stroking her way towards the shore. Dominic and Justin had been watching all this from the shore, met the two girls half way. Dominic swept Marissa up into his arms and carried her to the towel he had been sitting on, gently placing her on it and rubbing her back as she continued to cough. Justin ignored Alex's continual demands to let her go and half carried the struggling girl to where she was trying to get to.

"Justin let me go!" Alex demanded. The boy did as she said, but then had to catch her as her knees began to buckle under her weight.

"I got you Al, take it easy." Justin helped the girl over to the towel where Marissa was now smiling weakly at Dominic.

"Yeah, I guess I just got caught up in the wave, couldn't get my bearings." Marissa was explaining.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked attentively. Marissa looked at the girl and saw the worry that clouded her eyes as well as something else that the brunette couldn't quite figure out. As Alex gently cupped the girl's face in both her hands the two men took this as their cue to make themselves scarce. Using the excuse of retrieving the board to left the two girls alone.

Once they were out of ear shot Justin looked worriedly at Dominic. "Alex was totally freaking out Dom."

"She really likes Marissa, Justin, its cool."

"No man, she wasn't calling for Marissa when I pulled her out of the water." Grabbing the board before the water had a chance to sweep it back out to see, Justin looked down at the water. "She was calling for Katie." Both men turned to look at their friend.

"Alex, I'm fine, I swear." Alex was now fussing over large scrape that now adorned Marissa's left thigh.

"We should really get this cleaned up." The blonde said as she helped Marissa to her feet. Although Alex was showering the brunette with attention Marissa couldn't help but feel that the girl was putting up walls between them. She was completely aware of the fact that it hadn't been her name that Alex had been yelling as the girl swam frantically towards her.

"Guys, thanks for the save but I am gonna take her up to my place and get this scrape cleaned up." Alex called to Dominic and Justin as her and Marissa walked past them. The two men just nodded and went back to talking.

Once inside the guest house Alex made Marissa sit on her couch despite her protests. "Alex, I'm soaking wet, I'll ruin your couch." The blonde wasn't having any of it though; she gave Marissa a look that said she wasn't in the mood for negotiations. Once she was sure that the brunette didn't have any intentions of moving from her spot on the plush piece of furniture Alex disappeared in to the bathroom only to reemerge with a first aid kit.

Alex knelt in front of Marissa, setting the large blue box on the floor beside her and carefully examined the wound. It wasn't deep but it had been caused by the jagged rocks that littered the ocean floor and would have to be thoroughly cleaned to avoid infection. Turning her attention to the first aid kit, Alex grabbed a large gauze pad and soaked it with peroxide. Looking up into Marissa's eyes the blonde smiled apologetically.

"This might hurt a bit."

"It's fine Alex." The brunette beauty reassured her. Alex looked; being sure that the pad was hovering right over the wound then suddenly reached up and pulled Marissa into a searing kiss, gently placing the pad on the girl's leg as she did.

Marissa returned the hungry kiss with equal fervor, kissing the blonde surfer deeply. She was vaguely aware of the insistent stinging emanating from her thigh; but it was overridden by the incredible sensations Alex's lips were creating against hers.

Alex lifted the gauze away from Marissa's leg before breaking the kiss and leaning down to blow gently on the girl's thigh. Looking up, Alex was engulfed the azure depths of Marissa's eyes. The brunette grinned at the surfer, who in turn, cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Alex asked as she tore her eyes away from Marissa's to examine the scrape.

"Nothing." Marissa answered innocently, still smiling at the girl. When Alex looked back up at her Marissa placed a gentle kiss on the girl's lips.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, perplexed. The brunette just smiled at her and said.

"For saving me and for taking such good care of me."

The blonde just laughed derisively. "Marissa if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have needed saving. I took you out on the water, I should have known better."

Marissa frowned at the girl's words. "Alex, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have taken you out there Marissa, you could have been killed." Alex said getting angrily to her feet. "Just like I got Ka..." The blonde cut her self off when she realized what she was about to say.

"Katie." Alex glared at the girl. "I heard you calling for her when we were in the water Alex." The blonde looked away, pain clouding her beautiful eyes.

"Who was she Alex?" Marissa gently asked. The surfer sighed heavily before turning back to face the brunette, her cerulean eyes drowning in unshed tears.

"She was my sister." Alex said quietly as a single tear slid down her face.


	13. Remembering

Chapter 13 Remembering

Marissa sat on Alex's couch stunned, all this time she had thought that the mysterious Katie had been a lover that had swept the beautiful blonde off her feet. But this, she had never expected this. Marissa watched as Alex leaned against the wall and slid slowly to the floor, the look on her face one of defeat.

"Katie was my sister." Alex repeated, her voice cracking from the pain as the dam holding her tears back burst. "My twin." Marissa wanted nothing more than to go and take the woman into her arms, but she stayed put, sensing that the girl needed her space. Leaning her head back against the wall Alex stared at the ceiling, her words quiet.

"Three years ago, I had been with Jodie for a couple of years by then and we had managed to keep our relationship from my parents that whole time." Alex said looking at Marissa with a sad smile. "They were devout Catholics and would never have accepted it. Katie knew though, I think she knew even before I did that I was falling in love with Jodie, she helped me and Jodie keep our little secret. Katie had just gotten engaged to her long time boyfriend Damian; he had just started his internship at Honolulu General and wanted to start their life together."

"All throughout high school me and Katie had competed in Pro-Am surf competitions. We were unstoppable in team competitions. But Katie had hung up her rash guard right after graduation, saying that she loved the ocean but wanted to concentrate on her studies. So when I had been approached by one of the major sponsors on the Endless Summer tour to compete for a spot the tour I begged my sister to help me get in."

_Flashback_

_"Please Kitten…for me?" Alex begged her sister. Katie looked up from the text book she was studying and smiled at her._

_"Ally, they asked you, not me. Besides you have something that none of those other surfers have, that's the ability to read the waves." Alex pouted at her sister. "Al, you don't need me to win." Katie reassured her sister._

_"Yes I do. Come on, please Kit Kat, lets show the world what the Kelly sisters can do, just one last time." Alex cajoled. Katie looked down at the book and then back up at her sister._

_"This is the last time Alexandra Jane." Katie said sternly. Alex smiled and jumped on her twin, hugging her tightly and planting a big wet kiss on her cheek._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you little sister." _

_"Hey! I'm only younger by two minutes." Katie said irritably._

_Alex smirked at the girl that was her mirror image. "Younger is still younger Katherine Mary." _

_end flashback_

Alex was staring at nothing, she wasn't seeing the present, but was reliving the past. Suddenly she looked back at Marissa, her eyes burning with self loathing. "I begged and pleaded with her knowing that she could and would never say no to me." The bitterness in the blonde's voice scared Marissa; she had never heard anything so cold before.

"What happened Alex?" Marissa asked quietly moving so that she sat next to the blonde on the floor. Alex looked at her and in a voice that was almost inaudible she said "I killed her."

_flashback_

_"Good luck Katie." Alex said giving her sister a kiss as they passed each other. Alex had just finished her heat and had gotten near perfect marks. Now it was Katie's turn. Katie grinned at her sister and in a whisper said "Your girl is waiting for you by the guard shack." Alex smiled her thanks and moved towards where she knew Jodie was waiting for her._

_As she rounded the corner the blonde was pulled into a hungry kiss by the short brunette. "You looked hot out there babe." Jodie said as she pulled away from the kiss. "So fucking hot, I think I'm gonna take you right here, right now."_

_Alex grinned as her girlfriend shoved her against the back of the lifeguard tower, one of her hands snaking its way into the waist band of her board shorts and under the bikini bottom rubbing her center. The blonde threw her head back, suppressing a moan as Jodie's fingers rubbed against her aching clit and then slid into her wet core. The small brunette immediately attacked the writhing girl's neck while her hand moved furiously to bring Alex to her climax. The blonde was right at the edge and was about to go over when she heard something that made her blood go cold._

_"What the hell is going on here!" a voice boomed from near by. Alex and Jodie jumped apart, the blonde staring into eyes the same color as hers._

_"Daddy." Alex said going pale as Jack Kelly stalked towards her. "I can explain." But the girl's words were cut off when her father raised his hand and backhanded her, sending her sprawling to the ground._

_"Don't you ever call me that again." The red faced man bellowed. Alex looked past her father to the stunned face of her mother. "You are dead to me Alexandra." The man said and turned to walk away when all of a sudden Damian came running up to them. The young doctor was pale._

_"Katie went down and she hasn't come up. They can't find her." Alex was up and running before anyone else could move, her bleeding lip forgotten. She got to the water first, she watched as the wave runners circled the area, the riders looking into the water. Other surfers were out on their boards, searching the water for any sign of the fallen surfer. Suddenly one of the wave runners had stopped, the rider waving frantically, shouting although Alex couldn't hear the words._

_He pulled Katie's board from the water, but the leash had snapped there was no one at the end of it. As others arrived at the site, divers went into the water where the board had surfaced, Alex's heart stopped when she saw the lifeless body of her sister being pulled from the water. The blonde collapsed as silent tears began falling. She was aware of her mother's hysterical screaming and then her father was there shaking her roughly. "This is your fault! You killed my baby, you killed her." A few of the people near by pried the grieving man from his older daughter as the wave runner carrying Katie's body came ashore in a hurry. _

_EMT's rushed forward and began working on her, Alex saw her parents there, her father holding her mother while the woman begged the men to do something, to save her baby. But in her heart, Alex knew it was too late. She no longer felt the warmth and laughter that her sister had always brought to her life. It was gone, just like Katie. As her sister was whisked away in an ambulance Alex stood and went to where Katie's abandoned surfboard lay forgotten. Again she collapsed to her knees, one hand on the board the other holding the small medallion that hung from a chain around her neck. She was only vaguely aware of Jodie coming and gathering her into her arms. "She's gone." Was the last thing Alex said before blacking out._

_end flashback_

Marissa gathered Alex, who was now sobbing, into her arms and just held her gently stroking her hair. Through her anguished tears Alex continued "She was buried five days later, my parents barred me from the service. Damian had to sneak me into the funeral home so that I could see her just one last time." Alex pulled away from Marissa's comforting embrace, wiping angrily at her tears. "That day on the beach, Jack and Moira Kelly lost both their daughters. One died in the water, the other was banished from their hearts. And I was to blame for both." Again that icy cold voice that chilled Marissa to the very core of her being.

"It was an accident Alex, it wasn't your fault." Marissa said quietly as she continued to comfort the grieving girl. The blonde pulled away from her roughly.

"Don't you get it Marissa?" She asked grief and anger warring inside her. "If I hadn't forced her to join with me, she would still be alive. If I had been watching her instead of fucking my brains out behind the lifeguard tower, maybe I would have been able to find her faster." It seemed as if Alex was begging Marissa to assign blame to her, but the brunette refused.

"The world does not revolve on should've would've could've or if only's Alex." Marissa said cupping the girl's face in both her hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. "You didn't force Katie to join, she did it because she loved you, she wanted to compete with you."

"It's my fault." Was all Alex said, sounding broken. "They said it was my fault and they were right."

"Your parents were just hurting Alex." The blonde shook her head adamantly.

"They blame me, they hate me Marissa. They filed a wrongful death suit against me, Kirsten made me fight it, and I was winning. But I just got so tired of seeing the anger and hatred they felt for me. In the end I just gave them all my earnings from the competitions."

"I had nothing left. No family, no money, no home. Jodie stuck by me, but in the end I hated myself so much that our relationship fell apart." Alex said clutching at Marissa's shoulders almost desperately. "I was alone, she left me alone. Why'd she do that, why'd she leave me? We were supposed to be together forever, why'd she leave me?" By this point the tormented blonde was babbling incoherently. Somehow Marissa knew that it wasn't Jodie that Alex was talking about, it was twin sister.

Wrapping her arm around Alex's waist, Marissa helped the broken girl to her feet and guided her over to the couch. Once they were seated comfortably, Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist, burying her tear stained face against the girl's flat tummy.

"Don't leave me, please? I don't wanna be alone." The blonde begged.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I'll be right here, rest now." Marissa said gently stroking the girl's golden locks.

Although they were in a slightly odd position, the taller girl tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. Silently she marveled at the girl now clinging to her for dear life. When she had first met Alex, Marissa had been floored by the girl's ethereal beauty and grace. And then, she had seen the loyalty, strength, and thoughtfulness Alex showed her friends and Marissa had become even more enamored with the beautiful blonde surfer. And now, having seen this side of Alex; this raw, vulnerable side, the brunette found herself falling.

This realization completely baffled the girl. Less than a week ago, she had been a complete mess over Ryan. But now, she was in a complete freefall. She had never in her life felt anything like this for anyone, not even Ryan who was supposed to be the love of her life. The feelings she had felt for Ryan paled in comparison to what she was feeling for the sleeping beauty before her. This both amazed and petrified her.

Sitting there in the quiet living room of the guest house, Marissa sat softly stroking Alex's hair, silently promising the blonde and herself that she would never leave the girl.


	14. Where in the world is Ryan Atwood?

Chapter 14 Where in the world is Ryan Atwood?

It had been an hour since Alex had finally passed out from emotional exhaustion and Marissa still sat softly stroking the girl's blonde tresses. Marissa found her eyes drooping despite her efforts to stay awake, in the end the physical fatigue from her adventures in surfing and the emotional strain from watching Alex collapse proved to be too much, the brunette's eyes finally drifted shut sending her reluctantly to dream land.

Los Angeles

After Ryan hung up with Seth he immediately called the airlines to make reservations for himself to Hawaii. While he threw pieces of clothing into his carryon luggage the blonde placed a call to the office and told them he wouldn't be in for the next couple of days. That done, he grabbed his bag and hurried out to the street hailing a cab, he was soon on his way to LAX. He had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he had a bad feeling why.

As soon as Seth was out of her apartment Summer ran to her phone and dialed the number Marissa had given her. While she listened to the phone ringing on the other end, the short brunette glared at a photo of her and Seth, as she flipped it so it was face down she heard a strange voice greeting her on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" A female voice said. Summer was caught off guard at first then she was talking all at once.

"Is Marissa there?" she asked confidently. There was a pause and then she heard the person on the phone say something to someone.

"She can't come to the phone right now, but I could give her a message." The voice said. Summer frowned; she couldn't quite decide what to do.

"It's kind of important, could you have her call me as soon as possible."

"Sure, no problem, can I get your name and number?"

"Just tell her Summer called, she has the number." Summer paused a moment and then shyly asked "Umm I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line and the sound sent shivers down her spine.

"Jodie, nice to meet you Summer. I'll be sure to give this to Marissa right away. Nice talking to you."

"You too. Bye." After hanging up Summer proceeded to smack her forehead with the cordless phone. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself before sitting down on her couch. Immediately Charlie got up from his position by the TV and sat himself right in front of Summer. The little dog looked up at the brunette with soulful eyes and whined softly. "I know Mr. C, I miss her too." Charlie laid his head down on Summer's bare feet and whimpered softly. Sighing the girl bent down and petted the dogs head. "You aren't so bad sometimes Charlie, I can almost see what Marissa gets from having you around." The dog raised its head and stared at her for a moment, then huffed and put his head back down as if to say 'you aren't so bad yourself.' Summer rolled her eyes and sat back, waiting for the phone to ring.

Hawaii

Alex woke with a start, her heart pounding. She lay frozen for a moment, something felt wrong, out of place; she became aware of the warmth and the gentle rise and fall of the body below her. Gingerly she sat up and looked at the sleeping girl, her emotions a tangled mess; she fought the urge to run out of the room. Instead she quietly stood, grabbed her surf board, and made her way out to the beach.

As she stared out at the crystal water, glittering like a thousand diamonds in the late afternoon sun, she felt the ocean calling to her. It was the thing she loved the most in the world, it was also the thing she feared the most. Alex contemplated this as she dove into the water with her board and paddled out to wait for the right wave. Out here on the water nothing mattered, she was free; free of the expectations and disappointments, free of the tension and strain of her life. This is how it had always been for her, ever since she had first learned to surf, it was her escape.

Then it had taken her sister and somehow it just felt as if it was the water's way of punishing her for some unknown crime. Alex didn't surf, didn't even go near the water for over a year. She had felt betrayed by it, by the ocean she loved so much. It had taken almost having a complete nervous breakdown to get the tormented blonde back out on the water. Once there she had felt as if she were once again connected to her sister, ever since then there wasn't a single day that went by without Alex being in the water. Weather it was doing laps in the lagoon or surfing, Alex never failed to answer the oceans call.

Now, she felt that old fear creeping back into her, the thought of losing the brunette beauty sleeping on her couch terrified her to no end. Alex knew she shouldn't let herself get too attached to the girl; Marissa would be going back to L.A. at the end of summer. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Alex asked herself and almost fell off her board when she heard a familiar voice answer her.

"What ever you think is right." The blonde turned to see Jodie sitting on her own board near by. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was delivering a message to Marissa when I saw you out here." Alex nodded at her friend then looked out at the horizon. Jodie stared at Alex for a long moment before paddling closer.

"I heard what happened with Marissa and I know what you are thinking Kelly." the brunette said as she picked at a piece of wax build up on her board. Again Alex looked at her. "You have to let it go Al, it wasn't your fault. If anything it was my fault." Alex cut her off.

"No Jodie, it wasn't your fault."

"As much mine as it is yours Alex, so if it was your fault it was mine as well."

Alex just stared at Jodie, this amazing woman she had once loved with all her heart her first love, who even now was still trying to help heal old wounds. "You're amazing, you know that?" Jodie smirked at her before turning her board to catch an incoming wave. "I know." The girl said right before paddling furiously and being swept away by an avalanche of water. Alex grinned and then caught the next wave in.

Marissa woke slowly, slightly disoriented. "Alex?" She called out softly realizing that the blonde was no longer next to her. Sitting up she saw a piece of paper with her name on it sitting on the coffee table right in front of her, smiling she grabbed the note and read it. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw it wasn't from Alex, sighing she got up and left for the main house in search of her cell phone. As she walked across the beach she saw Alex and Jodie out on the water. The brunette was paddling back out and the object of her fascination was in the process of carving up a wave.

"Hey Marissa, did you get your note?" Jodie yelled, as she did she realized that it probably not the brightest idea she had since Alex wiped out at the mention of the lanky brunette. Both Marissa and Jodie winced as a water logged Alex surfaced.

"Yeah thanks Jodie." Waving at the two surfers Marissa continued up to the main house. Once in her room the brunette grabbed the house phone and dialed Summer's number, Marissa collapsed onto her bed as she listened to the phone ring.

Summer picked up on the third ring, sounding groggy, "Yehllo?"

"Did I interrupt?" Marissa teased as she fiddled with the edge of her pillow.

"Huh? Oh no, no. That lying weasel left a couple of hours ago." Summer said the sleep leaving her voice as her ire rose. "Coop, Ryan knows where you are. Seth told him. I tried to get a hold of him at the office and someone said that he was gone for the weekend. He might be headed your way Coop." It took Marissa a moment to understand Summer's rapid fire words, but when they did register the brunette shot up into a sitting position. "How long ago Sum?"

"I don't know I called while Seth was in the shower, about three hours ago. I am so sorry Coop, I know this is a little sooner than we had discussed." Summer said apologetically.

"It's okay Sum, I can work with it." Marissa said as she went into the bathroom and turned on the tap in the shower. "I'll call you tomorrow Sum; I have to get in the shower now."

"Okay Coop, call and let me know what's up."

"I will bye."

"Bye." After hanging up with Summer, Marissa quickly stripped down and got in the shower. As she stood under the hot water, the brunette tried to focus her thoughts. Ryan might very well be on his way here, which was good, but at the same time she really wished that she had enough time to fill Alex in on her little plan as well as give Theresa a heads up to keep the baby hid. As it was she was beginning to doubt the practicality of her plan; sure the thought of letting Ryan catch her with another person absolutely delighted her, but was it fair to Alex and Theresa to put them in this complicated position.

Sighing Marissa got out of the shower, toweling off the excess moisture before wrapping the fluffy white towel around her body. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts that seemed to be attacking her mind, the brunette quickly dressed in a pair of khaki Capri pants, a light blue polo shirt, and white deck shoes; painfully aware that time was now a major issue. _'Don't have time to day dream right now Cooper. Get your mind out of the clouds.'_ The girl chided herself, tying her damp hair up in a loose pony tail before quickly leaving the room and making her way back down to the guest house.

As she approached the smaller dwelling she saw Jodie wave at her as she left, now there was just her, Alex, and the setting sun. The beautiful blonde surfer was sitting in the sand staring out at the ocean, her surf board standing guard a few feet away. "How are you feeling?" Alex asked softly, not looking away from the horizon.

Marissa knew Alex was referring to her earlier adventures in the art of breath holding but ignored the true meaning. "Fine. Actually looking forward to trying again I had a blast." Alex finally turned her gaze to take in the girl now sitting next to her. "Actually I need to tell you something." The blonde cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And what would that be?"

"Ryan knows where I am and there is a good chance he is on his way here as we speak." Marissa winced as Alex narrowed her eyes at her.

"How did he find out? Kirsten said she told him you were in France." Alex asked suspiciously.

Taking a deep breath Marissa made the decision to censor her story some, hoping that it wouldn't come back to bite. "My best friend Summer is dating Seth and apparently he snooped through her cell phone and saw the number here. He called Ryan and now Summ says that Ryan wasn't in the office and informed his secretary that he was taking the rest of the week off." Marissa watched the cloned for a few minutes trying to judge her reaction, but the girl remained unreadable.

Finally she spoke, her voice a mix of mirth and sarcasm. "Remind me to kill my god brother." Alex said as she stood up and grabbed her board. "I have to call Theresa." With that she began to walk toward her house but the stopped and looked at Marissa. "You coming?" the brunette jumped and quickly caught up to the blonde surfer.


	15. Misunderstood

Chapter 15 Misunderstood

Once Marissa and Alex were in the guest house the blonde excused herself so she could call Theresa and then go take a shower but had told Marissa to make herself at home. At first the brunette had sat quietly staring at the blank TV screen while Mr. Chips lay near her feet gnawing on a squeaky chew toy, but she could only control her curiosity so long. Standing up, the brunette moved to one of the walls covered in picture frames and slowly began to examine each photo, noticing that they seemed to be grouped by subject.

There were photos of Alex with various friends, she saw the crew from the Shark Pit gathered in front of the club; Marissa noticed there were also an abundance of photos featuring Alex and Jodie which inspired irrational feelings of jealousy in the designer. There was one of the blonde surfer carving up a large wave, as well as a few framed magazines with Alex on the cover accompanied by various trophies, ribbons, and awards. Marissa was slightly surprised to see a degree in business from the University of Hawaii centered proudly amongst Alex's many accomplishments, next to it was a photo of Kirsten standing with the beautiful blonde on what must have been her graduation day, Diploma held proudly for the camera.

"Is there anything you can't do?" The brunette asked quietly, not expecting an answer. As Marissa studied the photo she saw joy and excitement sparkling in the girl's eyes but it was tinged by sadness.

Finally she came to a wall covered with photos of two beautiful blondes. _'Alex and Katie.' _Marissa thought; the realization that Alex hadn't just lost her sister, she had lost her twin, hit her like a Mack truck. "Katie was her twin." She repeated in awe. Moving from picture to picture Marissa began to get a clear picture of the depth of Alex's pain and it saddened her. When she had gotten to the last photo on the wall the brunette noticed that there wasn't a single picture of the girls' parents, although there were many of them with Kirsten.

Marissa was still examining the collection of photos when Alex walked into the room wearing loose fitting shorts, a faded My Chemical Romance t-shirt, hair damp with a fluffy white towel draped around her neck. She looked absolutely adorable. "If you are looking for the embarrassing and oh so incriminating naked baby photos they are safely hidden away in my office safe." Alex said smirking at the brunette.

"Hmm…and what would I have to do to get a look at these allegedly incriminating photos?" Marissa asked turning away from the wall of captured memories. The blonde surfer smiled slyly at her while moving towards the kitchen.

"Help me put together dinner and I'll think about it."

Marissa grinned and followed the blonde into the kitchen of the guest house. Immediately Alex went over to the refrigerator and began pulling stuff for a salad out. "Hope you don't mind if we keep dinner light today, a girl can only handle so much grease in her diet." The brunette just nodded, smile and said "Sounds like a great idea to me." Both women moved around the kitchen in an easy manor, their efforts seemingly orchestrated. Finally a simple, yet elegant meal consisting of a garden salad, French bread and dipping sauce and for desert an assortment of fruit lay spread out on Alex's small dinner table.

The two girls engaged in easy conversation between bites of food, but Marissa could tell that Alex was trying to distance herself from what ever emotional connection they had begun to establish with each other. "You okay?" Marissa asks. Alex, chewing diligently on a bite of salad just nods yes.

The brunette looked at her for a moment before turning her attention back to her food. The rest of their dinner was spent with the same polite conversation as before. When they were done they cleared the dishes, Marissa insisting on washing them, Alex agreeing only if she could help dry them. So they stood side by side, Marissa scrubbing the plates clean and then rinsing them while Alex dried and stowed them back in their proper place.

Finally growing tired of the drawn out silence Marissa stopped what she was doing and turned to face the beautiful blonde surfer. "What's on your mind Alex?" The brunette asked leaving no room for argument or denial. Alex sighed and finished drying the dish she held in her hands. Marissa was starting to get worried. The girl seemed to be purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"Theresa is freaking out; she thinks that Ryan will take Javier from her." Alex looked out the window over the sink and sighed again. Marissa looked guiltily down at the dishes and then looked directly at Alex's profile.

"Look, I know you probably aren't that inclined to believe me when I say this but, for as much as Ryan is an asshole he can be a good guy too." Marissa said carefully. Immediately Alex focused all her attention on the tall brunette standing beside her. Marissa flinched at the accusation in the girl's eyes.

"Please, please tell me you didn't do this on purpose Marissa. Please tell me you didn't set this up so he would find out about Theresa and the baby." Marissa looked away to hide the hurt in her eyes, but Alex mistook this gesture as an admission of guilt. "Oh God you did." The blonde threw the towel she had been holding onto the counter and stalked out of the kitchen; this brought Marissa out of her silent musing.

"Alex wait, it isn't what you think!" The girl begged following Alex out of the room.

"Not what I think! I thought you understood the situation after I introduced you to Theresa. She only asked one thing of you, that you not tell Ryan about Javier. I thought I had made it clear that it had to be her decision, not ours!" Alex all but yelled at her.

Marissa was stunned for all of a second before reacting to the girl's harsh words. "I didn't set up Ryan finding out where I was for him to see Theresa and the baby; I wanted him to see me with you!" She yelled in Alex's face before turning and leaving. Alex stood stunned, staring at the empty space where Marissa had been before taking off after the angry brunette.

Alex had caught up with Marissa half way to the main house. "Wait!" the blonde demanded but was ignored. "I said wait!" She said grabbing hold of the fleeing girl's arm and spinning her around so that they were face to face. The surfer was shocked to see that the brunette had tears streaking down her face.

"What?" Marissa sounded defeated, which just served to confuse the blonde even more. _'Why does she seem so upset over this? I'm the one who is being used here.'_ Alex thought to herself and then said as much.

"What's with the water works, shouldn't I be the one upset here? After all, I am the one you planned on using to make your boyfriend jealous." The blonde asked harshly.

Marissa began to shake her head vigorously in denial. "That was never my intention."

"Don't lie now Marissa, you said you wanted him to see you with me." Alex pointed out.

"I wasn't trying to make him jealous. I wanted him to see that I could be happy without him. I wanted him to see that he could have his whores; it didn't matter to me anymore because I found someone who makes me happy." Marissa said quietly looking into Alex's eyes. "That's something, that if I had been honest with myself a long time ago, he hasn't been able to do." The blonde stood stunned at the girl's admission.

"It's something I have been thinking about since I got here, actually since the first time I laid eyes on you." Marissa looked away in embarrassment. "And I know it seems utterly insane since we have only known each other a couple of days, but it's true. I feel like I have known you all my life, at least some part of me. And to be completely honest it scares the hell out of me."

"I know what you mean." Alex said quietly taking the girl's hand and holding it gently. "But you should have talked to me about this first."

Marissa nodded her agreement, feeling somewhat relieved Alex had apparently understood as well as forgiven her minor lap in judgment. After a moment the blonde gently pulled the taller girl to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on, it's late. Let me walk you home." Marissa began to protest but ended up yawning instead. Laughing softly Alex began pulling her towards the main house.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of the sliding back door, facing each other with shy smiles as their hands engaged in a friendly wrestling match. "So?" Marissa asked.

"So." Alex replied smiling at the girl's shy question.

"Would you like to come in? For a night cap or something." The brunette asked lamely. Alex chuckled and shook her head in the negative.

"I would love to, but I have some paper work I need to get done. Rain check?"

Marissa smiled at her and nodded. Satisfied that they had come to some sort of unspoken agreement the blonde leaned in and placed a tender kiss upon Marissa's lips before pulling away to look in her eyes. "I'll come by in the morning and make you breakfast." Alex said before leaving a slightly bemused Marissa staring after her.

Marissa watched Alex's retreating for a couple of minutes before heading into the dark house. Slowly she made her way up to her room, where she turned on her laptop then went into the bathroom to answer the call of nature and then brush her teeth. Done with her bedtime prep the girl returned to the room sitting at the desk. She was so preoccupied with checking her email that she didn't hear the door open and the person enter until she heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I see you changed you mind about that night cap Ms. Kelly." She said with a huge smile while turning around in the chair. The smile fell from her face when she was confronted with the daunting presence before her. "Ryan."

"Hi sweetie, miss me?" Barely controlled menace laced his voice as he stared back at his former fiancé.


	16. Rain Falling

Chapter 16 Rain falling

Alex was humming softly as she made her way towards her house, a soft smile playing on her lips. Just as she was about to open the door the sky was lit up and was soon followed by the low rumble of thunder. Groaning she went about securing her surfboards as well as anything that could potentially be blown away by the summer storm. She had just finished stowing the lawn furniture when the night sky was again illuminated by lightning quickly followed by a very loud thunder crack.

Alex had just reached her door when the first drops of rain began to fall; no sooner had she opened the door than Artemis and Aries went rushing through barking madly and heading towards the main house.

"HEY!" Alex cried almost getting bowled over by the two large dogs "Come back here you idiots!" The girl demanded as she shut the door and gave chase to the two way ward dogs.

By the time she had caught up to them they were already at the sliding doors to the house Alex immediately froze. Artemis was standing on her hind legs pawing lightly at the glass, whining softly; Aries on the other hand was standing further back staring up at one of the windows on the second floor growling menacingly. Suddenly a chill went the blonde's body and she was sure that it had nothing to do with the summer rain that was falling. "What's wrong guys?" She asked quietly. Carefully she slid the glass open, all at once both dogs had moved though the open portal quickly but quietly making their way up to Marissa, Alex on the other hand stood still and listened. The moment she had opened the door she had heard the angry shouting coming from the second floor and only one thought went through her mind; Ryan.

Upstairs

"Ryan." Marissa saw anger in her ex fiancé's eyes. Then as if remembering that it didn't matter to her what he thought she said "What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy seemed to be thrown off by Marissa's new found confidence for a moment, but only a very brief moment. "Oh don't act all innocent with me, I saw you with my god sister…have fun on your little romantic moonlit walk, babe?"

Marissa glared at him. "More fun than I ever had with you, asshole."

"Who are you trying to kid Marissa? You know you are just trying to get me back."

"Get you back!" Marissa stared at him incredulously "Why in the hell would I want you back….I. Dumped. You. Not the other way around Ryan."

This seemed to fluster him for a moment but then you really can't keep an ego that size in check for very long. "What ever babe, the last time you switched to the all girl team was just a ploy to get me back…Same thing this time I bet."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Marissa seethed. "What happened between me and Anna wasn't just a ploy. She meant a lot to me."

"Oh really? Then why did you dump her and go back out with me? Admit it Marissa, you realized that you couldn't hit any homeruns without a big bat in the line up."

"Please, she may not have had a bat, but she hit more homeruns in the short time together than you did our entire relationship." The brunette said grinning at him. Ryan glared at her for a moment before grabbing the vase from the nearby table and hurling it across the room screaming "BITCH!" Almost as soon as the word left his mouth he heard Marissa scream, and he suddenly found himself on the ground with one hand clamped painfully between sharp teeth and another set of teeth pressed up against the soft skin of his neck; he froze. He didn't hear the loud thump of Alex's feet as she went running up the stairs or Marissa screaming his name. The only thing Ryan was aware of in that moment was the German Shepard growling and the resulting vibrations that traveled through the dog's teeth and directly to Ryan's painfully vulnerable throat.

Alex came barging through the door and took in the scene. Marissa stood with her back pressed against the tall dresser, her hand covering her mouth, terror clouding her beautiful blue eyes. A few feet away from the girl a shattered vase littered the floor. And there, lying directly in front of the door lay Ryan Atwood, frozen in fear, the dogs holding him prisoner. Alex was caught in a moment of indecision, on one hand she wanted to go straight to Marissa but she also realized that although Artemis was trained not to lethally harm anyone if Ryan struggled the dog might inadvertently hurt him.

Marissa watched as Alex said something to the dogs in Hawaiian and they seemed to back off. "I wouldn't move too much if I were you Ryan, Artemis doesn't seem to like you very much." Alex said with a smirk; then the girl looked directly at Marissa, their eyes locking on to one another. "Are you ok Riss?" Alex gently asked as she approached the girl. The brunette seemed to have lost her ability to talk so she nodded.

Satisfied that the girl was okay, Alex turned back to look at Ryan. "What are you doing here Atwood?" Alex asked, her voice cold.

Ryan glared at his god sister for a moment. "I came to see my girlfriend, not that it's any of your business."

Marissa chose this moment to find her voice. "Which girlfriend Ryan? The one you dumped or the one that dumped you?" Alex smirked at the brunette's remark _'Damn she's good.' _Hearing the girl's biting words Ryan did his best impression of a fish, mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. Feeling that he would be better off on even ground, he tried to get up but banished the thought when the Rottweiler stepped forward and growled menacingly.

"Dammit Alex, get you mutts under control." Ryan said as he slowly backed away from the dogs.

Alex looked at the dogs then back at Ryan, "What do you mean; they seem to be behaving just fine to me."

"Behaving! Are you insane? One tried to take my hand off and the other used my throat as a chew toy. I still have dog drool on me to prove it!"

Alex heard the distinct sound of a giggle coming from Marissa's direction but did her best to ignore it. "Well you know Ryan, they were just doing their job, you know, protecting AlleyKat property. So why don't you do us all a favor and go get yourself a hotel room." Alex said calmly.

Ryan glared at the girl and said "This is my mother's house Kelly; I don't have to leave if I don't want to. Why don't you leave so I can have some quiet time with my girl?"

Marissa watched as Alex grit her teeth, rage radiated off the girl's body. "You know what, go ahead and stay Ryan. Alex, mind if I stay with you in the guest house?" Both Alex and Ryan turned surprised eyes to the brunette that had somehow worked her way between the two rivals. Alex's surprise turned to self satisfied grin as she nodded and said. "Sure Riss, if you don't mind sharing a bed, I kind turned the spare room into a home office. Or I could take the couch if that is better for you." Alex said with a wink. Marissa smiled at the girl, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh hell no!" Ryan said taking a step towards Alex. "There is no way in hell I am letting my girlfriend sleep anywhere near you and your dyke friends!"

Marissa glared at Ryan before turning to Alex and smiling "The bed would be fine, just let me grab my stuff."

"Here I'll help you." Alex said smiling as she gathered up Marissa's laptop and stuff while Marissa through her clothes back into the partially unpacked luggage. Ryan watched all this in stunned silence. Satisfied that she had all the important stuff, the tall brunette brushed past the stunned Ryan saying. "Enjoy the house Ryan, I though it was a bit big myself. Oh and for the record…I'M your EX girlfriend."

Alex smirked as she followed Marissa out of the room and down the stairs. The dogs stared at Ryan for a moment longer, then followed after their mistress, although not with out a parting growl from Artemis and an up close and personal view of Aries' teeth.

Neither girl said anything, only pausing long enough for Alex to grab an umbrella from the hall closet. The two women moved quickly through the rain, half way to the guest house Marissa suddenly stopped, tilting her head back, laughter bubbled out. "Oh my god, did you see the look on his face when I said I would share a bed with you? It was priceless." Alex stopped and stared at the girl standing in the rain and was taken with the girl's beauty. Even with her hair plastered to her skull by the tropical down pour. Both girls stood in the rain, one declaring her independence, the other enjoying the view.

With a resounding crack lightning lit the stormy night sky spurring Alex into action. The blonde darted forward grabbing the laughing girl around the waist and continued their mad dash to the guest house. Both girls giggled all the way accompanied by the two large dogs.

Ryan watched as the girl he had loved most of his life ran through the rain. Running a hand through his hair he turned away from the window and went in search of the liquor cabinet.

Guest house

Once they got in the house Alex, immediately put the dogs into the small laundry room off the kitchen and got some towels for her and Marissa. Handing the towel to the soaking wet brunette Alex had to mentally tell to keep her eyes above the girl's gorgeous neckline. "Thank you." Marissa said quietly never taking her eyes off Alex. The blonde just shrugged.

"Wouldn't do for you to catch pneumonia."

"That wasn't what I was talking about. Thank you for what you did back at the house."

Alex was uncomfortable for a moment. "Well I couldn't just let him hurt you. Besides that was all the dogs."

Marissa was shaking her head. "He never would have hurt me Alex. Ryan may be a lot of things, but he would never hit or harm a woman. I'm saying thank you for giving me the strength to do what had to be done."

"Oh…" was all the blonde could muster. Shaking her head she noticed that Marissa was shivering slightly. "Come on, lets get you out of these wet clothes and into a hot shower." Taking the girl's hand in her own, Alex led her to the master bath and began running a hot bath for the girl, adding vanilla scented bubble bath to the water.

"Alex, you don't have to do this you know. I'm a big girl." Marissa said blushing.

"I know I don't have to; but I want to. I hope its okay with you." With those words Alex turned to leave. "Get in; I'll bring you some towels and a robe." Marissa nodded and once the door was closed stripped down and sunk into the warm water, moaning as the hot water began to drain the chill from her skin. Even though the rain had been relatively warm, standing around in soaking wet clothes wasn't exactly the best way to stay warm.

When Alex returned to the bathroom Marissa had her eyes clothes and was humming softly to herself. The blonde took this moment to take in the girl's beauty unobserved. The brunette really was stunning; Alex could easily see why Ryan was reluctant to let her go. "Enjoying the view?" Marissa asked opening her eyes and looking directly at the stunned blonde. Alex jumped slightly at the girl's words as deep blush began to stain cheeks.

"Um…Sorry, you just looked so comfortable." Alex stuttered. "Here are some towels and one of my robes. Don't worry, it's clean, I swear."

Marissa smiled "Thank you." Alex nodded and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. Leaning against the door, the blonde released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Moving to her dresser she grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, quickly changing into the dry clothes tossing the wet ones into the hamper promising herself she would do laundry tomorrow.

Suddenly feeling drained, Alex collapsed onto her bed intending to close her tired eyes for just a couple of minutes. And this is how Marissa found the blonde thirty minutes later. Smiling at the girl Marissa walked over and carefully pulled the covers up over the sleeping girl. Marissa went out to her luggage and quickly found her night clothes, changing into them. The brunette made her way around the house turning off lights, opening the laundry room door so that Aries and Artemis could go to their dog beds. Finally she crawled into Alex's king size bed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep; dreaming of the beautiful blonde sleeping next to her.


	17. Summer Rain

Chapter 17 Summer Rain

Marissa was startled awake by a low rumble and the sound of glass rattling in its frame; being a native Californian the first thing that went through her mind was _'Earthquake!'_ subsequently all those years of training in school and home kicked in and the brunette attempted to bolt from the bed she had been lying in only to be stopped by the strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Just thunder. Go back to sleep." Came Alex's sleep husky voice. Marissa relaxed slightly into the comforting embrace and listened to the storm. She became aware of the sound of rain beating down on the roof, she watched as it sheeted off the windows and marveled as lightning streaked across the sky illuminating the wind swept shore. Again the loud low rumble of thunder shook the house. Instinctively Marissa tensed only to feel the blonde's arm tighten around her once again.

"You know, one might think that you've never heard of rain." Alex teased as she gently caressed the soft skin of Marissa's stomach with her thumb. The brunette playfully elbowed Alex, earning a soft 'oompf' from the cocky blonde.

"I'm from LA, haven't you ever heard that we SoCal folk don't know what rain is." Alex softly chuckled then snuggled closer against Marissa's back.

"True." Alex mumbled before abruptly disengaging herself from Marissa. The brunette was momentarily flustered by the sudden absence of the blonde's comforting embrace.

"Where are you going?"

"One sec, I have an idea on how to get you to relax so I can get back to sleep." Alex smirked as she did something over in the corner. Marissa watched the girl intently as she made her way back over to the bed carrying a small remote. Climbing back into the bed, Alex settled herself against the head board, Marissa immediately cuddled against the girl, resting her head on the blonde's toned belly.

"You comfortable?" Alex asked as she gently ran her hand through Marissa's hair.

"Oh yeah."

"Good, now I want you to just listen to these two songs, they are a couple of my rainy day favorites." Alex pointed the remote at the player in the corner of her room and hit play. Marissa listened as the opening chords of a vaguely familiar song came over the speakers.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"This next part." Alex said quietly then began to sing along softly, her voice blending perfectly with the singer's.

_Rain falls angry on a tin roof, As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Marissa was hypnotized by the sound of the blonde's voice, it was beautiful.

_I've dropped out, I've burned up; fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Raising herself up Marissa looked deeply into Alex's eyes. "That was beautiful."

"I know, its one of my favorite songs."

"Not the song you goof, your voice." Alex blushed at the brunette's quiet compliment.

"Thank you." She said shyly. Marissa brushed a soft kiss across the surfer's lips before settling herself back down where she had been. They listened to Josh Gracin's Stay With Me and Michelle Branch's Breath and a few other songs before Marissa noticed a distinct theme. _'Rain' _she thought to herself.

"So, still worried about the storm?" Alex asked. Marissa pushed up on her elbow and looked down at the half asleep surfer.

"No, it's actually kinda nice." The brunette said quietly as she traced a finger along Alex's jaw.

"It is isn't it?" Alex said smiling up at the girl, her eyes at half mast. She was starting to wonder what was wrong with her; here she was lying in her bed with this gorgeous woman and the only thing she really wanted to do right at this moment was sleep with Marissa held firmly in her arms. "Would it…I mean is it alright if we just sleep; I'm just so tired from earlier?" Alex asked hesitantly, worried that she would offend Marissa.

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me." Marissa said as she lowered herself down into Alex's waiting arms and sighed in content. _'Never knew cuddling could be so nice.' _Marissa thought as her eyes drifted shut.

"Night Riss." Alex said as she drifted off.

"Night Lex."

Los Angeles

Seth stood in Summer's living room wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. "Ryan, bro. This is a really not a good time." Seth listened to his brother's drunken ranting once again while trying to keep an eye out for any sign of his girlfriend. "Well, your there, Marissa's there, why don't you be there together?" Asked trying to avoid stepping on Charlie who had been drawn by the mention of his mistress' name. "No Charlie, bad dog!"

"I don't know what to tell you Ryan, I told you where she was, the rest is up to you." Seth said distractedly as he climbed up onto the couch to get away from Charlie.

"YOU DID WHAT!" the awkward boy proceeded to fall off his precarious perch hearing his angry girlfriend's question.

Summer could hear Seth mumble a quick good bye to his brother before carefully climbing to his feet. "Now Summer, sweetie, calm down. It's not what you think." Seth tried to explain while dodging the cordless phone that was thrown at him.

"Tell me what the hell you think I am thinking then because it sure as hell sounded like you helped Ryan find Marissa." Summer snarled at him while trying to circle around the couch in between them. Seth frowned for a minute before quickly sidestepping the petite brunette's ill timed dive.

"Baby, please calm down." Seth begged as he ducked to avoid another object that had been flung at him.

"Calm down he says, not what you think he says. Well listen very carefully Seth Cohen, We. Are. Over." Summer said as she again made a dive at the boy this time finding her target. The tiny girl collided with the boy with impressive force, landing them both on the floor.

"What?" Seth asked in a somewhat panicked voice. "No baby, please, don't do this Summer. I love you." He begged.

Summer glared down at him, a fierce angry glare shone through unshed tears. "If you had loved me the way you claimed it wouldn't have even crossed your mind to help Ryan. If you loved me" she sobbed as tears began to fall, raining down on the shattered boy, blending in with his own tears "God help me, if you had loved me even a fraction as much as I loved you, I would always have been first with you. But it's always been Ryan, Seth. Now I will make it easier for you, you don't have to choose anymore, I am stepping out of the way."

"No, please, no. You love me. Please, don't do this."

"I didn't. Get your stuff and get out. I never want to see you again Seth." Summer said, completely defeated as she climbed off the heart broken boy. "I'm going to take a shower now. Don't be here when I get out." Slowly she walked towards the bathroom, the sound of the lock sliding home had a certain finality to it that caused Seth to curl up into a ball and cry. He didn't care if it made him look weak; he knew that he was nothing without Summer.

Elsewhere…

The shrill ring of a cell phone shattered the peace of the darkened bedroom. The pile of sheets and comforters in the middle of the bed moved slightly, issuing a grumble of protest before a slender hand shot out and retrieved the offending device and growling a greeting into the receiver. Listening a moment the pile of sheets shifted and nudged the adjourning lump. "its yours." The first lump grumbled thrusting the phone at the second. A head sporting a mess of dirty blonde hair came popping out of the sheets and glared at the phone before taking it. The first lump, satisfied that the problem was now out of its hands rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Lo?" The man mumbled into the phone. "Seth? Do you have any idea what time it is? Call back in like" glancing at the bedside clock "three hours and I will be happy to help you baby bro, besides, I got company." With that the boy shut off his phone and gathered the lump of sheets to him, snuggling into its warmth.

"That was mean." A soft female voice came from the mess of sheets.

"It's four o'clock in the morning babe, what did you want me to do, fly out to find out what his problem was?" The boy said gruffly putting an end to the conversation.


	18. Rainy day morning

Chapter 18 Rainy day morning

Alex groaned quietly in her sleep as the comfortable weight that rested on her chest shifted slightly, Marissa on the other hand was wide awake having woken to stormy, gray morning. She had had decided to wait patiently for the sleeping blonde to wake on her own, but judging from the bedside clock that had been over an hour ago. She lay as she had woken, half on half off Alex, their legs hopelessly tangled.

Grinning devilishly, the beautiful brunette carefully levered herself up onto her elbow and gently blew into Alex's ear, the blonde swatted at the annoyance and mumbled in her sleep but did not stir from her heavy slumber. Rolling her eyes Marissa decided to try the more direct approach and again leaned down and gently nipped and licked the soft skin behind Alex's ear, this time her efforts were rewarded with a loan moan and slight shifting of position; the blonde's hand instinctively came to rest on Marissa's waist, massaging lightly at the bare of the girl's midriff.

Marissa stopped what she was doing and looked up to be greeted by darkened blue eyes.

The brunette smiled at the girl "Morning, sleepy head." She teased.

"Morning, beautiful." Alex said before dragging the girl down and crashing their lips together.

Marissa, although slightly startled, quickly gave into the demanding kiss. Alex, having become frustrated by their positions, rolled them over so that she was now on top of the gorgeous brunette. Breaking the kiss for lack of oxygen Alex, who cursed the irritating need to breath, began an all out assault on Marissa's neck. The blonde shifted slightly, bringing her bare thigh into contact with Marissa's center before grinding her hips ever so slightly.

The tall brunette had been doing all she could to keep up with Alex's almost frantic movements. Marissa's mind was almost gone by the time she registered the annoying sound of her cell phone ringing.

Alex must have also become aware of the offending sound of Lindsay Lohan's 'That Girl' coming from the master bathroom, because she suddenly stopped attacking the delicate skin of Marissa's throat to stare at the partially closed door. Turning back to Marissa she quirked her eyebrow as if to say 'what the hell is that sound'.

Marissa just laughed at the girl's amused expression and tried to push her off to go and retrieve her phone. "It's my friend Summer's ringtone."

Alex tightened her hold on the brunette and attempted to resume her attentions to Marissa's collar bone mumbling "Ignore it."

Marissa laughed and again tried to push Alex off her, this time putting a little more force behind her efforts. The blonde rolled off the girl and lay on her back letting out an exaggerated sigh of frustration and grumbling about the evilness of cell phones. Marissa scrambled off the bed and dashed into the bathroom, quickly locating her phone and answering it.

"Hey Sum, what's up?" Walking back into the bedroom, the brunette smiled her apology at Alex who in turn made her way into the bathroom, saying something about a cold shower. Marissa stared at the bathroom door as it clicked shut and then returned her attention to the oddly quiet Summer. "Sum, you still there?" Marissa asked thinking that maybe they had been disconnected. If it wasn't for the soft sound of crying she never would have known her best friend was still on the line. "Summer, honey, what's wrong?" She asked becoming slightly frightened.

Alex stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. She took note of the slightly red mark on the left side of her neck, but knew it would fade in an hour or two. Smiling she leaned into the shower and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature so that it was as hot as she could handle, contrary to what she had said the girl had no intention of taking a cold shower. Moving back to the sink she pulled out her tooth brush and set about her morning ritual.

Finally she stepped under the streaming heat of the shower, savoring the cleansing feeling the hot water had on her body. Gently Alex stretched out sore muscles, rolling her head from side to side as the water beat down on her shoulders, trying to loosen a slight kink she had from sleeping. _'Sleeping with Marissa.'_ The blonde thought to herself, slightly amazed that such a beautiful woman would even give her the time of day. Alex contemplated this as she began washing the grime from the day before off.

When the blonde finally emerged from the steam filled bathroom she found Marissa holding her cell phone and staring at the floor as if it held the answer to all the secrets in the universe. "Something wrong?" Alex asked, concerned about the brunette's troubled expression.

Marissa looked up to find Alex standing there wearing her customary knee length board shorts with a matching baby blue AlleyKat t-shirt. "Summer just broke up with Seth and it's kind of all my fault." She said sadly. Alex moved to sit next to the saddened girl, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"How's it your fault? I know my God brother and I have to say that if this girl could put up with him for even a day she would have at least 10,000 reasons to dump him that didn't include you?" Alex said trying to put a smile back on Marissa's face.

Marissa turned to look at the girl, a sad smile playing on her lips. "How can you be so perfect?" Alex smiled and winked at the beautiful woman that had quickly found her way into her heart. "It just comes naturally I guess." Getting up she pulled Marissa to her feet. "Get ready, I'm gonna take you out to breakfast." Marissa looked skeptically at the window which framed the still rainy weather beyond.

Alex followed her line of sight "Just trust me will you?"

Marissa looked intently at the blonde before saying "I do trust you."

Satisfied, Alex leaned in and brushed a kiss on the taller girl's cheek and then headed out of the room to give her some privacy. Once she was out of the room, Alex grabbed her cell from its spot on the breakfast counter and hit 3 on her speed dial. "Hey Louie, its Alex." The blonde smiled as she listened to her jovial friend talk. "Yeah bro, congrats on the engagement. Sorry about having to bail so early. Say, Louie, I need a favor." After hearing the big man's enthusiastic agreement, Alex filled Louie in on what exactly she needed. They had just finished hammering out the detail's when she heard the bedroom door open.

"So, where are we going for breakfast?" Marissa asked as she walked over to the large glass patio doors while tying her hair up into a tight pony tail. With the weather the way it was she wasn't even gonna try to mess with her hair today. Alex smiled and walked up behind the girl, loosely wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and placing a kiss on the exposed skin she found on the back of Marissa's neck before saying "That's for me to know and you to find out.

Marissa couldn't suppress the slight shudder that went through her body feeling Alex's body so close to her own. She also couldn't help going back to earlier and wondering what could have happened if Summer hadn't called. "I'm gonna go get my Jeep and bring it around, keep an ear out." Alex said and left through the laundry room, where she paused long enough to feed the dogs and make sure that the doggy door was unlocked. Being that most of the A-team were medium to large dogs the door was more than large enough for a person to fit through, so Alex usually kept it locked, only unlocking it when the weather forced her to keep the dogs in the house.

The blonde sprinted to her Jeep and quickly jumped in. After starting the engine she rifled through her cds, finding the one she wanted she popped it into the player and put the car in gear and made her way to the front door of the guest house. As she waited for Marissa to come out the blonde happened to glance up at the main house and saw Ryan watching from an upstairs window. Alex threw a little wave at her obnoxious god brother before turning to greet the slightly damp brunette that had just entered the passenger side door.

"Jeez, is it ever going to stop raining?" Marissa asked as she smoothed down her wet hair.

Alex looked up at the sky then back down at the brunette. "Eventually, it can't rain all the time."

"True, so….Where are we going?" Marissa asked again. Alex just looked at the girl and shook her head.

"You're an impatient one aren't you?" Alex teased.

"I'm from L.A., we don't do patient." Marissa shot back.

"Touché." The blonde said as she turned the Jeep around and headed down the long drive way. Hearing the opening bars of Michelle Branch's 'Breathe' she turned up the stereo, both girl's just chatted idly as Alex expertly maneuvered the Jeep along rain washed streets. As with the drive from the airport Marissa would ask questions about various things, as well as Alex pointing things out along the way. Marissa quickly decided that she was beginning to like this rain thing.


	19. Louie's Love Shack

Ok…this is just a heads up, I get a little naughty in this chapter. So this is your warning, if you don't like semi descriptive(because I suck as a writer) lesbian sex DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. If you do, on the other hand, enjoy a little girl on girl action…I apologize for butchering such a beautiful act.

Chapter 19 Louie's Love Shack

After about thirty minutes of driving Alex pulled the Jeep off the main road and onto a dirt one; Marissa's eyes widened as the vehicle crawled along the impossibly small path. Alex reached down and shifted the Jeep into its four wheel drive mode and concentrated on the muddy path ahead. "Relax; I know what I'm doing." Alex said in a relaxed voice, she was reacting to Marissa's almost death grip on the door.

Marissa just glared at the blonde and continued to cling to the handle. In another five minutes they pulled into a clearing, the tense brunette seemed to relax slightly as Alex pulled the Jeep to a stop near a thick stand of trees. By this time the rain had pretty much come to a halt, the only water falling from above now was what ever slipped off the foliage. Alex got out of the Jeep and went around helping Marissa out of her side.

With their hands still clasped, the blonde led a bewildered Marissa along a path through the trees. A dull roar could be heard a little ways off and the brunette cringed thinking that it was another approaching storm. _'Great, I can just see the headlines, Native Californian Found Dead In Hawaiian Jungle…Cause of death…drowning by way of rain.'_ Marissa joked with herself. But all her sarcastic thoughts went flying out the window when the trees gave way to possibly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Alex had stopped and was now watching the play of emotions as they crossed the stunned brunette's face. The blonde knew that the sight that lay before them was one that would take even the most jaded person's breath away. The dense jungle gave way to a small clearing surrounding a large pond and beautiful waterfall. Off to the side, a small white canopy that had three sides covered with the side facing the pond left open. "Oh my God, Alex, it's beautiful." Marissa breathed.

Alex just smiled and tugged on the girl's hand. "Come on, your breakfast awaits you milady." As they entered the tent like structure Marissa was again rendered speech less. "I hope you like it." The blonde said shyly as she waited for Marissa's reaction. There laid out in the center of the room was a short table, coming only about twelve inches off the floor, covered with an assortment of tropical fruits as well as a couple of covered warming plates and a cooler placed discretely in the corner; surrounding the lavish spread were an assortment pillows and mats. "How did…I mean when…" Marissa tried to form a complete sentence but at the moment it didn't seem possible.

Alex laughed at the girl's speechlessness. "Back in high school Louie and a couple of his buddies built this thing, I think they called it the 'Love Shack'"

"You're kidding right?" Marissa laughed.

"Nope, later on when me and Jodie started hanging out here we added the more feminine touches, like the canopy covering to make it a little less crude and the pillows. While you were in the shower I gave Louie a call and had him set it up for me." Alex explained as she seated Marissa on one of the piles of pillows.

Marissa felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the mention of Jodie, but she pushed it way. "So Ms. Kelly, how many lucky ladies have you brought here?" The tall brunette teased. Alex looked up shyly from the plate she was preparing, "Only two. My first love, that being Jodie; and now the woman who has completely captivated me, that being you." The blonde finished arranging the food on the plate and handed it to Marissa then made her own before pouring them both glasses of orange juice from the cooler. They both ate in silence, each shooting covert glances at the other.

After Marissa had taken the last bite of fruit from the plate, Alex cleared both their plates and settled herself back down on her pile of pillows. "So Ms. Cooper, tell me something about yourself." The blonde said as she took another sip of her orange juice.

Marissa laughed slightly before replying "Like what?"

"Everything." Alex said leaning forward. The brunette saw genuine interest in the girl's eyes. Nodding, she settled back and began talking. Alex, listened intently as the girl spoke of her childhood in Newport with her parents, of long summer holidays with her family sailing up and down the Californian coast. She spoke fondly of her little sister Kaitlin and their adventures as children.

Marissa noticed the sadness creep into Alex's eyes when she mentioned Kaitlin. "I'm sorry Alex, I wasn't thinking." She said quietly. Alex just shook her head.

"No, its fine." She said as she climbed to her feet. Although she tried she couldn't hide the waver in her voice, nor could she hide the couple of stray tears that traveled down her cheeks. Walking towards the pond, the lithe blond pulled off her shirt, revealing a brightly colored bikini top, "Come swim with me Marissa." She said looking back at the mystified brunette. It was more of a gentle command than a question. Marissa rose from where she had been reclining and followed Alex out to the edge of the water.

By the time Marissa had reached the water Alex had already dove in and was now lazily treading water at the center of the small body off water. Alex for her part was enjoying the view as she watched the beautiful brunette tentatively enter the water. Once Marissa was waist deep Alex ducked under the water, Marissa watched with fascination as the dark shadow that was the blonde approached her circling around her once before surfacing right in front of her.

Alex rose only enough to allow her to breath, somewhat resembling a crocodile on one of those nature shows. Marissa laughed, every time she took a step closer to the girl she would back away, essentially drawing her into deeper water, soon enough she was chest deep. Moving her arms back and forth languidly Alex seemingly caressed the brunette's skin using the water as an extension of herself.

"Come on Alex." Marissa laughed again. Suddenly the surfer disappeared under water again; being so much closer to the water; Marissa couldn't track the girl's shadow any longer and soon lost track of the beautiful blonde. A frown stole across the brunette's face as she became concerned. Alex had been under water for over a minute now, at least, and Marissa hadn't seen a single sign of the girl since. "Come on Alex, this isn't funny anymore." She called out in a shaky voice. "Alex!"

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her legs dragging her under and just as quickly she was wrapped in those arms and breaking the surface.

"Looking for me?" Alex asked in a slightly husky voice, her warm breath caressing the back of Marissa's wet neck sending chills down the girl's back. The brunette spun around quickly only to find herself face to face with Alex.

"Yeah." Was all Marissa's mind could come up with at the time. The blonde just smirked and slowly brought their lips together in a languorous kiss. The brunette wrapped her arms around the girl's neck as Alex slowly guided them through the water towards the waterfall. Alex broke the kiss, in favor of attacking Marissa's slender throat as her hands gently caressed the soft skin along her back, her hand coming to rest on the taller girl's hips. The brunette had lost most of her coherent thought by this point, her body was now going on instinct, and every instinct in her body was telling her she needed to feel Alex's lips on her own. Marissa reached up; cupping Alex's face in one of her hands she brought their lips together in a scorching kiss. Alex moaned as Marissa slid her tongue across her lower lip demanding entrance, which she granted instantly.

A whimper escaped the brunette when she felt Alex's hands begin a dual assault on her body, one slipping beneath the waist of her shorts to gently massage her butt while pulling her firmly against the surfer's tight body; the other was softly caressing one of her breasts through the material of her top. Marissa wrapped her long legs tightly around the surfer's trim waist as she moved them through the water, Alex's body was humming with its need for the beautiful brunette in her arms, the surfer groaned when she felt Marissa grind her hips into her, sending delicious shockwaves throughout her body, centering deep in her belly. The hand that had been attending to Marissa's rear had now made its way up to the tie that secured her top and deftly pulled it, releasing her breasts from their fabric prison.

Alex brought her hand around to gently cup the opulent weight of Marissa's breast. The shock of skin on skin broke their kiss. Alex watched with fascination as Marissa's eyes dilated till almost no color was left when she ran her thumb across the girl's painfully erect nipple. "Oh God….Alex." Marissa hissed in pleasure. The surfer smiled in satisfaction knowing that she was the one making Marissa feel good.

"Tell me what you want." Alex whispered into the girl's ear before pulling away to again watch the girl in her arms. Marissa looked deeply into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, what she saw there took her breath away.

"Touch me." Alex smiled seductively at the girl before pinning her body against one of the large boulders that sat at the base of the falls. Over thousands of years the waters that ran over and around it had smoothed the plane to an almost marble like finished. The cool surface contrasted sharply with the fire that raged inside Marissa. The fire grew in intensity as Alex began a slow but thorough trail of kisses starting at Marissa's mouth, then along her jaw line, down her slender neck, reaching her destination she blew a stream of air across Marissa's nipple, making it painfully erect before gently biting down then soothing the tortured flesh with the flat of her tongue before switching to the other and lavishing the same treatment upon it..

Marissa arched her back, needing to be closer to the girl. The lanky brunette almost came off her stone bed when she felt Alex's hand once again slip beneath the material that separated them, her nimble fingers slipping between Marissa's slick folds. Marissa, frustrated at not being able to touch the cloned easily, brought their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss before moving on to her lover's neck. The writhing girl cried out then bit down on Alex's shoulder when she felt the girl's fingers grazed her clit.

Just as she was about to enter her beautiful brunette lover Alex heard possibly the last thing she wanted to hear at that moment. Instinctively she moved them below the surface of the water, shielding Marissa's exposed chest with her body.

"Alex!"

"This is not fucking happening." The blonde growled as she withdrew her hand from the whimpering brunette and helped her retie her top. Alex looked deep into Marissa's eyes and felt shot of guilt course through her at the sight of the girl's frustration. "I'm sorry-." She began to apologize but was cut off by the other girl's almost brutal kiss, Alex could feel the girl's need and it shot straight through to her own core, intensifying the ache that was already there.

"It's ok." Marissa said breaking the kiss and looking over to where she could see Louie and Justin just coming through the trees behind the shack. Turning back to the beautiful blonde she smiled seductively. "Just promise that we will finish this later."

Alex nodded before leaning in and kissing the girl passionately. "Of course."

That settled the would be lovers made their way over to where the two men stood waiting for them. Marissa smiled at them before moving to retrieve her discarded shirt. Alex shot the pair a menacing glare.

"What do you two want?" she asked annoyed at being interrupted for the second time today.

"Awww, did we interrupt your groove Kelly?" Justin teased. Before Alex could react Louie smacked the boy on the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?" The sullen boy asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Be nice." Turning to the two girls he smiled apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt Alex, but there is a bit if a…situation back at the house." The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the big man as she pulled on her t-shirt.

"What kind of situation?" Alex asked as Marissa came up and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"Umm…the short vicious brunette type."

"What did the dogs do now?" Alex asked with a groan.

"It isn't one of the dogs, wahine, it was a Summer."


	20. Like a brick in a purse

Chapter 20 Like a brick in a purse

The drive back to the estate was quiet for the most part as both girls thought about what had just happened, what had almost happened, and what they might find when they go home. Alex reached over and took Marissa's hand into her own, lacing their fingers together, she brought it up to her lips and brushed a gentle kiss upon the girl's knuckles. The brunette smiled at this, there was still a persistent ache that centered itself firmly between her shapely legs, but it was now tempered by the sweet gesture.

"I can't believe Summer is here." Marissa said quietly as she watched Alex expertly maneuver the Jeep through the rain slicked streets; it had started raining again just as they were leaving the falls. "I guess this means you'll be spending a lot of your time with her, sight seeing and what not." Marissa turned and looked intently at the blonde, but Alex was giving nothing away as she concentrated on the road ahead.

"Is that what you want?" Marissa asked sadly_. 'Oh God she regrets what just happened.'_

"No, I want to spend time with you, just us. But she is your best friend and she needs you right now. I understand that." Alex came to a stop in front of the security gate and punched in the access code on the little keypad. The giant gate immediately began to creep open. Before Alex could put the vehicle back into gear Marissa brought their lips together in a tender kiss. "What was that for?" Alex asked with a confused smile when they pulled apart.

"That was a thank you for earlier." Marissa said looking into the girl's amazingly blue eyes. "And this is for being so understanding." The brunette added before drawing Alex into an intense kiss, deeper than the last one. Alex groaned into the kiss, blindly shifting the car into gear before breaking away.

The scene that greeted them would have been almost comedic if there hadn't been the real presence of blood. Jodie and Eden fought to restrain an almost rabid Summer from attacking a fallen Ryan as rain poured down on a small group of people. Alex pulled to a halt a couple of yards away from where the chaotic scene was unraveling. Quickly the two girls hopped out of the Jeep and joined the fray. Alex told Marissa to go check on a woozy Ryan while she went to help her friends restrain a frenzied Summer.

As Marissa approached her fallen Ex she recognized the pizza delivery boy from a couple nights ago attending to downed man. "Hey." She said quietly as she knelt next the two men, Kev smiled wryly at the brunette. Ryan groaned as he tried to sit up, the small wound on his forehead was bleeding profusely, his nose was bleeding and you could tell it was probably broken, he also had a bloody lip and the blonde boy would most likely have a set of black eyes in the morning to top it all off. "What happened?" She asked the teenager as she looked around and saw a pizza, half in half out of the box.

Kev shrugged and looked back down at Ryan with an amused smile. "Don't really know. I was handing over the guy's pizza when this crazy little wahine comes flying out of the bushes over there and starts wailing away at this guy with her purse." The boy chuckled and then added "You might want to check but I am pretty sure she has a coconut or something hidden in that thing cuz it just straight laid the guy out. Now, if you all have this under control, I have pizzas to deliver." With that the boy got up and collected the money that had been scattered about in the scuffle, got into his car and drove away. Marissa looked back down at Ryan to find he had seemingly passed out from the pain. Rolling him onto his side to make sure that he didn't drown on his own blood, Marissa made her way over to her crazed best friend.

Marissa was impressed; it was taking all three girls to hold down the enraged brunette. Jodie had both arms wrapped tightly around Summer's waist, her face pressed to the girl's back to avoid getting head butted, while Eden had a solid grip on both her legs. Alex had the unfortunate task of trying to control the tiny brunette's flailing limbs, and had already received a couple of glancing blows for her troubles.

"Sum!" Marissa yelled getting right in the girl's face; blank, angry eyes stared back at her. Placing a hand on either side of her friend's face, Marissa gently stroked her cheeks. "Summer, sweetie you have to calm down. It's me, Coop." At the sound of the brunette's gentle voice, Summer's desperate struggle to free her self from the hands restraining her began to subside. "Come on, Sums, come back. We have to go shopping."

The three girls acting as restraints watched in fascination as Summer suddenly went slack in their arms. "What the hell was that?" Eden asked as she slowly let go of Summer's legs. Alex too, released the limbs she had been holding onto in favor of rubbing her sore cheek.

Marissa smiled apologetically at them simply saying "Rage blackout." Jodie scooped Summer up and was carrying her into the main house just as Justin and Louie arrived with Dominic in tow. The three boys carried Ryan in, deciding that it was probably better that they put him up stairs, out of Summer's view, lest she wake up and have another of her 'Rage blackouts' as Marissa had put it.

Jodie had laid Summer down in the media room on one of the large leather couches. The petite blonde watched the unconscious girl for a moment before heading out to the kitchen to join her friends. "That is one feisty chick." Jodie laughed as she grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Marissa laughed as she applied a bandage to a small scratch on the blonde's cheek, probably from Summer's ring. Alex rolled her eyes "Can you say 'understatement'?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

The boys came down a few minutes later, Louie handed the small first aid kit to Eden who stuck it back under the sink. "Well I am pretty sure that his nose is broken and he may have a concussion."

Just then Dominic came in carrying Summer's purse in one hand and a large rock in the other. "I would be surprised if he didn't, look what I found in her purse."

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Alex winced "You're joking right?" Dominic shook his head in the negative.

"Nope boss lady, I'm for real."

"I'll go call Doc." Eden said as she got up and made her way over to the phone. Every one stared at the rock Dominic had placed at the center of the kitchen table.

"Jodie? Can Summer crash at your place tonight?" Alex asked as she stared at the rock. Jodie's eyes widened in panic.

"What! Are you insane?"

"She won't even remember this Jodie. I swear." Marissa chimed in, seeing Alex's concern.

"We have a small child living in our house, and you want me to bring that nutcase there?" Jodie squeaked trying to find an excuse to say no.

Just then Summer came walking out of the media room and into the kitchen. Seven pairs of eyes watched the girl warily as she entered the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey Sum, how you feeling?" Marissa asked cautiously.

"Good, that plane ride wore me out." Summer said as she sat down next to Marissa. "Hi, I'm Summer." She said chirpily to the rest of the group. There was an anxious round of hellos from everyone. Eden looked at Alex. "Doc's on his way over. He said 45 minutes." Eden stood next to Justin and Louie figuring that if the girl went berserker again she could use the two men as a shield.

Alex reached around Marissa and offered her hand. "Hey Summer, I'm Alex." Summer's face brightened.

"So you're the hottie I've heard so much about." Marissa's cheeks turned pink as she elbowed the smaller girl in the stomach.

"Sum!" She whined. Alex cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Oh really now?"

Taking the lead from her best friend Jodie stepped forward and offered her hand to the petite brunette. "Hey, I'm Jodie; we spoke on the phone the other day."

"Hi" Summer said taking the girl's hand "It's good to have a face to put with the voice."

Jodie just nodded and went about introducing everyone. After all the introductions were made a slightly awkward silence settled over the group, but everyone started to panic when they heard Ryan moving about upstairs.

"What was that?" Summer asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh shit." Alex mumbled then looked at Jodie meaningfully. Jodie got the hint.

"Hey Summer, have you ever wanted to learn to surf?" Jodie asked trying to distract the girl.

"Eww and get seaweed and stuff stuck in my hair?" Jodie rolled her eyes then decided on a new tactic. Leaning in she said in a conspiratorial voice. "I wanted to give Alex and Marissa some alone time…If you catch my drift." Jodie watched as Summer's eyes slid in Marissa and Alex's direction. The brunette watched as the two smiled at each other, Alex playing with hand she held. Turning her attention back to Jodie she smiled. "Yeah, I get you."

"So, wanna crash at my pad tonight?"

"Sure." Eden watched this with a slack jaw.

"Good, so we have to get going. Al, how about we meet at the Shark Pit for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jo." The blonde surfer said, barely taking her eyes off Marissa. Quickly Jodie and Eden ushered Summer out of the house, wanting to be out of there before the Doc got there.

"Bye Sum." Marissa called after her friend.

"Later Coop, I want details." The oblivious brunette called to her friend eliciting a round of giggles from the group.

"Not very subtle is she?" Alex asked a blushing Marissa as they watched the girls leave.

An hour and a half later the doctor had left after saying that, yes indeed Ryan did have a mild concussion as well as a broken nose, after resetting his nose Doc said that with a lot of rest the young man would be fine. Marissa sat with her ex as Alex walked the doctor out. "I'm sorry." Ryan said quietly from where he lay on the bed, a damp towel covering his swelling eyes.

Marissa stared at him for a moment not sure that he had even spoken. "What did you say?" she asked tentatively.

Raising himself up on his elbows, the blonde boy removed the cloth from his eyes to reveal raccoon eye bruising. "I said, I'm sorry. After you left last night, I thought about everything, and you were right." Marissa stared at him then sighed.

"This isn't going to change anything, Ry."

Ryan raised his hands up in surrender. "I know it won't, that's not why I am saying this." Taking a deep breath he continued. "We were together for so long; I think that along the way I just forgot how to be by myself Riss. I didn't know how to be just Ryan; because for so long it was Marissa and Ryan. You know what I mean?" he asked earnestly.

Marissa nodded her head. "Then last night, when I saw you with Alex, out in the rain, I saw you were happy. And I realized that you haven't been happy with me in a very long time. Even before you caught that model." The brunette started to protest but again Ryan raised his hand.

"We were always better as friends Marissa. I love you, and I know that you love me. But you aren't IN love with me. And I think I'm okay with that." Ryan said smiling at the girl he had loved for almost half his life. Marissa smiled at him then leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thank you." Marissa said as she placed a small kiss upon his bruised cheek. "So what now?" Marissa asked as she settled back down on her seat.

"I think I am gonna wait a couple of days then head home." Ryan said as he leaned back and placed the cloth back over his sore eyes. "I think those painkillers the doc gave me are kicking in. Night, Riss."

"Night Ry." Marissa said as she gently patted his hand. Briefly caught hers, bringing it to his lips he placed a kiss upon the back of it before releasing it. Marissa felt there was a kind of finality to the action and it saddened a part of her to know that.

Alex had stood leaning against the wall outside the door to the room listening to the exchange between the ex-lovers. Part of her had been slightly afraid that the day's events would have brought the two back together; instead it seemed to have given them closure. A part of the blonde surfer grudgingly admitted that maybe her god brother wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. She was pulled from her thoughts as Marissa exited the room. "Dominic and Justin are gonna crash here just in case he needs something." Marissa nodded and then took Alex's hand into her own.

"Have I thanked you for being such an incredible person?" Marissa asked as they walked down the stairs. Alex smirked at the girl.

"Yeah, I think you did."

"Well remind me to thank you some more later." The brunette whispered huskily into the girl's ear. Alex cleared her throat noisily while trying to suppress a blush.

"Okay guys, we'll catch you tomorrow." Alex said to the boys, both of whom barely acknowledged the two girl's departure as they were engrossed watching some fake wrestling thing.

Once the door was closed, Justin looked over at Dominic. "Hey Dom, I've been meaning to ask. Is that Marissa Cooper the same one that-?"

"Yes." Dominic said looking at the younger man. "But not a word, Justin. That's for Alex to tell in her own time." Justin nodded then turned his attention back to the TV, Dominic looked at the door the girl's had just left through, shook his head, then went back to watching the match.


	21. Finding her Bliss

Chapter 21 Finding her Bliss

Marissa and Alex stood facing each other in the middle of the blonde's living room, their hands tangled as they just stood facing each other both smiling like a kid on Christmas day. "So?" Alex said teasingly.

"So." Marissa answered back.

Finally Alex disentangled their hands and cupped the brunette's face, bringing them slowly closer. "Where were we?" The surfer asked brushing her lips lightly across Marissa's. The taller girl smiled, leaning into her blonde lover trying to connect their lips.

"Alex." The girl whined when the blonde pulled away for the third time. "Stop teasing." She whispered before finally capturing Alex's rogue lips in a searing kiss. Alex blindly walked them in the general direction of her couch, halfway there Mr. Chips began to tug on the hem of Alex's shorts. When Marissa felt the couch hit the back of her knees she fell backward bringing the laughing blonde with her.

Once she had gotten her giggle fit under control Alex proceeded to kiss the girl softly. "Chips! Stop it." The blond mumbled against Marissa's lips, swatting blindly at the dog who continued to tug at her clothing. Pulling away from the girl's plush lips the surfer glared at the dog "What the hell is your problem?" The small dog just yipped at her then danced around. Marissa leaned up from her position on the couch to look at the dog.

"Maybe you should go see what he wants." The beautiful brunette suggested, sucking lightly on Alex's neck. The blonde groaned then pushed up and away from Marissa, the frustration showing clearly on her face. The brunette chuckled as she watched Alex stumble over the eager little dog; she could tell the agitated blond was quietly griping at the dog.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Came Alex's indignant voice from the laundry room. "I am not taking you for a walk in the middle of a rain storm you stupid dog!" Marissa laughed even harder when she heard the little dog bark excitedly at the word 'walk'. Alex stuck her head back into the living room and shot the giggling brunette a menacing glare. "Oh yeah, laugh it up."

"Oh come on Alex, they are probably just feeling a little left out." Marissa said in between peels of laughter.

"He'll be left out alright." Alex grumbled before going back into the laundry room. Marissa lay back onto the couch and listened to the sound of the girl and her dogs playing around in the other room. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and smiled. This was a life she could get used to; too bad it was only for the summer.

Fifteen minutes later Alex emerged from the laundry room. "Damn dogs are just too cute for my sanity." Alex was saying as she came to stand in front of the couch where Marissa was lying to find the brunette sound asleep. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" the frustrated blonde exclaimed quietly, running her hands though her slightly damp hair. Kneeling down next to the girl she lightly traced her fingers along the arch of the girl's eyebrow then down her cheek before placing a gentle kiss on Marissa's forehead. "You are so beautiful." Alex whispered then covered the girl with the throw blanket draped over the back of the couch.

Standing up Alex looked down at the large German Shepard that had come to sit by her. "Guess this is Fate's way of telling me to get some work done, huh Artemis?" She asked the dog who just cocked her head and looked at her questioningly. "When your right, your right." With that she took one last glance at the sleeping girl then went into her office and shut the door.

Sitting at her desk Alex brought her computer online and put on her earpiece hitting one on her speed dial. "Hey it's me." She greeted when a person answered on the other end. Alex clicked on a small cat icon at the top of the screen opening a series of windows. "Yeah I got them. Give me a couple of days to go over them and I'll get them right back to you." The blonde listened a few minutes to the person on the phone while she went over the files. "From the preliminary I see no problems on my end. I see the notations about color specifics, I don't care what New York says, we'll go with it."

"I am aware of that, but we lead, not follow. We didn't get where we are by following the rest of the pack." The blonde said as she opened a separate window and began looking for something. Laughing she spun her chair away from her computer. "Everything is fine, I swear. Aside from an irritating succession of interruptions?" Alex listened intently. "She doesn't have a clue about either and that's the way I want to keep it.

Again the girl laughed and leaned back in her chair staring out at the rain washed landscape. "Oh by the way, I think I am gonna be out of touch for the weekend so if you need to get a hold of me call Louie." Alex didn't notice the shadow that darkened her doorway. "Well, actually I plan on being off shore this weekend. That's for me to know." Hearing a beep from the computer the blonde spun back around looking at the screen she smiled. "Okay, I gotta go. Talk to you later, love you too. Bye."

Alex pushed a button on her phone and tossed the ear piece onto her desk while she studied the chart on her computer. "Perfect!" She said to her self and scribbled something down on a note pad.

"What's perfect?" Came Marissa's inquisitive voice from the doorway. The poor blonde nearly jumped clean out of her skin at the unexpected sound.

"Fuck! What were you, a ninja in a past life or something?" Alex asked as she tried to get her racing heart under control while closing the open files on her desk and computer.

The brunette smiled apologetically at the blonde. "I sorry, I didn't mean to." Sigh Alex looked into Marissa's sad eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm really not used to having people in my house." Smiling she sat back down in her chair and beckoned the girl further into the room. "Come here Riss." Hesitantly Marissa entered the room, looking around as she made her way over to the beautiful blonde behind the desk. Alex pulled the girl into her lap and nuzzled into her neck. "How was your nap?"

Marissa giggled self consciously. "Sorry I fell asleep." The blonde shook her head and smiled at the beautiful brunette.

"I think you were just paying me back for the other night when I fell asleep." She teased, nipping lightly at the soft shell of Marissa's ear. Alex continued her tender assault of the soft skin on Marissa's neck, her hand began to massage the thigh it had been resting on eliciting a moan from the girl. Marissa pulled away and stared intently into the blonde's azure eyes for a moment before getting up only to readjust herself so that she was straddling a stunned Alex on the leather high-backed chair draping her arms loosely around the other girl's neck.

"So where are you off to this weekend?" She asked casually as she squirmed a little to try and get more comfortable on her precarious perch, her movements were rewarded by a low groan from Alex. Raising an eyebrow at the girl Marissa moved again, this time her movements were deliberate, the lanky girl ground her hips in to the highly distracted blonde's.

Alex hissed as Marissa moved against her. The girl was creating all kinds of wonderful sensations in the surfer's lower extremities. "Wha-what did say?" The blonde asked trying to get her mind to focus on the conversation.

"I heard you say you were leaving for the weekend. I didn't mean to listen; I know it isn't any of my business." Marissa explained distractedly as Alex began to massage the girl's ass.

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" Alex asked right before Marissa crashed her lips down on to the smiling blonde's.

"No." Was all the girl could reply before Alex began to kiss her again. Suddenly Alex's nimble hands were everywhere at once, running through Marissa's hair and down to cup the back of her neck deepening the kiss while the other gently caressed the brunette's pert breast.

The silence in the room was shattered as the two figures moved to a symphony of sighs and moans. Alex began to get frustrated, as amazing as it was she felt an insane need to be closer to the brunette. Reaching out blindly she shoved aside her keyboard and mouse pad knocking a stack of folders to the floor in the process. Getting a firm grip on Marissa's ass, the deceptively strong girl stood up and deposited her precious package firmly onto the desk. Marissa giggled when Alex kicked the chair out of the way, sending it careening across the room.

"Eager much?" The brunette teased. Alex just grunted as she went about pulling off Marissa's shirt. Immediately practiced fingers found the ties to the girl's bikini top and made quick work of removing the irritating barrier while her lips traveled across the delicate architecture of Marissa's collar bone. All thoughts of teasing vanished when Marissa found herself being sensuously devoured by Alex's questing mouth.

The blonde willed herself to go slow, she fought her body's demand to take the girl in front of her, and instead she gave in to the need to touch, taste and feel every inch of the girl's luscious body. Moving lower, she mouthed the creamy expanse of Marissa's breast before locking onto the already hardened peak, swirling her tongue around it before biting down gently. Marissa moaned loudly while clinging to the blonde as if her life depended on it.

Satisfied that she had given it enough attention Alex moved to the other breast while her hands worked to undo the Marissa's shorts. Breaking away Alex finished undoing the girl's shorts and then grasped Marissa's hips pulling her off the desk and spinning her around. Alex reached around the girl's body; one hand went north, cupping the taller girl's breast while the other went south heading straight for Marissa's aching center.

Alex wasted no time, getting straight to the point she quickly slid two fingers through the brunette's slick folds and deep into her. Setting up a quick rhythm, stroking in and out, Alex soon had Marissa panting, murmuring unintelligibly all the while demanding more from the blonde. And that is exactly what she gave her. The blonde bit down gently on Marissa's shoulder while she inserted a third finger into the girl's aching channel, curling the probing digits in search of that magic spot that would bring the girl's release. When Alex felt Marissa momentarily stiffen and call her name she knew she had found what she was looking for.

"Oh God Alex, right there. Don't stop." Marissa panted as she reached back tangling her hand into Alex's silken tresses. Alex knew the girl was close when her movements started to become erratic, wanting to bring the girl over the edge; she added her thumb to her movements. With every stroke Alex put pressure on the bundle of nerves. Finally she felt Marissa freeze, back arched, a long moan of ecstasy escaping her lips before she collapsed into Alex's waiting arms.

Alex carefully scooped the sated girl up into her arms and carried her into her room, tucking her into the large bed before quickly stripping down to her t-shirt and boy shorts and climbing in next to the unconscious girl, gathering Marissa's precious body into her arms.

"What about you?" Marissa asked in a whisper surprising Alex. The blonde chuckled quietly.

"Somehow I don't think you are quite up to it right this minute." The girl said before placing a soft kiss on the top of Marissa's head. "I'll get mine later."

"Mm'kay." Marissa said as she cuddled close to Alex's warm and fell into the arms of sleep.


	22. Half Truths

Chapter 22 Half truths

A few hours later Marissa woke to the safety of Alex's arms. The brunette smiled as she lightly traced her lover's sleeping face. The blonde's brows creased and she mumbled unintelligible but she did not wake from her slumber. Marissa leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of the girl's mouth before carefully extricating herself from the girl's arms and then the bed. Sighing as she looked down at her mostly nude body, the brunette found a large t-shirt and hoped that she wasn't committing some fatal error by pulling it on.

Marissa wandered into the kitchen; grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator she then made her way into Alex's office to retrieve her clothes. The brunette smiled when she saw the chaos they had created. Marissa bent down to grab her shirt that was half hidden under a pile of papers and froze. Instead of grabbing the garment she instead stood staring at a copy of one of her own sketches. "What the hell!" she said quietly before kneeling down and sifting through the pile of papers. She found several more AlleyKat designs, a frown slowly worked its way onto her face.

This is how Alex found her five minutes later. "Riss? Babe? Oh shit." Was all Alex said as she looked down at the girl.

"What the hell is this!" Marissa demanded holding up several sheets of paper. The blonde swallowed visibly.

"I-I'm a-a." Alex stammered.

"You're what? A spy? Did you go through my stuff?" Marissa asked as she realized that a couple of the designs that she held in her hand were ones that she had just sent to Kirsten a couple of days ago. "Only one person in the company has this particular design in their possession." She said holding up a drawing.

"Kirsten." Alex said simply. Sighing she bent down to pick up the remainder of her files. "Kirsten sent them to me to look over them."

Marissa stared at the blonde, confusion. "Why would Kirsten send you my summer line designs?"

Setting the stack of papers on the corner of her desk, Alex took a moment to compose her self. _'What the hell am I supposed to tell her?'_ The blonde tried to quell the anger that flared at the accusation in the other girl's eyes. "I work for Kirsten as a freelance consultant." Alex figured that a half truth was better than a total lie, because that was the only choice she had. She wasn't ready to tell Marissa everything, not yet, and with the way things were going…maybe never.

"What kind of consultant?" Marissa asked, half curious half disbelieving.

Sitting down in her chair, Alex looked up at the girl. "I advise the company CEO on the marketing aspects of the designs. I tell them whether or not I think a design will sell in the current market as well as what the best colors would be to use taking into consideration the designers specifications and current market demand." Marissa looked stunned.

"You are the one that occasionally changes our color selections?" The brunette asked. "Did you know who I was when you met me?" Alex looked away to hide the guilt in her eyes.

"Yes. No. Sort of. I was familiar with your work."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Marissa asked as she knelt down in front of the blonde placing a tentative hand on her knee. Alex looked into Marissa's eyes.

"I know what designers think about people like me. Designers hate people in my profession. I didn't want you to hate me." Marissa gently caressed the girl's cheek.

"I wouldn't have hated you Alex." Marissa laughed. "Unless you were the one that changed my 'Freak' line around last year." The brunette teased. Alex blushed slightly. Marissa laughed even harder. "That was you?"

"Yeah." Alex said dejectedly.

"Alex, I was kidding. I loved the changes that were made. The only thing I was mad at was that I didn't think about it myself."

The blonde sighed in relief. "I really liked the basic design, I thought it was brilliant, I just didn't think that the color selection complimented it as well as it should have."

"Are you kidding, I looked at the color swatches I sent in after I had seen your changes and I couldn't see what the hell I was thinking." Alex shook her head and smiled at the girl.

"You are a brilliant designer Marissa. I have only ever had to change small things on your designs. But seriously, I have issues with the winter line designers." Marissa giggled, but was cut off when Alex suddenly kissed her. Pulling away, breathless the brunette looked at Alex curiously.

"What was that for?" she asked as she smiled at the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my job earlier." Alex said, her remorse showing through in her brilliant eyes.

"Well now you know better, don't you Ms. Kelly?" The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Cooper. I've learned my lesson." Alex said with a wink "Note to self, put up incriminating documents before seducing beautiful woman in your office."

Marissa reached up and playfully slapped the blonde on her shoulder. "Smart ass."

"You like my ass, admit it."

"Oh, I definitely like you ass." Marissa said as she climbed onto Alex's lap. "And you neck." She said as she began to kiss up the surfers slim neck. "And your lips." The girl murmured just before she took possession of Alex's lips in a searing kiss. Alex moaned into the kiss, her hands coming up to rest on the girl's trim waist.

Alex began to lose her self in the kiss but struggles to pull away. "Wait." She mumbles into the kiss. "Wait."

Marissa tried to maintain the kiss as Alex pulled away but could only let out a frustrated groan at the sensual contact was broken. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, confused by the blonde's sudden withdrawal.

"I wanted to ask you something." Alex said as she gently caressed Marissa's face. Marissa smiled at the girl, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the girl's lips.

"Ask away."

"You know how you heard me say I was going to be away for the weekend?" Alex asked, gently caressing Marissa's lips with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah." She said somewhat apprehensively.

"I was wondering if you had plans?" Marissa quirked an eyebrow at this. "I was wondering if you would like to do a little sight seeing with me this weekend?" Alex asked shyly. The brunette smiled.

"Of course I would." The brunette said as she was pulled back into a fiery kiss.

Los Angeles- the apartment of Seth Cohen

The curly haired brunette boy sat huddled on his couch staring at his phone wishing it would ring. Seth brought the bottle of Jose Cuervo up to his lips and took another sip, cringing as the liquid burned a path down his throat. He just about jumped out of his skin when the tiny device began to tweedle. He awkwardly juggled it before getting a hold of it and answering in a slurred voice. "Summer? Summer?" The desperation in his voice was almost pathetic.

:No Seth, not Summer.: A definitely masculine voice replied. :I take it she hasn't called: the guy asked.

"No." the boy sobbed. A sigh could be heard on the other end of the line.

:Well bro, it's not like you were the best boyfriend to begin with.: Sighing again the voice said. :Look, why don't you come out here for the weekend? We could hang out. Get drunk, well more drunk for you. Pick up chicks.:

"Summer is the only one for me. There aren't any others." Seth said woefully as he gazed at a picture of himself and Summer from a couple of months ago. "She was absolutely perfect."

:Well kid, I don't know what to tell you. Just come hang out with me for a couple of days. It'll do you good.: Seth was sobbing by this time and didn't hear the voice yelling at him to answer the phone.

A masculine figure stood staring out at the rain swept streets below. "So is he coming?" a soft female voice asked as delicate arms wrapped around him from behind. The blonde haired man smiled, covering the girl's arms with his own.

"I'm not quite sure. He started crying." The man laughed. The girl smacked the guy in the stomach. "Oww. What was that for?"

"Quit being mean. He's really hurting. You should try being a better big brother for a change." The girl chastised as the guy turned around in her arms kissing her sweetly.

"I know. I'll try for you, It's just not easy with him. The guy needs to learn to think for himself instead of just doing what ever we tell him. Is that enough for you?" The blonde boy nuzzled into mahogany hair.

The girl smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed him back. "It's enough for now. Right now….More kissing, less talking." With that they began to kiss passionately.

Hawaii- Casa de Bonitas a.k.a. Jodie, Theresa, Eden, and Lena's house

Summer lay staring at the ceiling of Jodie's room, unable to sleep. Her mind was in turmoil over the whole situation with Seth and Surprisingly the brunette surfer had been adamant that Summer, as the guest take the bed and she would take the couch. Summer was also confused about her reaction to the petite brunette, it almost felt like attraction; but how could that be, she was straight. Right?

As she lay there thinking about these things she became more and more confused about things, finally she decided to just close her eyes and not think. Get some sleep and hopefully her mind would sort things out on its own. "Hopefully." The girl whispered to the darkeness before drifting into a restless sleep.


	23. My Turn

I was a big fan of so called Romance novels when I was a teenager, but I always found their obsessive need to use euphemisms annoying. And here I am writing my own stuff and I catch myself doing that very same thing. I am desperately trying to find a happy medium….Nothing too hardcore and raunchy as to be considered porn but nothing as annoyingly corny as a romance novel. So please…let me know if I succeeded in my goal.

Chapter 23 My Turn

After making out in Alex's office for a good twenty minutes, Marissa had finally managed to get the blonde back to the bedroom with a slight detour through the kitchen. The two girls sat giggling in Alex's bed, sharing bites of fruit with each other and talking about everything from fashion to surfing. Marissa watched as the blonde bit into a particularly juicy strawberry and some of the luscious nectar escaped to the girl's chin. Without thinking about it the girl leaned forward, licking up the juice before stealing a kiss.

Marissa smiled at the Alex as they broke apart. "Mmm. I think I will have to eat my fruit like that more often." The girl teased as she licked her lips which still tasted of the fruit and the kiss. Alex just smiled in return before popping a grape into her mouth. Marissa shook her head before carefully moving to bowl of fruit to the bedside table and then crawling back towards Alex. The blonde watched this with a quirked eyebrow, lying back when Marissa gently invaded her space.

"What are you up to?" Alex asked with a small laugh. Marissa just smiled at the girl before nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's neck. Slowly the brunette began kissing her way up the girl's neck towards her lips. The designer brushed her lips across Alex's eliciting a groan of frustration from the girl when she evaded all attempts to draw her into a proper kiss. Continuing across she began to make her way down the other side of her slender neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point. Alex moaned again and tried to pull the girl closer, only to have Marissa evade her grasp.

"My turn." Was all the brunette said before working her way down the surfer's lithe body. Marissa paused, first removing the pajama top from Alex's body then pulling off her own t-shirt before pinning Alex to the bed with her arms above her head. Alex grinned at the younger girl's brazenness, the bold actions exciting her.

Marissa nipped and licked her way down Alex's body, pausing to pay special attention to areas that peaked her interest. Finally she reached her destination, inhaling deeply she took in the musky scent of the stunning girl that lay writhing below her. Alex froze when she felt Marissa's hot breath on her inner thigh, her body nearly coming off the bed as the brunette's first tentative touch. "God, you are so wet, baby. Is this because of me?" Marissa asked in a voice full of wonder her eyes locking with Alex's lust darkened ones. The blonde could only nod, having lost all ability to form coherent thought.

The brunette placed butterfly kisses on the insides of Alex's thighs, slowly inching her way towards the girl's center. Alex cried out, almost finding instant release from Marissa's first tentative taste of her. The blonde fought to keep her hands still, tangling them in the sheets as her back arched almost painfully. "Oh fuck!" She hissed through clenched teeth as she felt the brunette bite down gently on the sensitive bundle of nerves before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. Not able to resist touching the brunette any longer, Alex let go of the sheets she had been near shredding and instead tangled her hands in Marissa's silky hair.

Marissa was in heaven, all her senses on over load with the all that was Alex. Her skin tingled all over her body from the feel of the girl's hands almost roughly tugging on her hair, Alex's skin felt like satin under her wandering fingers, the scent that was uniquely the blonde sent her mind spinning, and that didn't even begin to cover the taste. The honeyed nectar that flowed from the blonde's molten core was like ambrosia to Marissa. The brunette let her tongue delve deep into Alex's center setting off another round of moans and whimpers from the surfer, lapping up the juices that gushed out of Alex like it was all that kept her alive.

"Marissa, I need to feel-" Alex panted out as she physically dragged the girl up so that they were face to face, the blonde kissed Marissa deeply, reveling in the taste of her self on the other girl's lips. "Need to feel you in me." She husked between kisses before guiding Marissa's hand to where she most desperately needed the girl to be.

Alex was so wet that Marissa entered her without a second thought, driving two fingers deep into the surfer's center and quickly setting a rhythm that she hoped would bring the girl to release. Marissa increased the tempo when she felt Alex begin to clamp down on her fingers, curling them with every stroke in order to hit her G-spot.

The blonde began to tremble as she felt the first wave of her orgasm go crashing through her. "Marissa!." She cried as she fell completely over the edge into oblivion. Marissa gathered the girl to her, kissing her all over as she rode out the last tremors before gently withdrawing her fingers. Alex cuddled close to the designer as sleep took hold of her, draping an arm across the girl's waist, a smile on her lips.

Marissa sighed contentedly as she lay, wrapped in Alex's arms. Glancing at the bedside clock the brunette saw that it was almost four in the morning. Closing her eyes she let sleep take her into dreams of azure eyes and golden skin.

9 a.m.

The next morning Marissa woke to an empty bed. "Alex?" She called out as she sat up, clutching the sheet to her self, she was greeted by silence. Climbing out of the bed she grabbed her shirt off the floor and made her way to the bathroom. After taking care of her personal business and grabbing a shower, Marissa exited the steam filled bathroom toweling off her hair. When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the aromatic smell of coffee. Making her way over to the coffee machine Marissa noticed a note taped to it.

The brunette beauty pulled the paper free and set it aside as she poured herself a cup. Marissa leaned against the counter sipping the tasty brew and read the note.

_Riss, 7:45_

_Went for my morning run, make yourself at home. Don't forget we are meeting Summer and the crew at the Pit for lunch. Make sure you have a weekend bag packed…You will need a bathing suit and sunblock. The rest of your clothes are optional _;) _Just kidding, you will need a nice dress as well. See you in a couple of hours._

_Alex_

Marissa smiled at the note before setting it down and looking at the microwave clock. It was almost 10, she figured that the blonde would be back soon, refilling her cup the brunette made her way into the room and threw some clothes into her day pack. Soon she heard the raucous sound of Alex and the dogs coming through the living room door. Marissa jumped slightly when she heard the deep booming bark of Argo followed by Alex scolding the canine.

"That's it! Out, out you lot. I am not in the mood." Marissa laughed as she heard a couple of the dogs whine, but then heard the deft click of the door closing behind the dogs. "Finally!" Alex said her voice not far down the hallway.

"What's wrong? They tire you out?" the brunette asked as she came out of the room. Alex looked up from her spot on the couch smiling at the vision that greeted her.

"No. Pretty sure you got that honor." Alex said with a sly grin. Marissa blushed but returned the smile and sashayed her way over to the blonde and settling her self into the girl's lap.

"Riss, I don't think you want to be this close to me. I am all sweaty." Alex said trying not to get the girl in her lap all grungy.

Marissa smiled before leaning in and placing a searing kiss on the girl's lips. "I like you all sweaty." The brunette said seductively as she pulled away. Alex swallowed visibly before stuttering out. "I have to get a shower and we have to meet Jodie and Summer."

Sighing the taller girl climbed off the blonde's lap and helped pull Alex to her feet. Marissa gave the girl a little shove in the direction of the bedroom and said "Fine, go get your shower. I'll finish getting my clothes together." Alex laughed as she made her way into the room.

"I'll make it up to you later." The blonde surfer called over her shoulder.

"I'm holding you to that." Marissa yelled back, smiling.

The main house

Ryan moved about gingerly as he tried to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. He knew that he probably deserved what he got but at the same time he felt somewhat humiliated that it had come from a girl. At the thought of Summer, the blonde boy knew he should call his brother to make sure that Seth was okay. Picking up the phone, Ryan dialed Seth's number and listened to it ring, after the fifth ring he knew that Seth wouldn't answer and hung up. Hanging up, he carefully climbed out of bed and went down stairs to find something to eat.

As he looked out the kitchen window he saw Alex throwing a couple of bags into the back of her jeep. "Huh, wonder where she is going?" Ryan said aloud as he watched Alex reach into the Jeep and readjust something. Soon his eyes were drawn to the front of the guest house, where he saw Marissa coming out the door wearing a halter top and short-shorts. Ryan watched as the brunette made her way over to the blonde who was leaned up against her jeep.

Marissa, oblivious to watchful eyes, wrapped her arms around Alex and placed a sensual kiss upon her lips before getting into the jeep and pulling down her glasses, a content smile on her face. Ryan shook his head and went back to finding food.


	24. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 24 Surprise Visitor

When Marissa and Alex entered the Shark Pit they were greeted by the sound of laughter coming from one of the back booths. Taking one last side long glance at each other the new lovers made their way to their friends, the fingers on Alex's left hand lightly tangled with Marissa's right. They were keenly aware of the knowing looks the loud group was giving them.

Once Marissa was seated Alex went into the office to check on a couple of paperwork things. "So Coop, you look…well rested." Summer leaned over and quietly teased her friend. Marissa nudged the girl with her shoulder and continued to look through the lunch menu. Alex returned shortly and the two late arrivals placed their orders.

"So, Al, how'd you sleep?" Jodie asked slyly as she popped one of her French fries into her mouth. Alex was unfazed though as she sat next to Marissa, the girl's hand rested lightly on her thigh.

"I slept fine Jo, how about you?" Alex shot back as she leaned forward and snagged a fry off her best friend's plate.

"The couch was lumpy. You need to give me a raise so I can buy a new one." Jodie said frowning as Alex placed the stolen French fry in her mouth.  
"How about you actually start showing up on time and I will think about giving you a raise?"

A chorus of shouts went up in response to Alex's comeback causing Jodie to sulk. Soon their food arrived and the group fell into various conversations; Alex, Jodie, Eden, and Lena were discussing the waves that had been produced by the storm while Summer tried to discreetly grill Marissa about what may or may not have happened between her and the blonde, and Theresa sat laughing at Dominic trying to feed Javier. The entire group was silenced though by the sound of plates shattering and Justin's crystal clear "Holy shit!"

Alex stood up immediately to see what the commotion was, closely followed by the rest of the crew. When Marissa made to get up as well Alex gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her head. "We got this. Enjoy your lunch." She said quietly before walking away.

Marissa stared after the blonde and sighed with frustration. Turning back to her plate the brunette pushed around her salad. "So Coop, what's the what?" Summer asked. Marissa tried to hide the smile that came to her lips at the thought of what had happened between her and Alex last night and this morning. Clearing her throat the brunette mumbled "Nothing." Before taking a big sip of iced tea.  
"Don't you nothing me Marissa Cooper. You have that whole I-just-had-mind-blowing-sex glow about you." Summer scolded her friend. Marissa just smiled, bit her bottom lip and took a bite of her salad sending her friend a Cheshire cat grin.

The two girl's conversation was cut short when they heard someone that sounded like Eden yell something unintelligible. Marissa and Summer looked at each other and then both got up and headed in the direction that everyone else had gone. The scene they came upon was a bit confusing. Eden stood in the middle the small group tightly hugging a beautiful blonde while Lena looked on, a picture of confusion. Alex was looking between her two friends, apprehension written across her beautiful face. When Eden finally untangled her self with the girl Lena moved in and gave her a small hug. "Anne Marie, it's good to see you." Lena said when she stepped back out of the hug.

"Yeah. But it's only for a week. I am sure Eden told you. How are you guys doing?" She was asking both of them but her eyes never left Eden's.

"We're good. Got some killer sets in this morning before work." Eden answered never noticing the look she was getting from Lena.  
"If you all could excuse me, I just remembered that I have to get that inventory checklist done before the distributor gets here with his delivery." Lena said starting to back away. "It's been good seeing you AM." With that she all but ran to the inventory room. It seemed like everyone in the group was staring at Eden who was completely oblivious to her girlfriend's emotional distress.  
"Nice going, Goober." Alex said before smacking the girl on the back of the head and going after Lena.

"What?! I didn't do anything." Eden defended, rubbing her head.  
"What's her problem?" Anne Marie asked, placing a comforting hand on the brunette's arm.  
"Eden should be able to tell you." Theresa answered, Javier cooing as if in agreement.  
"Not cool, E. Not cool at all." Dominic said as they walked away. Marissa and Summer took one look at each other and went back to their lunch. Justin just stood staring at Anne Marie, drooling. Eden watched her friends leave, frowning.

"Oh shit." Eden said rubbing at her forehead, the entire conversation playing out in her mind. Anne Marie watched her friend for a moment.  
"We need to talk." Eden said taking the blonde by the arm and guiding her towards the door.

Alex came back over and sat next to Marissa, taking the girl's hand into her own. "So what was that all about?" Marissa asked taking a sip of her drink. Alex sighed deeply and then looked towards the store room.

"Anne Marie, Eden, and Lena all lived together along with AM's kid sister. Eden always had a thing for Anne Marie; they even messed around for awhile." Alex began explaining. "A couple of years ago Anne Marie left to go live with some quarterback that had swept her off her feet. Eden was a wreck after that but Lena helped put her back together. And now that Anne Marie is back Lena is worried, apparently with good cause, that Eden is still in love with Anne Marie."

Just then Eden came over and stood in front of the table. "Where's Anne Marie?" Alex asked with barely disguised animosity. Eden looked away for a moment then back at Alex. "I fucked up, didn't I Al?" The girl asked before sitting down and burying her head in her hands. The blonde sighed then placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Go to her and fix this Eden. It's not too late."  
"Where is she?"  
"The store room. But just so you know...she is really pissed off right now." The brunette girl nodded then headed off in search of her girlfriend. When Alex looked back at the two girls eating their lunch she found them smiling at her.

"What?" She asked suspiciously. Marissa just shook her head.  
"You're a really good friend you know that?" She said more than asked. Alex just smiled shyly.

A few minutes later Jodie came and sat next to Summer. "Hey Alex?" She said casually.  
"Yeah Jo?" Alex answered distractedly.  
"Umm...you might want to order a couple of extra cases of corona." At this Alex looked up quickly and narrowed her eyes.  
"I just got ten cases in. Why would I need more?" The blonde asked suspiciously. Jodie shrugged then took a long sip of the lunch time beer Alex allowed her. Suddenly the blonde became aware of the sounds of shattering glass and shouting coming from the storage room. Turning she saw Theresa and Dominic standing at the bar like deer caught in headlights, staring at the scene unfolding in the tiny room.

Alex groaned and put her head on the table, banging it slightly. She knew first hand how destructive those two could be when they argued, this wasn't going to be pretty. Sighing she stood up and offered her hand to Marissa, who looked surprised but still took it. "Jodie, I won't be around this weekend; you are in charge of the bar and can you make sure that Dominic checks on the dogs for me. If there is some kind of emergency let Louie know and he will get a hold of me for you." Turning to Summer the blonde sighed apologetically.

"Summer I am sorry but I am kidnapping Marissa for the weekend. But Jodie here will see to anything you need. Shopping...what ever, she is your go to girl." Summer just shrugged and smiled knowingly and mouthed 'details' to Marissa who blushed profusely as Jodie began protesting.  
The two were out the door before Jodie could get out a complete sentence. Dejected, Jodie collapsed back into her chair and glared at her unfinished drink. "So...what are you doing tomorrow?" Summer asked as she took the last bite of her salad. The bartender eyed the other girl apprehensively.  
"Why?"  
Summer just smiled at her, making Jodie very uncomfortable. Both girls turned to look as they saw Lena physically shoving Eden and shouting at her.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming Eden? Why would you keep that from me?" The blonde shouted giving the brunette girl another hard shove.

"I just forgot. I'm sorry." Eden pleaded and tried to advance but was again shoved away.  
"Tell me Eden...were you planning on meeting up with her later? And don't lie to me."  
"Yes." She answered and dropped her arms looking directly into the other girl's eyes which were now filled with tears.  
"Were you planning on fucking her?"  
"I don't know." Eden answered honestly. Lena swiped at the tears that had fallen and turned her back to the girl.  
"You know what, go ahead. Go back to her. Like an idiot I'll still be here waiting." Lena turned back around to face her lover, tears streaming down her face. After  
"All this is how it has always been; you in love with Anne Marie, me in love with you." With those words she walked out of the bar. Eden stood dumbfounded. 'She loves me?'

It took exactly thirty seconds for this fact to register in Eden's mind; it took on five seconds for her to react. The brunette went tearing out the door, catching up with Lena just as she got her car door open.  
"You love me?" she asked, still in disbelief. She turned the girl around pining her to the car with her body. The blonde tried not to look into dark eyes but couldn't avoid the pull she had always felt to fall into those dark depths; so she surrendered and nodded.  
"Yes." Lena said quietly. The word was barely out before Eden brought her into an earth shattering kiss.  
"I love you too, Lena." Eden said when she pulled back from the kiss. "I just didn't realize it till I watched you walk out that door."

The two girls were still hugging and kissing when Summer and Jodie walked out fifteen minutes later. "Oh good, you haven't killed each other." Jodie said as she ushered Summer to her car. "Alex is gone for the weekend and I have to entertain Summer. Theresa is in charge unless something goes wrong, in which case you can call me."

The two barely acknowledged Summer and Jodie's exit. Jodie rolled her eyes and opened the door for Summer. "Sorry about that. Things aren't usually this interesting around here."

"It's okay; helps take my mind off Seth." Summer said with a frown. Jodie looked over at Summer and felt a twinge in her chest. The Latina tried not to make a habit out of falling for straight girls, but there was just something about the fiery brunette that called to her, and it was starting to drive her nuts. 'Must have been watching her kick Ryan's ass. That was totally hot.' Jodie sent a side long glance towards Summer than started the car heading towards the mall.

Marissa sat in the passenger seat of Alex's jeep watching as her lover piloted the vehicle towards a destination unknown. Even though the blonde's hair was being whipped about by the wind she was still a stunning vision. Feeling eyes on her, Alex glanced over at Marissa who was smiling at her.  
"What?" She asked taking the girl's hand in her own and giving it a little squeeze.  
"You are so beautiful." Marissa answered with a sigh still smiling at the girl. Alex laughed and brought their hands up to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of Marissa's.

"No sweetheart, you are beautiful, I am merely a mirror reflecting that brilliance for all the world to see." Marissa shook her head at Alex.  
"A surfer, bar manager, and a poet...is there anything you can't do?" The brunette asked before leaning over and kissing the side of Alex's neck. "So poet Kelly, where are you taking me?"

Alex shook her head and said "Sorry, but if I told you it would ruin the surprise." The blonde laughed when Marissa proceeded to pout. "Don't worry you will see soon enough. Resigned to her fate the brunette sat back and proceeded to think about where they were going. When Alex pulled off to the side of the road and handed Marissa a scarf, the brunette was even more confused. "Put it on like a blindfold please?" The blonde entreated. Marissa complied and felt the Jeep start moving again.

A few minutes later they pulled to a halt and Marissa heard Alex's door open and close followed by the sound of her own door opening. "Take my hand." The blonde's voice was soft and sultry as it caressed Marissa's ear. Carefully the brunette exited the vehicle and soon felt Alex maneuver her into position then wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist she said "You can take it off now."

Marissa reached up and pulled the cloth free, blinking several times as her eyes readjusted to the light.

"Oh my God, Alex it's beautiful!"


	25. Luxury defined

1Chapter 24 Luxury defined

Marissa stood staring at a large yacht, actually it looked more like a smaller version of one of those luxury cruise ships you see on TV with the words 'Sea Kat IV' scrawled across her bow. "Oh my God Alex, it's beautiful." The brunette covered her mouth with her hand and stared in awe at the large vessel.

"It's ours for the weekend." Alex said in a hush, her lips next to Marissa's ear. And then as if suddenly shy and unsure she backed away. Marissa sensing the withdrawal, turned to look into the blonde's cerulean eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked the blonde while gently stroking her cheek.

"I mean...If it's...If you want to?" Alex stammered. Marissa smiled at the girl and leaned in kissing her soundly on the lips.

"I would love to go on a weekend cruise with you." Marissa said when she finally pulled away from the kiss. Alex smiled at the girl before excitedly running to the back of the Jeep and grabbing their bags. Marissa looped her arm through Alex's as they made their way up the gang plank. "So Miss Kelly...Wanna tell me where you got a yacht from?" Alex smiled slyly at the girl before shaking her head.

"Trust me Ms. Cooper; there is no end to the Kelly charm." Marissa swatted the girl on the arm when she saw her cocky grin. Alex pretended to wince "Ow that hurt. Okay, jeez no need to get violent. It belongs to AlleyKat."

They were greeted at the top of the ramp by someone Marissa assumed to be the captain. "Welcome aboard Ms. Kelly." Alex set the bags down and greeted the man.

"Adam, I would like you to meet Marissa Cooper." Adam nodded towards Marissa gently taking her hand into both his weather worn ones in a warm handshake "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Cooper, if you need anything, please, just let me or any of my crew know and it will be taken care of." The old man said before scooping up the bags and handing them to one of his deck hands. "Ladies, Martin here will escort you to your stateroom while I go about getting us under way." The captain tipped his hat to the two young women and did a quick about face heading towards the bridge.

The brunette once again looped her arm through Alex's as they followed Martin through a series of corridors and stairs, the polite young man pointing out various amenities along the way. "If I missed anything I am sure that Ms. Kelly will point them out to you." He finished up as he opened the door to their staterooms; placing their luggage inside the door he smiled his departure.

Marissa wandered around the large rooms taking the sheer elegance and fine craftsmanship that obviously went into creating such exquisite work. The room was paneled in dark cherry wood, with fine details carefully carved into the crown molding along the ceiling hiding the well placed lighting. A king sized bed sat, centered, against the far wall, draped in satin sheets. A large sitting room sat off to the right furnished with a plush leather couch and matching teak coffee and end tables while gossamer drapes filtered the afternoon sunlight coming through the expansive amount of windows and the large sliding glass doors that opened onto the large private deck.

"Alex...this is...Wow!" Marissa said as she wandered out onto the deck over looking the port. The fashion designer was struck speechless by the sheer opulence of their quarters. Alex stood by the door, leaning lazily on the frame, watching Marissa take everything in.

"Yeah, it was kinda over kill." She said pushing away from the frame and walking over to Marissa. "But you are well worth it, Riss." The last words were said quietly as the surfer wrapped well toned arms around the lanky brunette, a slow seductive smile spreading across her lips.

Marissa's smile turned sultry when she felt Alex's arms wrap around her. "What makes you think I am worth al this?"

"You are." Alex said simply before turning the girl around and kissing her. Alex led the way, backing slowly, deeper into the room, towards her destination. "I haven't even shown you my favorite part yet." Alex whispered when she pulled away from the kiss, taking both Marissa's hands she guided the girl to the bathroom. Once again Marissa was awestruck by the elegance and luxury that went into the design and construction of the room. It was large, larger than most house bathrooms, with separate shower and tub. The walls in here, like the bedroom were done in dark stained wood and were accented with brushed chrome fixtures. The shower was enclosed on three sides with frosted glass and framed with brushed chrome and if featured one of those full body showers, with heads sticking out from all angles and elevations.

The tub was a massive affair, and could easily fit two people. It had water jets, ambient lighting, and music capabilities. The commode was set in a small alcove with a privacy door and the vanity had side by side frosted glass bowls with a waterfall faucet brushed chrome fixtures in front of two large, round, frame less mirrors.

"I don't know about you...but I could definitely use a bath." Alex said in a husky voice as she turned on the water and began to remove her clothes. Marissa watched as more and more of the girl's tantalizing skin was revealed to her wandering eye; licking her lips she too began to remove her clothes, never once taking her eyes off the woman in front of her.

The blonde was now settled into the tub, reclining as the jets worked the kinks from her shoulders and back. Alex motioned for Marissa to join her, lending the girl a stabilizing hand as she gingerly climbed into the water and setting down in between Alex's firm thighs. Alex began washing the brunette's back with a wash cloth she grabbed from the side of the tub; after she was done she urged the girl to lean back into her and continued to work on the front. The blonde discarded the annoying piece of cloth in favor of her hands for this task, sensually gliding her hand up and down the girl's front. Using both her hands, Alex gently massaged Marissa's breasts while she kissed along the girl's slender neck, eliciting a low moan from the girl.

Alex maneuvered them so that one of the massaging jets was pulsing right over Marissa's aching clit, causing the lanky girl's hips to buck, almost causing them to lose their balance. But the blonde held on tightly to the designer's writhing body, bracing her body firmly behind Marissa's. Wrapping one arm around the girl's waist she reached over and pushed a button on the control pad, increasing the speed of the jet pulses. Reaching up Alex gently turned Marissa's face so that she could taste the girl's honeyed lips. When they broke the kiss they stared into each others desire darkened eyes. Marissa's breathing was now erratic and shallow, Alex knew she was close to her release, reaching down she quickly entered the girl with three fingers, letting the water jet pulsing on the back of her arm set her pace. Marissa began to whimper, she was so close, leaning into Alex, she nipped at the girl's ear causing her to turn her head. Marissa connected their lips and immediately reached her climax, calling out Alex's name as she did.

Alex swallowed her name as well as the rest of Marissa's cries of passion as she held the girl's quivering body in her arms. Gently she returned them to their earlier position, Marissa reclining in Alex's strong arms, the blonde waiting patiently for the girl to come back down from her high. Long minutes later, the brunette began to stir in her lover's arms. "Mmmm." She purred, Alex smiled into the girl's neck placing small kisses here and there.

"Welcome back." The surfer teased as she gently nipped at Marissa's earlobe.

Marissa chuckled lightly as she ran her hands up and down Alex's thighs. "I think, that from now on, you should go first otherwise I am always going to owe you one." Alex laughed as Marissa leaned away from her and turned around so that they were now lying face to face.

"You don't owe me anything, Riss." The blonde said as she gently stroked the girl's cheek. "I like pleasing you; I don't do it expecting anything. I like the way you sound when you call out my name, the way your skin tastes when I kiss you, and the way you feel against me as you cum." Alex stated matter-of-factly causing the taller girl to blush.

"I like you Marissa Cooper and I like making you scream my name." Alex finished with a sexy grin. Marissa returned the smile with one of her own.

"I like you too Alex Kelly and I plan on showing you just how much a little later." Alex smiled and pulled Marissa in for a breath taking kiss. When they finally separated for lack of oxygen both girls had huge smiles on their faces. "But for now, we need to get out of this tub; I'm turning into a giant raisin." Marissa said and lifted herself off the girl, quickly getting out of the tub. Alex followed suit and exited the tub, grabbing a couple of large towels from the rack and wrapping Marissa in one before she dried herself off. Both girls giggled as they made their way into the room.

"I can't believe we didn't even get unpacked before we." Marissa trailed off motioning towards the bathroom. Alex laughed as she opened one of the large closets flanking the entertainment center. Grabbing a couple of robes she tossed one to Marissa saying "Don't bother getting dressed just yet." Then as if thinking about it she amended. "Actually you don't have to bother getting dressed the rest of the weekend." Marissa giggled at the girl.

"You are incorrigible." Marissa said as she put on the robe and began unpacking her bag, placing neatly folded stacks of clothing into some of the empty drawers. Alex grabbed her duffle bag and tossed it into the bottom of the closet, earning her a look from Marissa.

"What?" The blonde asked defensively.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Marissa asked as she put the last of her clothes into a drawer. Grabbing her toiletries she stood and stared at the girl. Alex cocked an eyebrow and looked at her defiantly.

"Nope. I hate unpacking. I lived out of a duffle bag for almost a year after my parents kicked me out, don't much like unpacking unless it is a permanent thing." The blonde explained before moving forward and bussing Marissa on the cheek. "I'm gonna go see about dinner. Is there anything in particular you would like?" Alex asked, Marissa shook her head 'no' staring intently into the girl's eyes. Alex cleared her throat noisily saying "Why don't you make yourself at home while I get on that." Then she was gone out the door and down the hall. Marissa shook her head and made her way back out onto the private deck. While she and Alex had been amusing themselves in the tub the ship had left port. Off in the distance she could see where they had left. She could see the island in profile now as the sun sank into the ocean behind it. It was a breath taking sight.

Alex moved quickly down the corridors, none of the crew she passed seemed to notice she was only in a robe, most nodded politely at her a couple greeted her by name; but the blonde barely noticed. Instead she was drowned in memories of the first year after Katie had been killed. Harsh memories of being shuttled between relatives. Most of them had been indifferent to her, not caring one way or the other about her. A couple had been hard line Catholics, only accepting her into their homes in an attempt to change her wicked ways; once they saw that Alex wasn't going to change she was shipped off to the next relative.

They hadn't been all bad though; her mom's youngest brother Mike, whom she had stayed with right before Kirsten had sent for her, had been nice. He and his family had warmly welcomed her into their home, treating her with as much kindness and respect they treated each other with. In fact he had a daughter and step daughter that were Alex's age; all three girls had gotten along just fine. But Alex had felt bad; intruding on their little piece of heaven, with a new baby in the house it had been a little cramped. So unknown to Uncle Mike, Alex had contacted her god-mother who had happily sent for her. The family had seemed genuinely sorry to see her go, but she knew that is was for the best. In fact she still kept in touch with them, visiting once in a while, when ever her busy schedule permitted.

Alex shook her head, realizing she had reached her destination on automatic pilot. Stepping through the door she was greeted by the delicious smells and loud Italian opera.

"Alexandra!" An old man decked out in the classic chef's attire including the large puffy hat a top his head, greeted her with a thick Italian accent.

"Lorenzo, how are you? How's Fiona?" Alex asked as she hugged the old man. He sighed when they pulled away and went back to stirring the contents of a large pot.

"She left me. She say 'You cheat on me one too many times Lorenzo!' Can you believe that...She say I cheat too many times!" He replied in his thick accent causing Alex to laugh. Lorenzo smiled as he watched the girl laugh at his story.

"And you Alexandra, what is this I hear about a beautiful woman you have brought on board. I am assuming she is the reason we have all been summoned to the Sea Kat this lovely weekend?" Alex blushed and nodded. "What is this lovely girl's name?"

"Marissa." Alex answered and looked away to try and hide her blush.

"Ahh, yes." Lorenzo nodded as he tasted the concoction before adding a few more spices. "Would this be that mysterious girl you have been pining for since you saw first saw her a year ago?" Lorenzo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. But you can't say anything, please Lorenzo!" Alex begged her friend. The old man smiled at her and after wiping his hands on his apron he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Relax little one. Your secret is safe with me." Alex smiled up at the old man. "So, what can I make for you and your lady?" Lorenzo asked as he sat down and looked intently at the girl. Alex smiled deviously at the old man.

"I was kinda hoping for your specialty." The old man sighed.

"I thought so, that is why I made sure to have all the ingredients on board before we left port. It will be brought to the room in an hour and a half. Be ready my darling sea nymph. I will not like it if I have to scold my staff for ogling you and your woman if you should happen to be caught in a compromising position." Lorenzo said with a wink, Alex smiled her thanks and went to leave the galley.

"Oh by the way, sorry your cat left you. I could get you a new one if you like." Alex said as she left.

Lorenzo laughed and yelled. "That's okay little one, I am thinking about getting fish. They cannot run away when we dock." Alex's laughter could be heard echoing down the hall as she made her way back to her room, back to Marissa.


	26. Things you'd rather be doing

1Chapter 26 The things you'd rather be doing

When Alex got back to the room she found Marissa out on the private deck reclining on one of the deck chairs just staring up at the slowly appearing stars. "What are you looking at?" She asked coming to stand next to the girl. The brunette tilted her head to get a better look at the blonde beauty, smiling up at her.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to come back." Marissa said starting to sit up she was stopped when Alex gently lowered her self so that she was straddling the girl. Marissa readjusted herself so that she was more comfortable, placing her hands on the girl's exposed thighs. Alex leaned down so that she had a hand on either side of Marissa's head.

"You don't have to get up, you looked mighty comfortable." Alex said before leaning in and kissing Marissa. The brunette raised her hands and tangled them in the blonde's soft tresses, deepening the kiss. Alex moaned into the kiss before slowly pulling away. Marissa whimpered in protest and tried to pull the girl back down to her lips.

"Tease." Marissa said when Alex finally managed to pull away. The surfer chuckled softly before placing a kiss on the end of the girl's nose.

"I'm only a tease if I don't follow through." She said arching an eyebrow at the girl. "Unfortunately I have our dinner on the way and have given my word to the chef that the staff won't walk in on us in a compromising position." Alex explained as she climbed off the girl offering her hand in assistance.

Marissa groaned as she took the offered hand, letting Alex pull her to her feet. Once she was standing Alex wrapped her arms around the taller girl and nuzzled into her neck. "I'll make it up to you later. Promise." She said softly. Marissa tried to stay mad, but couldn't when saw the puppy dog face Alex was giving her.

"You had better!" She exclaimed disentangling her self from the other woman's arms. Alex laughed and followed the girl into the stateroom.

"So does this mean I can get dressed now?"

The blond eyed the girl up and down, unconsciously licking her lips. "I would prefer that you didn't." Alex said having to restrain her self from again attacking the brunette's luscious body. Then shrugging feigned indifference "But then again, if you really want to you are welcome to." Marissa glared at the girl as she grabbed a t-shirt and shorts out of the drawer and walking towards the bathroom.

"I think I will get dressed, thank you very much." she said before closing the door. Alex sighed as she stared at the closed door for a moment longer before opening the closet and pulling out her duffle bag. Grabbing a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt she proceeded to pull on the clothes before throwing the bag back into the closet and hanging the robe up. Marissa had yet to emerge from the bathroom so the blonde wandered out onto the deck and stared at the now dark night sky, thinking back to a night much like this almost a year and a half before. The night she had first seen the beautiful Marissa Cooper.

_Flashback_

_It was the night of the AlleyKat summer line launch party and Alex had agreed to make a rare appearance at the function. Kirsten had begged and pleaded with the girl finally getting her to come by pointing out that since she was going to be passing through LA on her way to Tahoe for a ski trip she really didn't have an excuse. Alex had stuck to the shadows surrounding the ballroom, nursing her beer while watching the AlleyKat employees letting loose after a great winter season they were getting ready to launch what was promising to be one of their most successful design collections. The 'Breaker' series, led by head designer Marissa Cooper had been received by the fashion world as the season's hottest line. _

_Someone got on the mic and said that dinner would be served shortly, so everyone took their seats and settled down for a couple of hours of good food and long speeches by various AlleyKat big wigs, including the head designer her self. The blonde had refused her god mother's offer to sit at the podium table, instead opting to sit at one of the less crowded back tables. _

_Alex had just decided that she had had quite enough of listening to boring speakers and was about to sneak off to the hotel bar when she saw Kirsten get up and introduced the head designer. From the first second she saw Marissa Cooper, Alex had been captivated. The girl's beauty completely stunned the surfer so that Alex was fairly certain that if anyone had asked her what her name was she wouldn't have been able to tell them. She had listened attentively to every single word the beautiful brunette had uttered, from her shy introduction to the self less thanks she had given to her design team, and finally to the heart felt thanks she had given to her loving fiancé; this last thing had almost crushed Alex._

_After Marissa had stepped away from the podium, the blonde had tracked her with her eyes, wanting to see if she could get a glimpse the man that held the beauties heart, but to no avail. Apparently the girl had come alone, either that or the lucky guy had been called away. Alex spent a good portion of the night trying to work up the nerve to go introduce herself to Marissa but had never quite managed to do it. So instead the normally cocky surfer had spent the night admiring the girl from afar like a shy school child. After all the speeches were done and the tables cleared and pushed off to the sides, the DJ let loose, filling the hall with music and lights. This was when Alex had lost sight of Marissa. _

_Finally in a fit of desperation Alex had gone up to Kirsten and had inquired after the designer only to be disappointed when the woman informed her that the girl had gone home for the evening. Alex had feigned indifference and went off to a dark corner, downing several more drinks before trudging off to her room. The blonde spent the next two days trying to find out as much about the beautiful brunette as she could without arousing suspicion. _

_Even after she had returned home to Hawaii, Alex couldn't get the girl off her mind. Only after weeks of putting up with the blonde's bitchy moods did Jodie finally corner the girl in her office and get to the bottom of the whole mess. But still Alex had been an insufferable bitch towards most people. _

Alex jumped slightly as lanky arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Marissa hummed into the girl's ear softly before gently nipping at the surfer's neck. "Took you long enough princess." The blonde teased earning her a squeeze.

"Sorry. This really hot blonde got me a little riled and I had to take a quick cold shower to take the edge off." Marissa shot back. Alex laughed and was about to say something in return of a curt knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"And that would be dinner." Alex said heading towards the door. She was greeted by Lorenzo accompanied by to of his kitchen staff. All three men were burdened by large serving dishes.

"And where will you be taking you dinner, ladies?" Lorenzo asked Alex nodded towards the small sitting room situated off the bedroom. The men quickly went about setting up the plates and dishes, working efficiently while Lorenzo made sure that they didn't mess up the presentations. As a final detail, short votive candles were set up in the center of the table before the two kitchen staff members quietly excused themselves. Satisfied with the work that was done Lorenzo turned to the two girls and smiled softly. "Ah Bella, it is so nice to finally meet the girl that has caused so much fuss." Lorenzo said taking Marissa's hand and placing a kiss upon her knuckles.

Marissa smiled warmly at the old man. "Thank you, the meal looks lovely." Lorenzo's smile got even wider.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction. The little one requested it especially for you." He said nodding in the blushing blonde's direction.

"Dammit, you old coot. Get going!" Alex barked, but both Marissa and Lorenzo could tell she was only joking. Marissa could see a genuine affection between the cook and the surfer. Lorenzo held up his hands in surrender and made for the door with Alex close behind. Right before he left, Marissa thought she saw him slip something to Alex, but she couldn't see what.

Alex came and stood by Marissa, both girls admiring the table. "Wow, Alex you really shouldn't have done all this." The blonde smile at her and pulled a single red rose from behind her back, offering it to the stunned brunette.

"Like I said, you are worth it." Alex said placing a shy kiss on Marissa's cheek before pulling her chair out for her. Marissa shook her head and sat down, sniffing delicately at the rose as Alex removed the shiny silver plate cover to reveal a lavish meal of seared fillet of tuna with a mild wasabi sauce served with white and wild rice and a fresh baby spinach salad. Alex grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay that was chilling in a near by ice bucket and poured a glass for Marissa before taking her own seat.

The two girls ate their meals in companionable silence. Stealing glances at each other but not really minding when they got caught by the other. Finally when they were done, Marissa reclined back onto her chair and smiled at the blonde. "That was delicious; remind me to thank the chef for it."

Alex smiled charmingly at the girl before sipping her wine. "Yeah, Lorenzo is good at what he does. I found him working as a line cook in a grease pit in Anaheim, convinced him to come work for AlleyKat, been happy ever since." The blonde said all this without thinking about it but froze when she saw the confused look on Marissa's face. "I was on a business trip for Kirsten." Alex explained lamely, hoping the brunette would accept the explanation without too many questions. Marissa looked at Alex for a moment before shaking her head.

"You are so weird sometimes, hot, but weird."

"Yeah but I'm hot." Alex said wiggling her eyebrows. Both girls laughed and continued to talk for a little while longer before Alex got up and pulled Marissa with her out to the deck. Sitting down on one of the deck chairs Alex pulled the brunette into her lap and nuzzled into her neck. Marissa smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and hummed. Alex pulled away and looked into the girl's mossy green eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I mean if there was something you wanted to be doing instead you would tell me right?" Alex asked sincerely, suddenly worried that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Marissa's eyes widened in surprise, in all the time she had dated Ryan he had never once asked her if she was enjoying her self.

"Let's see; I'm with you on this great boat, although I admit I have only really gotten to see the stateroom and of course the bathroom." Marissa said with a smirk before kissing the blonde. "I'm here with you Alex, I can't think of anything I would rather be doing than you." Marissa said this with such sincerity that Alex almost missed what she had said.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the girl "'doing me' huh?" Marissa smirked at her and nodded her head. "And what exactly would you like to be doing to me?" Alex asked.

The brunette leaned in and whispered something in the girl's ear, letting her lips brush against the shell of Alex's ear. Alex shivered in delight at the girl's words and moaned when she felt the girl attach her lips to the soft skin just behind her ear, her arms tightening around the lanky girl's waist. Marissa threaded her fingers through silken hair as she sucked gently on the girl's neck. Alex growled as she lifted the girl bodily and carried her into the bed, spending the rest of the night working on the things Marissa wanted to do.

Back at the ranch...also know as AlleyKat Estate

Ryan sat watching some "B" movie, cold beer in one hand and holding an ice pack on his black eye with the other. His veg out session was interrupted when his cell phone chirp. Picking it up he looked at the caller id before flipping it open. "Hello?" He said before leaning his head back and resting the pack back on his face.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah mom." Ryan said

"Umm not to worry you, but your brother is missing." Kirsten's voice came through the line. The stress came through the line, causing Ryan to sit up; dropping the pack Ryan glanced at the clock. It was 10:30, which meant that it was 12:30 in LA.

"What do you mean Seth's missing?" Ryan asked, trying to think where his heart broken brother would go.

"He left Charlie with Barney and hasn't been seen since."

"Well Summer turned up here...Maybe he's on his way here." Ryan suggested getting up and going to address book that sat by the hall phone.

"She is!" Ryan chuckled at the surprise he heard in his mother's voice.

"Yeah Ma, she is most definitely here."

"Okay, what happened?" Kirsten asked, knowing her son.

Again Ryan laughed finding the number he was looking for. "Let's just say the girl is deadly with a Prada purse." Ryan said. "Look mom, it's late but I will give Louie a call and see if he has heard from Seth. If all else fails I'll try and get a hold of Summer, although tomorrow will probably be the earliest I'll be able to." the boy heard his mother sigh, he could tell she was worried and he felt guilty about his part in it.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure he's fine." Ryan tried to reassure the woman.

"I know. It's just I know how he is when it comes to Summer. You don't think he would do anything stupid, do you?"

"I know Mom, but that isn't Seth's style. He's probably somewhere listening to Boys to Men." They both laughed.

"You're right. I'll let you go now sweetie. Be sure to call me tomorrow and let me know what you find out."

"I will Mom, try and get some sleep, please?" Ryan said.

"Night sweetie."

"Night."

Ryan stared at the phone after he hung up and tried to keep the worry at bay. "Where the hell are you Seth?" He said before dialing Louie's number.


	27. Little Secrets

1Chapter 27 Little secrets

Miami, Florida

The brunette girl walked out of her room yawning, as she passed the living room on her way to the kitchen she paused for a minute to stare at the boy passed out on her couch. She smiled when she entered the kitchen to find her blonde lover fixing two cups of coffee; quietly she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his bare back between his shoulder blades.

"Morning." She said sleepily, taking the offered cup. The boy turned around and carefully wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Morning baby, we didn't keep you up did we?" The boy asked as they moved to sit at the small breakfast table.

"Nope, slept like a log." The boy nodded and then took a sip of his coffee. "So what are you up to today?"

"I have to go into the office, the boss lady is having a bitch fit about the new layout." The girl said rolling her eyes before getting up and kissing the boy thoroughly then walking out of the room. The boy stared after her, still stunned by the kiss; he was about to go after her when the brunette boy came stumbling into the room. "Hey baby brother, how's the head?"

Seth dropped down in the empty seat and let is head drop onto the table with a resounding thud. "How much did I drink last night?" the boy said raising his hands to massage his throbbing head.

The blonde haired boy laughed and clapped his hand on the hung over boy's shoulder. "Only three beers you pussy; now get yourself some coffee and suck it up." Seth let his head fall to the side so he could glare at the older boy without lifting his throbbing cranium.

"If I wanted to be treated like this I would have stayed home with mom, Trey." Trey cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Don't even try and get bitchy with me, you little prick. I understand you feel like shit, and I am sorry that your heart is broken, but just remember this next time you want sympathy...You did this to your self. No one made you help Ryan, that was your choice. Frankly I have never understood why you have always felt this need to do anything Ryan asks you."

Seth stared at his older brother for a long while, his eyes became blurry with unshed tears. "I know. This is my fault, but you have to understand...I owe Ryan."

"What are you talking about Seth?" Trey asked, a perplexed look plastered on his face.

"He saved my life Trey, when we were fifteen." Seth could see the confusion on his brother's face. "You were on your senior trip and me and Ryan decided to go out sailing. I got careless and wasn't paying attention, got knocked out and knocked off the boat. Ryan pulled me out."

Trey looked on in awe. He knew that Ryan had a talent for coming to people's rescue, but to actually have saved someone's life, that was just wild. "How come I never heard about this?" Trey asked as he stood up and refilled his coffee while pouring a cup for Seth as well.

"We agreed not to tell mom because we were worried that she wouldn't let us go sailing anymore. Thank-you." Seth said accepting the steaming cup of coffee. Again Trey just looked at his brother.

"Wow. I mean it's cool that you feel like you owe him, but that was a while ago now. Don't you think that you're pretty much even now?"

"How can you ever be even with someone who saved your life?" Seth asked and solemnly stared at his coffee. Trey looked blankly at the younger boy, 'He has a point.' he thought before drinking his coffee. They didn't talk after that, just continued to drink their coffee in silence.

Hawaii

Alex woke with the sun, her body pleasantly warmed by the lithe body wrapped around her. The blonde stretched as best she could without waking the sleeping brunette; Alex looked down at the girl smirking at the thoughts that went through her mind. Gently the surfer pried Marissa off her, the girl groaned and mumbled something unintelligible but did not wake.

Once she was out of the bed, Alex turned around to admire her lover's body. The sun shone through the windows and door, seeming to highlight the gorgeous curve of the girl's bare back. The blonde shook her head to try and clear the fog her mind had drifted into when she started thinking about the night before. With a huge smile on her face the girl quietly dragged her bag out of the closet and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Alex was tying her hair up into a bun when she exited the room, Marissa was still sound asleep, the blonde grinned knowing that she had thoroughly tired the girl out with their love making. In fact she her self felt that delicious fatigue that only comes after a long night of love making. Taking on last look at Marissa, Alex walked out of the room and headed for the galley. "Ah...Bella...how was your night?" Lorenzo greeted Alex as she entered the room.

Alex smiled at the man as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Good the meal was excellent by the way. Marissa was suitably impressed." Lorenzo beamed at her and handed her a plain English muffin. She shook her head. "Sorry, can't eat right now...I'm gonna find Mike and see if I can talk him into wake boarding."

Lorenzo laughed. "Dearest, you don't need to talk that boy into anything, he's so infatuated with you."

"True, to bad I'm infatuated with someone else."

Ryan threw his phone on the couch and growled in frustration. Louie had finally called him back and said that he hadn't heard from Seth but if he did he would be sure to let Ryan know. The blonde boy had just finished getting off the phone with his very distressed mother. Feeling helpless, Ryan did the only thing he could, he grabbed the keys to the Range Rover and headed out to the Shark Pit.

Thirty minutes later he arrived at the bar, getting to the door the boy hesitated when he got there; seeing Jodie's car he knew she was there. Taking a fortifying breath, he pushed through the doors and entered the cool interior of the club. Immediately he saw the fiery brunette at the bar, wiping down glasses. Ryan walked up to the girl quietly, trying to arrange his thoughts. Just as he got close the Latina looked up and glared at him.

"Hey Jodie." He said sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Jodie said, not even pretending to be pleasant.

"Umm...well...that is." Ryan stuttered, Jodie gave him a look that said 'get to your fucking point' "Ah hell, do you know where I can find Summer? I need to ask her a question."

Jodie sneered at him. "What the hell could you possibly have to say to Summer?"

"My brother is missing and my mom is almost frantic. I need to ask her if she has any ideas about where I can find him." Ryan explained, not taking any offense at Jodie's attitude. The girl didn't soften at all, but nodded.

"Give me a minute, I'll go get her." Ryan watched as she walked towards the back offices. Sighing the boy sat on the bar stool and ordered a soda from the other bartender. The blonde thanked the man and turned on his seat, looking around the bar.

Seeing a flash of daylight, the blonde haired boy turned to see who had come through the door. Ryan watched as Dominic came through the door carrying a infant, he became entranced as he watched the surfer bounce the fussy baby. "Oh man, come on Javier, please stop crying." He heard Dominic begging the baby. "Don't worry J-man, we'll find your momma and she'll make it all better, 'kay? Theresa!" Ryan watched, thunderstruck, as Dominic made his way towards the back offices just as Theresa came out. The girl walked up to them and gently took the baby from the surfer's arms.

"What's the matter Javy?" The girl cooed to her son as she gently rocked back and forth while placing soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks. Dominic gently rubbed the baby's back as he spoke to Theresa.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but he started crying and I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok. Thanks for bringing him by." The girl smiled up at him. Ryan watched all this from the bar, suddenly plagued by a deep longing as he watched the family together. The boy berated himself, because he knew that if he had been honest about everything last summer that could have easily been his family, his baby. Sighing he turned back to his drink, before he could take a sip he heard the distinct sound of a very pissed off Summer.

"What do you mean you can't find Cohen!" The petite brunette screeched as she came stalking across the room, glaring at Ryan. The boy flinched slightly as Summer came to stand in front of him.

"He took off, left Charlie with my mom's doorman and hasn't been seen since." Ryan explained taking an unconscious step backwards away from the girl's flailing arms. Unbeknownst to Ryan he was now being watched intently. "Look Summer, just let me know if you have any ideas where I can find him and I will stay out of your way."

Summer seemed to think for a moment before saying. "Try Florida, he's been talking to Trey a lot lately." With that Summer turned on her heal and walked away, leaving a stunned Ryan in her wake. Jodie looked at Summer then turned and glared at Ryan before following after the upset girl. Ryan sighed again and downed the rest of his drink before signaling the bartender for another.

Theresa had finally tamped down the panic she had felt when she realized that Ryan was here. She had watched the whole exchange between Summer and Ryan with fascination. Gone was the confident, cocky boy from last year, in his place sat a lonely and broken man. Handing the baby back to Dominic Theresa said "Take him to my office please Dom." The boy nodded and headed off towards the bar. Ryan was too busy staring at his drink to notice the girl come up beside him and sit of the barstool next to him.

"Hey there stranger." The girl joked as she signaled the bartender for a soda. Ryan's head snapped to the side, surprised eyes taking in his former lover.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked. The girl shrugged.

"I'm fine. Business has been great." Theresa said "Did I hear right, you've managed to misplace your brother?"

The blonde boy groaned "Yeah, but Summer gave me a lead on him, so hopefully..." He trailed off. The girl just nodded at him. There was an awkward silence then Ryan said

"I saw Dominic with your son, he's a lucky guy." Theresa looked at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Dom's baby, he's very handsome. I'm glad you found someone, you deserve to be happy Theresa." Ryan explained, his eyes downcast. Theresa stared at him for a moment, before coming to a decision.

"Thank you, but Javier isn't Dom's...He's yours."


	28. Inspired by distraction

1Chapter 28 Inspired by distraction

Marissa groaned as a loud, persistent roar invaded her dreams. Rolling over the girl instinctively reached out for the warmth of her lover's body, only to come up empty handed. The brunette's head popped up slightly. "Alex?" The girl called out, her voice raspy from sleep. Not getting an answer she mentally shrugged before letting her head drop back down onto the pillow with a soft thud. She had almost drifted off back to sleep but was again disturbed by the annoying roar coming through the open deck door only this time the sound was accompanied by a joyous shout.

The girl rolled onto her back and yawned loudly letting her eyes slowly open to the morning light. Marissa quickly became aware of two things. First the boat was no longer moving, and second she was fairly certain that the person yelling outside was Alex. The brunette got up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body and making her way out to the private deck, her eyes scanning the sparkling water for the source of the sounds. Just as she was about to go back into the room a small speed boat went shooting by towing a person on a wake board. The figure swung wide for a moment before careening back in and hitting the boat's wake, launching it into the air, doing a twisting back flip, before landing perfectly.

The brunette grinned, some how knowing that the wake boarder was Alex. Smiling she rushed into the room and quickly got dressed and grabbing her sketch pad before rushing down to the aft deck to try and get a better look at her blonde lover. When she arrived there, she found that a small crowd of the ships crew had gathered to cheer the girl on, including Lorenzo. The group exploded into another round of cheering as the girl went flying by, executing a helicopter twist as she went. Finally after a few more passes and tricks the boat seemed to throttle down and as she approached the yacht the blonde released the tow cable and glided in, turning the board at the last moment to come to a watery halt.

Lorenzo nudged Marissa who was standing near the ladder leading to the platform below and handed her a towel, looking meaningfully at Alex. Marissa smiled her thanks to the man before stepping forward just as Alex stepped off the ladder.

"That was amazing" She breathed handing her girl the towel. Alex grinned at her, her eyes lighting up in a way Marissa had never seen.

"Thank you." Marissa watched in fascination as the girl unzipped her life vest and began to towel off. Without thinking and with no care that half the crew was watching she leaned in and drew the shorter girl into a heated kiss.

"You're gonna get wet." The blonde whispered into the kiss.

"I already am." The surfer's body instantly flooded with a delicious heat at the girl's mumbled reply.

Alex forgot that the rest of the world existed as she deepened the kiss, dropping the towel her hands found their way under Marissa's shirt. Both girls jumped apart hearing someone clear their throat loudly, but continued to stare into each other's eyes, both of them grinning like idiots. They were vaguely aware of Lorenzo ushering the crew back to work, finally Alex looked away from Marissa. "Hey old man, how was the show?" The blonde asked, taking satisfaction from the crimson blush that spread across the old man's weather worn cheeks.

Marissa smacked the girl on the arm. "I meant the wake boarding, jeez people. Mind out of the gutter." Alex rubbed at her offended flesh. Finally Lorenzo laughed and then handed the girl a bottle of water.

"Try and keep your little PDA's limited to the bedroom. I don't want to have to discipline certain crew members for drooling over you." The old man chuckled as he began to walk off. "Oh and Alexandra, you were magnificent as usual Bella."

"Thank you!" She yelled after the old man, squeezing the girl in her arms. Alex turned her attention back to the Marissa, who was currently studying her. "What?" She asked a bit self consciously.

"Nothing, but he was right, you know." Marissa said quietly as she extracted herself from the girl's arms, taking her hand and leading her to one of the cushioned benches that lined the back deck. "You are beautiful and that was magnificent." Marissa lightly shoved the girl onto the chair before settling her self between the girl's legs, her back resting against Alex's damp skin. Once she was settle, Marissa flipped open her sketch pad and began drawing the images that had been floating around her mind since her first glimpse of the surfer flying through the air.

"What's this. Alex asked quietly as she nuzzled into the girl's neck. Marissa grinned and held up the pad so that the other girl could get a better view of her work. The blonde lifted her lips from the girl's neck and studied the drawing. At first glance it looked like a lotus flower, but as she examined it she saw that it was actually a DiVinci-esque line drawing of what appeared to be a wake boarder in the middle of a helicopter twist. "That supposed to be me?" She asked teasingly.

The girl nodded shyly then flipped the page back to the one before. Again, her initial impression was of some kind of a flower, but as she looked at it she began to see it was actually a surfer coming out the barrel of a wave. The designer handed the sketch book over to her lover and watched anxiously as the girl flipped through the various drawings, all of them reminiscent of DiVinci's 'Man in Motion' drawing and classic Japanese artwork. "What do you think?" Marissa asked, wanting the girl's approval.

"They are amazing. Have you sent them into Kirsten yet?" Alex asked as she carefully examined each drawing. Marissa shook her head and leaned back into Alex's arms with a sigh.

"I'm not quite done yet. There are still a few more designs I have floating around in my head that I want to get on paper before I start fine tuning these ones." she explained, turning her head to the side so she could nip at her lover's jaw. "But it seems that I keep getting distracted by my inspiration."

The blonde chuckled, the vibration tickled Marissa's nose as she cuddled up to the girl. "Hey, you wanna go for a swim?" Alex asked then laughed again at the deer caught in headlights look Marissa was giving her.

"Are you crazy, there could be sharks down there?"

"Don't be silly." Alex said as she got to her feet, setting the sketch pad on the bench and pulling the reluctant artist to her feet. "Of course there are sharks down there. This is the ocean after all." Marissa watched wide eyed as the girl released her hands and climbed up onto the railing. Alex stared into mossy green eyes as she carefully balanced her self on her precarious perch. Grinning at the startled girl, the surfer coiled her body and then launched her self into a back flip, entering the water with barely a splash.

"Are you crazy!" Marissa yelled at the girl when she surfaced. Alex just smiled wickedly at the girl before reaching behind her back and undoing her top, tossing the material up to the stunned girl.

"Like a fox." She replied, grinning as she swam further away from the boat.

The Shark Pit

It had taken Jodie almost ten minutes to talk Summer into opening the office door.

When the younger woman finally opened the door, it revealed red rimmed eyes and a tear stained face. "Ahh man, please don't cry. I hate seeing a girl cry." Jodie said as she awkwardly patted Summer on the back. Summer for her part was losing the battle against the tears that seemed to be endless.

"I'm sorry." The girl almost sobbed as she collapsed onto the couch in Alex's office. Jodie sat down next to her and looked around the room, uncomfortable with the raw emotion Summer was displaying. The latina had only ever been able to deal with this kind of heavy conversation once before in her life time and that had been with Alex towards the end of their relationship, after Katie's death. Jodie hadn't known what to do then either, she had relied mostly on her ability to provide Alex with a physical release for her anguish; but in the end it hadn't been enough. And here she was, faced with Summer's grief over the collapse of her and Seth's relationship and Jodie was again at a loss of what to do.

_'It's not like I can just fuck her till she forgets; actually I probably could but Alex more than likely wouldn't be to thrilled about me taking advantage of her girlfriend's emotionally wrecked best friend. Although it would probably be a whole lot of fun, Summer seems the type to be a total freak in bed.'_ the latina thought with a smirk. Shaking her head to rid herself of naughty thoughts that suddenly plagued her mind, Jodie reached out and placed a comforting hand on the brunette's back, softly rubbing circles on the tense surface.

"It will be okay. I'm sure that mullet boy will be able to find Seth no problem." Jodie said softly as she continued to try and comfort Summer. "I mean- oompf!" The girl was taken completely by surprise when the younger woman wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder. Realizing that there wasn't anything else she could really do, Jodie wrapped her arms around the tiny girl's waist and held her as she cried.

_'Oh God she smells good.'_ The girl sighed as she allowed her self to bury her face in Summer's soft hair. "It will be all right, Summer." She whispered softly. The smaller girl whimpered as she tightened her hold on the surfer.

Confusion clouded Summer's mind as she held onto Jodie for dear life. She didn't understand how just being in the girl's arms made her feel safer than she had in a very long time. She couldn't understand how being in the arms of another woman could inspire such an intense want, no need, as she was feeling now. Summer had never questioned her sexuality, not once had she ever looked at another woman and wondered what it would feel like to hold her, or kiss her, let alone make love to her. No, Summer Roberts had never once questioned her sexuality, that is until now. Without knowing it, her lips found their way to the soft skin on Jodie's neck, her tongue darting out to lick the skin just below the girl's ear.

Jodie almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Summer's soft lips graze her neck. Pulling out of the girl's embrace, the brunette quickly stood up and backed away. "S-sorry. I have to go check on the bar." Jodie stuttered as she left the room. Summer stared after the fleeing girl for a moment before bursting into tears.

"Fuck!" The girl yelled in frustration as she collapsed onto the couch wondering what she had done wrong.

Jodie went storming back behind the main bar, not even pausing to acknowledge the two people engaged in an intense conversation. She headed straight for the tequila, pouring her self a double shot and tossing it back without any lime or salt to cut the harsh taste of the alcohol. Her vision blurred slightly as she stared at nothing in particular, trying to make sense of the events that had just transpired.

"What the fuck was that!" she mumbled to her self as she downed another shot then rested her head on the counter top. The latina was oblivious to the looks she was receiving from Theresa and Ryan as she banged her head against the bar top mumbling something about crazy women. The ex-lovers stared at her for a moment longer before going back to their conversation.

"He's mine?" Ryan asked again, his voice filled with awe. Theresa smiled softly at him, nodding her head. "Why- I mean, how come you didn't tell me?" There was no accusation in his voice, no anger or resentment. Only sadness. "I mean I know after everything I don't deserve-"

Theresa cut his words off by placing her hand over his mouth. "Ryan, no one deserves to be denied the chance to get to know their child. I was letting my anger over you leaving me and my fear that you would take Javier from me."

Ryan looked stunned and mildly hurt. "I would never-." Again she interrupted him.

"I know that now. But the only thing I had to go off was the immature boy I had a summer fling with." Theresa explained. "I wanted to tell you, or at least your mom. Alex says she is a good woman." Ryan nodded and smiled.

"She is. God I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her she is a grandmother." They both laughed at the thought. "So Javier, huh?"

Theresa smiled "Javier Ryan." She said "Would you like to meet him?" She then asked shyly. Ryan nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please?" The girl nodded and motioned for him to follow her. The two made their way back to Theresa's office and were greeted by the sound of Javier giggling. When the girl opened the door she had to work hard to supress the laugh that bubbled up.

Dominic stood in the middle of the room facing Javier who was sitting in his playpen clapping his little hands as the older man hopped around the room like a monkey. The surfer froze mid pirouette when he caught sight of Theresa and Ryan watching him, the girl was grinning while Ryan just stared in open mouthed bafflement.

"Uh...hey." He greeted them.

"Hey, having fun?" Theresa teased.

"Ummm." Dominic stuttered. "I have to go. Bye J-man." He said leaning over and giving the boy a kiss on his forehead and then bussing Theresa on her cheek as he quickly exited the room.

Theresa stared after Dominic for a moment and when she turned around she found Ryan kneeling next to Javier's playpen. Javier had crawled over and had one of his little hands up against the mesh and was staring at his father. The blonde carefully raised one of his hands and placed it against the material, gently pressing against his son's tiny hand.

Theresa watched as father and son sat staring at one another. Finally she walked over and lifted her son out of the pen and handed him to Ryan. The blonde boy started to protest but Theresa simply handed him over and then moved back to sit on the floor across from them. After a moment of awkwardly trying to a comfortable position with his son Ryan settled down, cradling the boy in his lap.

Javier reached curious hands up to his father's face, cooing and gurgling as he reached his hands up and patted at the man's face. "Hi Javier. I'm you dad." Ryan said quietly as he looked at his son, still in awe that he was a father, leaning down he placed a kiss on the top of the boy's head. Suddenly he looked up at Theresa, the girl was shocked to see the man had unshed tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Theresa." he said hugging his son to him.

"Your welcome." She replied softly as she moved over next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. They sat there for a long time; Theresa holding Ryan as he held their son.

"


	29. Dirty little secrets

Author's Note: I know it took me forever to update, but writer's block was messing me up. I am totally unsatisfied with the way this chapter turned out and am frustrated by that which is only serving to feed the damn demons on my back. That said I would love to know what you think so please give feedback…good or bad, don't matter to me.

1Chapter 29 Dirty little secrets

It was now four in the after noon and the Shark Pit was closed to get ready for the evening rush. Most of the crew had gone out to surf or take a nap. Theresa and Ryan had taken Javier to AlleyKat estate so that father and son could get to know each other better; this left Jodie alone in the club with Summer, who had yet to emerge from the back office. Jodie grunted as she hefted a case of Corona onto the bar top and began loading the bottles into the cooler. She was so engrossed with her work and her internal musings that she failed notice the petite brunette as she approached from behind.

Summer watched as Jodie worked, she watched the muscles play along her smooth back where bare skin was exposed by the black halter top. The shorter girl unconsciously licked her lips as she watched a bead of sweat work its way down the brunette surfer's back. Jodie froze when she felt deceptively strong arms wrap around her waist from behind; She didn't move a muscle when soft lips caressed the curve of her neck and shoulders, and when she turned around she couldn't stop her lips from colliding with Summer's. But she did protest, although weakly when they would pull away for short breaths between kisses. "We can't." She said while her hands moved down to cup the brunette's bottom under the denim of her skirt while fervently kissing already bruised lips.

"I just want to forget." Summer replied breathlessly as Jodie lifted her up, pinning her against the bar back. The shorter girl wrapped her legs around the brunette surfer's waist and ground her already hot center against the other girl eliciting a moan from both of them. The fashion designer clung desperately to Jodie as she sucked and nibbled hard on her neck and jaw line. She knew that Jodie was marking her but at that moment she didn't care. She didn't care about Seth and his betrayal of her, she didn't care that she was straight, she didn't care that she barely knew the girl whose hand was working its way under her skirt and past her lacy underwear. The only thing she cared about was forgetting the pain of the last couple of days and getting lost in the rapturous sensations this woman promised with every touch, every kiss, every stroke of her strong fingers as they plunged deep into her aching center.

Jodie tore her lips away from Summer's neck and kissed the girl hard as she continued to fuck her, shoving her tongue deep into the warmth of the shorter girl's mouth where it wrestled with its counter part as her fingers continued to move in and out of Summer's molten core. She was only slightly surprised when she felt the smaller girl begin to roughly caress her breasts, pinching her nipples through the material of her shirt. The surfer knew that they were some what short on time, that at any moment one of the staff might come back. She had no intention of getting caught so she sped up her motions and began to flick her thumb over Summer's clit, whispering words of seduction and encouragement in Spanish as she worked feverishly to bring the girl over the edge, groaning when she felt the girl bite down on her exposed shoulder. Jodie knew that she would have to change into a t-shirt later, but she wouldn't mind it was worth it to see the look on the girl's face as she came. Finally she felt Summer's inner walls begin to clench around her fingers moments before the girl cried out her release.

For long, silent moments the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the two girls breathing as they panted into each other's neck. Finally Summer unwrapped her legs from

around Jodie's waist, the surfer took this as her cue to gently set the girl down. Jodie stared at Summer as she rearranged her skirt, smoothing the material back down her thighs. Summer never once looked at Jodie, which somewhat annoyed the taller girl. She was about to say something about it when the front doors burst open and through it came Eden, Lena, Dominic, and Justin.

The four surfers chatted away, oblivious to the two girls standing behind the bar, Summer looking like a deer caught in headlights and Jodie smirking at the girl's reaction. Without warning the smaller girl leaned close and growled "Not a word to anyone." Jodie cocked an eyebrow at the shorter girl as she hastily exited, fleeing back to the safety of the office.

The brunette surfer calmly reached under the bar and pulled one of the crew t-shirts that were kept under there for emergencies and slowly pulled it over her head just as the group approached. "Hey what's up? How were the waves?" She asked as she resumed the work she had been doing when Summer had ambushed her. The whole group smiled and began talking at once but Jodie wasn't listening. She was too focused on the subtle scent of Summer's arousal and subsequent climax that lingered on her body.

"So Jo, have anything planned for tonight or are you still babysitting little-Miss-it?" Eden asked, she was pretty much wrapped around Lena who not so delicately elbowed her girlfriend in the stomach. "What my bone head of a girlfriend is asking is would you like to come with us to Kitty's tonight? It's ladies' night." Lena said as Eden kissed on her neck.

Jodie smiled deviously at her friends. Ladies' Night at Kitty's was her favorite party night, thinking more about it she suddenly frowned. "Sorry girls, I can't. It's T's night off and someone has to watch the bar." The girl explained as she put the last bottle in the cooler and then tossed the empty box towards the back door. "But you guys go and have fun for me. Cool?" The group looked rather down about it but agreed to go.

"But for now you lazy asses need to get back to work so I don't have to do everything myself." Jodie said with a smirk as she playfully smacked Justin on the ass with her bar towel. The group laughed together as the youngest surfer tenderly rubbed his behind and scowled at his boss.

"That's sexual harassment you know." At this statement Jodie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you wish I would sexually harass you." Jodie said as she moved around the bar and towards the storage room. The young man looked thoughtful for a second before breaking into a wide smile. "Yeah, you are right. I do wish you and your masses of women would." The group laughed long and hard at the boy's candor before finally going about finishing their work for the day. They were just finishing up when the evening crew arrived. Jodie waved them off when they asked for the thousandth time if it was really okay for them to leave.

As she watched the last of her friends leave Jodie mentally noted that Summer had been missing since her rushed exit earlier. The surfer couldn't help thinking about the tiny girl; her mind was constantly turning over the events of the afternoon and kept coming back to the same conclusion. The girl had been hurt and angry and just wanted a release, nothing more. And to her annoyance, this little factoid annoyed the brunette surfer to no end. "Fuck!" she mumbled under her breath as she continued prepping the bar for the long night ahead.

"I'm looking for Alexandra Kelly." The sudden sound of a deep resonating voice caused Jodie's head to snap up. The sight awaiting her caused her eyes to go wide and then narrow.

"She's not here, is there something I can help you with?" She asked suspiciously. The tension in her voice must have gotten the other bartender's attention because immediately Jason was at her side.

"Is there a problem Jodie?" He asked glaring at the imposing figure clad in Armani. She looked up at him gratefully. "Nah, Jase. I got this. Can you watch the bar for a bit?" She said as she moved around the bar and motioned for the 'suit' to follow her.

"The only thing I need right now Ms. Ramirez is the where abouts of your boss." The man said in a cold voice. The fact that he knew who she was threw her off for all of a second.

"Look Mr..." Jodie trailed off, fishing for a name so that they were a little more evenly matched.

"Henry Jackson, I am representing the interests of John and Moira Kelly." At the mention of Alex's parents Jodie immediately went on the offensive.

"Get out." The words were deadly calm and full of venom. She grabbed the man that was easily twice her size and began to bodily haul him out of the club.

"This is in regards to matter of custody of one Erin Alexandra Miller." At the name Jodie stopped dead in her tracks. "I thought that might get your attention. There was an accident a week ago involving Daniel Miller, he is currently in a coma in a hospital in Honolulu." Jodie stood stunned staring at the man as if he were insane.

"That's not possible; Danny was going to be bringing Erin by tomorrow so she could spend her summer vacation with Alex." Jodie said "Why wasn't Alex informed about this earlier? She is legally Erin's guardian in this kind of situation." Jodie said as she moved purposefully towards Alex's office, forgetting that Summer was holed up in there. As she entered the room the lawyer trailing after her, Jodie completely ignored Summer who was glaring at her.

"Ms. Ramirez, just tell me where your boss is and I will be on my way." The lawyer stated looking at his watch and back up at her. Jodie glared at the man and picked up the phone, dialing Louie's number.

"Even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you." Jodie said with a sneer before directing her attention to the person on the phone. "Hey Louie, its Jodie. We need to get a hold of Alex like now. There is something going on with Danny and Erin. Okay, that's great, have her call me as soon as possible. Later Bro." With that she hung up the phone and glared at the man. "Leave your card; I'll have her call you."

"No. That's fine. I'll be in touch." He said placing his sunglasses back across his eyes. Jodie watched as he left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Through all this Summer had sat quietly on the couch observing. She could tell by the tense set of Jodie's shoulders that what ever was happening was serious, and that in turn made her nervous enough to forget the current situation between the two brunettes. Slowly Summer rose from the couch and came to stand by the brunette who currently had her face buried in her hands. "You okay?" She asked quietly, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. Jodie grunted before combing her hands through her hair and letting them come to a rest at the base of her neck where she attempted to massage away the headache that was forming.

"I'm fine, nothing a bottle of Jack and a sudden orphaning couldn't fix." Jodie answered cryptically; grabbing her cell phone from the desk and leaving a confused Summer behind the surfer left the office in a rush.

Somewhere off shore...

Marissa shrieked when Alex's top came flying at her, landing wetly at her feet. She couldn't help the bright grin that graced her lips. "Are you crazy!" She yelled as she scrambled down to the small deck off the back of the boat and onto her knees so she could talk to Alex without announcing the girl's current state of undress.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Marissa hissed at the blonde who was currently floating on her back, putting her goods on display for all the world to see, or at least the crew of the ship.

"Working on my tan." The girl said nonchalantly, her eyes closed as she just relaxed in the water. "Why don't you join me?" Alex asked finally looking up at the girl to reveal lust darkened eyes. Marissa couldn't help the sudden in take of breath as she looked into those entrancing orbs.

"Alex." Her voice was no more than a whisper. It was pleading and demanding and a declaration all in one. And it took away the blonde's breath. Wordlessly she swam towards the girl, when she was right in front of Marissa, Alex levered herself up so that they were face to face and kissed her hungrily. Growling, the surfer broke the kiss and allowed her shaking arms to lower her back into the waiting arms of the Pacific, floating on her back once again only this time she never broke eye contact with the brunette beauty above her.

Marissa stared down at Alex with hungry eyes. Torn between wanting to join the blonde and her instinctive fear of sharks. "Alex, please, let's go back to bed." Marissa begged her desire evident in her darkened eyes. Alex looked up at her for a second longer before moving towards the launch deck. The brunette was all over her the second she was on the deck, their lips crashing together as soft hands explored naked flesh.

Alex tore her lips away from Marissa's, her hands caressing the girl's face. "Let's go." The blonde's voice came out as a rasp. Standing up she grabbed the towel and draped it around her neck, the ends of the fabric coming to rest to strategically cover her breast. Reaching down Alex pulled Marissa to her feet; the girl had been staring at her, with her mouth open.

"Like what you see?" Alex asked with a smirk. Marissa grinned at her before pulling the surfer into a searing kiss.

"Oh yeah!" Marissa growled, both girls giggling as Alex slowly led them back to their state room. Both girls giggled when Marissa pinned Alex against the outside of their room door while attacking her neck. The shorter girl moaned and threaded her fingers through her brunette lover's hair as the girl nibbled at her collar bone.

"You know, there is a nice, big bed just through these doors." Alex said with difficulty when she felt one of Marissa's hands cup her naked breast under the towel. The girl growled as she tore her lips away from the soft patch of skin she had found behind Alex's ear and reached behind the girl twisting the doorknob. They almost tumbled onto the floor when the door swung open, but Marissa quickly pulled Alex's body to her own.

For a moment they just stood staring into each other's eyes before Marissa started walking Alex backwards, kicking the door shut once they were clear of it. "It made me so fucking hot watching you like that?" Marissa said as she worked to unfasten the tie holding Alex's board shorts closed. The surfer cocked an eyebrow at the girl then groaned when she felt Marissa nibble at her exposed abdomen. "Baby, let me do that or we won't get anywhere." Alex said as she batted away Marissa's hands and made short work of the knot.

Marissa, in the mean time, moved on to more appealing objectives. The girl pushed herself lower between Alex's legs, nipping at the soft skin on the insides of the surfer's knees and thighs. When she saw that the blonde had undone those pesky knots she slowly pulled the shorts from Alex's hips and down her tanned legs leaving her in just her bikini bottom.

"Damn baby, is everything you own AlleyKat?" Marissa asked with a grin when she noticed that the bikini was an AlleyKat design. The brunette was so involved in what she was doing she didn't notice Alex tense slightly at her comment.

"Well, the designs are cool and there's nothing like a little job security." Alex said with a squeak when Marissa sucked hard on the sensitive skin on her inner thigh close to her center. "Jeezus, Marissa!" Alex hissed, grabbing onto the girl's head and dragging her up to kiss her.

"You are entirely over dressed for the occasion." Alex said with a grin, tugging at the hem of Marissa's shirt. She was just in the process of pulling the girl's shirt off when there was a knock at the door. Alex's hands stopped mid way; the girl's just stared into each other's eyes, both hoping that if they didn't answer the person would go away.

"Alex? I'm sorry to bother you but there is an urgent communication from Louie." Alex groaned and allowed her body to fall back onto the bed.

"I'll be there in a minute." She called out as Marissa climbed off her. "Sorry, I'll take care of this as quickly as I can."

"Hey, no big deal. I should probably go get my sketchbook and finish up those designs." Alex nodded at her then got up off the bed, pulling her shorts back on and grabbing her hoodie. Once she was decently dressed she leaned over and gave Marissa a quick kiss before leaving the room. Marissa sighed as she stared at the closed door. Resigning herself to her fate, the designer made her way down to the aft deck, where she had left her sketch pad.

Alex was scowling when she entered the bridge. "Okay, what's the emergency?" She asked, trying to keep her annoyance under control. The captain didn't say anything, only handed her the message that had been sent from land. Alex looked at him then let her eyes scan the words on the page.

_Alex_

_Emergency, need you here ASAP! Call Jodie._

_Louie_

"We need to head back. I want to be back in port as soon as possible." Alex said, crumpling the sheet of paper and tossing it into the wastebasket. The captain nodded and began giving orders to get the ship under way. A couple of the crewmen went to secure the small speedboat Alex had been wakeboarding with while others scurried to get the ship ready to get underway. Mean while the blonde made her way into the captain's office to call Jodie and find out what was going on.


	30. Interludes and Anticipation

Author's Note: It's short and I don't much care for it, but it's all I could manage with this damn writer's block. I apologize for that.

Chapter 30 Interludes and Anticipation

Hawaii

Jodie wiped the sweat from her brow after handing a particularly bitchy customer the last of her ten drink order. The fiery brunette grumbled as she wiped down the bar top, attracting the attention of Jason, her partner behind the bar tonight. "Hey Jo, why don't you take a break?" The boy asked as he handed one of the waitresses her order. "It's slowed down, and I swear if I need help I'll call you. But I really think you should go eat or something."

Jodie glared at the other bartender for a moment before giving him a tired smile. "Fine you win. I'll be in the office." Jodie went over to the order register and placed an order for some dinner with directions to have it delivered to the office. Slowly, almost reluctantly she made her way towards the room, dreading having to deal with Summer. The brunette surfer was at a total loss on what to do about the fiery fashion designer. She had been caught completely off guard by Summer's amorous assault.

Knocking lightly, Jodie slowly pushed open the door immediately saw Summer sleeping on the couch. Closing the door quietly, she made her way into the room coming to a halt next to the lightly snoring form. Reaching down she moved a strand of hair from the girl's face, there was no doubt in Jodie's mind that Summer Roberts was a very beautiful woman. Sighing Jodie sat down behind Alex's desk. _'She's also very straight.' _She thought as she contemplated the girl. She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud knock on the door, which also jarred Summer awake.

The girl jerked upright and looked around, slightly disoriented, her gaze finally settling on Jodie. She watched as the latina surfer took the tray of food from one of the waiters. They both froze when Jodie turned around, their eyes locking. Smiling sheepishly Jodie held up the tray of food as a peace offering. "I didn't know what you wanted so I improvised." She said as she walked across the room and set the tray down on the coffee table before returning to her seat across the room.

Summer eyed the food for a moment before looking up at the other girl. Jodie appeared to be going over some documents on the desk, looking back down at the food summer felt her stomach rumble. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had smelled the delicious aromas emanating from the food before her. Reaching out she delicately picked up a piece of battered chicken and popped it into her mouth. Summer's eyes immediately closed in contentment as she savored the delicious flavors, letting out an unconscious moan she was unaware of the dark eyes that watched her from across the room.

Jodie swallowed hard as she watched Summer obviously enjoying the food. The brunette surfer had to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to ease the delicious ache that had surged through her at the sound Summer's soft moan. As if suddenly remembering that Jodie was there Summer looked over at the girl and was stunned to see her watching her with what she could only describe as lust-filled eyes. "Sorry. Did you want some?" Summer sheepishly held up a piece of papaya.

Jodie just continued to watch the girl from where she sat, finally she got slowly to her feet and made her way over to where Summer sat. The brunette fashion designer had expected her host to take the offered morsel with her fingers but instead she was stunned to feel the warmth of wet lips as they wrapped around her fingers. Looking up brown eyes collided, Summer's breath hitching when she felt Jodie's tongue stroke along her fingers as she collected the fruit. Finally Jodie pulled away, chewing thoughtfully she studied Summer's stunned face, smirking to herself. "That was good." She said around the food in her mouth before turning around and going back to sit behind the desk. Summer swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Yeah...Real good." she said under her breath.

Somewhere off the coast

Alex staggered as the boat pitched sharply. The blonde's mood had fouled with the weather, less than an hour after she had instructed the captain to turn around and head back to port they had been caught in a squall and were making very little headway. She had yet to go break the news to Marissa about their shortened trip, having spent the last thirty minutes trying, unsuccessfully, to get a hold of Jodie. As she got to their room, Alex felt the sting of apprehension, everything with Marissa was perfect at this moment.

The last few days felt like a dream, one that Alex had wanted for awhile now. She had known that it wouldn't last, the little world they had created, would come crashing down. Leaning against the wall just outside the room door, Alex brought her hands up and threaded her fingers through her hair in frustration. Time, it was all she wanted and needed; time with Marissa, time to explore the feelings between them and what it could mean for them, and it seemed to be running out. Sighing, Alex pushed off the wall and entered the room. The first thing she noticed was that Marissa didn't appear to be in to room. "Rissa?" She called as she walked further into the room but there was no answer.

Alex was just about to leave to search for the missing brunette when the door opened and Marissa came almost tumbling into the room when the boat pitched violently. The blonde did her best to catch the falling girl, sending them both crashing to the floor. Alex groaned as the full weight of the brunette landed square on her chest and grunted in pain when her head hit the floor. Marissa rolled off the injured girl as quickly as she could.

"Oh God, Alex, are you okay?" The girl asked as her hands quickly went to soothe her lover's injuries. "Oh baby, I am so sorry." Marissa continued to apologize as she showered the blonde's face with kisses. Alex chuckled and brought her hand up to cup the girl's face. "I'm fine Riss. It's not like you're heavy." The blonde said before placing a kiss on the end of Marissa's nose.

The brunette beamed at the older girl as Alex gently caressed her cheek all the while looking deeply into her eyes. Marissa was calmed and unnerved all at the same time by the look in Alex's eyes.

"Alex?" She asked as she returned the small caresses the blonde was lavishing on her.

"Hmmm?" Alex hummed in response, she was mesmerized by the sensations that were enveloping her. The warmth from Marissa's body as she lay half on half off of her, the scent that seemed to be solely the brunettes, the feel of soft skin under her finger tips as they glided up under the back of the girl's shirt. All these things, plus a few thousand more little quirks served to lull the surfer into an almost trance like state as she stared up into dark green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked quietly. The blonde smiled up at her, almost sadly.

"We are heading back to port. An emergency has come up and I am needed back home." Marissa watched the sadness in Alex's eyes and immediately leaned in and kissed the girl. Alex moaned into the kiss, her fingers weaving into brunette locks, pulling the girl closer. Marissa shifted her body so it rested completely on top of the surfer's. The continued to kiss until air became an issue, pulling apart breathlessly, Marissa rested her forehead against Alex's staring into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Al. I don't mind." Marissa said with a teasing smile. "Besides, you have inspired me to work on more of my designs." Alex chuckled, loosely wrapping her arms around the thin girl's waist.

"So what you are telling me, is that you would rather spend the weekend working, than lounging on a yacht off the coast of Kuai with me?"

"No. What I am saying...you" Marissa said, getting to her knees pulling Alex up with her "Is that I don't mind finding something to occupy myself while you are busy." The blonde smiled at the taller girl as she drug her to her feet, immediately pulling the girl to her. Marissa giggled and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as the surfer walked them back towards the bed.

"And what do you think you are doing Ms. Kelly?" The brunette said, cocking an eye brow and looking at the shorter girl suspiciously. Alex put on her best innocent expression and leaned in, kissing the girl deeply. Marissa moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of the surfer's tongue as it massaged her own, before gently pushing the girl away.

"Whoa there tiger. I need a shower. Why don't you hold that thought and I will be back in a couple of minutes." Alex grinned at the girl and pulled their bodies together once more.

"Or" she said nipping lightly along Marissa's jaw line."I could join you in the shower." The brunette smiled apologetically as she withdrew from her lover's arms.

"Maybe next time babe, I promise." Alex groaned as Marissa placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. After the younger girl had left the room, Alex walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, throwing her arm over her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

This is how Marissa found her fifteen minutes later. Smiling at the sleeping girl, the brunette tossed her towel onto the bed and joined her lover on the couch, carefully sliding into the small space that had been left between Alex and the back of the couch. Gently she gathered the blonde beauty into her arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of Alex's neck. Inhaling deeply she breathed in the surfer's unique scent. Slightly salty from the ocean, yet clean and refreshing like the morning air, and something else, something simply described as Alex.

Marissa sighed happily as she began to drift off to sleep. Just before the Sandman claimed her she pressed a kiss to the side of her lover's neck and murmured. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Alex Kelly." The blonde instinctively moved closer to the fashion designer as she slept on, oblivious to the whispered confession.

Florida

"Seth! Hurry up, you are gonna miss your flight!" Trey yelled as he grabbed his keys and wallet, heading toward the front door of his apartment. Seth came scrambling out of the bathroom. "What the hell was taking you so long?" Trey asked in annoyance as he grabbed his brother's carryon bag.

"You can't rush perfection." Seth said as he scooped up his other bag and followed Trey out to his Explorer Sport Trac, the blonde boy rolled his eyes at his younger brother's vanity. Both boys tossed the luggage into the boot and hopped into the cab. Seth looked around and then at his brother. "Where's Kay? I didn't get to say bye."

"There was some kind of emergency meeting at the office. She said to tell you take care and give you a kiss." Trey said as he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the freeway. "Forgive me if I forgo the kiss. But don't worry, we will probably be out in a couple of weeks to visit."

"Cool, I'm sure Mom would love that." Seth said nodding his head. The brothers made small talk as they headed for the airport. Once there Seth insisted that he could get on the plane just fine and Trey should head on to work or home or where ever it is he would rather be. The older boy gave his brother a brief hug with a stiff pat on the back for good measure and a promise to call each other later before getting back into his truck and driving away. Seth sighed as the gathered his bags and headed for the ticket counter to check in. After everything was settled he called his Mom to let her know he was on his way home and to see if Summer had called.


	31. Bad News

1Chapter 31 Bad news

Hawaii

An incessant ringing woke Jodie from her sleep. The petite brunette surfer juggled her cell phone as she tried to answer the annoying device. Finally getting a grip on the slippery object, she answered hurriedly trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't disturb the other occupants of the house. "Hello?"

"Jodie! Finally!" Alex's voice came through the receiver.

"Alex?"

"Yeah. I just got in. I tried to call earlier, but we got caught in a squall and I couldn't get a signal." Alex said as she moved through the bathroom, having just finished her shower. "What's going on Jo?" The blonde asked, her tone somber.

There was silence on the line for a long moment before Jodie spoke. "There was an accident Alex. Danny is in the hospital in a coma and your parents are trying to take Erin." The normally tan surfer went pale, the brush she had been using clattered to the floor.

"How bad is it?" She asked leaning against the bathroom door and sliding to the floor.

"I don't know Al. But your parents are filing for custody. They sent some lawyer guy to the club with a subpoena or something. I had Louie do some digging and found out that if you aren't at the court by 10:00a.m. they will most likely get custody of her."

"But it's fucking Saturday! And besides, we have papers that say that I get custody in the event that Dan isn't able to care for her anymore."

"They pulled some strings. I don't know how, but they made sure that you weren't called after the accident and are now claiming you are not suitable to have custody." Jodie said as she walked out onto her front porch. On the other end of the line, Alex sat stunned. They couldn't do this. She wouldn't let them use that little girl. Jumping to her feet she said "Send the directions to the courthouse to my mobile, judge's name, everything. Call Louie and tell him to get a hold of my lawyer and have him meet me at the courthouse with the papers that Dan and I had drawn up. I'm on my way!"

The blonde quickly moved through the bedroom, gathering her ID and car keys. It was almost 8:30a.m., she would be hard pressed to make it to the court house by 10:00a.m. but she wasn't going to let them win, she couldn't let them win. She paused for a moment by Marissa. The fashion designer was still sound asleep. Leaning down she placed a small kiss on the girl's lips before quietly leaving the room. On her way out she stopped by the kitchen to check in with Lorenzo, asking her friend to keep an eye on her girl and make sure she got something to eat. She then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a short note to the girl before leaving.

Alex ran up the dock, quickly unlocking her Jeep and jumping in. She was on the road a minute later, setting her mobile on it's dock, the directions were quickly uploaded into the G.P.S. system, guiding the surfer towards her destination. Alex drove as fast as she could without getting a ticket, knowing she couldn't afford to be pulled over.

Jodie's house

Summer woke to a flurry of activity. She watched as the petite brunette surfer rushed around on the phone while trying to get dressed. Summer took the opportunity to study the girl. Jodie's beauty wasn't lost on Summer, the surfer's well toned body was accented perfectly by golden skin. The fashion designer watched the muscles play along Jodie's back as the girl struggled to pull on a t-shirt and talk on the phone at the same time, Summer licked her lips and wiped the mental drool from her mouth.

Just then Jodie seemed to get stuck, the shirt half way down her head. Summer giggled as she watched the surfer struggle to get her shirt to budge. Jodie glared at the girl through one of her sleeves. "Seeing as you are awake, could I get a little help here!" She grumbled as she struggled with the garment. Summer smiled and climbed off the bed eyeing the mess Jodie had made. The smaller girl slowly reached up and gently began to untangle Jodie. Both girls tried to ignore the bolts of desire that traveled through their bodies when deft fingers chanced upon silken flesh.

Summer stood behind Jodie, slowly lifting the garment up and over her head, in the end her arms came to rest around the taller girl's waist, the shirt held in either hand forming a chain of sorts. The surfer turned her head slightly so that she could look into Summer's eyes, their faces just centimeters apart. "Summer?"

Summer licked her lips, her half lidded eyes darting back and forth between Jodie's lips and eyes. "Yeah?" Her voice was a whisper as she fought the urge to kiss the surfer. Jodie returned her gaze with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Gently she freed herself from the other girl's embrace hating the look of hurt she saw in those gentle eyes. Quickly she grabbed her shirt and rushed out of her room, leaving a stunned Summer behind.

The Boat

When Marissa woke the next morning Alex was gone. "I guess waking up alone is part of the package that comes with Alex Kelly." Marissa grumbled as she climbed out of the massive bed. Just as the brunette was about to start looking for her missing lover she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Just a minute." She called as she readjusted the bath robe she was wearing and went to answer the door.

There stood Lorenzo, holding a tray laden with Belgian waffles, fresh fruit, and whipped cream. There was a small carafe of orange juice and another of what she assumed to be coffee accompanied by sugar and cream. A beautiful red rose served as the center piece along with a small note. The fashion designer smiled at the old man, waving him in. The kindly chef set the tray down on the small table by the couch and picked up the note and rose, handing both to the brunette with a smile. "Good morning, bella!" He exclaimed jubilantly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Lorenzo! The food looks wonderful!" She complimented as she took the offered items.

"Yes it is." He said as he moved out onto the deck to give the girl some privacy while she read the note. Marissa smiled at the old man and opened the note while sniffing delicately at the rose.

_Rissa, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. You looked so beautiful, so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to disturb your dreams. I have some urgent business to attend to and will probably not be able to call you till later. Feel free to stay on the boat or if you would rather go back to the beach house I am sure that the captain can arrange to have someone drop you off. _

_I am so sorry that our weekend was cut short. You have no idea how much I wanted to spend this time with you. I promise to explain this to you later and to try and make it up to you._

_Always yours,_

_Alex_

Marissa studied the note for a moment longer before setting it down and replacing the rose in it's vase. Just then Lorenzo re-emerged from the deck. The girl smiled at him and said "Lorenzo, would you care to join me?"

The old man nodded and said "But only coffee. I have already had breakfast." They sat together, Marissa eating and constantly complimenting the chef on the delicious meal, Lorenzo telling stories about misadventures in the various ports he had been to and little anecdotes about Alex. The whole time Marissa did her best to give Lorenzo her undivided attention, but a nagging suspicion that something was wrong kept drawing her thoughts to her blonde lover.

Lorenzo for his part knew Marissa's thoughts were with Alex, but still he did his best to distract her, having promised Alex he would watch over the girl while she was on the ship.

"Lorenzo...If I were to ask you where Alex went..." The girl trailed off when she saw the look on the chef's face.

"Sorry Bella, that isn't for me to tell you. But I promise that her thoughts are with you as well." Marissa smiled wanly at the old man and continued to eat her breakfast, all the while wondering where Alex went.

Los Angeles

Seth stepped out of the limo as the driver held the door open, the doorman retrieving his bags from the trunk. Inhaling deeply he smiled, _'It's good to be home.' _He thought as walked towards the doors to his mother's building. The lanky boy smiled and nodded at the security guard as he passed, walking through the lobby he headed to the elevators with the doorman in tow.

They made small talk as the moved slowly towards Kirsten's office. When they got to the top, Seth took his bags and thanked the guy for his help. Seth greeted people along the way as he made his way towards his mom's office. The receptionist waved him through, "Mother, I'm back!" He said as he came through the doors. Kirsten approached him briskly, Seth smiled and open his arms wide for a hug, only to yelp in surprise when his mom grabbed him by the ear and began to lecture him.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again! Do you understand me?" She said, pulling on his ear as she spoke to emphasize her point.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Okay. I promise. Please, let go of my ear?" Seth said as he leaned down a bit to ease the strain on his ear. In the end the anger faded from his mother's face as she release his ear and took him into a fierce hug. "You scared me to death." Kirsten said as she hugged her youngest son.

Finally sure that he wouldn't be ripped apart, Seth relaxed and returned his mother's embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm so sorry." He said as he attempted to sooth his mother. After long moments of standing together, they moved to the couch, where Kirsten insisted that her son tell her all about his little adventure.


	32. Meet the Kellys

1Author's Note: Not too much Malex in this one. But it is a necessary chapter to allow the story to move forward. Hope you aren't too disappointed. To all those who have been waiting patiently, thank-you so much for the support and encouragement. It really does help with the creative process.

Chapter 32 Meet the Kelly's

Jodie fidgeted under the scrutiny of Alex's lawyer. "Where is she?" He mouthed, looking frustrated and irritated at his client's absence. The brunette just shrugged and looked towards the doors at the back of the room and subtly waved to the little girl sitting between her grand parents on the other side of the courtroom. "Mr. Russell." The judge's booming voice caused everyone to turn back around to the front of the court room.

"Yes, your honor?" The lawyer replied sheepishly.

"Where is your client?"

"Um...Sir, I can assure you that she is on her way. We were not informed of this court date till early this morning and my client was on a weekend cruise. Ms. Kelly got back to land this morning but only had a short amount of time to get here. If we could just have a couple more minutes, your honor." The lawyer pleaded. The judge frowned and then turned his attention to the other bench where the petitioners and their lawyer sat.

"Mr. Jackson. Why wasn't Ms. Kelly served with her subpoena earlier?" The judge asked sternly causing the lawyer to look uncomfortable.

"Well your honor. You see. That is." The lawyer stammered to try and find a suitable answer. The Judge just glared at the man and was about to read him the riot act when the doors at the back of the court room burst open, revealing an out of breath Alex.

"I'm here! I'm here. Sorry I'm late." The blonde said as she rushed to the front of the room and took the seat next to her lawyer. "Ally!" The youngster said as she shot up from her seat and rushed towards Alex and jumped into waiting arms before either of her grand parents could stop her.

"Erin! Sweetie I missed you." The blonde looked into eyes that were mirror images of her own and smiled, enveloping the child in a fierce hug.

"Daddy won't wake up." Erin said in a small voice as she buried her face in the blonde's neck. "It's gonna be okay, honey." Alex reassured the girl as she gently rocked her sifting her fingers through silky, raven hair.

"Ahem!" The judge cleared his throat. Alex then noticed that her mother stood waiting to escort Erin back to her previous seat. The blonde reluctantly let go of her niece. "Erin, go ahead and go with your grandma, 'kay sweetie? We'll be together real soon." The child nodded solemnly and allowed her grandmother to take her back to her seat. Alex turned her attention back to the judge and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." She apologized once more as she looked up at the stern man, he just looked at her and nodded.

"Mr. Russell, now that your client is here may we proceed?" Alex's lawyer looked at her and she nodded. "Yes your honor, we're ready."

"Mr. Jackson, you may present your case." The judge said as he sat back.

"Your Honor. My clients are petitioning for custody of the minor child, their grandchild, Erin Alexandra Miller. Her father Daniel Miller has been in a coma since early last week due to injuries sustained in a vehicle accident, the doctors are not optimistic about Mr. Miller's recovery." Mr. Jackson said as he handed the bailiff some documents.

"What!" Alex said as she shot to her feet and intercepted the copy that the bailiff was handing to her lawyer.

"Ms Kelly! Mr. Russell, control your client." The judge admonished. Alex's lawyer placed a calming hand on her arm and motioned for her to sit.

"Sorry your honor. Mr. Miller is a good friend of Ms. Kelly's. Hearing of his condition this way is a bit shocking for her." The judge nodded.

"Your honor, this is exactly why my clients are asking for custody of their grand daughter. If Ms. Kelly was really such good friends with Mr. Miller then why is she only now finding out about him?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Well Mr. Russell? What do you have to say?"

"Probably for the same reason she only found out about this hearing this morning your honor. I believe that Mr. Jackson and his clients conspired to keep all this from Ms. Kelly in hopes of having a better chance at getting custody." Mr. Russell said, standing up and handing the bailiff a stack of papers from his brief case. "These documents show that Daniel Miller named Alexandra Kelly guardian of his only child in the event he is unable." The bailiff handed the papers to the judge, who looked them over and then handed them to the bailiff to give to Mr. Jackson.

"Well Mr. Jackson, judging by these papers, your clients have no real grounds for custody." Judge Maxwell said, looking past his reading glasses at the other lawyer.

"Yes, your honor. But my clients feel that Ms. Kelly's lifestyle is not a suitable environment to raise a young girl."

"And why is that?"

"Your honor. Ms. Kelly is the manager to a well known bar and as such does not have the time or resources necessary to raise a young child." The lawyer said "Not to mention that Ms. Kelly has made questionable life choices and associates with questionable persons."

"Objection! Your honor, this is ridiculous." Russell said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder as he stood. "My client is a well respected business woman and a beloved member of her community. I don't see how they can come to the conclusion that she is not a suitable guardian for Erin."

"She's an abomination against God!" John Kelly bellowed causing Erin to whimper beside him. Judge Maxwell banged his gavel several times calling for order as Alex's dad continued to rant about how disgusting Alex was and the reasons he believed she was unfit to raise his grand-daughter. Alex sat stone still, her face a mask of indifference. Only her eyes betrayed the hurt she felt hearing her father's hateful words.

"Mr. Jackson! Keep you client in check. I will not tolerate such outbursts in my court room. Is that understood!"

"Yes your honor. My apologies."

Jodie reached forward and gently squeezed her best friend's shoulder, without turning around the blonde reached up and took Jodie's hand in hers for a moment before letting go.

"Mr. Jackson; do you, or do you not, have any real grounds for dragging us in here today?" Judge Maxwell asked, clearly irritated and tired.

"Your honor, My clients feel that Alexandra Kelly is ill equipped to provide the spiritual guidance and nurturing environment they can for Erin." Her parents' lawyer said. "And if I might call John Kelly to the stand, I believe I can elaborate on this sir."

The judge sighed, obviously displeased, but nodded. "Very well." Being as they were in a more informal version of a courtroom, Alex's father made his way to the podium between the two tables, the bailiff approached and swore in the elder Kelly.

"Could you please state your full name for the record, sir."

"John Michael Kelly."

His lawyer stood in front of him and slightly to the side, as not to block the judge's view.

"Good morning, Mr. Kelly. I guess we will get directly to the point." The lawyer said. "Mr. Kelly, your objection to Ms. Kelly's involvement with your grand-daughter is obvious. But could you please elaborate in detail the reasons behind this."

Mr. Kelly nodded and looked directly at the judge. "Your honor, Alexandra's life choices are not the proper environment to raise a child. She doesn't have the spiritual or practical knowledge to nurture and guide a young child. The fact that she is a lesbian and associates with lesbians and good for nothing surfers all day shows that she lacks the morality and maturity needed to be a parent. My wife and I are good Christians. We have a good home and we attend church every Sunday. We feel that over all, Erin would be better off with us." John Kelly stepped back, away from the podium, and glared at his daughter.

"Mrs. Kelly, is there anything else that you would like to add to your husband's testimony?" The judge asked as he looked at the elder Kelly woman. One look at Moira Kelly and you could see that she was Alex's mother. Her blonde hair was beginning to gray, and though her face still held the same beautiful bone structure that gave Alex her striking good looks, it was now aged by time and the trials of life. The only real difference between the two women was her eyes; where Alex had striking blue depths that could make the ocean jealous, her mother had sad brown eyes.

Moira looked at her daughter for a moment before turning her attention to the judge. "No, your honor." She replied in a soft voice.

"Very well. Mr. Jackson, have you anything further?"

"Just these documents. Documentation on Ms. Kelly's police record. You will note the assault record, as well as financial documentation showing that Ms. Kelly is not as financially stable as my clients." Alex frowned and whispered something to her lawyer who looked at her and nodded.

Judge Maxwell looked over the documents before raising a questioning eyebrow towards Alex, the blonde had the good sense to look embarrassed. "Mr. Russell. You may begin your rebuttal."

"Thank you, honor." Russell said before leaning over and whispering something to Alex. The blonde nodded. "Mr. Kelly, nice to see you...again." The lawyer greeted sarcastically as he rose to his feet and moved to the front of the podium. The man just grunted in response.

"Mr. Kelly, how exactly are you related to Erin?"

"You know how. She is my grand daughter. The only child of my daughter."

"Alex's?" Russell asked innocently.

"No." the old man growled. "Katherine's."

"Alex's deceased twin sister." The lawyer clarified for the judge. "How old is Erin, Mr. Kelly?"

"Just turned five years old." The man replied, a frown marring his face.

"How old would Katherine have been if she were still alive?"

"21."

"My, my. Must have been a shock when your youngest daughter came to you and told you she was having a baby at 16." Russell said as he looked at his note pad. "What with your religious beliefs on sex before marriage and having a child out of wedlock."

"It was."

"Tell me, Mr. Kelly, what your reaction was when Katie told you and your wife that she was pregnant?"

The man stayed silent, his face suddenly closed of emotion. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a reaction, the attorney continued. "Isn't it true that your daughter was so afraid of being disowned that she hadn't told you until she was almost three months pregnant?"

Alex glanced at her father and could see the rage beginning to build in her father. "And isn't it also true that when Katherine did finally tell you and your wife that she was expecting, you demanded that she go get an abortion?"

"I was angry and shocked. I was worried that she was ruining her future."

"Mr. Kelly, are you not a devout Catholic? Wouldn't it have been a sin to kill the tiny life that was growing in your daughter's womb?" Mr. Russell waited a few moments before turning to the judge. "I have no further questions for the witness your honor."

"Mr. Kelly, you may return to your seat."

"Your honor, I would like to call Alexandra Kelly."

"Very well." Alex stood and moved to the podium, where the bailiff swore her in.

"Alex, could you please tell the court the circumstances that lead to you being named Erin's guardian."

"Right after Erin was born, Danny's parents suggested that Katie and Danny make their will. Unlike my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Miller had been over joyed to be grand parents. Sure they were worried about them being so young. But they knew that there wasn't anything they could do about it now, but love them and try and support them as much as they could." Alex explained to the judge. "Initially they were named guardian in the event anything happened to Dan and Katie. Even after their relationship fell apart, Katie and Dan stayed friends for the sake of their daughter. Mr. Miller had a heart attack a year before Katie died and Mrs. Miller followed six months later. On our 18th birthday Katie and Danny asked me if I would take care of Erin if anything ever happened, I promised I would."

"Did Daniel Miller know about your sexual orientation?"

"Yes. We had gone on double dates back in high school. Katie and Danny and Me and my then girlfriend Jodie Ramirez."

"And he didn't have any problems with your friends?"

Alex shook her head 'no' "Danny would come and hang out with me and my friends all the time. In fact I was supposed to be picking up Erin to spend a couple of weeks with her. I had spoke to Danny about two weeks ago and he had said that Erin was excited about her surfing lessons and seeing my dogs."

"That sounds great Alex. You must really love her."

"I do. I want to do the best I can to teach her about what a wonderful woman her mom was, I want her to remember how much Katie loved her."

"You will never replace her!" her father suddenly shouted, his lawyer had to restrain him to keep him from attacking the blonde, beside the raging adult Erin whimpered and shied away from her grand father, trying to hide behind her grand mother. "You killed her and now you want to replace her!"

"Mr. Kelly! Sit down!" the judge ordered.

"I'm not trying to." Alex said in a broken voice, Jodie hopped over the barrier and took her friend into her arms.

"Shhh sweetie. Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he is talking about." The latina cooed into Alex's ear as she gently rubbed the girl's back. The judge finally had the bailiff throw Alex's dad out of the court room, threatening to have him thrown in jail if he tried to reenter the court room.

Instead of returning to her spot in the spectator's galley, Jodie remained by Alex's side, holding her hand, letting the blonde draw strength from her presence.

It was finally time for closing remarks, the judge had listened to Mr. Jackson's weak argument, not looking all that impressed by what he heard. And now sat waiting for Mr. Russell's.

"Your Honor. We have already shown proof as to Mr. Miller's intentions in regards to custody of Erin. The Kelly's have not shown anything that would be sufficient grounds to deny custody to my client. The petitioner's and their lawyer have gone to great lengths to sully Ms. Kelly's good name not to mention the matter of Mr. Kelly's volatile temper and constant harassment of her. Even still she is still willing to do whatever she can to full fill the wishes of her sister and her friend." Russell said as he stood. "Alex is financially stable and lives in an environment that would be healthy and stable enough to raise a child. She has a good support network of friends and extended family that would be willing to help out if she ever found herself in a position where she would need it. And one last thing your honor." Alex watched as her lawyer pulled a cassette from his brief case. "This was handed directly to me from the lawyer representing Daniel Miller. I ask that I be allowed to show it."

The bailiff handed it to the judge, who looked it over and examined the accompanying documents. "Very well." He said as he handed it back to the bailiff, who placed it in the VCR.

Alex watched as the blurry image of a younger Daniel Miller came into focus on the screen. _"Come on." _He teased someone off screen. There was a twinkle in his eye and a love sick grin on his face. Alex heard the distinct sound of her sister giggling off screen. _"How about next time you breast feed the baby and I'll set up the camera?"_ Katie said as she came to sit down next to a now blushing Danny. He smiled and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on Katie's cheek. Finally the two teenagers straightened up and faced the camera, so it appeared that they were talking directly to the people watching.

_"Hi, I'm Katherine Kelly. And I'm Daniel Miller and this is our video will." _ Alex had to hold back her tears as she watch her twin speak to her from the dead. _"We are making this in the event that we are no longer able to care for our daughter Erin Alexandra Kelly Miller. We ask that Martin and Julia Miller be the primary care givers with the provision that my twin sister Alexandra, upon her 18th birthday, then be made guardian. I trust that the Miller's and Alex will raise our daughter in the manor we would. We trust she will teach Erin to be a beautiful, open-minded, free spirited, strong willed woman we know she could be." _ The two lover's looked at each other for a moment before the camera was shut off. When Alex looked over to her mother, she saw the woman had tears running down her face. It struck her that it must have hurt to know that she had never even been considered to raise her grand-child.

"Have you anything more, Mr. Russell?" the judge asked.

"No sir."

"Very well. This court is in recess till 10am tomorrow, I am placing the child in Ms. Kelly's care until I issue my final decision." The judge turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow. "Is this okay for you, Ms. Kelly?"

Alex smiled shyly and nodded "Yes sir."

"All rise." the bailiff called as the judge got to his feet and made his way out of the room.

Alex sighed and stood, immediately Erin broke free of her grand mother and ran to Alex who scooped the child up an into her arm. After a long moment, the blonde whispered something into the child's ear and set her down. The little girl ran over to Mrs. Kelly and gave her a hug and kiss before going back to Alex. Mrs. Kelly looked into her eldest daughter's eyes and nodded. Alex smiled at the woman before standing up with Erin and Jodie at her side as they walked out of the court with Alex's lawyer.

"So what do you think?" The blonde asked her lawyer.

"I think we did good. You did good...despite being late." The lawyer teased.

They were barely through the doors when Alex's father grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt and slammed her against the wall. Jodie and Mr. Russell were immediately their trying to pry the elder Kelly off his daughter while Erin stood crying for him to stop hurting Alex.

"You will never get your filthy hands on her. I will not have you corrupt her the way you did her mother!" The man slammed her against the wall again. This time the back of her head met the marble of wall violently, a slight trace of blood was left behind as the enraged man shook her fiercely.

The marshals, responding to the commotion, shoved Jodie and Alex's lawyer off the elder Kelly and took the man by the arms to try and stop his assault on his daughter, his wife and grand daughter looked with shocked and horrified expressions. As they pulled him away, Alex slumped to the ground unconscious, blood running down the back of her head and neck.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Jodie cried as she collapsed beside her former lover. "Come on, babe. Don't you leave us now. We need you, Al."


	33. Calling all cars

1Chapter 33 Calling all cars

Marissa was sitting on the rear deck of the yacht taking in the sun and working on her sketches when suddenly a large shadow fell across her body. The designer blinked a couple of times before her eyes adjusted and she recognized the hulking figure of Louie. The brunette began to smile at her giant of a friend until she saw the somber look on his face. Immediately her thoughts went to Alex and right then her blood froze.

"Aloha Marissa." Louie quietly greeted the girl.

"Louie." Marissa said, her voice getting somewhat stuck in her throat.

"You need to come with me, wahine." The even tone of his voice did nothing to ease Marissa's sense of foreboding, if anything it increased her anxiety. "What's wrong?" The frightened girl asked in a whisper. Louie just nodded towards the staterooms and said. "Get dressed, I'll take you to her." The girl immediately stood hurried into her cabin, her designs forgotten in her haste. Throwing on a pair of Alex's shorts, a t-shirt, and grabbing one of the hoodies the blonde had left out the day before, she slipped on her flip flops and rushed out the door. Louie stood waiting for her by the Escalade, as soon as she was in the truck they were off.

Marissa didn't bother trying to get anymore information out of her stoic companion, instead she sat in the passenger seat staring out at the passing scenery, wishing she was already with her lover. She wasn't surprised when the big man pulled into the parking lot of a hospital, although she had been hoping for the best, something inside her knew that Alex was hurt. She was out of the car almost before it had come to a complete stop. Marissa waited patiently for the big man as, although it was easy to tell she was agitated

They finally arrived at a waiting room where Jodie was sitting opposite an older woman and a little girl, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Jodie?" Marissa whispered as she entered the room. The shorter brunette immediately stood and came towards her.

"She's gonna be Okay. She's unconscious and has a mild concussion, but they are pretty sure that she will be fine." Jodie explained. Marissa let out a visible sigh of relief and collapsed into the chair next to Jodie.

"Thank God." She said quietly, raising her hands in an attempt to wipe the suddenly exhausted feeling away. Turning to Jodie she asked. "Was it a car accident?" The other girl shook her head 'no'. "Then what the hell happened? I woke up and she was gone, which by the way seems be an annoying habit with her, all she left was a note delivered with breakfast?"

Jodie smiled at her raised an eyebrow "A note with breakfast?"

"Lorenzo, this cool chef on the boat, brought me breakfast and sitting on the tray was a note from Alex." Marissa said excitedly before a frown crept onto her lips. "Has she always been such an early riser?"

Jodie glanced uncomfortably at the people sitting across from them and then back at Marissa. "Yeah. It's the surfer in her. The best waves are usually at day break."

"Even as a child, Alexandra was always a morning person." Marissa's attention snapped to the older woman sitting across from her who had spoken. The brunette was sure she didn't know the woman, but there was something very familiar about her, and then she noticed the woman's face and recognition sparked in her mind.

"You're her mother." It wasn't a question, the woman nodded and smiled softly.

"Yes, I am. Though I haven't been much of one the last few years. I'm hoping that it isn't too late to change that." Tears pooled in her hazel eyes as she softly stroked her grand daughter's hair, the little girl sat drawing in the seat next to her, look up and smiled at her grand mother before returning to her drawing. "I'm Moira Kelly." The woman extended her hand to Marissa, as the brunette looked first to Jodie, who just shrugged, and then back at Alex's mom.

"Marissa Cooper." Marissa shook the woman's hand.

"Are you a friend of Alexandra's?" the woman asked politely, Jodie jumped in before Marissa could answer.

"She is Alex's girlfriend." Moira looked confusedly between the two girls for a moment before turning to Jodie.

"But I thought you were still together."

Jodie smiled sadly, shaking her head no. "Not in a long time. She couldn't get past Katie's death and I couldn't handle living with a ghost. I still and will always love her, but as a friend." Jodie nodded towards Marissa while saying "Alex just started dating Marissa and it's the first time I have seen the old Alex since the accident."

The taller brunette blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear, the older woman smiled at her and nodded. "Then you must be very special." Just then the little girl tugged on the older woman's sleeve and held up the picture she had been drawing.

"Grandma, look what I drew for Ally." Moira and Jodie were looking at the squiggly crayon drawing praising the little girl's talent, but Marissa just sat in stunned silence staring at the little girl. _'Grandma!' _ Jodie saw the look on Marissa's face and smiled.

"Marissa, I would like you to meet Erin, Alex's niece." The little girl looked up and smile, her grin made more adorable by the missing two front teeth.

"I know you." The little girl giggled. "I saw your picture on Ally's desk when me and Daddy visited last month." Marissa smiled at the girl and shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't think it was me you saw. I just met Alex."

The little girl looked up at her, her forehead crinkling in concentration, then she smiled. "Nope. It was you, it was a picture from a news paper." Content that she was right and the adult was wrong, Erin went back to drawing. Marissa sat back, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Jodie Ramirez?" A nurse called as she stepped into the room. All three women looked at the nurse, Jodie stood up and stepped forward.

"I'm Jodie."

"The doctors would like to have a word with you about Ms. Kelly."

"Me?" Jodie said, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Ms. Kelly has you down as next of kin." Jodie frowned for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay." Jodie turned and smiled reassuringly at the other two women. "It's something we did when we were living together. I completely forgot. I'll let you know what they tell me when I get back." With that she followed the nurse out of the waiting room towards Alex's.

Marissa sat, somewhat overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Finally realizing that she still didn't know how Alex had gotten hurt she looked up at the older Kelly woman. "Mrs. Kelly, what happened to Alex? How did she get hurt."

Moira Kelly looked down at her hands and in a very soft voice she said "My husband attacked her." Marissa sat and listened to Moira describe the events that lead up to Alex's hospitalization, feeling sick, the brunette politely excused herself and quickly walked down the hallway looking for a bathroom. She was just about to stop one of the hospital staff where the restroom was when a familiar voice caught her attention. Slowly she approached the door that had been left ajar and listened to the people inside talking.

"Ms. Ramirez, please calm yourself." The man, who Marissa assumed was Alex's doctor said.

"I will calm down when you get it through your thick skull that you are to spare no expense on Alex's care." Jodie growled getting right in the young doctor's face. "I don't think you understand who she is."

"I know very well who Alex Kelly is Ms. Ramirez. It is impossible to live on this island and not know who the owner of AlleyKat surf wear is." the doctor replied in a condescending tone.

Marissa gasp and stared at the two figures as they continued to talk, not hearing the rest of what was being said between the two people. The brunette was in shock, almost convinced she hadn't heard right. _'They are wrong, they have to be. Kirsten owns AlleyKat. Alex said that she was just an independent consultant.'_ she thought. Anger and hurt colliding with the growing affection she held in her heart for the blonde surfer, causing her chest to ache and tears to spring to her eyes. _'They are wrong, they've got it wrong.'_

Marissa turned to walk away, and was almost around the corner when she heard Jodie call to her. "Marissa?" The brunette froze mid stride, her back stiffening. "Did you want to see Alex?" The shorter brunette asked, unaware of what Marissa had over heard.

"I was looking for a restroom." The designer said, surprised that her voice didn't give away her distressed emotions. Jodie smiled and pointed at the door right behind her. Marissa looked behind her and then smiled sheepishly at the shorter brunette. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna go let them know what the doctors said then I'll be right back to take you up to see her."

"Shouldn't her mom go up first?" Marissa asked.

"Even though her mom is being all nice right now, I doubt that she is the first thing Alex will want to see when she wakes up." Jodie said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I'll meet you here then." The taller brunette said, pushing into the washroom. Marissa went directly to the sinks, turning on the taps, she splashed cold water on her face. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she grabbed several paper towels and dried the water from her face, vaguely noting the water that speckled the shirt she was wearing. As she stared into her eyes a soft knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She said, Jodie pushed open the door and look at her. "Ready to go Marissa?"

"Yeah." Jodie nodded towards the door and retreated with Marissa close behind. The elevator ride up to the third floor was filled with awkward silence, which both girls tried to ignore. Once the doors opened, Jodie lead the taller brunette down a hall way and into a darkened room. The shades had been drawn, blocking out the bright sunlight, casting to room in shadows. The only thing the only light in the room came from the edges of the curtain, where the sunlight seeped in and a single lamp above Alex's bed.

Marissa gasped at the sight of her blonde lover. Thick gauze wrapped around Alex's head, a clear plastic tube wrapped around her ears and under her nose, feeding a high oxygen mix to her. Dark bruises marred the porcelain skin of her neck, as well as her right cheek. An IV protruded from her left arm, while wires that were attached to electrodes monitoring her heart snaked out from the sleeve of her hospital gown. Marissa had never seen the normally vibrant blonde look so fragile and she truly wished that she never had.

The girl slowly approached the bed and gently took Alex's right hand into her own, caressing it with her fingers. All the anger she had felt at the girl's lies seemed to evaporate, leaving only the emotions that had grown over the last couple of days. She raised the limp hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it before turning it over and kissing her palm. Carefully she leaned down so that her lips were next to Alex's ear, quietly whispering "Hey baby, you need to wake up now. There's a lot we need to talk about."

Los Angeles

Kirsten sat in her office staring at various financial reports, making little notes in the margins about actions that needed to be taken. Hearing a soft knock on her door, she called out "Come in." Sandy entered her office and made his way over to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hello sweetheart." The man said as he perched one hip on his wife's desk. The blonde leaned back and smiled at her husband. "How's your day been?"

"Fine...a little hectic. And you?"

"It's been okay." He said, then hesitated. "Babe, have you checked your voice mail yet?" Sandy asked his wife. Kirsten barely glanced up from the papers she was reading as she replied.

"Not since I have been back from lunch. Why?"

Sandy placed his hand over the papers in front of his wife and nodded towards the phone.

"I really think you should check it." The blonde looked up at her husband and picked up the phone and then entering her pin number she listened to a long series of junk calls before finally hearing a voice she hadn't heard in ages. The words that were said didn't really register in her mind, it was the sound of her former best friend calling her that caused her blood to run cold.

"Kiki...It's Moira. Ally is in the hospital. She needs you." there was a small pause in which Kirsten was sure she had heard a muffled sob before hearing three words she never thought she would hear from Moira Kelly "We need you."

Kirsten listened to the message a couple more times before finally hanging up the phone and falling into her husband's waiting arms. "It will be alright, sweet heart, Alex is a strong girl." Sandy cooed to his wife as he gently stroked her back. Kirsten pulled away from Sandy and asked "What the hell happened?"

Sandy shook his head "I'm not sure, I got a call from Louie asking if I knew where to find you and that people had been leaving messages for the last two hours."

"I've been in a meeting with the department heads." Kirsten said as she leaned her head on her husbands chest. The man nodded, even though she couldn't see it, she felt the movement and it reassured her. Sandy picked up the phone and pushed the button that would connect him to Kirsten's assistant.

"Linda." he said as Kirsten hugged him tighter.

"Yes, Mr. Cohen?"

"Could you please get ahold of the AlleyKat pilot and tell him to file a flight plan for Hawaii for tomorrow morning?" The blonde was about to protest, but he placed a silencing finger over her lips, she just glared at him.

"Right away, sir."

"Thank-you." Sandy hung up the phone and looked at Kirsten, who was looking at him expectantly. "I know you want to get there today, but think about it. We still have to pack and you need to make arrangements for work."

Kirsten frowned, her husband was right and she knew it. "Fine. But we leave first thing tomorrow." The man nodded and leaned forward kissing his wife briefly.

"I am off to get our household in order before we leave." Kirsten smiled at Sandy for a moment, admiring the handsome man she had married so long ago, before standing up and laying a passionate kiss upon his lips and then going back to her desk as if nothing had happened.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at his wife muttering "You are in so much trouble later." And walking out the door. Kirsten smiled at her husband's retreating form, before reaching the for the phone to get her department directors appraised of the situation.


	34. Waking up and letting go

1Chapter 34 Waking up and letting go

Author's note: I swear every time I got going on this, someone in my household would come and bother me, disrupting my train of thought. Subsequently it took a lot longer than I thought it would.

_The blonde sat at the bottom of the sea, calm and serene, staring up at the waves as they rolled over head. Tiny bubbles escaping her nose and her lips as her lungs began screaming for air, her every instinct told her release the object that she held weighing her down and head for the surface, but still she fought to hang on to her treasure. She looked down at the large round disc, it was familiar to her but she couldn't place it, all she knew was that she couldn't let go. _

_Her lungs were burning, she knew that if she didn't surface soon she would drown, though the thought terrified her, a part of her insisted she stay with the object. Suddenly she felt soft fingers wrap around her own, she looked to her side and saw wide, mesmerizing green eyes staring back at her belonging to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. "Alex, you promised." She heard the words but frowned in confusion. How could she hear what this person was saying when she was underwater, they both were. She tried to fight off the girl as she grasped the object and moved it off of the blonde, freeing her. Holding onto the girl's hand, Alex let herself be pulled towards the surface and life giving air. _

Alex's eyes snapped open, the first thing she became aware of was the warm hand grasping her own, the second thing was the splitting headache that was currently assaulting her mind. Blurry eyes looked around the darkened room, finally landing on the slight figure slumped over head resting on the bed next to Alex's hand, which was being held firmly between two warm hands even in sleep. The blonde gingerly moved her fingers, lightly caressing the palm of one of Marissa's hands. The movement must have roused the sleeping brunette, her head popping up and her eyes darting up to see Alex staring back at her. "You're awake!" She exclaimed, taking the blondes hand fully into one of hers and gently caressing the surfer's face with the other as she moved to carefully sit on the side of the bed.

Alex leaned into Marissa's touch as she reached up and pulled the younger woman into a soft kiss. "Hey beautiful." She said quietly when they slowly pulled apart. Marissa smiled at the girl, trying hard not to cry, she buried her face in the surfer's neck. Alex wrapped her arms around the girl, softly speaking words of reassurance.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you." The words continued to roll off her tongue as she showered Marissa with kisses. The brunette just held the girl as tight as she dared, crying softly.

Finally Marissa pulled herself together, she leaned away from the blonde, wiping the tears from her face, she reached out and playfully smacked Alex on the arm. "Don't you ever do that to me again." The blonde pretended to pout as she rubbed her arm.

"I just got beat up by my psycho dad and now my girlfriend is being abusive." She teased. Unfortunately it caused Marissa to become serious.

"That isn't funny Alex."

"Oh come on Rissa, I can't let myself be serious about this. I just can't. Please, smile for me?" Alex asked taking the girl's hands in hers and placing kisses on the girl's knuckles. The brunette couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips as Alex continued kissing the back of her hands. The blonde, satisfied that she had won, pulled Marissa into a deep kiss. They both felt the desire between them begin to escalate, hands beginning to roam. With a muffled groan, Marissa pulled back, ignoring her girlfriend's soft protests.

"Alex, we can't. This is a hospital." She reasoned before being pulled into another kiss. The blonde grinned into the kiss.

"Come on Marissa...It will help me get better faster." Alex coaxed her brunette lover. Marissa finally pulled away and rolled her eyes at the surfer.

"Whatever." She said as she resolutely pushed the button that would bring the nurse. Alex groaned and lay back down her fingers massaging at the bridge of her nose and her temples to try and ease the increasingly worse headache. Seeing the pain her girl was in Marissa gently moved the girl's fingers and replaced them with her lips, placing soft kisses on her temples. The blonde sighed softly as the pain eased slightly. "Better?" Marissa asked, as she began to lightly massage at the girl's temples.

"Yeah." Alex said quietly just as a nurse entered the room.

"Ah...I see sleeping beauty is finally awake." The nurse teased. Marissa moved to sit back in the chair as the nurse took Alex's pulse. "And how are you feeling young lady?"

"Headache." Was the only word Alex could get out as the pain came roaring back.

"Not surprising considering what you went through. I'll get the doctor to come and take a look just to be on the safe side, and I'll get you something for the pain. Hang on sweetie."

Alex nodded then winced as the movement cause a sharp pain to shoot through her head. Marissa felt her chest tighten as she watched the pain etch itself across the girl's face. As soon as the nurse was out of the room she moved to smooth her cool hand across Alex's brow, gently massaging away the pain. The blonde sighed and let her eyes flutter shut, when the door opened again revealing the nurse, the older woman just smiled and nodded at Marissa. "Ah, I see she found an alternate form of killing the pain." The brunette smiled at the woman, but continued to lightly massage Alex's forehead and temples. The nurse smiled and held up a small cup. "Here sweetie, this will help with the headache, it might make you a bit sleepy though."

The blonde slowly opened her eyes and took the offered cup, tossing the pills to the back of her throat, she took a healthy gulp from the glass of water the that was offered to her. Alex handed the glass back "Thank you." She said quietly, trying not to make the pounding in her head any worse than it was.

"You are welcome, young lady. Dr. Martin will be in shortly."

Both girls waited in silence as they waited for the doctor. Alex lay with her eyes close, trying to block out the bright light that seemed to intensify the pain in her head, while Marissa gently played with the blonde's silken tresses, pulling from a childhood memory of her mother doing the same thing to her, hoping that it would give the same sort of comfort to the wounded girl.

"Sorry I'm ruining your vacation." Alex's quiet words broke through the silence. Marissa smiled at her, even though the surfer still had her eyes closed.

"Are you kidding. I'm having a blast. Surfing lessons, storms, annoying exs, a summer fling with a hot local surfer; what more could a girl ask for." Marissa teased.

Crystal blue eyes opened and stared into green. "Is that all I am to you?" She asked, somewhat defensively. Marissa was taken aback by the harsh tone of the question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not able to help the anger that tinted her words.

"Exactly what I asked Marissa. Am I just another summer fling to you?" The words stung.

"That depends Ms. Kelly, am I just another notch on the bed post of the playgirl millionaire? Why did you lie to me about who your really were?"

"I didn't." Alex defended.

"Bullshit Alex! I heard Jodie and the doctor talking. It seems like everyone here knows who you really are except the girl sharing your bed!"

Alex's mouth snapped shut as she stared at the fuming brunette. Before she could answer the doctor entered, unaware of what he was interrupting. Alex frowned as the brunette quietly stood up and headed for the door.

"Marissa!? Wait! We need to talk about this." Alex pleaded as she batted away the doctor's flashlight. Dr. Martin looked confusedly between the two women, just now noticing the tension in the room.

"We'll talk later. I'll send your mom in. She has been waiting to see you." The brunette missed the look that crossed the blonde's face as she walked out of the room. Marissa leaned against the wall next to the door, closing her eyes to fight the sudden urge to cry. She was angry at the blonde for not telling her the truth and she was angry at herself for letting it get to her, for letting the blonde get to her.

With a grunt Marissa pushed away from the wall and made her way towards the waiting room. As soon as she entered she saw the older Kelly woman look up at her with anxious eyes. "She's awake. You can go in if you like." Then she looked at Louie, the giant teddy bear of a man was sitting in a corner of the room reading a book to Erin, the little girl giggled at the funny voices he used as he pretended to be each character in the story.

"I don't want to leave her." Moira said as she watched her grand daughter. Louie looked at her and said. "How about I take Erin to AlleyKat estate. Theresa is there with her son and I'm sure she wouldn't mind Erin lending a hand."

"I'll get to see Javy?" The little girl looked up hopefully. Louie smiled at her.

"Only if grandma says okay, sweet heart?" Both people looked up at Moira expectantly. The old woman looked torn, between wanting to keep Erin close and wanting a chance to make things right between her and her daughter. Marissa stepped forward at that moment.

"It will be fine, Mrs. Kelly. I need to get back to the house anyways." The brunette said. Moira looked at her grand daughter's pleading face one more time before nodding.

"Okay." She said, her fatigue evident. "Sweetie, you are gonna go with Louie for a while, grandma will come and see you later." The little girl jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist saying "Thank you thank you thank you!" Before Louie gathered up her stuff and ushered her and Marissa out to his car.

Jodie watched from the corner as Marissa left Alex's room. A moment later the doctor came rushing out of the room looking flustered, the brunette took this as a sign that it was safe to enter. Once in the room she closed the door quietly and stared at her best friend lying on the bed with her eyes closed. "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" She said, never opening her eyes.

"I s that why that poor guy looked so agitated?" Alex's eyes snapped open and bored into Jodie. The brunette didn't even flinch.

"Don't even try that number on me, Kelly!" Jodie said sternly as she approached the blonde. The cold fire that had been raging in Alex's eyes faded away, leaving only a sad shadow of itself behind. "What's going on, Ally?" Jodie asked, cupping her ex-lover's face and gently caressing her bruised cheek with her thumb.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, taking comfort in the touch. "I fucked up royal, Jojo. Marissa knows about AlleyKat. At least she thinks she knows about it."

"How did she find out?" Alex smiled wryly and looked up at the girl.

"She overheard you and doctor dorko talking."

"Oh God Alex, I am so sorry." Jodie apologized. Alex pulled the brunette's hand from her face and placed a light kiss on it, then continued to hold on. Jodie noticed but didn't say anything, part of her needing the comfort as much as Alex.

"It's not your fault, well not completely. I should have told her the whole deal when she confronted me about the sketches." The brunette nodded, even though she had no idea what Alex was talking about.

"Yeah, you should have." She teased, as a knock sounded at the door. Both of them turned to see Moira Kelly. Jodie instinctively withdrew from her spot next to Alex, the blonde frowned when she saw her friend do this.

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting." She said and began to back out of the room.

"No, Mrs. Kelly, its fine." Jodie said, waving the older woman in. Alex glared at her for a moment before being distracted.

"Umm, Louie is taking Erin to your house, along with your friend...Marissa." Both Alex and Jodie wore surprised expressions as they looked at the older woman. "I was wondering if I might have a few minutes alone with Alexandra?" Jodie looked between the two women, when Alex nodded her head slightly, the brunette leaned over and hugged the injured girl then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll call you later. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your girls for you." Jodie said as she walked towards the door but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. Brown eyes met tired hazel eyes.

"Thank-you, Jodie." The older woman said quietly to the bewildered surfer.

"For what?" She asked. Moira smiled and said "For taking care of my baby when I didn't have the strength to." Jodie stared into watery eyes and nodded.

"You are welcome, Mrs. Kelly. But we took care of each other." Turning to Alex, she smiled and waved, then was gone from the rooming leaving the estranged mother and daughter alone. They watched each other in silence for long minutes before the younger blonde nodded towards the chair next to her bed.

"Please sit." Alex said softly. Her mother quietly moved to sit in the offered chair. "How is Erin?"

"Worried about you. She drew this for you." Mrs. Kelly said pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Alex took the offered piece of paper from her mother and smiled when she saw her niece's drawing.

"What are you doing here, mommy." Moira winced slightly at her daughter's use of the word. Alex looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know I have been a disappointment to you" Her words were cut off when her mother suddenly reached forward and grasped Alex's fidgeting hands, stilling their movement.

"You were never a disappointment to me, Ally. And I am sorry that I let you believe that. I was wrong." Alex was shocked as she looked up, into her mother's watery eyes. Part of her wanted to pinch herself to see if this was a dream. But the feel of her mother's warm hand on her own spoke volumes.

"I bowed to your father's will for so long, that it was hard to remember that I was able to have my own opinion." Alex nodded her head slightly. "In all honesty, I do not really understand some of the choices you have made in life, but I do know that you are still my daughter, Alexandra." Mrs. Kelly paused as her voice broke, a single tear traced it's way down her face mirroring the one making it's way down Alex's. She reached out and gently wiped the tear away. "And I will always love you."

Both women were now visibly crying. After hearing the words that she had longed to hear and had been denied since her sister's death, the blonde surfer pulled her mother into a fierce hug. Both women crying and blubbering words of comfort to each other as the held onto one another, giving and receiving words both had longed for.

Jodie wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she turned away from the door where she had been watching the reunion, a small smile on her lips. Pulling her phone from her pocket she dialed the house. Eden answered on the second ring.

"You" Jodie shook her head at the way her room mate answered.

"Hey E, it's Jo."

"Where are you? The little psycho princess of yours has been driving me nuts!" Jodie chuckled but then thought about it for a second.

"Relax, Eden. I'm on my way." Jodie closed her phone and hopped into her car. As she sped down the highway towards home, her thoughts were crowded with thoughts of her best friend, she had just left lying in a hospital bed and the woman waiting for her at her house.


	35. How do I know?

1Chapter 35 How do I know?

Author's note: I know, I know…what the hell took me so long. Sorry, not even gonna try and make excuses. I hope this was worth the wait.

Jodie smiled as she exited her car, finally home after a hellish day, the brunette surfer allowed the comforting feeling of the familiar surroundings to wash over her. Whistling the theme song from Ed, Edd and Eddy, she made her way into her home to find her friends. Just as she reached for the door handle, the door burst open, causing her jump out of the way. Out came Eden being dragged by Lena, the former cursing up a storm in Spanish. "Baby, let go. I'm gonna kill the bitch!" Jodie cocked an eyebrow at the two.

"Lena, what's up with Rocky here?" Jodie asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Hey Jojo, Eden's just a little cranky because Summer ate the last pop tart." Suddenly Eden turned and glared at Jodie.

"I don't care if you like fucking her, Jo. Just keep her the hell away from my food." Eden growled before storming off to her car. Jodie sighed and pulled a wad of money from her pocket, handing the cash to Lena she said, "Go buy her some more pop tarts and if you could keep her out of the house for a little bit. I promise to have Summer out of the house by the time you get back." her friend nodded then followed after her sulking girlfriend. Jodie watched as her house mates pulled away, silently griping at what ever fates had seen fit to throw such misfortune at her.

Turning around, Jodie entered the house and immediately began looking for Summer. The girl wasn't in any of the common rooms, so finally she went and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Keep away from me you psycho freak!" Summer yelled from behind the locked door. Jodie frowned and then called to the girl.

"Summer?"

"Jodie?!" The brunette surfer could hear what sounded like furniture being moved around behind the door. "Jodie, is that you?"

"Yeah, open up." the surfer rolled her eyes as she heard furniture being shoved aside and the door hesitantly being opened. Really she couldn't understand how this skittish girl could be the same one that had went completely psycho on Asswood. Cocking an eyebrow at the girl she said. "Wanna tell me what is going on?"

Jodie was slightly startled when an arm shot out and dragged her into the room before slamming the door shut once more. "That psycho you call a room mate was trying to kill me." The fashion designer ranted "All over a freaking pop tart!" Jodie chuckled at the girl's demeanor, but stifled her amusement when dark eyes turned and bored into her.

"I don't see anything funny about this!" Summer stated as she continued to glare at the brunette surfer. Jodie cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly at the smaller girl.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to warn you that Eden gets a little possessive when it comes to her food." Summer rolled her eyes and went to sit on the bed, staring down at the floor.

"Where did you go?" Her words were quiet and Jodie had to strain to hear them. She was at a loss as to what was going on with the other woman, so she shrugged and leaned back against the door.

"I had to go do something for Alex. Why, did you want to go somewhere?"

The smaller brunette looked away and shook her head in the negative, a quiet "No." slipping from her lips. Jodie studied the girl's profile as she sat on the bed; Summer looked tired and stressed out. "You're lying, tell me what's wrong." The surfer said as she moved to sit next to the designer. Summer glared at the girl but then turned away, Jodie wasn't having that though, so she gently reached out and took hold of the other girl's chin and turned her face so that she could look into her eyes.

"What's wrong Summer? Please tell me, I want to help." The words were quiet, but sincere causing the younger girl's eyes to flood with unshed tears.

"I don't know!" She suddenly said, standing abruptly, and pacing back and forth in front of the startled surfer; who for all intents and purposes, had lost track of the designer's chaotic ramblings.

"It's like you make me forget all the things that I know I shouldn't forget, but at the same time you just really seem to get me. Which isn't right because there is Seth and the fact that I'm not even gay, but you make me feel things I've never felt before, not even with Seth and it's just confusing and scary and I just don't know what to do"

The girl's rambling was suddenly silenced when Jodie's lips came crashing down onto hers. Jodie nudged Summer's body back onto the bed with her own, slowly lowering her weight onto the other girl's body, never breaking the kiss. Summer moaned, as she felt Jodie's tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. The smaller girl threaded her fingers through the surfer's hair as she opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to tangle, Summer's hips bucking upward instinctively grinding their hips together. Jodie readjusted her position on the other girl's body, sliding one of her legs in between the other girl's, giving the smaller girl something to grind her center against causing delicious sensations to go shooting through her body as they rocked into each other's bodies.

Summer broke off the kiss, desperately trying to pull oxygen into her starved lungs, as Jodie laid siege to her senses by attacking the creamy expanse of her neck. The surfer nipped at the writhing girl's pulse point before soothing the offended flesh with her tongue as she rocked her body into the smaller woman's body. Summer clung to the Jodie's body as she murmured her pleasure with senseless words. The surfer heard the words of want and desire and pleads for her to end the delicious torture she was under.

Jodie groaned and pulled away slowly. Resting her forehead against Summer's, she stared into lust darkened eyes. "Why'd you stop?" Summer almost whined.

"We can't." Jodie replied in a hoarse whisper, softly caressing Summer's face. "I can't. Not like this." Summer looked up, confusion written on her face. Closing her eyes, Jodie rolled off the girl.

"What?! You'll fuck me up against a column in a bar, but you won't do me in a bed?!" Summer asked sarcastically. Jodie just shook her head and then got off the bed.

"Get your things. I'll take you back to the estate. Marissa and Alex are back from their cruise earlier than expected. I'm sure she is anxious to see you." Jodie murmured before walking out of the room.

Minutes later Summer emerged from the room, all evidence of their encounter seemingly washed from her face, she barely gave Jodie a second look as she made her way to the door, head held high, eyes never making contact with the surfer's. "Summer, I" her words were cut off as the fashion designer turned and glared at her.

"Don't talk to me." Her voice was cold and empty, her eyes boring a hole through Jodie's meager excuses. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Just get my fucking bags and take me back to the estate." The surfer sighed as she watched the shorter girl stock out and sit in the car, staring out at the ocean. A pang of guilt shot through her, when she witnessed Summer wiping away tears before replacing her dark sun glasses. Growling Jodie slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a large dent in the plaster, before going into her room and grabbing the bags. As she exited the house she ignored the smear of crimson on the wall and the throbbing in her hand, but was unable to ignore the pain that had settled across her heart.

The ride to back to AlleyKat Estate was filled with laughter and silly jokes, as the little girl entertained both adults with anecdotes about classmates and adventures she had shared with her father and aunt. Marissa listened attentively to Erin as she lamented the stupidity of boys her age and the hope to, someday, find someone just like her daddy. As they pulled up to the house, Louie had to remind the little girl to stay in her seat as they pulled up to the main house.

As soon as the vehicle came to a full stop, the little girl bound from the car and ran towards the guesthouse, joyously calling out each of the dogs' names as she did so. Marissa was in awe, the little girl deftly climbed up onto a large box before feeling around on a near by ledge. Finding what she was looking for, she hopped down and hurriedly unlocked the door. Almost immediately she was over run by Alex's horde of dogs. For a split second, Marissa's hearts was in her throat as she watched the larger dogs knock the child over and appear to maul the little girl. Her fears were soon laid to rest though as the tinkling sound of laughter filled the air, Erin giggling as the dogs slobbered over.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Marissa whirled around and was shocked to see Ryan standing there holding his son, Theresa at his side. The family had apparently been playing on the beach when the commotion of the dogs had drawn their attention. The adults watched on as the little girl shoved the large dogs away or at least attempted to, while she tried to wipe the slobber from her face. Grinning, she looked up at Theresa, "Hi aunt Terry."

"Hi Erin…how are you?" Theresa giggled as she lowered herself to the child and gently wiped the dog drool away. "I heard about your daddy, I'm so sorry sweetie." Marissa watched a shadow cross Erin's face before being replaced by a sad smile.

"Daddy is gonna wake up, you'll see." The little girl said quietly. "He promised he would always be there for me." Theresa smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Why don't we head up into the house for a snack?" Louie said, trying to ease the tension. Everyone agreed and headed up towards the main house, all the dogs trailing behind at Erin's insistence. Marissa studied the little girl in awe. At times she seemed so like a miniature Alex, and the brunette wondered if maybe Alex had been like this when she was a child.

These thoughts inevitably brought her back to her current situation with the blonde. _'Why did she lie to me? Why not just tell me the truth?' _ she wondered as she sat on the back patio with everyone else, watching Erin and Javier play with the dogs. Mr. Chips was currently bouncing around, yipping, and trying to gain the two children's attention while the kids seemed content to hang onto the larger dogs. A couple of times Ryan or Theresa had to remove Artemis' ear from Javier's mouth. Everyone was having a relatively good time. Marissa was amazed at the changes she saw in Ryan as he sat playing with his son, she also noted the affection he showed Theresa.

She was glad for him, before the importance of status and wealth, before the rat race that was being an adult, before he was her boyfriend, Ryan had been one of her best friends. Marissa really hoped that maybe, they could be once more. Everyone was laughing as, once again, Javier had decided that Artemis was his designated teething ring. The big dog, for her part, took it all in stride barely batting her tail as the toddler pulled on her hair and beat merrily on her side.

"Umm…are you sure we should let him do that?" Ryan asked nervously, having had his own run ins with the dog, he was understandably wary. And his reaction showed it, as he snatched his son into his arms when Artemis suddenly snapped her head around and barked. Theresa put a calming hand on his shoulder and pointed towards the gate.

"Relax Ryan, she was just reacting to the car coming up the drive." Ryan looked down at his son, who was happily gurgling and reaching for the dog and then down at Artemis, who was now sitting up. The dog looked up at him and then stood, licking the baby's leg before trotting off after the rest of her pack. Erin too, had jumped up and was following the dogs, in hopes that it would be her aunt Ally. Upon seeing Jodie and another woman exiting the vehicle, the wattage on the girl's smile dropped just a tad. "Hey Jojo." The little girl greeted, giving the surfer a half hearted hug.

"Hey now…what's with the less than thrilled greeting." Jodie teased as she swung the girl up into her arms. From behind her she heard Summer mumble something but kept her attention focused on Erin.

"Sorry Jojo….I was hoping you were Ally." Jodie nodded her understanding and gave the little girl a kiss on the head before setting her down. The surfer crouched in front of the girl and gently tugged on one of her pony tails.

"Don't worry, squid. Your aunt Ally is as tough as they come and last I saw, her and your grandma were just waiting for the doctors to sign off on a few papers. They'll be here lickety split, just you wait and see." Jodie told the little girl, squeezing her little hand reassuringly. Jodie became aware of slight grunting and muttering coming from behind her.

Standing up she smiled at Erin before making her way over to where Summer was struggling with her bags. Without a word she grabbed the bags and made her way towards the house, the shorter brunette trailing behind her. By this time Marissa and Theresa were standing at the front door, Ryan having taken Javier upstairs for a bath, the two women watched the interaction between Summer and Jodie with thinly veiled interest. As soon as she was in arms reach of her best friend, Summer pulled the girl into a hug.

"COOP!!!" The smaller girl squealed. Marissa accepted the hug with a slight grunt, welcoming her best friend's comfort.

"Where do you want these?" Jodie asked, raising the bags slightly to indicate the bags. Summer ignored the girl so Marissa answered for her, indicating that the Latina surfer should just put them in the room she had been using on the second floor. Jodie raised an eye brow but did as she was told.

"What's going on Sum?" Marissa asked as she looked intently at the smaller brunette. Summer averted her eyes and stammered. "N-n-nothing?" She asked hopefully? The taller brunette crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at the girl, clearly saying that she didn't but it.

"Come on." Marissa said as she grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her towards the beach, throwing an apology over her shoulder to the others. They walked along the water for a moment just admiring the natural beauty that surrounded them. When they came to a large boulder both women wordlessly sat down facing the warm Pacific Ocean. Marissa watched her friend fidget for a moment before saying. "Spill."

"It's nothing." Summer insisted without meeting the other woman's eyes.

"Sum!" The taller girl says warningly. Summer sighed and looked at Marissa.

"How did you know that you liked girls?" she said suddenly. Marissa looked at her and just shrugged.

"Why are you asking?" The question was gentle, the older girl being sure not to put her friend off.

"I-I think, I mean I kind of, sort of, but not really, like Jodie." Summer said looking nervously at Marissa. "Kind of."

The fashion designer smiled at the girl, squeezing her hand. "Relax Sum." Marissa said soothingly. "I just did. I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that I have always found some women attractive, and when I met Anna back in high school and Ryan and I were in one of our off periods, I just knew. When we kissed it was-"

"Like she was stealing your breath but was air itself." The petite brunette said looking off into the distance. Marissa chuckled and nudged her friend with her shoulder.

"Yes, exactly!" The girls grinned at each other.

"Is that how Alex makes you feel?" Summer asked innocently.

Marissa smiled sadly at Summer before looking back out at the ocean.

In the main house Theresa had managed to keep Jodie from killing Ryan, and it even seemed that the Latina surfer was accepting that, though he didn't treat his son's mother too well, he seemed to be a good father. Father and son were sprawled out on a comforter in the living room playing a rousing game of patty cake while the two women were holed up in the kitchen.

"So…What's the deal?" Theresa asked as she placed a Coke in front of her room mate. Jodie just shrugged and raising an eye brow at the young mother and nodding towards Ryan and Javier said "Should I be asking the same thing?" Theresa blushed, smiling at her son and his father.

"Nothings going on. Ryan wanted to get to know his son but was nervous about being around him by him self." Theresa said confidently "Now you and the little fashion psycho…I know there is a story there."

Jodie glared at her friend, but her words were cut off when the gate buzzed. "That must be Alex and her mom now. Let's go see how Rocky is." Both women stood up and made their way to the front door, Ryan was now sprawled out on the floor holding Javier above him making airplane sounds while the toddler giggled. Marissa and Summer had just walked in through the patio sliding doors and were talking to Louie, who had been sitting and reading one of the many surfing magazines that were lying about.

Jodie yanked the door open, the grin on her face falling. "What the hell are you doing here!?"


	36. Coming Clean

Chapter 36 Coming Clean

Jodie glared at the brunette standing in the door way grinning at her. "Hi Jodie! How is one of my favorite lesbians doing today?" Seth greeted. The surfer rolled her eyes and walked away from the door mumbling about her misfortune.

"A little help here son?" Sandy called from the car where he was pulling their bags from the trunk while Kirsten was fussing over Alex, who along with Moira, had arrived at the same time as the Cohen's. Ryan joined his family outside after being sure that Theresa had Javier under control.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" The blonde boy asked as he took the bag Seth was struggling with and picked one of the bags his father had set on the ground.

"Your mother heard what had happened to Alex and insisted on coming here to make sure she was okay." Sandy explained as the three women made their way into the house. Alex was sandwiched between Kirsten and her mother, the older women constantly asking if she was okay or needed anything.

"Mom, Kirsten! I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache, other than that I'm fine. Relax!" Alex snapped before looking at them apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry; I just need a little bit of time to myself. I'm going down to the guest house. Please make yourselves at home. I promise to come back up after I have a nap." Moira nodded and was quickly greeted by Louie, who offered to give her a tour of the grounds. The two wandered off through the big patio doors, the big man entertaining the woman with little factoids and jokes.

It was then that Alex noticed the two girls standing just inside the patio door. Her eyes locked with Marissa's before she turned and left for the guest house, Athena and Artemis in tow, the rest of the dogs that had been lounging around the pool opting to stay with the majority of the people. The brunette frowned as she watched her lover leave but was soon distracted by the sound of Seth's voice as he attempted to pull Summer into a hug.

"Babykins, I missed you. I am so sorry Summer." He said as approached the shorter girl. Summer for her part looked like a deer caught in headlights as she watched Seth make a bee line for her with Jodie watching on from the kitchen. For a moment she stood, rigid in the boys embrace before her senses came back to her and she began batting the boy away.

"Don't you 'babykins' me Seth Cohen!" Jodie almost choked on her beer when she saw the fiery brunette shove the lanky boy away and take a swing at him. Much to the surfer's disappointment, Marissa grabbed hold of Summer and drug the girl away; well at least tried to.

"A little help here, please." Marissa said as she struggled to hold on to Summer. It took Theresa smacking Jodie on the back of the head to get the girl moving. Between the two of them, Marissa and Jodie managed to drag the ranting girl up the stairs and into their room, closing the door behind them. Summer immediately tried to head back out the door, but Marissa blocked the door.

"Summ. Summer. Summer!!! Calm down!" The taller brunette yelled at her friend. Jodie had taken up residence on one of the chairs, watching with amusement as the two friends squared off.

"Get out of my way Marissa, I'm gonna kick his ass! How dare he think he can touch me?!" The petite brunette raged, spittle flying from her mouth, which Jodie found oddly erotic. "Him and his stupid chicken arms! Stupid, bobble-headed geek!" The surfer actually giggled at that, drawing a glare from both women.

"Sorry." The surfer said sheepishly. Marissa rolled her eyes at the girl as Summer continued to glare at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" The pissed off fashion designer growled.

"Nothing." Jodie said.

Marissa sighed. "Jodie can you please keep an eye on her? I need to make sure that everything is okay downstairs." Jodie nodded.

"I am not staying up here with her!" Summer yelled as Marissa slipped out the door. The smaller brunette made a bee line for the portal, but Jodie was immediately there, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around, tossing the girl on the bed before taking the chair and setting it down in front of the door.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Sandy raised an eyebrow as he watched Marissa and Jodie physically dragged Summer up the stairs. Setting the bags down he turn and was about to ask his youngest son what was going on, but stopped short when he saw the stunned look on Seth's face. Turning to his wife he raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman, Kirsten just shrugged it off and moved towards the living room where Theresa sat with Javier looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello." Kirsten greeted as she sat down on the couch next to them. "I'm Kirsten Cohen; you're Alex's book keeper over at the Shark Pit, right?" Theresa nodded and accepted the out stretched hand.

"I'm Theresa and this is my son Javier." Kirsten smiled at the little boy and tickled him.

"He's beautiful." She said, staring at him. Something about the child seemed familiar to her. Ryan watched his mother as she stared at Javier. He knew she would figure it out soon and wanted to be sure that he was the one to tell her instead of her coming to her own conclusion.

The blonde boy came to stand next to his mother. "Umm…Mom, Dad, I think there is something I need to tell you. But I am kinda worried how you are going to take it." Kirsten looked up at her middle son and suddenly looked back down at the baby that currently had a death grip on her finger.

Sandy had just come up and was standing next to Ryan. When he saw the stunned look on his wife's face he turned to look at the young man standing next to him. Wrapping an arm around him, Sandy said "What is it son? You can tell us." Ryan smiled at his father and gently lifted his son from Theresa's arms.

"I would like you to meet my son, your grandson, Javier."

Sandy smiled at him and embraced the father and son, giving Ryan a solid pat on the back. "Congratulations, son!" When he looked down at his mother, Ryan saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"Mom, don't cry. Please don't cry." Ryan pleaded as he sat next to the older woman, carefully shifting his son to his hip so that he could embrace the woman. Theresa rubbed the woman's back as Kirsten reached out and gently took the baby from her son. Javier giggled happily, smiling at his grandmother.

"He's beautiful." Kirsten breathed, as she stroked the boy's hair as she stared into eyes that were so like her son's. "What's his name?" Kirsten Asked. Theresa smiled.

"Javier Ryan Dominguez. But I was planning on asking Ryan if he wanted to add his name on."

Ryan looked at her with shock. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

Theresa nodded and smiled; Ryan jumped up and pulled the girl into a hug as Kirsten and Sandy, who had come to sit next to his wife and grandson, watched. Javier chose that moment to grab a hold of Sandy's hair, giggling deliriously when the man yelped. All the adults laughed, the new grand father scooping the baby out of his wife's arms and swooping him into the air. "Think that's funny, do you?" The man said as he wiggled the toddler, causing him to giggle even more.

During the excitement about Javier, Seth tried to slip upstairs to talk to Summer but was intercepted by Marissa, who grabbed hold of his arm and steered him into the media room so they wouldn't disturb Kirsten and Sandy bonding with their first grandchild.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Marissa asked the boy, giving him an annoyed glare.

"I just need to talk to her Riss. Please?! Just one minute?" The boy begged desperately. Marissa adamantly shook her head 'no'.

"Really not a good idea right now, Seth. She's really, REALLY, not happy with you right now."

"Please, Marissa. She's everything to me. I can't eat, I haven't slept, unless you count the passing out, I can't think-" Marissa held her hand up, silencing him with a stern look.

"I don't want to hear it Cohen. You hurt her, bad."

"I know that! Why do you think I want to apologize?! Tell me how I can make this right before it's too late."

"Honestly, Seth? I think it already is." The boy was shaking his head furiously.

"No! It can't be!" Marissa watched as tears flooded his eyes. "She loves me, I know she does!" The brunette girl placed an arm around his shoulders and gave him a comforting hug.

"She probably does, but there is only so much a woman can take. There's only so many times she can forgive you, and I think maybe she has finally reached her limits with you." Marissa said quietly, not wanting to hurt the boy, but at the same time trying to make him see what was in front of him. Seth closed his eyes and dropped to his knees. He knew she was right, he knew that he had been forgiven too many times, been given too many chances, and being the fool he was…he had wasted every single one of them.

Realizing that he would probably not want anyone seeing him break down, Marissa slipped out of the room, heading straight for the guest house. The brunette paused when she reached the sliding doors, taking a deep breath; she quietly slid the door open and was greeted by Athena's soft whine.

"Good girl, Athena." She whispered, ruffling the dog behind the ears. The dog lavished her with a giant lick across her cheek before trotting off into the darkened house. "Gee, thanks." Marissa grumbled as she wiped the slobber off her face and slow made her way to Alex's room. When she entered, she immediately saw the girl, lying on her side, snoring softly. The tall brunette slipped off her sandals and slid into the bed next to her lover, gently molding her body to Alex's, placing a soft kiss on the back of the girl's neck.

"Riss?" Alex said her voice gravelly with sleep.

"It's me. Just sleep now." Marissa soothed, gently caressing the blonde's arm. She gasped when the shorter girl suddenly shifted her position, turning over so that she could snuggle into her lover's arms.

"I'm sorry." Alex said quietly.

"Me too." Marissa kissed the top of the girl's injured head. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." The surfer replied, sounding child like. Marissa smiled as she listened to Alex's breathing even out; closing her eyes she followed her lover into sleep.

It was dark when Marissa woke. She was comforted by the warm weight anchoring her body to the bed, Alex still lay sleeping in her arms. Sighing the brunette gently ran her hand through the blonde's silken tresses. She felt the large bump on the back of her lover's head and shuddered at the thought that she could have lost Alex. Marissa was scared of how fast she had fallen for the mysterious surfer, and this fear was compounded by the knowledge that Alex had lied to her.

Feeling her stomach grumble and thinking that Alex might be hungry when she woke up, Marissa carefully slid out of the bed. After she was sure that she hadn't disturbed the sleeping surfer, the brunette padded into the kitchen to find something to eat. As she passed the blonde's office, she noticed an intermittent buzzing coming from within. Curious, she entered the room and looked around the source of the noise.

Marissa grinned when she found Alex's phone vibrating across the floor next to her desk. Grabbing a hold of the device she made a mental note to tell the blonde when she woke. As she was standing up, a piece of paper sticking out from one of the drawers caught her attention. At first she was going to ignore it, but not wanting it to get damaged, she opened the drawer to push the sheet back in. Marissa froze when her eyes fell upon her own image. In shock, she slowly lowered herself into the chair, reaching into to the drawer as if the contents would suddenly attack her, the brunette picked up the photo, her brow furrowing in confusion when it revealed a news paper article from the L.A. Times showcasing her fall line, and another article on her being named head fashion designer at AlleyKat.

Anger mixed with confusion as Marissa stared at the pictures in front of her. The only thing that was clear to her in that moment was that Alex had known who she was this whole time and that she had lied about it. _'Well obviously she knew who you were idiot. She owns the damn company.' _ The brunette slammed her hand down on the papers, she had the distinct feeling that she was being played and it was causing a sinking feeling in her chest.

Marissa stifled a sob that threaten to escape as the first tears began to fall. The brunette gasped when Alex's soft voice came from the door way. "I can remember every detail of that day, the first time I saw you. How you took my breath away, the way my heart pounded when I saw you smile. You captivated me." The blonde slowly entered the room, moving closer to where Marissa sat. The fashion designer for her part was enthralled, her anger forgotten for the moment. "And I remember how crushed I was knowing that you would never notice me, how I didn't have a chance in hell of getting you to notice me."

Alex was now standing next to where Marissa was sitting. She reached down, giving the girl every chance to move away from her, gently cupping the girl's face caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I had accepted that you would never be mine and was content to just admire you from afar. And then you showed up here and I didn't know what to do."

"Why did you pretend you didn't know who I was? Or that Ryan was my ex? Why didn't you just tell me?" Marissa asked, her eyes pleading with Alex for the truth. Alex smiled sadly.

"Tell me that you wouldn't have been slightly freaked out by a total stranger telling you that they thought that you were hot and wanted to bang you like there was no tomorrow." Alex's tone was slightly teasing, but serious. Marissa just thought about it for a second before smiling wryly.

"Yeah, I guess just a little."

The blonde nodded. "I was wrong to lie to you about that Riss. But I swear that my feelings are genuine. Everything that has happened these last few days…It's meant everything to me, like a dream coming through or something."

Marissa stared into those intense blue eyes she had come to love and knew she couldn't deny what she felt. "No more lies Alex. If we are going to try and make this work I need us to be honest with each other." The brunette said; standing so that she was face to face, sot of, with the blonde surfer. Alex nodded excitedly, and then groaned as the movement caused her head to spin.

"Come on Rocky, back to bed with you." Marissa said and began to usher the girl out of the office. Alex stopped and looked at her lover.

"This means you forgive me, right?" Marissa smiled and brought her lips down on the blondes in a sweet kiss.

"Yes, I forgive you." The fashion designer said as she pulled away. Alex smiled and hugged the girl, content to just be in her arms. "Are you hungry?" The surfer nodded gingerly in the affirmative.

As they left the office, Marissa handed Alex her phone. "I found it on the floor. It was buzzing." The blonde took the device and checked her calls as Marissa raided the refrigerator. Seeing that Kirsten had left a message that they had dinner waiting for her and Marissa, Alex asked the girl if she wanted to go up to the main house or stay here. Both of them agreed that it was probably better if they joined everyone else so they headed up; opting to walk along the shore they took in the starlit sky.

"You took my breath away too." Marissa said quietly as they walked hand in hand, the warm Pacific Ocean lapping at their ankles. Alex looked over at the girl, curiously. "That first day here, when I saw you out on the water. The way you seemed to move like you were a part of the wave, not just riding it." The brunette clarified, coming to a halt so that she could look into the blonde's eyes. Alex smile and kissed the slightly taller girl on the lips.

"I think I'm falling for you Alex, but I am scared that it isn't enough." Marissa said as she pulled away. The blonde surfer frowned as she looked into her lover's eyes. "What do you mean?" Alex asked her confusion evident.

Marissa took a seat on the sand and motioned for the girl to sit next to her. Alex reluctantly did so. The fashion designer took the other girl's hand and kissed her knuckles. "What I mean is…Things have been amazing the last week, I know that I care about you. But maybe we have just been moving to fast, I think we should take the time to get to know each other. Slow things down a bit." Alex pulled her hand away and distanced herself slightly from Marissa. "Alex?"

"Marissa…Please."

"I'm going back to L.A. Monday. And I just want…no, I NEED to know what we are and where we stand. That maybe we can continue what we have started here"

"How? You are going to be in L.A. I have a business to run here. It's not like I can up and leave. How do you expect this to work?" Alex asked.

Marissa smiled at the girl. "First answer this question: Do you want this to work?" The blonde looked at her incredulously.

"Of course I do." Alex said moving so that she could look directly into Marissa's eyes. "I've wanted you for over a year now."

"Okay then, what's the problem? We can call and write; video conference… It's been done before you know?"

"It's not the same."

"I know. But it's worth it in the end. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Marissa gently caressed. "I want this to work Alex. But there are a lot of things we need to work out. And we really really need to get to know each other better. Lord knows that isn't gonna happen if you are anywhere near me, your body is one hell of a distraction."

Alex smirked "I know." Marissa punched the girl lightly. "But seriously…I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." They smiled at each other before sharing a sweet kiss the heading on up to the main house.


	37. Coming together

Chapter 37 Coming together

Author's note: probably my longest chapter ever

Summer glared at Jodie as the brunette surfer concentrated on the video game in her hands. It had been almost an hour since Marissa had left and the Latina hadn't said a single word, instead choosing to play with that silly toy and it was really starting to piss Summer off. The petite fashion designer huffed flipping a page of the designer magazine, she was trying to read, noisily which only garnered her a cursory glance from the surfer before she went back to her game.

"You might as well relax, Princess. It might be a while." Jodie said without even looking up, her fingers moving furiously over the buttons. If the surfer had looked up just then she would have seen the mischievous glint in the other girl's eyes. Summer set down the magazine, lay back on the bed placing her arm over her eyes, and sighed loudly. Jodie glanced up to see the girl reclining on the bed, thinking that the fashion designer had taken her advice she continued playing her game.

Summer peeked around her arm, satisfied that she was able to get the other girl's attention; she trailed her hand down the front of her shirt allowing her finger tips to trail over her nipple eliciting a soft moan. At the sound Jodie looked up and her jaw almost hit the floor. "Wh-what are you doing?" Jodie stammered as she watched Summer writhing on the bed.

"Relaxing." Summer replied breathlessly, one hand drifting lower along her stomach while the other pinched her erect nipple causing her to arch her back into the contact. Jodie didn't notice her PSP as it dropped down to the floor and was surprised to find herself standing beside the bed where Summer was currently slipping her hand below the waist band of her shorts, sliding nimble fingers through slick folds.

Jodie reached down and stopped Summer's hand. The designer looked up at her with lust darkened eyes. "Please." She begged as the surfer just stood there holding on to her hand. Slowly Jodie lowered herself to the bed, and with her eyes locked on Summer's, the surfer sucked the petite brunette's moist fingers into her mouth relishing the taste. The surfer's eyes slid shut at the taste while Summer was left to watch, moaning as she felt Jodie's tongue slide against her fingers before the surfer leaned down and brought their lips together.

They kissed like they never had, unsaid words filling the space between them. Jodie sat up, bringing the petite brunette with her and slid Summer's top up and over her head, revealing silky smooth flesh. The fashion designer mirrored her actions, pulling off the girl's t-shirt before raining soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. The Latina threaded her fingers through raven locks and brought their lips back together once more reaching around Summer's back she freed pert breasts from their lace prison and immediately broke the kiss to attack erect nipples with teeth and tongue and lips.

Summer moaned loudly, the sound sending shivers of ecstasy through Jodie's body. The surfer brought their lips back together in a fierce kiss before pulling away and ridding them both of the rest of their clothes. Summer watched from her position on the bed as Jodie slowly crawled towards her, the occasional touch of bare skin provided a tantalizing preview of things to come. Finally they were face to face, Jodie hovering over Summer by bracing her weight on her arms. For on brief moment their eyes locked as Jodie slowly lowered herself onto Summer before both their eyes slid shut at the feel of skin on skin.

They moved together, skin sliding on skin, the Latina surfer gently attacking the soft skin on Summer's neck as nimble hands explored newly exposed terrain. Summer threaded her fingers through Jodie's hair, anchoring herself to the Latina trying to pull their writhing bodies closer together. "Summer." Jodie's breathy whisper of her name sent a sharp jolt of desire straight to the fashion designer's core. Jodie pulled away and looked into lust darkened eyes. She leaned in so that their lips were barely touching and whispered. "I want to taste you." Summer nodded and leaned up to seal the kiss before Jodie slid away and down her body, settling herself between the smaller girl's thighs, placing butterfly kisses along the silky skin. Summer's scent was intoxicating and Jodie couldn't wait to taste her.

At the first tentative feel of Jodie's tongue on her heated center Summer was lost. The petite girl arched her back, her hands twisting in the sheets, searching for some kind of anchor. Jodie, becoming emboldened by the sounds her lover was making, plunged her tongue into Summer's core and lapped up the moisture she found there before focusing her attention on the small bundle of nerves. She swirled her tongue around Summer's clit, flicking it with the tip before licking it with the flat of her tongue; Jodie had to wrap her hands around the thrashing girl's thighs to keep contact. The fashion designer threaded the fingers of one hand through Jodie's hair, pulling her closer, a high pitched keening sound feeling the room as Summer came closer to her climax, it was then that Jodie drove two fingers deep into the girl's core, curling them in search of that spot she knew would bring the girl over the edge.

Jodie groaned as well manicured nails dug into her scalp sending shivers down her spine and inciting her to gently bite down on Summer's clit sending the girl spiraling into oblivion. Summer cried out her release and once the last tremors had stopped Jodie crawled up the other girl's body and took her into her arms. Summer was clinging onto Jodie; the surfer for her part could do nothing but hang onto the other girl, whispering soft words to her as she came down from her high.

After a few moments Summer attempted to roll them over so that she could return the favor, but Jodie just shook her head and gently shoved the girl back down to the bed. "You don't have to." She whispered quietly, kissing the other girl softly.

"I want to." Summer said just as quietly. Jodie smiled at her, gently pushing a sweat soaked strand of hair out of her face. "Rain check?" the surfer asked as she nuzzled Summer's neck, sliding her body off her so that she was lying on the bed. Summer smiled up at the girl who had won her over.

"Deal." Summer said in a sleepy voice.

Jodie lay back with Summer snuggled in her arms, gently stroking her hand through silken raven strands staring up at the ceiling, wondering at how she had gotten into this mess and if she really wanted out of it. Soon both girls were fast asleep, neither one noticing as the door to the room was quietly shut.

Seth leaned against the door, silent tears falling down his face, fist clenching at his side. Growling he pushed off and stormed out of the house, running towards the beach. It was well past sundown, the sky stretched out above him like soft velvet. Standing at the edge of the ocean he let out a strangled cry, picking up a rock he heaved it into the roiling sea before collapsing onto his knees. He didn't notice as a figure slowly approached, coming to stand behind him. "Nice night." Sandy said, not moving from his spot, giving his youngest son some privacy.

Seth cleared his throat before saying. "No offense Dad, but I would really like to be alone right now." His voice cracking slightly. Sandy sighed and moved to sit next to the distraught boy.

"I know you would son, but I can't let you."

"Why?!" Seth sulked.

"Because I love you." The older man said simply, placing a firm hand on the boys shoulder.

"I love her so much Dad." The boy said collapsing against his father's side. Sandy wrapped his arm around Seth and patted him on the back.

"I know you do son. But you have to respect her wishes. You need to understand you can only have so many chances before they run out."

Seth sighed, he knew his dad was right, but in the back of his mind he had always thought that he and Summer would be together forever. And now that dream had been shattered by the sound of Summer crying out Jodie's name as the Latina surfer had brought her to orgasm.

"I know that Dad. I'll be okay. I think that I am going to head out tomorrow."

"Where are you headed now? I spoke to Trey; he said that he was going to be in L.A. for some business thing." Sandy said.

"Portland, maybe Seattle. Visit a few friends from school. I don't know. But I know that Summer said that I needed to grow up and find my own way, and I am gonna take that advice. Who knows, maybe things will work themselves out in the end." Seth said, drying the tears on his face with the sleeve of his t-shirt. Sandy smiled and patted his son firmly on the back before both men got to their feet.

"Oh and Dad."

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to your Mom, but you have to promise to be home when Trey is in town, otherwise it will be my butt." Seth laughed for the first time.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be there."

"Good."

In the house….

"So Theresa, what are your plans?" Kirsten asked as she bounced the baby on her knee, the child giggling. Theresa looked at the older woman quizzically.

"I'm sorry?"

"What do you want to do with your life, what are your dreams?" Kirsten smiled at the young mother as Ryan sat on the other side of his mother.

"I'm going to school right now, trying for a degree in business with a minor in accounting." The older woman looked at her for a moment, suitably impressed.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I'm so thankful to Alex for giving me the job at the Shark Pit. It's given me a lot of experience that will come in handy once I graduate."

Kirsten smiled at the girl and reached into her purse, pulling out a business card she handed it to Theresa. "Give me a call when you graduate and we can see about a job at AlleyKat." The girl was speechless as was Ryan.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean I couldn't possibly ask-" she was cut off as Kirsten raised a hand to stop her. "You didn't. I'm offering. Besides, if you get a job with the company, maybe you would consider moving to the mainland and making a grandmother happy."

"Whose grandmother?" Seth asked as he came into the room followed by his father. Everyone laughed at the clueless boy. Ryan took his son from his mother's arms and walked over to his younger brother.

"Javy, I'd like you to meet your Uncle Seth. Seth, my son Javier." Seth's eyes bugged out as he looked at the little boy.

"You have a son!" he screeched causing everyone to laugh.

On the beach….

Marissa and Alex were walking hand in hand as they made their way towards the house. "I wasn't lying you know." Marissa looked at the blonde quizzically.

"When I said I worked for AlleyKat. I don't technically own the company till my birthday next month." Alex smiled proudly. Marissa just rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Technicality. Don't think it gets you off though." Alex smirked at the girl.

"I know…the whole getting me off thing is totally your department." The brunette playfully batted the surfer on the arm.

"Don't tell me that's the only reason you are going to miss me?!"

The blonde shook her head 'no' "there is also the whole me getting you off thing." Alex said in a matter of fact tone before taking off.

"Why you!" Marissa yelled giving chase.

Both girls came barging into the main house giggling at one another and laughing even harder when they saw Seth doing his impression of a fish while pointing back and forth between Ryan and Theresa and then Javier looking thoroughly confused.

"Come on son, you can do it." Sandy encouraged as he came walking back into the room with a stack of piping hot pizzas.

"But how?!" Seth said for the third time. Ryan looked at their dad.

"Dad are you sure that you gave him the birds and bees talk?" the blonde boy said as he stood up. Javier giggled from his spot on the floor where he was being fussed over by Kirsten and Moira while Erin was helping Theresa out a salad together in the kitchen, Louie having gone home to his fiancé.

"Oh hi sweetie! How is your head?" Moira asked looking up from the building blocks they were playing with.

"Better thank you. Mom there is someone I would like you to meet." Alex said taking Marissa by the hand.

"Marissa…I know. We met at the hospital sweetie." The older Kelly woman said as she took Marissa's hand and shook it, both of them smiling. Alex looked between the two, her eye brows raising slightly.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Kelly."

"Marissa, I'm glad to see you have my baby feeling better, but please call me Moira…Mrs. Kelly makes me feel so old." Both girls blushed at the implication.

"Mom!" Alex whined as she pulled Marissa into the kitchen. The blonde was immediately ambushed when Erin catapulted her small body into the surfer's.

"Alley!!" Erin squealed as she wrapped her arms around Alex, the blonde returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you!" Marissa stood watching Alex and Erin giggling and goofing off, the sight left her feeling empty.

"So I'm guessing that you have met Marissa already?" Alex asked the little girl. Erin nodded and smiled up at the brunette.

"In the hospital. Her and Louie brought me here to wait for you."

Marissa smiled "And Erin was nice enough to keep me company."

"Let's eat!" Theresa said as she carried the salad into the dining room and placed it on the table. Everyone gathered around the table and took a seat, piling salad and slices of pizza onto their plates.

"I'm gonna go see if Jodie and Summer want to join us." Marissa said as she stood up from her seat next to Alex, leaning down and placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek as she walked by. The surfer smiled as she watched her lover walk away before turning around and catching the look that crossed her god brother's face.

"What's up with you Spidey?" She asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

Seth shrugged before hastily stuffing a fork full of salad into his mouth to avoid answering. Alex cocked an eyebrow at the boy but turned her attention to Erin, who was sitting in between her and her mother. The little girl had pizza sauce smeared across her face and a cheese string drooping from her mouth to her plate. Everyone giggled as Moira attempted to wipe off the little girl's face.

Marissa smiled as she heard the laughter following her up the stairs. Her jaw dropped when she pushed the door open, her words caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her. "Oh my God."

"Coop!"

"Oh shit!" Everything happened almost simultaneously. Just as Marissa had pushed the door open Jodie dived off the side of the bed from where she had been straddling Summer, leaving the fashion designer exposed from the waist up. Marissa immediately spun around to give her best friend some privacy.

"I am so sorry." The lanky brunette said as Summer and Jodie scrambled to find their discarded clothes.

"It's not what it looks like." Jodie said as she hastily pulled on her t-shirt.

"You can look." Summer said as she finished pulling on her skirt. Marissa slowly turned back around, crimson tinting her cheeks. "I'm so sorry you guys." The taller brunette said trying not to smile.

"It's okay; someone should have locked the door." Summer said as she reapplied her lip gloss and glared at Jodie who smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry." Summer continued to glare at the girl for another moment before smiling.

"It's okay." Marissa watched the two women interact and smiled.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that we have pizzas downstairs if you are interested."

"Is Cohen down there?" Summer asked with a growl. Marissa nodded. Jodie was almost home free and out the door when her exit was blocked by Alex.

"Hey Jo. Where are you trying to sneak off to?" Jodie looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"We were just talking…I swear." Everyone in the room looked at the girl like she had sprouted another head. Sighing Summer just pushed passed Jodie and Alex with Marissa in tow and made her way down to where everyone was. Alex smacked the back of her friend's head as they followed the other two girls out of the room.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Jodie said as she gingerly rubbed the back of her head. Alex just glared at her friend. "Just talked my ass!"

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone getting to know each other. Summer made an art form out of avoiding both her Seth and Jodie, while the two rivals for the petite brunette's affections glared and smirked at each other. Marissa and Alex spent their time together with Erin and Moira, the women bonding over stories about Alex's childhood. The blonde disappeared briefly, which caused both Moira and Marissa to worry, before reappearing with a camera. Kirsten and Sandy fussed over their new grandson, each trying to get the toddler to say grandma or grandpa, while his parents talked quietly off to the side.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Alex when she stood up and called for a toast. "If everyone would raise their glasses and join me in a toast. To new friends and old friends. To family."

"To family!" they all said before taking a sip of whatever drink they had.

"On this note I would like to invite you all to a little going away party I am throwing for Marissa tomorrow at the Shark Pit." There was a brief, stunned silence before Kirsten looked quizzically at her head fashion designer.

"But you aren't scheduled to be back in L.A. for another two months.' The older woman said. Marissa smiled at her boss.

"I know that, but I suddenly have this rush of inspiration" she said glancing at Alex who smiled at her "and I really want to get to work on it."

"I understand that, but I don't see why you can't do that here. I got all your new sketches, they look wonderful." Kirsten said, a slight frown marring her face she asked "Did something happen?" Seeing that Marissa was in a bit of a spot Alex stepped up.

"I think that Marissa just wants to have her whole team in on this. I don't see a problem with it." Kirsten looked between the two before nodding.

The next day….

Marissa stirred from her sleep to find the other side of the bed empty. Looking around she found Alex sitting in a chair and watching her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." The blonde said quietly.

"Come back to bed." Marissa said as she snuggled back into the bed and looked adoringly at her blonde lover. Unable to deny the girl anything, Alex crawled into the bed and lay on her side so that she was face to face with the girl. Gently she brushed a few stray hairs from her lover's angelic face.

"I don't want you to leave." The surfer said quietly. Marissa smiled sadly at her.

"I don't want to leave, but we both know that I have to." Alex sighed.

"Why?" Marissa stared at the girl for a moment, contemplating her answer.

On one hand she knew that they needed the space to see if there was more to them than just highly volatile chemistry. She needed to know if what she was feeling was more that just really REALLY good sex. "First of all, I just got out of a relationship. Granted, Ryan and I have been over for a long time, but I really did love him and I am still dealing with the aftermath of his betrayal." Alex frowned at this.

"Second, you make me feel things I have never felt, and that scares the hell out of me. I need to know that this is more than just physical and honestly when I'm around you, I can't make that distinction. I have this need to touch you." Marissa said quietly as she glided her hand up Alex's arm and gently cupped her face. "To make love to you." She added, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the blonde's pouting lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Alex stared at Marissa with glazed eyes. "A classic case of 'If you love someone, set them free. If they return to you, it was meant to be'?" the surfer sighed. Marissa nodded before enveloping her lover in a warm embrace. That night they made love, taking the comfort that was offered while offering the same in return. The next time Marissa woke she was wrapped in her lover's arms, bathed in golden sunlight.


	38. Sunday concerts with you

Chapter 38 Sunday concerts with you

Author's note: The song I used in this fic is "I'm yours" here is the link if you would like to take a listen. a really great song and I particularly enjoyed this live version, so it is the one I am using for the club scene.

Marissa lay in Alex's bed watching the blonde sleep. With her head propped on her arm, the brunette gently pushed stray strands of hair out of her lover's beautiful face before lightly tracing one of the girl's eye brows. The blonde's brow creased and an arm batted at the irritation but still the girl did not wake. Marissa stifled a giggle before again lightly tracing her finger tips across her lover's face.

The surfer groaned, turning over and burying her face in her pillow. Smiling, Marissa wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and cuddled up to the sleeping girl, placing her head so that her nose was right next to the blondes. Unable to help her self, the brunette leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of the surfer's nose. Tired eyes slowly slid open to reveal sleep clouded blue eyes. "Morning." The blonde greeted her voice still gravelly with sleep.

"Morning sleepy head." Marissa said in return placing butterfly kisses all over the girl's face. Alex giggled and turned her face into the pillow to hide from the onslaught of kisses. Not to be deterred, the brunette shifted her affectionate attack to Alex's ear and neck, the kisses taking on a more sensual tone. The surfer moaned into the pillow as Marissa kissed a particularly sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. Without warning Alex flipped over and pulled her lover into a fiery kiss.

The fashion designer gasped into the kiss as she found her self pinned beneath her lover. When they finally parted, Marissa looked up into lust darkened eyes and smiled. "My, my…someone is feeling frisky this morning." She teased. Alex growled and nipped at the brunette's lip.

"This coming from the girl that was trying to take advantage of me while I was sleeping." Alex smirked.

"You're acting as if you didn't enjoy that."

"Never said I didn't." Alex said as she leaned in and once again kissed her lover. Alex shifted so that she had access to Marissa's body, letting her hands glide across silken flesh, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

Marissa moaned as Alex's nimble fingers traced across taut nipples, pausing to roll the sensitive bud between her thumb and forefinger before continuing their quest southward. The blonde grinned into their kiss as she felt Marissa arch her back and drag her nails across the surfer's back. "Alex." Marissa said breathlessly into the kiss.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and began to trail kisses down the girl's neck as nimble fingers played through slick folds. "So wet." The blonde murmured as she continued to make her way down Marissa's body. The brunette hissed when her lover's fingers glanced across her clit, causing a jolt of arousal to course through her body.

"You make me that way." Marissa moaned as Alex continued her sweet torture. The blonde growled as she quickly shoved two fingers deep into her lover's core. Marissa gasped as Alex filled her. The surfer shifted her body, straddling one of Marissa's thighs, one of her own wedged tightly against the back of her hand adding leverage as she rocked her body into the brunette's with each thrust. The brunette clutched at Alex as the surfer as she moved in and out of her body, raising her own thigh so that the blonde hand something to grind down on, immediately eliciting a groan of appreciation from the surfer as she ground down on her thigh, leaving evidence of her arousal on the fashion designer's thigh.

No words were spoken, the lovers communicating through a series of grunts, moans, gasps, and sighs, each bringing the other higher. Marissa felt herself getting close and wanted Alex right there with her, reaching down she found the surfer's clit and pressed down on it causing the surfer to cry out and in crease the frantic pace of her hand while adding a third finger.

The fashion designer's world exploded as she cried out her lover's name. The girls lay entwined, chests heaving, the blonde showering Marissa with soft kisses as they attempted to regain there breathe.

"Do you really want to leave this?" Alex teased as she gently withdrew her fingers from the fashion designer's body. Marissa giggled, but caught the slightly sad and serious undertone of the question.

"Want to? No. Have to? Yes." She said before placing a poignant kiss on the girl's lips. "But not forever. I just need time." Alex nodded before burying her head in the crook of Marissa's neck.

"I'll wait for you." She whispered, Marissa heard the tears in the soft spoken promise. They lay like that for another hour, wrapped around each other, before Alex reluctantly pulled herself from her lover's arms.

"Where are you going?" Marissa whined from the bed. The blonde chuckled as she pulled clothes from her dresser and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"It's almost lunch time. There are a few things I have to take care of before everyone gets there." Alex paused at the bed to lean down and give the brunette a chaste kiss. Marissa growled in frustration before deepening the kiss. The surfer smiled wistfully when she finally managed to pull away. "I have to go. I need you to catch a ride to the club with everyone else, there are a few errands I have to run and I don't want to make you wait in the car."

Marissa began to protest but was silenced by a slender finger being placed on her lips. "Please just come with everyone else. I have a surprise for you and I want to make sure that it is in order."

The fashion designer sighed and nodded. Satisfied that she wouldn't have to ruin her surprise, Alex placed a kiss on the tip of the younger girl's nose and then retreated to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she emerged to find Marissa lying on her stomach fast asleep. Smiling she gently tucked the sheet around Marissa's naked body before placing a kiss on the girl's shoulder and then the corner of her lips. The brunette hummed happily but did not wake.

When Alex was finally able to tear her self away from watching Marissa sleep, she headed out to her jeep. She stopped briefly at the main house to say good morning to her family and ask that they collect Marissa before heading to the club for lunch. After her mother had reassured her that Marissa would be taken care of, the blonde surfer was off to her club to make sure that everything was in order.

The atmosphere in the Shark Pit was that of ordered chaos. Most of her crew was fluttering about, making sure that all the tables were clean and properly stocked. Jodie was behind the bar, looking a little worse for wear, prepping garnishes and making sure that the inventory was ready for the lunch rush.

"Hey Jo." Alex greeted her best friend. The brunette just grunted and continued to slice lime wedges. The blonde cocked an eyebrow and detoured from her path to the stage where the band was setting up to talk to Jodie.

"What's up?" Alex asked as she came up to the bar in front of Jodie. The Latina looked up and Alex was stunned at what she saw swirling in her friend's eyes. Looking over at Kai, who was wiping down glasses, Alex said. "Hey Kai, can you take over for Jodie, I need to talk to her about something in a minute here." The younger girl nodded and Jodie just looked at Alex. "Five minutes in my office." The blonde said as she headed towards the stage to talk to the band.

After making sure that everything was set with her little surprise and that there were no problems that needed to be addressed she headed to the office. When she entered she found Jodie lying on the floor with her feet on the couch. "You okay?" she asked, pulling a bottle of water from the mini refrigerator in her office and taking a swig.

"No." Jodie said her voice level and devoid of any emotion.

Hearing Jodie's answer, Alex went and sat down next to the girl resting her arm on the brunette's legs. "What's the matter?" The blonde girl asked as she reached around and grabbed her guitar, absentmindedly tuning the instrument while looking at Jodie expectantly. The younger girl craned her neck so that she could see her ex's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Quit dodging the question." Alex replied, her self dodging the Latina's question.

"Summer hasn't talked to me since you and Marissa walked in on us." Jodie grunted as she got to her feet, just to plop down on the couch next to Alex, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Alex chuckled and set the guitar aside.

"You like her." The blonde surfer playfully accused her ex. Jodie immediately sat up and glared at Alex.

"It's not funny." She stated, getting up and pacing around the small office. "She's annoying, selfish, spoiled, and a major bitch. Not to mention that she's straight."

"I don't know, Jo. From what I saw last night….she didn't look all that straight to me." Alex teased.

"ARGH!!! You aren't helping!" The Latina growled.

Alex sighed and got up hugged the shorter girl from behind, partly to keep the girl from pacing back and forth like a caged lion but mostly to offer comfort to her best friend.

"All that doesn't change the fact that you like her." She said quietly.

"I know." Jodie sighed in defeat. "What should I do?"

"Asking the wrong person." Alex said sadly. "Marissa is leaving back to the mainland tomorrow."

Jodie spun around and looked at her friend with concern. "What?! Why?! I thought things were going good between you two." The blonde shrugged.

"She said she needs time; I'll give her as much as she needs." Alex said grabbing her guitar and heading for the door.

"That's bullshit, Alex! You should fight for her; you can't just let her walk out of your life!" The shorter girl argued. Alex turned and smiled at her friend.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Jojo. Now if you will excuse me….I have something I need to get ready." She said simply before exiting the room. Jodie stood dumbfounded for a moment before Alex's words sank in.

"Get what ready!?" she called after her friend as she ran after her.

It was close to 12:30 when Marissa and the rest of Alex's family walked into the Shark Pit. Alex immediately greeted them, giving Marissa a loving kiss, before seating them in a section she had reserved especially for them. "I'll send someone around to take your orders. Remember it's on me, so don't worry about the bill." Alex said pointedly, looking at Kirsten. "The show starts at 1:00, the guy is really good. I'm sure you'll love him." The blonde said with a grin, before going back to work behind the bar.

Kai took everyone's orders, bringing the drinks back quickly with a little help from Justin. Everyone was chatting away when the music slowly faded out and Alex appeared on stage in front of the mic. "Good afternoon, and welcome to the Shark Pit! My name is Alex Kelly and this is my place." The blonde surfer was greeted by a round of applause before she continued. "For those of you that have been here before I welcome you back and for those that are here for the first time….I really hope you have a good time. Now…Sundays are usually our local band showcase, but today I have a special treat for you. A good friend of mine happened to be in town and graciously agreed to play a set for us." Alex paused for a little dramatic flair, before continuing. "You may be familiar with some of his music, he's here on vacation so show some love for Mr. – Jason – Mraz!" The bar erupted in applause, people hooting and hollering girls screaming, as Jason walked out from behind the stage wearing a pair of cargo shorts and beater and a pair of flip flops giving Alex a small hug and kiss.

"Hey, how's it going?" He said as Alex moved off stage to sit with her family. "So I know you didn't come here to here me yammer, why don't we get to the music then?" The crowd cheered, Jason and the band immediately broke into 'Wordplay'.

Alex pulled Marissa into a chaste kiss, pulling away and staring into the girl's eyes. They sat like that for a moment more before they were interrupted by the arrival of lunch. The music played on, Jason's set including a rowdy rendition of 'Geek in the pink', 'The remedy', 'Clockwatching', and had just finished 'Sleep all day'. Alex had excused herself soon after the food had arrived, claiming work.

"You having a good time?" Mraz asked taking a sip of water and smiling at the crowd's enthusiastic affirmative. "Good to hear." He laughed, picking on his guitar.

Jodie watched the proceedings with little interest as she ran the bar. Alex had disappeared and the Latina was still curious about what her blonde friend was up to. Her attention was again called to the stage where Mr. Mraz was sitting, a second stool having joined his in the center of the stage. "So this next song was a special request from a friend of mine. At this time I would like to ask Alex Kelly to come up here." He said while he waited for the blonde to appear. "I met Alex a couple of years ago when I was here on vacation; I had accidentally knocked her off her surfboard." The singer smiled sheepishly at the crowd as the laughed. "Needless to say…she was not happy. And I'll tell you, that woman can put the fear of God in any man." Alex chose that moment to appear on the stage, giving her friend a playful glare.

The blonde took the mic that was offered to her by the sound guy. "Would you like to tell them why I was so mad?" The girl seemed to think about it for a second before quickly saying "Actually, forget I said that!" The blonde surfer blushed profusely, Jason just grinned at the girl.

"What the lady wants the lady gets….She kinda lost her top when she went under and didn't realize it as she stood there telling me off in front of the entire beach." Jason clarified for the audience, to a mortified Alex's dismay. The blonde girl glanced at Marissa and relaxed a bit when her girl gave her a smile and wink.

"Anyways!" Alex said, trying to redirect everyone's attention. "Can we get to that thing now?" She hinted, plucking a few chords on her guitar to make a point. Mraz chuckled and nodded.

"Why yes we are. So Ms. Cooper…this one is for you." Both Alex and Jason began strumming out the beginning chords of 'I'm yours' while Jason crooned the lyrics.

'_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, and I'm tryin to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing is gonna stop it but divine intervention _

_I reckon again it's again my turn to win some or learn some.' _

Alex joined Jason in the chorus, her voice smoothly complimenting Jason's, not missing a single beat as she strummed out the melody for the song.

'_But I won't hesitate_

_no more, no more,_

_it cannot wait I'm yours_

_you best believe I'm yours'_

The two singers smiled at one another before Jason went into the next verse. Marissa sat in awe as she watched her lover sing, she was only vaguely aware of the women around her 'aww'ing as they watched Alex perform this grand gesture.

'_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment_

_People dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved'_

The two singers sang in cannon; with Alex following closely after Jason's lead off. The blonde looked into her lover's eyes as she sang, captivating Marissa with the emotion of the song.

'_So I won't hesitate_

_No more no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours'_

Jason broke out into his little scat as Alex tilted her head to try and get Marissa to come up to the stage. Seeing that the brunette was a bit shy he sang 'but do you want to fall, well scooch on over closer dear, so she can whisper in your ear' The crowd roared with applause at the improvisation, some giggling, as Kai went over and lead Marissa to the stage, sitting her next to Alex who immediately leaned over and pecked the girl on her cheek. This earned another loud roar from the audience and caused Marissa to blush profusely.

_'Well I've been spending way to long _

_Checking my tongue in the mirror_

_Bending over backwards just to try and see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and laughed _

_ I guess what I've been sayin_

_Is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue'_

Again the broke out in cannon, only this time Alex took the lead with Jason and the band as back up as she sang the rest of the song. Marissa could only sit in awe as the blonde moved her guitar around to her back so that she could be closer to her lover, taking Marissa's hand in hers and pouring all the emotions she felt into the last part of the song.

_'But I won't hesitate_

_No more no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours'_

Jason and the band finished up the song as Alex was a little to preoccupied by Marissa's lips being attached to her own. When the song was finally over there was thunderous applause for both the band and the couple that was wrapped around each other. Finally pulling away, Alex motioned to Jason and the band.

"Jason Mraz, ladies and gentlemen!" The applause grew even louder. The singer took a bow and grinned, placing a chaste kiss on both Alex and Marissa's cheeks before saying."Alex Kelly." Again an eruption of applause as the blonde blushed. They both proceeded to introduce the band before finally taking their last bows and leaving the stage.

Jodie cued back up the house music and everyone enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. Alex introduced the singer to the rest of her family before he politely excused himself.

When there was finally a moment of quiet Marissa pulled her blonde lover into the office and into a passionate kiss.

"Wow! What was that for?" Alex asked breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"For being amazing; and for that little surprise." Marissa replied pecking the girl on the lips. Alex smiled at the girl.

"I meant it, Riss. I'm yours." They again kissed, before heading back out to their family.


	39. author's note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone,

I am sorry for the delay in updating...not that I have ever been consistent to begin with ; p

After 30 years of living at home with family, first with my mom and then my older sister, I have finally moved out and am on my own. I am still trying to get settled into my new life and also suffering from severe seperation anxiety and depression. Before you start thinking I am weird, I have been helping to raise my neice and nephews the youngest of whom was just six months old when they came to live with me and my mom. I am proud to say Books has just turned 14 and is an honor roll student. He has just started his freshman year of high school!! I feel old...hehe.

Anyways...I ask for your patience with me and this story. I promise it is not dead just on the back burner for a little bit.

Always just me,

T


	40. She wears her heart on her sleeve

Chapter 39 She wears her heart on her sleeve

Author's note: First off, thank you so much to those that have review. I was absolutely stunned to find out how many people are actually reading this, personally I think you are all nuts. Second, I am so thankful for your patience. I've just moved into my very first apartment, which is a big thing for me, and it's been kinda hectic to say the least. Last… I want to apologize now if I mess this up. Apparently old age is catching up with me being as I can't remember if I gave Jodie a last name and don't feel like re-reading the whole story to find out.

The afternoon faded into evening, the stars slowly revealing themselves as the velvet canvas of night crept across the horizon. The older adults, consisting of Kirsten, Sandy, and Moira, headed home with the children saying that everyone should just relax and enjoy their evening. Alex and Marissa had taken to the dance floor, holding each other close as they moved to the music. Ryan and Theresa had moved out to the back deck of the Shark Pit, using the quiet atmosphere to talk.

With the two couples off doing their own thing, Summer was left on her own at the table. Sighing, the petite brunette made her way to the bar, taking a seat she asked the bartender for a vodka and cranberry juice before turning to watch the people out on the dance floor.

Jodie, who had been serving customers on the other side of the bar, saw this and quietly told Justin she would take care of the girl's order. Setting the drink down she said "Can I get the pretty lady anything else?" Summer's eyes went wide and she had to fight to not spray her drink out on the sleazy guy that was trying to ask her to dance. Spinning around on her stool, she choked out a 'hi' and gave the Latina surfer a shy smile.

Jodie smiled at the girl and gave the asshat behind her a death glare that would scare Satan himself. The surfer smirked as she watched the idiot scamper away. "So how are you? I haven't seen you all day." She was brought back by Summer's soft voice asking her.

"Sorry. I had to work. I'm okay." The bartender stammered. "How are you?" The younger girl shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Seth?" The surfer asked tentatively. She saw a dark look come over the girl's face.

"Left for Seattle this morning. Bastard didn't even have the balls to come and tell me himself, he had to have his mommy do it for him." The smaller woman practically spat the words out.

Jodie chuckled. "Not that I am defending the punk, but maybe he was afraid you might beat him up. And after what I saw you do to Ryan….I wouldn't blame him." The girl seemed to think about this for a minute and then snickered in agreement. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Summer looked back over to the table and saw Marissa and Alex had finally taken a break from dancing.

"I'm gonna…" Summer said and nodded towards the table. Jodie smiled sadly and nodded.

"Have fun."

"Don't work too hard." Jodie rolled her eyes at this and watched as Summer walked away. Once the fashion designer was out of ear shot, Kai came up and said "You have got it SOO bad, girly." The younger bartender teased her older counterpart. Jodie glared at the girl. "And if I am reading that clock correctly, you are off, Ms. Rodriguez. So quit being a wuss and go after the girl!"

Jodie looked at the younger woman with a shocked expression before grinning and taking off after Summer, but not before stopping suddenly and turning around. "Hey Kai…"

"Yeah?" The girl answered without looking as she mixed up some kind of drink for a customer.

"Can I borrow your iPod?" The surfer asked shyly. Kai glanced up and smiled.

"Sure. It's under the register."

"Thanks!" Jodie said quickly bussing the girl on the cheek, grabbing the iPod and heading over to where Alex, Marissa, and Summer were currently sitting.

"No joke," Summer was saying as the surfer approached from behind. "There's Coop, naked as the day she was born, drunker than a sailor on leave, diving into the pool right in the middle of her mother's magazine launch party!" The brunette in question currently had her hands over her face, trying to hide a rather prominent blush, while both Summer and Alex were in hysterics.

"Summ…you promised that you would never bring that up again." Marissa whined as she buried her face in Alex's neck.

"Sorry, Coop." Summer replied with a mischievous grin. "It is my duty, as your best friend, to share your most embarrassing moments with your lady." To this, Marissa just rolled her eyes and shoved at her friend playfully. Alex, noticing the arrival of her own best friend, smiled and greeted Jodie who slid into the booth next to Summer. "Jojo!" The shorter surfer couldn't help but smile at the blonde's obvious state of inebriation.

"Ally…Exactly how much have you had to drink?"

"Just a little bit." Alex said, holding up her thumb and forefinger to demonstrate.

"Liar." Marissa teased, giving the tipsy girl a kiss on the neck. "She's been doing shots all night." The blonde rolled her eyes at Marissa and mouthed the words 'Have not' to Jodie. The brunette surfer smiled and patted her friend on the head.

"Sure kid." She said taking a sip from her beer and turning to watch the people on the dance floor. Her attention was brought back to the table when she felt Summer's thigh lightly brush against her own.

"Sorry." The younger girl mumbled. Jodie just smiled at the girl and was about to try and talk to her, when she was suddenly yanked out of the booth and dragged onto the dance floor.

"What the hell Al!" the shorter girl growled, rubbing her arm. Alex just grabbed her hand and twirled her while yelling "It's our song Jo!" Followed by drunken giggling. It was at that moment she realized that the familiar sound of The Pussycat Dolls 'Tainted Love' was playing. Smiling she allowed Alex to lead her through a series of twirls and dips, and for that moment it was just her and her best friend and the memories they shared.

Summer watched on as the drunk blonde dragged Jodie off to the dance floor. Turning to Marissa she asked. "Should you be worried?" Marissa looked away from the dance floor and to Summer. "Nope." Smiling at her best friend she said. "They're best friends Sum, just like us." The shorter woman just rolled her eyes and said. "Uh…no Coop…not like us. We never got down and dirty like those two used to."

Marissa chuckled. "True." They again turned to the two friends out on the dance floor. Currently it appeared that they were attempting some twisted mix of two parts ballroom dancing and one part mosh. "Come on…Come help me rescue Jodie before Alex ends up giving the poor girl whiplash." Summer's eyes widened as she watched Alex going for the dip, but unbalanced by her alcohol consumption, both girls were sent crashing to the floor in a giggling heap.

By the time they reached the two surfers, Jodie had managed to extract herself from under her best friend, who was still giggling uncontrollably. "Jeez Al, you've gotten heavier!" the Latina complained.

"So have you!" Alex managed to comeback with between giggles. Marissa shook her head and leaned down to help her lover up, while Summer did the same for Jodie. "Hey Rissa!" the blonde greeted, planting a sloppy kiss on the taller girls cheek.

"Hey yourself." Marissa replied, going in for a proper kiss. "Why don't we go for a walk outside?" Marissa suggested. The blonde nodded enthusiastically and allowed Marissa to pull her out towards the now moonlit beach, the couple passed a smiling Theresa and Ryan as they went.

Now left standing on the dance floor alone, Jodie offered her hand to Summer and quietly asked "Would you like to dance?"

Summer smiled and took the offered hand, allowing the Latina surfer to smoothly pull her into the circle of her arms. "Where'd you go last night?" The fashion designer asked as they swayed together. Jodie just shrugged, slowly moving them towards a less crowded part of the dance floor.

"It looked like you needed your space." Jodie said stepping away as the song ended. "Come on…Let's step outside. It's getting a bit hot in here."

"Okay." As they passed the bar, Jodie signaled for a couple bottles of water and a clean towel to dry the perspiration from their skin.

Once outside Summer was surprised at how cool the air felt. She followed the surfer as Jodie led them to her car, popping the locks with her remote. When the fashion designer looked at her questioningly, Jodie said "It's the only place to sit where I am sure that no one has puked or pissed on." At this Summer made a face and got into the passenger seat that Jodie was currently holding the door open to.

Once they were both settled in the vehicle Jodie handed the towel to Summer and watched in fascination as the younger girl dried the sweat from her neck and chest. The action caused the surfer to chug her water she had been drinking. Summer, for her part was completely oblivious to Jodie's current state, continuing to dab at her cleavage. "So…what did you think of the concert?" Jodie asked, feeling lame for not coming up with something better.

Summer shrugged. "It was nice; I didn't know blondie could sing."

Jodie smirked "There is a lot Alex can do and most of it I taught her." Summer rolled her eyes before taking a sip of water. "Is Marissa serious about Alex? Because if she's not she shouldn't string Alex along. She has gone through so much already; if Marissa isn't serious she just might break her." Jodie suddenly asked, staring out into the night. Summer looked at the girl with widened eyes.

Summer set down her bottle and said "Honestly I don't know. What I do know is that Marissa is a good person. And I don't think in the forever I have known her that I have ever seen her light up the way she does when she is looking at Alex." Just then the couple in question walked by the front of the car. "She isn't Ryan, if that is what you are worried about." Summer finished, her eyes never leaving the image of her best friend lovingly caressing the blondes face before placing a sweet kiss on the girl's lips. Jodie nodded and hooked Kai's iPod up to her stereo.

"What about you Summer? Are you still in love with Seth?" Summer just stared at the girl. The question hanging between them.

Alex and Marissa

The lovers sat on the beach, Marissa had her arms wrapped around Alex, the blonde reclining against her. "Baby, I really don't think that you should be drinking, you just got out of the hospital." The brunette spoke softly as she nuzzled the surfer's neck. Alex hummed, bringing one of Marissa's hands up to her lips, placing kisses on each finger and then the center of her palm.

"I'm fine Rissa. Promise. I have a really thick head."

Marissa snickered. "I noticed."

They stared out at the crashing waves for long silent minutes, occasionally exchanging soft kisses and caresses. Finally Alex broke the silence. "My sister once told me that when she would watch me surf, it was like I became a part of the ocean, like the waves were books written in a code only I seemed to understand. So when ever I would sneak out of the house and she would be covering for me, she would tell my parents  
I was at the library. Said that it was her way of not actually lying to our parents because I was reading the waves so the ocean was like a giant library to me." Marissa chuckled, giving Alex a reassuring squeeze.

"I take it Katie was the good twin?" The brunette teased, earning a nod from the blonde.

"I miss her so much Marissa. I wish she was here with her daughter, I wish you could have known her." Alex whispered in a broken sob.

"She is Alex. In your heart, in Erin, every time you are out there doing what you love, she is right there with you. You have to know that, baby." Marissa said tightening her arms around the girl before readjusting herself so that she could look into her lover's eyes. Carefully she cupped the blonde's face, brushing the tears she found away with her thumbs. Slowly she leaned in and kissed Alex. It was soft and meant to comfort, there was no demand only tenderness and something stronger, something that seemed to roar through Marissa's soul and yet was completely calming. It scared the hell out of her.

Post Author's note: I know.. it sucks for the amount of time I made you wait. Sorry. On a rather depressing note it seems that one of my favorite bands, Cauterize, whose music I have featured in this story a couple of times, is disbanding. So….yeah. Majorly SUCKS!!! Great band, great music, it's a shame.


	41. Forget me not

Chapter 40 Forget me not

AlleyKat Estate

Jodie pulled up in front of the guest house and shut down her car. In the back seat, Alex was cuddled up against Marissa softly snoring, the brunette gently threading her fingers through the sleeping girl's hair. In the passenger seat Summer sat quietly, her mind still reeling from Jodie's question. The Latina surfer had exited the car and come around to the rear passenger door, opening it and helping Marissa to extract a groggy Alex.

Once they were both standing, the brunette wrapped one of her arms around the blonde's waist while looping one of Alex's arms over her shoulder, using it to anchor the girl's body to her own. "Thank you, Jodie. I've got it from here." The Latina looked at skeptically for a moment before asking if she was sure. Marissa nodded and slowly began making their way into the house. Once they were out of sight, Jodie turned back to her car, where she found Summer quietly standing beside it.

"So, thanks for the ride. Good night, Jodie." The petite girl mumbled and turned towards the main house. Jodie looked indecisively between the retreating girl and her car before bolting after Summer.

"Princess, wait." The girl ignored this and continued on. "Summer, please stop."

Hearing Jodie say her name, the girl stopped but did not turn around. Instead she stood rigidly and listened as the surfer approached her. Jodie didn't know what to make of the girl's demeanor and approached cautiously. Sighing, the fashion designer spoke, but still would not turn around.

"What do you want Jodie?" she asked willing her voice not to crack and the tears in her eyes not to fall. Hearing the barely veiled emotion in the girl's voice caused Jodie to falter in her pursuit but did not stop her all together. Coming up behind the shorter girl, she reached out and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. What did you want, Jodie?"

"I wanted to talk with you." Summer whirled around and glared at the girl.

"No, you wanted me to answer your question!" The girl snapped, causing Jodie to retract her hand quickly. "Well guess what, it's not something I can easily answer right now so just leave me the hell alone!"

"What's not easy?! Do you still love the geek or not?" Jodie asked as she got in the girl's face, her anger taking hold of her. Summer attempted to go around the girl, but the surfer was having none of that. It briefly crossed the girl's mind that to an on looker it was probably hilarious the way they danced back and forth, every time Summer moved, Jodie cut her off. "Get out of my way!" Summer almost growled, but the surfer just smirked.

"No." The fashion designer glared at the older girl.

"Move."

"Make me." Jodie said, still smiling. Part of her thought she was insane, taunting this girl she knew to be prone to violence, but she couldn't help it. The angry fire she saw raging in Summer's eyes was creating a fire of its own in a decidedly lower region of her body. The smile faded from Jodie's face as she watched that fire slowly fade from the younger girl's eyes, replaced by defeat.

"You wouldn't understand." The girl said as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Jodie was momentarily stunned at the defeat she saw in Summer's eyes.

"Try me." Jodie challenged, hoping that the emotions that were boiling deep inside her would some how convince the fashion designer to trust her. Summer looked up into warm brown eyes before reaching into her purse and handing something to Jodie. The surfer looked down at the item, her eyes going wide. "HOLY SHIT!!"

"Yeah." Mumbled Summer, as the girl collapsed next to her. Jodie looked back down at the object in her hands before handing it back to Summer, the younger girl immediately shoved it back into her bag, as if the mere sight of it repulsed her. Jodie took a deep breath before letting it out and standing up. "Come with me, there is something I want you to listen to." She said, extending her hand down for the smaller girl to take.

Summer immediately took the offered hand and followed the girl back to her car. "Would you mind if I took you some place?" The surfer asked as she fiddled with Kai's iPod. Not getting an answer she looked up to find the fashion designer watching her. Summer smiled and nodded her head. Taking that as permission, Jodie started the car and headed in the direction of a lookout point that bordered the edge of AlleyKat Estate. After a short drive, filled only by the soft hum of the engine, Jodie pulled to a stop in front of a breathtaking view on the edge of a cliff.

"So umm…I wanted you to hear this song. Especially after everything that has happened tonight." Jodie said, making sure that the correct song was highlighted, she clicked the play button and sat back, turning so she could see the look on Summer's face as the song played.

_I wanna tell you baby_

_That you're the one I'm thinking of_

_But your heart is still with her_

_And I think she's the one that you love_

_I only want you happy_

_Even if it's not with me_

_And maybe one day_

_You'll open up your eyes and you'll see_

_That I think I'm falling_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yeah I think I'm falling _

_Baby I'm falling for you_

_From the first time_

_You laid your lips on mine_

_It feels like the smile on my face_

_Will last until the end of time_

_But I'm not so sure _

_That you're the one that I should pursue_

_My mind tells me no_

_But my heart only says that it's you_

_That I think I'm falling_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yeah I think I'm falling_

_Baby I'm falling for you_

_Only time will tell_

_The mystery has yet to unfold_

_Who's going to feel loves warmth_

_And the other left in the cold_

_And still I'm falling_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yeah I think I'm falling_

_Baby I'm falling for you_

_That I think I'm falling_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yeah I think I'm falling_

_Baby I'm falling for you_

Through out the song, Summer had listened in shocked silence, now she turned stunned eyes to 'her' surfer. Because that was how she saw the girl. As far as Summer was concerned, Jodie belonged to her. But then doubt crept into her heart and mind.

"Even after what I showed you, you still feel this way?"

"No." At the word Summer's eyes dropped to her hands, she fought to keep the tears at bay. Jodie reached out and lifted the girl's chin, turning her face so that she would look at her. "That song is about indecision, at least to me. It's about not knowing how you feel, but having an idea. I don't think I'm falling for you, Summer, I know I have. I'm just hoping you feel at least half as much for me as I do for you."

In the Guest house

Marissa and Alex had finally made it to the bedroom, it had only taken 15 minutes, between the overly excited canines and a really drunk Alex, the duo having nearly fallen several times before finally collapsing on the bed. Carefully she undressed the blonde, who had taken to giggling and singing random bits of various songs, including a rousing rendition of 'I'm a little teapot', which Marissa found completely endearing.

Once her lover was settled, the brunette quickly shed her own clothes before crawling into bed with her girl. Alex immediately sought out the warmth of her lover's embrace. "I hope you liked my surprise." The girl mumbled as she snuggled into the brunette.

"I loved it." Marissa replied as she threaded her finger's thought the silken tresses.

"What time is your flight?" Alex asked, Marissa could hear the sadness in Alex's voice and it caused an intense ache in her chest.

"3:30 in the afternoon. I changed the flight time this morning. I didn't want to have to rush." She responded brushing a kiss on the girl's forehead. Alex tightened her arms around Marissa.

They lay there in the blonde's bed. Both trying to sleep, neither one succeeding. It was close to 4 by the time they finally drifted off, their bodies still tightly intertwined. The last thoughts to cross Marissa's mind were filled with doubt. Her heart screaming its displeasure, her mind listing all the reasons she needed to leave.

It was almost 10 when Marissa and Alex finally were awake enough to get out of bed. Both women seemed to be stalling, simple tasks such as brushing their teeth and getting dressed taking much longer than they should due to the random hugs and kisses they both seemed to need. They opted to have breakfast together instead of at the main house and afterwards they took one last walk along the shore, the dogs, sensing their master's mood, followed at a distance. Few words were exchanged, the couple choosing to communicate physically.

After their walk, they went back to the guest house and put Marissa's bags in the car. As they were about to head to the main house so that she could say good bye, the brunette seemed to suddenly remember something she had forgotten. Alex, wanting to spend every last second she could with the girl offered to wait, but Marissa just shooed her away.

Once the reluctant blonde was finally gone Marissa went into the girl's room and pulled a letter from her pocket, and placing it on the pillow she had used the night before. With one last look around the room, she sighed and quickly made her way towards her waiting lover. When she got to the main house, Marissa was surprised to see Jodie there, still wearing her clothes from the night before. Raising an eyebrow at Summer, the shorter girl just blushed and shrugged. The good-byes were brief, Marissa happily accepting a big hug from Erin and an exchanging of email addresses and a more modest embrace from Moira. Finally, they were off to the airport.

Alex stared straight ahead at the road, but she held Marissa's hand firmly in hers, gently caressing it with her thumb, as the brunette rested her head on the surfer's shoulder. Too soon it seemed they were at the airport. Alex parked the Jeep and pulled Marissa's bags out placing them on a baggage cart. They walked together to check in and once that was done they went over to one of the small cafés to sit and wait for Marissa's flight to board.

"I don't know why you didn't just use the company jet." Alex muttered grumpily as she sipped at her macchiato, not liking the fact that she couldn't follow Marissa to the gate. The fashion designer just chuckled, "Your god brother took it to God knows where."

"Stupid geek!" The surfer muttered darkly, eliciting another smile from her lover. Marissa leaned over and kissed the girl sweetly.

"Oh come on… This is kinda romantic."

"What's romantic?! You're leaving." Alex whined. Marissa's smile turned sad as she cupped the girl's face and made her look her in the eyes.

"Trust me, please Alex." She begged. "I need this time."

The blonde sighed in defeat. "I know. It's just…" she trailed off.

"It's just what?"  
"I'm scared you'll realize that what you feel isn't real. That you'll find someone else." She was interrupted when it was announced that Marissa's flight was now boarding.

The lover's slowly got up and made their way to the gates. Alex set Marissa's carryon down beside them and proceeded to stare at the floor next to it. Marissa's heart broke at the pain she knew she was causing the blonde, but knew she was doing the right thing. Grasping the shorter girl's chin, she brought their lips together in a kiss, not caring who was around to see it. When they finally broke apart, she said "I could fall for you Alex Kelly…"

Alex smiled sadly at the girl. "I've already fallen, and I'll be right here waiting to catch you when you're ready Marissa.

"I won't remember anything else." Marissa replied softly, before pulling away and quickly making her way through security, never looking back for fear of losing her resolve.

Alex watched as the woman she was madly in love with walked out of her life, tears falling unnoticed to the ground.

Author's note: YES, I stole that line from 'Imagine me and you'!!! What can I say, it's one of my favorite movies and I absolutely love that line!!! On other note's, the song I used is "Falling" by Keahiwai, sorry I took so long, but I can only really write when my muse feels so inclined. It sucks, I know.

Anyways…hope you like it. There are only like one or two more chapters if I am estimating how much is left compared to what's in my head. I'll try to not take as long with those. TTFN


	42. Here comes the bride

Chapter 41 Here comes the bride

7 Months Later…

Alex Kelly stared out the window of her company's private jet as it descended into Los Angeles. Startling blue eyes took in the sight of the yellow smog that blanketed the city, her mind automatically noting the sharp contrast between the beauty of her home and the urban sprawl of the city below. Sighing she sat back and stared at the envelope that rested in her hands. The wedding invitation had been the bane of her existence since it arrived two months ago; part of her was relieved to finally be getting the event over with, the other part dreaded what she knew she had to face.

Newport, California

It was the day before the wedding and Marissa was finally taking a break from the near endless list of things she had to take care of before the celebration. She sat on one of the chairs under the canopy that had been set up on the beach for the wedding reception, smiling as she looked over all her hard work. She was broken out of her reverie when a strong hand was placed on her shoulder, delivering a gentle squeeze, Ryan sat beside her. "So…is it just like you imagined it would be?"

The brunette smiled wryly at the boy, before saying "No. But it's still perfect. How did it go at the church?"

"Fine. Everything has been set up and both the Rabbi Brenner and Father O' Leary are waiting in the house. Ryan chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Come on. Mom wants to get the rehearsal underway so that dinner can start. Apparently Summer is getting a bit cranky." They both laughed and made their way towards the house, hand in hand.

As they entered the house, Marissa immediately went over and stood with Kaitlin and Summer. "And how are things on the war front?" Kaitlin asked as she handed a ribbon bouquet to her sister. Marissa just smiled and nodded. The girls walked down the improvised aisle and the bride and groom took their place in front of the woman that would be officiating over their wedding the next day, listening with rapt attention to what would be expected of them. The blonde and brunette smiled at each other lovingly through out the mock ceremony, when it was finally over everyone retired to the dining room where Sandy raised his glass in a toast. "To my son and his future bride."

"To the bride and groom!!" Everyone cheered.

Marissa was talking to one of her relatives from out east when she was approached by Summer and Jodie. "Omigod, Coop! I seriously don't know if I am gonna make it through tomorrow. I feel like I am gonna explode!" The feisty fashion designer declared as her girlfriend came up behind her and lovingly wrapped her arms around her ever expanding waist.

"Don't worry, Princess. The baby isn't supposed to make its debut for another couple of weeks. It will be fine." The surfer cooed in to the girl's ear reassuringly. Summer seemed to instantly relax and snuggled into Jodie's arms. They had been together since that night. Jodie, true to her word had been Summer's rock, going so far as to move from her home in Hawaii to be with Summer here in LA. She had even weathered the storm of telling Seth that he was going to be a father and after the brief attempt at being there for his pregnant ex, he nobly stepped out of the picture saying that Jodie was better for the job. Although everyone agreed it was probably because he had hyperventilated at both of the check ups he had attended and fainted out right during the video they had shown on the first day of Lamaze classes.

Jodie had easily stepped into the role of proud papa. From the first moment Summer had shown her the pregnancy test, she had known that she would be there for the girl as long as she was wanted, having been there through Theresa's pregnancy helped prepare her for the role and in no time, they had become a family. She would do anything for the girl that had stolen her heart; Summer felt the same about Jodie.

Marissa watched the cute couple for a couple of seconds before asking. "Is she coming?" The question was straight out of left field but all three knew who Marissa meant. Jodie smiled sadly. "I don't know, she said she was. But you never know with that girl. Her schedules been kinda crazy since she took the helm at AlleyKat." Marissa nodded and then pointed towards where Ryan was talking with his brothers. "I'm gonna go see what those boys are up to."

"Night." The couple said together. "See you tomorrow." Marissa smiled and waved, but that smile faded the second she turned around. Walking towards Ryan and his brothers, she had never felt so alone.

Summer watched Marissa walk away and once the girl was out of ear shot the pregnant woman let her girlfriend have it. "OW!! What the hell baby?!" Jodie yelped as Summer smacked her across the arm.

"Don't you 'baby' me!! What the hell is wrong with that friend of yours?!" Summer growled, delivering an extra hard blow. The surfer, out of desperation and fear, pulled her girl in close to limit the effectiveness of her blows.

"Princess!" Jodie growled, her arms gentle but firm, as she held her lover. Summer looked into dark eyes and saw restrained frustration. "Stop." This last part was said softly, pleading. Summer sighed and relaxed into the girl's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby. It's just-" Summer paused "I just can't help but think that Alex should be here for Coop, even if." Her words trailed off and Jodie just smiled sadly at her.

"I know babe, but we have to just let things happen. It isn't up to us." The Latina pulled the girl back in for a comforting hug and felt her nod her head in agreement. Placing a kiss on Summer's cheek, she pulled away and said. "Come on baby, I think we should go back to the hotel, I want you rested for tomorrow." Summer grinned.

"Can we stop for some ice cream?" the pregnant woman asked excitedly. Jodie just chuckled and nodded. "And can you give me a massage?" this was asked in a somewhat naughty tone causing Jodie to laugh out right.

"Anything you want baby." The surfer said sweetly, cupping the girl's face in her hands, she brought her lips to within a breath's width, whispering "I'd do anything for you, Summer." Sealing her promise with a soft kiss.

Summer sighed happily as they pulled apart. "I love you."

"I love you too, Summer. More than I know how to say." Jodie said in return. The two women looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then made their way to say their good-byes.

Later….

That night Marissa stood on the balcony of her old bedroom in her parent's house and stared out at the ocean, her thoughts squarely on a certain blonde surfer. "Where are you?" The brunette murmured before walking back into her room and going to bed, tomorrow was a big day after all, she would need her rest.

Morning

"GOOD MORNING LOS ANGELOS!!! It's 6:30 and the sun is" Alex jumped in her bed, her hand slamming down on the alarm clock, effectively silencing the annoying device. Groaning, she collapsed back onto the soft mattress and let out a deep breath. Today was not something she was looking forward to, but she was still willing to deal with it, just to see Marissa.

Before heading into the shower, the blonde called down to the front desk to confirm the arrangements for a car to take her to Newport. "Yes Ms. Kelly, the car is on its way as we speak."

"Thank-you." Alex said before hanging up. Walking onto the balcony of her penthouse suite, the blonde looked out at the busy city streets below and sighed. This was going to be a very long day indeed.

Newport

Marissa, Kaitlin, and Summer were rushing around the Cooper Mansion helping each other get dressed, while the army of make up artists and hair dressers that Julie Cooper had hired to be at the bridal parties beck and call worked on them. The girl's giggled as they watched Erin squirm while one of the hair dressers was trying to arrange flowers in the little girl's hair.

Two weeks after Marissa had left Hawaii, Erin's dad finally woke from his comma; unfortunately they discovered that Daniel was paralyzed from the waist down. Marissa had heard that Alex insisted he and Erin move into the mansion and Kirsten had asked that they come to the wedding so that Erin could be the flower girl. Although he was reluctant to travel because of his disability, Danny couldn't refuse the excited pleading of his little girl and caved in. So while his baby girl was being turned into Princess flower girl, Danny was enjoying a nice quiet breakfast with Sandy, Jimmy, and the rest of the men in the groom's party at the local country club, having been kicked out of the house by the girls.

For once he was glad he had accepted his wheel chair as a gift from Alex. The specially designed chair had a super light carbon fiber and aluminum frame with interchangeable soft wide wheels that allowed him to move over rough terrain like sand and the golf course with ease. He was also glad that Moira wasn't around when he convinced Ryan and Trey to tow him behind one of the golf carts with a rope. He was sure that his daughter's grandmother would have had a heart attack if she had seen them. As he waited for the rest of the men to finish teeing off on the last hole of the morning, Danny discreetly pulled his phone from his pocket and checked it for messages. Finding none, he quickly sent one out and put the phone back in his cargo pocket on his shorts.

An hour later, the men made their way towards the Cohen house so that they could begin to get ready for the wedding. The groom looked like he was either going to throw up or faint, both of his brothers doing their best to keep him calm while his father and soon-to-be father-in-law simply smiled at the young man. "Breathe, son." Sandy Cohen said to his son as he sipped on his coffee. The blonde boy smiled anxiously at his father.

"I just want everything to go well today. I want to be able to give her the wedding she has always dreamed of. It has to be perfect." Jimmy stepped up and placed a firm hand on the groom's shoulder. "You need to relax, son. If I know my daughter, and I think I do, it won't matter if every canopy collapses and the heavens pour down. As long as she sees you waiting for her at the end of that aisle, it will be perfect." The boy smiled goofily before nodding and saying. "Yeah. You're right Jimmy."

"Call me Dad. You are marrying my daughter for goodness sake."

L.A.

Alex growled as the limo crept along the freeway. They were still a good thirty minutes away from the Cohen house. Sighing she hit the button that would lower the privacy shield between the driver and herself. "What seems to be the problem Kevin?" The driver looked up at the rearview mirror and smiled apologetically at the blonde.

"I am so sorry about this Ms. Kelly. There was an accident, it's clearing up though."

"How much longer do you think it will take to get to the church? It starts in fifteen minutes."

Kevin looked at the dashboard clock and grimaced. "Sorry Ms. Kelly, best case scenario another thirty, twenty if I run a few stop signs." Alex sighed.

"Take your time; I'd be too late by then anyways. I'd rather be late and get there alive, then risk dying and never arrive." The driver nodded.

"I really am sorry about this Ms. Kelly."

"It's not your fault, it couldn't be helped. Fate has a nasty curve ball and isn't afraid to use it." The blonde mumbled the last part and stared out the window.

The Church

Three women lined up and watched as Erin walked down the aisle tossing flowers as she went, her father watching proudly from the front row along with her grandmother. Next came Summer, the very pregnant woman carefully waddled down the aisle, smiling at her girlfriend as she passed, Jodie sending a wink her way. When she had taken her place at the front of the church she turned to watch as the maid of honor made her way to the front.

Marissa turned to Kaitlin and the two sisters embraced. "Love you." The bride whispered. "Love you too." Was the tearfully whispered reply before the maid of honor left her sister and their father to make her way down the flower laden walk.

Jimmy smiled at his little girl "Ready sweetheart?" He asked as he fought tears back. The girl nodded and smiled, throwing her arms around her father. "I love you Daddy." They separated and Jimmy stood tall and proud as his daughter took his arm and they began their journey down the aisle. The bride gazed at her soon to be husband through the lace of her veil, his smile soothing her nerves and quieted the chaos of her mind.

There, waiting at the alter, the groom stood mystified by the site of the woman he loved making her way towards him. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, she looked stunning in her dress, and even though the veil obscured his view of her face he still saw the tears the trickled down face, at that moment he fell even more in love with her.

Finally father and daughter had reached the end of their walk, the groom met them on the bottom step of the alter. Father O' Leary stepped forward and spoke.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of family and friends, to join together this man and this woman in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do" Jimmy replied. And with those words he guided his daughter's hand to her future husband's.

"Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they should not joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."


	43. Missing Scene

Author's note: I know I am taking forever

Author's note: I know I am taking forever. But as a bonus I give you this. It is not one of the two remaining chapters but a little something to hold you over. A few of you brought up a good point, WHERE'S JAVIER!? I had originally meant to include this in chapter 41 and somehow forgot, I blame the pain killers. This takes place before Erin's scene. As for the next chapter it is about halfway done. Again my mind keeps coming up with new possibilities and I am having to decide which route to take. I feel like I am stuck in one of those 'choose your adventure books'. And I just have to make the right choice. I may very well end up writing an alternate ending. We'll see.

Reading the Waves 41B Missing Scene

Ryan waited with his brothers at front of the church as he watched Theresa gently guide there son towards his father, the boy still a little wobbly on his feet. Javier was ever so dashing in his tiny tux, the boy grinning and giggling, waving the frilly satin pillow, that held two golden bands securely tied to it, around like it was one of his toys, causing the mothers of both the bride and groom to hold their breath. As they approached, the proud father made his way to the bottom of the stairs and took the exuberant toddler into his arms.

Ryan gave his baby boy a kiss on the cheek and was rewarded with an enthusiastic hug that caused his heart to soar. Smiling over Javy's shoulder, he mouthed 'thank you' to Theresa, who replied 'your welcome' before taking her seat next to Jodie. "Where's Alex?" She asked quietly, waving at her son.

"I don't know, but that dumb ass had better get her ass here soon."

"Do you think it's too late?" Theresa asked looking at Jodie. Her friend just shrugged and both women turned their heads to watch as the bridal party began to make their way down the aisle.

Traffic

"So what's your story?" Alex asked out of the blue, causing her startled driver to look up at her through the mirror.

"Me, ma'am?" Alex rolled her eyes at the guy.

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. And yes you, I don't see anyone else in this car. The young man chuckled. "Sorry, habit. I get some really stuck up types in here." He replied, maneuvering the vehicle through the traffic. "Me, I'm just a driver. No story."

Alex could tell he was uncomfortable so she said "This is L.A., everyone has a story. Kevin smiled wryly. "Touche!"

"So come on, I'll share mine if you share yours." The surfer teased.

"Deal. But I wasn't exaggerating. There isn't much to me. I was the stereotypical bad boy, drugs, sex, guns, running with the wrong people, no family, at least none that would claim me. I was arrested after being taken to the hospital for a gun shot wound. The cop, he saw something in me that no one else did. He convinced the judge to let him take me in, instead of throwing me into juvie. He and his wife took me into their home and showed me what real family is."

"They sound like good people." Alex said.

"They are. Guy and Rena Volchok are some of the greatest people you'll ever meet. They adopted me on my seventeenth birthday. I visit them every weekend. More if I can, but right now I am trying to put myself through school."

"Wow, congratulations on turning your life around."

Alex sized up the boy. "You don't happen to model, do you?" she asked, remembering the boys good looks and fit frame from when he let her into the car. He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Are you propositioning me Ms. Kelly? Because it's flattering, but I am in a committed relationship and won't be jeopardizing that anytime soon." The blonde laughed out loud and smiled at the look of hurt on the boys face.

"Oh God no! Sorry, no offense, but I don't play for that team." Alex watch as a look of comprehension slowly crossed the boys face.

"Oh…OH!" smiling he said "I get it. But why were you asking about the modeling? What? Are you like an agent or something?"

Alex shrugged. "Or something. You don't have to decide now. I'll give you my number and you can call if and when you decide." Kevin nodded.

"So, there's mine. Where's yours?" Kevin said with a bit of innuendo for good measure. The blonde winked at her driver.

"Grew up in Hawaii, used to surf professionally, now I'm a business woman that owns a bar."

"Wait a second…you're THAT Alex Kelly? You own AlleyKat Boadwear? I thought you were a guy!?" Kevin asked disbelievingly. Alex nodded and smiled. "Dude!! My favorite board is the StrayKatIV."

"Glad you like our product. So, you surf?"

"Is the Pope catholic? Every chance I get."

"That's good to know." They lapsed into a comfortable silence as the car slowly moved through traffic.

"So….Do you have a lady?" Kevin asked and then added. "I mean…I don't…you don't have to answer that." He stuttered. The blonde looked out the window.

"Honestly…I'm not sure. Ask me again later." Kevin nodded and then silence once again filled the car.


	44. Surprise Wedding Guest

Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Author's Note: I am not Jewish and I am not familiar with Jewish traditions. Anything I know about it I learned from watching movies like Yentl and Fiddler on the Roof, and by doing research on the internet. So if I got something really wrong and have managed to offend anyone, let me know. I love learning about these things and would enjoy being educated, just nicely please. I took liberties with the original 'Blaze of Glory' lines, byte me if you don't approve.

Traffic

Alex sighed as she looked at the time on her Blackberry. The wedding would have started fifteen minutes ago, it was official, she would be missing the ceremony. Hitting the button that would lower the privacy screen, she said "Kevin, just take me to the reception. I don't want to interrupt the ceremony with a dramatic entrance."

"Are you sure Ms. Kelly?" The blonde woman hesitated before saying "Yeah, I'm sure." With that, the driver rerouted the car heading for the Cohen residence.

As they approached Kirsten and Sandy's house, the surfer noticed that, besides the caterers, they were the only ones there. Sighing for the millionth time that day she said. "Just drop me off here Kevin, I'm gonna take a walk on the beach while I wait for everyone to get here."

"You sure about that Ms. Kelly?" He asked, feeling like a broken record while looking at the woman through the rearview mirror. She nodded and stepped out of the car. Removing her suit jacket to reveal a tightly clinging button up shirt.

"Just try and keep from getting parked in, if things don't go the way I'm hoping I want to be able to leave." She instructed, the driver nodded. Neither of them noticing the invitation lying on the limo seat as Kevin pulled away to park the limo in the designated parking area.

The Church

Marissa smiled at Ryan as the priest said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The blonde boy leaned in and gave his wife a soft kiss, before taking her hand and leading her out of the church, all the while being cheered on by their friends and families. Jimmy supported a sobbing Julie, smiling through misty eyes as he watched his daughter wave as she stepped into the limo closely followed by her husband. Sandy and Kirsten came up to their long time friends and pulled them into comforting hugs. "Come on; let's get to the house so we can welcome them properly. We still have to do this one more time today."

Jimmy chuckled, "I don't know if I can remember everything. Why do Jewish weddings have to be so complicated?"

"It's only complicated if you didn't grow up with it. Besides, they opted on only doing a couple of the traditions."

"Yeah, the canopy thing and the glass thing. Right?" Jimmy said looking thoughtful for a moment. "I don't need to remember to say anything do I?" The other three adults laughed at this.

Jodie helped Summer climb out of the limo, her pregnant girlfriend offering her a grateful smile. "I don't know how much longer I can handle being this fat and ugly!" Summer complained, massaging her aching back.

"I think you look beautiful." The surfer said sweetly, placing a kiss on Summer's cheek. Summer looked doubtful, but rolled her eyes and pulled her lover in for a kiss. "Whoa!" Jodie gasped breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"You are so getting lucky later." The petite fashion designer growled before walking into the house, leaving a stunned Jodie behind.

"That was hot!" Seth said, practically drooling as he stood by the open door of the limo behind them.

"Shut it Cohen." A petite blonde said, smacking the boy on the back of the head as she walked by. "What'd I say?" Seth whined as he followed the women into the house. "Anna? Sweetie?"

"I can't believe you're dating Marissa's ex." His brother said, as he passed the still sulking boy, followed by Theresa, who was carrying Javy. They all joined the rest of the guests on the beach behind Sandy and Kirsten's house to await the bride and groom. As the sun began to set, they all held their breath in anticipation of the couple's arrival.

The Beach

Alex had wandered down the beach until she was almost at the small cluster of rocks that served as a natural divider between the Cohen and Cooper properties. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time Alex carefully lowered herself to the warm sand and allowed her mind to wander back to four months ago, and the events that had led to her decisions and their consequences.

Flashback

_The blonde surfer sat on the back deck of the guest house with her phone plastered to her ear. "You should see it Riss, the sunset is beautiful." She heard soft laughter come over the line, and it caused ripples of pleasure and longing to course through her._

_"I will see the sunset, Lex, in like another three hours."_

_"It's not the same." Alex's voice was sad and Marissa heard and felt it too._

_"I know." She replied quietly, the silence that followed stretched out like the miles that separated them. _

_"Marissa." Her words were cut off by Marissa's soft but firm voice._

_"No Alex. Don't. We talked about this already. I can't move out there, my life is here, my work is here."_

_"You don't need to be there to do your work." Alex replied, traces of bitterness in her voice. "Or did you not mean it when you said you were falling for me?" She heard Marissa sigh._

_"I meant every word I said. I am falling for you, that is, if I haven't already. But as much as I care, this is my life. This is who I am. So what do you think?" _

_"I think that it's your life, and I don't fit in." she choked on the words. And Marissa felt as if everything were falling apart._

_"You more than fit Alex. But just not right now. We both have commitments to the world that need to be fulfilled before we can commit to each other." Alex knew that Marissa's words were true and she hated it. "I'm not asking you to give up everything, please don't ask me to."_

_"I would if you did." Alex declared quietly, meaning every word._

_"And you would start to hate me if I did." The blonde couldn't silence the sob that escaped her lips but heard the answering one from Marissa as clear as a bell._

_"I need you so bad." She murmured while wiping away the tears. The last couple of months had been rough on her. When Danny had finally come out of his coma they discovered he could no longer walk. Alex had immediately moved him, Erin, and her mother into the main house and hired the best physical therapist she could find. It had been a battle of wills between the two friends. Danny wanted to remain independent, but finally conceded when he realized that he could no longer give Erin the life he wanted her to have without help. Well he could, but it would be a whole lot easier if he just accepted the help that was being offered. Not to mention his baby girl begged him to live with her Grandma and Aunt Ally, and he could deny her nothing. Almost as soon as they had settled in, the family suffered another loss._

_Two months after her father had been convicted of assault and sentenced to a year he had suffered a massive heart attack. They had buried him on a beautiful day, next to the daughter he loved so much. Her mother had been devastated to lose the love of her life and Alex felt the loss twice over, there was no longer hope that she would find forgiveness or be able to forgive her father, he was gone. Marissa had wanted to fly out for the funeral, but as fate would have it, she was needed for an important design meeting. Alex had insisted that she attend the meeting and had reassured her that it was fine._

_The whole time this was going on, Alex also had to deal with replacing Jodie at the bar. Her best-friend had followed Summer back to the mainland to help with the pregnancy and then the baby when it arrived. It seemed that the love bug had bitten the Latina and there was no escaping it. Alex envied Jodie's decisiveness and freedom. _

_It had been easy enough to find another bartender, but she had also lost a manager, and that wasn't as easy a position to fill. That's when her mother, of all people, had come up with a wonderful idea. Danny. The man had lost his job after the accident and had been somewhat despondent. Alex had worried at first, but then realized that he was really the only right choice. Her friend had happily accepted, mumbling something about relief from all the estrogen he had to live with._

_Alex realized that Marissa had a point, they both had things that needed to be done before they could truly be free to be together. _

_The brunette's soft voice brought her back from her musing "I'm right there Lex. Like that stupid song says 'just close your eyes and I'm there with you' or something along those lines." They both kind of chuckled at the botched lyrics. _

_"I can't believe you are quoting Westlife to me." Alex teased._

_"And I can't believe you knew WHO I was quoting when I know I botched the words." Marissa fired back._

_"Touché." Alex conceded. The somber mood seemed to lighten._

_"I want to be with you, Alex. I just can't right now."_

_"Then when, Riss? If there is one thing I've learned from losing my sister and my father, it's that there isn't always a tomorrow to make up for today." Silence filled the line, seeming to amplify the miles that separated them. _

_"I don't know. I don't want you to wait, Alex." The words caused an ache to seize the blonde's heart._

_"Does that mean you're not?" Her words were whispered, laced with pain. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall._

_"Alex..."_

The blonde was jolted from her reverie by the sound of her phone ringing. "Yeah?" She answered.

"Ms. Kelly? It's Taylor." Alex was greeted by the sound of her assistant's voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that all the preparations are complete and that your pets…." There was a pause and Alex distinctly heard the sound of her assistant scolding one of her dogs. "Your pets have settled in nicely." Alex smile at the slightly distressed sound in the young woman's voice.

"And my keys?" She asked as she stood and dusted the sand off the back of her pants and slowly started making her way towards Kirsten's house. Only now realizing how much time had passed.

"I left them in the glove compartment of your Jeep which was delivered, as instructed. Bad dog!" Alex chuckled at the sound of one of the dogs licking Taylor's face.

"Thank you, Taylor. I'll see you at the office Monday. Have a nice weekend."

"You too Ms. Kelly, and thanks for the offer." They hung up just as Alex neared the canopy. She was sliding back into her jacket when she was suddenly stopped by a man she guessed was security.

"Private party, miss." He said in a gruff voice.

"I know, I a guest." Alex replied, annoyed to be delayed once again.

"May I see your invitation?" Alex reached into her jacket pocket and was surprised to find the envelope missing. The guard watched as she patted down all her pockets, a skeptical glare firmly in place. When it became evident that she did not have the invitation the guard huffed irritably.

"Right. Off with you now." He pointed in the direction she had come from.

"Come on. I was invited, I swear. I had the damn invitation just a couple of hours ago." Alex was trying hard to control her temper.

"If I had a dollar for every time some loser told me that story I wouldn't be doing this for a living. Now get lost! And don't come back unless you have your invitation!" Alex glared at the man as he shoved her lightly. Turning she began to walk back towards where she had been sitting, thinking she might have left it on the beach. Turning back for a minute. "Hey buddy, what's your name?"

"Luke. What's it to you?"

"Just wanted to know who to have fired when I tell my godmother I was turned away." Without another word she left in search of her invite. The man had a moment of fear before brushing it off and returning to his post.

The second ceremony had gone off without a hitch, although there still hadn't been any sign of Alex. The guests had moved over to where the reception was set up while the wedding party remained behind to take pictures. To be considerate of Summer's delicate condition they got through all the pictures she would be in first, allowing Jodie to escort her back to the reception while everyone else posed for the family related photos. There seemed to be a hundred combinations but finally it was done. Everyone left the bride and groom so that they could have a moment for themselves. The proud parents looked on as the brothers shoved each other. Kirsten was carrying Javy, the little boy tired from a day of excitement, was amazingly not fussy. Kirsten had just handed her grandson over to his mother when a loud gasp drew her attention to Summer.

The petite girl was panting while clutching Jodie's hand. The surfer appeared to be in severe pain but didn't try to get free, quite the opposite, she was doing her best to comfort the girl. Kirsten looked around and noticed that they hadn't drawn any of the other guests' attention. Quickly she made her way over to Summer and gently rubbed the girl on her back, not bothering to talk. Soon the girl seemed to relax. "Summer, sweetie, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" She asked. The girl nodded and was desperately trying not to cry as Jodie nuzzled the side of her face, whispering assurances.

"I'm not due for another two weeks." Summer said in a tearful voice as she clutched at Jodie. "Oh God, something's wrong." Before the girl could work herself into a panic, Kirsten placed her hand over the girl's.

"Summer, you have to stay calm. Babies come early all the time. Now tell me, did your water break?" The girl nodded. "Okay. Jodie, did you happen to time that contraction?" The surfer smiled apologetically.

"Sorry…my hand was kinda in the process of getting crushed." She joked earning a glare from her girlfriend. "Now is not the time, sweetie!" Summer ground out.

"That's okay. So this is what we are going to do. I am going to go tell Sandy, and then we are going to go take a little trip to the hospital to make sure everything is fine. Okay?" Both girls nodded and Kirsten got up to find her husband and Seth.

Alex had searched the beach thoroughly. Finally sure that it hadn't been blown away she decided to go check the limo. Pulling out her phone she tried for what felt like the hundredth time to get a hold of anybody that would be in the party to get the guards to let her in. And unsurprisingly no one answered. "Of course no one answered, idiot. They're all having fun. Like you would be if you had stayed in Newport instead of L.A. But no, you just couldn't handle the drive after your flight, could you?" Alex muttered to herself as she went to go find Kevin and her ride.

Kirsten came back with the entire wedding party in tow to find Jodie holding Summer's hand through another contraction. "You're doing great, baby." The girl whispered while glancing at her watch. They waited till the contraction was over before speaking, once Summer relaxed Sandy asked. "Hey little lady, how you doing?" Summer smile up at the man. "I think your grand baby doesn't know the meaning of fashionably late." He chuckled at this before placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead. "You hang on. We've talked about it and Kirsten is going to go with you to the hospital. I'm gonna stay and make sure everything runs smoothly."

"No Kirsten, you don't have to miss your son's..." the girl's protests were cut short.

"I'm going. All the more important things are done. The only things I'll be missing are the cake cutting, which is easily fixed," she turned to her husband. "You're saving me a piece right?" The man nodded. "And the first dance, which I'm sure, will be interesting being as last I checked, they hadn't picked out a song." Both the bride and groom blushed before Julie's eyes got big.

"You haven't picked out a song?!"

Kirsten, Jodie, and Seth were carefully escorting Summer out of the house when they realized that they were essentially parked in. Looking at the problem, Kirsten ordered Seth to go find out who was at the front of the pack. Minutes later they came upon Seth begging a young driver. "Come on man, please. My ex is about to have my baby and you are the only one not parked in." The driver for his part looked sympathetic.

"Sorry, dude. I can't leave without my boss's permission."

Seth was about to go into full on groveling mode when his mother raised a hand to stop him. Addressing the young man, she asked. "Who are you working for?"

"Alex Kelly." At this, he realized that everyone was looking at him differently.

"Alex is here?" She asked distractedly. "Never mind. I'm Alex's godmother, and these are her friends. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind."

"I'm-" whatever protest he was about to voice was cut short but Summer having another contraction. Seeing that the woman was definitely in labor, Kevin quickly scrambled to open the door. "Get in. What hospital are we going to?"

"Hoag Memorial." Kirsten responded ash she helped Jodie maneuver Summer into the back. Seth was about to follow them in when his mother looked at him. "Uh-uh, son. You ride up front with…"

"Kevin." The driver said as he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

"I don't want you to upset Summer." Kirsten said as Seth looked like he was about to protest.

Kevin was already in the driver's seat when Seth collapsed into the passenger seat next to him. Kirsten was just about to close the door when a blur dove into the car. "Didn't think you were leaving without me, did you?" Kirsten smiled at the girl before giving Kevin the okay to go.

"Hey, Uncle Mike, it's Kevin. I need a favor…" Seth barely heard the driver as he sat in the front seat in a daze. He was going to be a dad. "Oh my God…I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed before promptly fainting. Kevin just rolled his eyes and continued talking to his uncle.

Alex had just gotten within sight of the limo when she saw a girl dive into the car before it rocketed off. "What the fuck?!" She growled, pulling her phone out and dialing Kevin's cell, only to get his voice mail. "Kevin, its Alex Kelly….where the hell are you going without me? Call me back when you get this….I think my invitation is in the back seat." After she left the message, Alex was some what at a loss as to what to do. Deciding to take her chances with the guards at the front entrance of the house, she made her way towards it, wondering if her day could get any worse.


	45. Understanding your life

Author's Note: Okay, so I lied. I said that this would be the last chapter but it seems that everything that has to go into this chapter won't quite fit into one chapter….unless I make it into some kind of uber chapter, which just isn't my style. Also…why is 'himself' considered a word by Word and not 'herself'?

Chapter 43 Understanding your life

Alex was standing a few feet away from the entrance to her god-mother's house, trying one last time to get a hold of her wayward driver. Still not getting an answer, she sighed heavily and made her way towards the door to try yet again to get the guards to at least go get Kirsten or Sandy. She groaned inwardly when she saw the same guard from before. "You're still trying to get in!?" he sneered at her. Alex just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, I am. Look, my driver just took off and I'm pretty sure that my invitation is in the limo. So if you could just-"

"Right!" The guard cut her off. "How convenient."

Getting pissed off, Alex growled "I want to speak to your supervisor. Now!" The guard got on his radio and said something into it, before winking at the agitated blonde and saying "He'll be out in a few minutes, sweet cheeks." And then proceeded to ignore her.

Mean while, a little ways away from the entrance, Ryan stood holding his son and talking with some of the guests while he waited for Theresa to get back from the ladies room. Javier had his head tucked under his father's chin drinking his bottle and was facing the door watching the commotion between the guards and a blonde. Just as his mom got back, he pulled his bottle out of his mouth and looked right into Ryan's eyes. "Ow." The boy said while patting his dad on the cheek with his free hand.

The blonde man looked at his son with concern. "What's wrong, son?" Again the boy said "Ow." Though there was no sign of distress, Ryan began to worry, and started looking over the boy, which in turn caused the baby to become frustrated. He leaned away from his dad towards the entrance to the party, throwing his bottle away, arms outstretched. "OW!" he yelled.

This caused Theresa to come over and take her son from Ryan. The man looked on helplessly. "I don't know what's wrong." He said in defeat as he scooped up the bottle. The whole time Javier chanted "Ow, Ow, Ow!" Theresa smiled at the boy, which caused Ryan to frown.

"He wants Alex." She explained, while trying to calm her son. "Al isn't here, sweetie." She explained. The boy almost glared at her and proceeded to stretch his entire body in the direction of the doors, his arms outstretched as if waiting for someone else to take him. The gesture caused both his parents to look in that direction. Theresa gasped and Ryan growled at the sight. One of the guards had just grabbed Alex from behind and was attempting to drag her away from the entrance. Ryan quickly made his way towards the scene, Theresa on his tail.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" he yelled at the guard causing the man to drop the irate blonde woman. Alex sighed in relief.

"Never thought I would be happy to see your face, Attwood." Ryan just grinned at his God-sister before glaring at the guard.

"Do you have any idea who you were manhandling just now?!" The guard shrugged and looked towards Luke. "He said we had someone trying to crash the party." The guard explained, motioning towards Luke. "Said I should move her away from the entrance so we wouldn't disturb the guests." Ryan turned his glare towards the blonde guard.

"Not only is she Alex Kelly, owner of AlleyKat Boardwear, she also happens to be my God-sister, you idiot!" Luke went pale as Alex pretended to dust herself off. Her cool factor was somewhat reduced when Javier chose that moment to practically fling himself into her arms. "I am so sorry Mr. Attwood. She didn't have an invitation and I just assumed that she was a party crasher."

"In a five thousand dollar suit? Right." Ryan sneered. Looking to the other guard, he said "I want you to get your supervisor and tell him that I want this man off my mother's property right this moment."

"Yessir!" The guard said and grabbed a protesting Luke by the arm and dragged him away.

Looking towards Alex and Theresa, Ryan said "I'm sorry about that Alex. If you'll excuse me I have to go find my father and brothers, it's almost time for the toasts and dance." The blonde woman nodded towards the man. Ryan leaned in and kissed his boy on the cheek and ruffling his hair before walking off to find his dad.

Theresa looked the blonde over for a minute. "You're late." She said while straightening out her son's shirt. Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. There was a massive wreck or something and traffic was pretty backed up." Alex explained as she shifted the boy from one hip to the other.

"You should have stayed here, with us. Then you wouldn't have had that problem." The blonde just groaned.

"T, can we please not do this now?" She pleaded. "Where is she?" Theresa was just about to answer when the sound of Sandy's voice came through the speakers calling for everyone's attention. Theresa quickly ushered them to their table as they got settled Sandy began to speak.

"First I would like to thank you for joining our families in celebrating the marriage between these two wonderful people." Sandy smiled at the bride and groom. "Kirsten would like to extend her apologies for her absence, but it seems that our second grandchild has decided to make it's entrance today." Alex's eyes widened as she turned to Theresa. The Latina nodded her head as a wave of 'oohs' and 'awws' and applause ran through the crowd. "But today isn't about that, today, we are here to celebrate a different kind of beginning. The beginning of a journey that will be shared by two people in love." He motioned towards the couple, who shared a sweet kiss, the blonde's breath caught when she caught sight of the brunette bride. "Normally, there is one long, sometimes boring, string of toasts. My son and his lovely bride have decided to spread them out through out the night. But they did want me and Kirsten to introduce them for their first dance as man and wife."

At these words, the groom began to guide his bride towards the dance floor. "Ladies and gentleman, friends, family….It is my great pleasure, as well as honor, to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Trey Attwood, as they share their first dance together as husband and wife."

A soft guitar melody flowed through the speakers as the groom carefully swept his bride up into his arms. When the words started, Alex couldn't help but giggle. Theresa gave her a look. "It's Oliver James, you know from the "What a girl wants" soundtrack.

"The fact that you actually know what movie, let alone who sings it, is scary."

"What….it's a good song! Besides…he played at the pit, like two years ago. Don't you remember…he was hitting on Kai."

"Oh my God! This is him?!"

_Thank you for this moment, I've gotta say how beautiful you are_

_Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for…here you are_

_If I could have one dance forever, I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight, it's you and I together_

_I'm so glad, I'm your man_

Trey gently guided his wife across the dance floor, the brunette looking up at him adoringly. "So…what do you think of the song, Mrs. Attwood?" he asked quietly, brushing a kiss across her ear.

"I think it's perfect, Mr. Attwood." She grinned at him before continuing "Did you see the look on my mom's face when she found out we hadn't picked out the song yet?" Both of them giggled happily.

_And if I lived a thousand years, I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_

_But if destiny decided, I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know, the greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you, tonight_

Ryan came over and joined Theresa and Alex, taking his son, who had fallen asleep in the blonde's arms. "You didn't have to Attwood." Alex said as she handed over the sleeping boy. Ryan smiled down at his son. "I know. I just like the way it feels to have him near. It makes me feel like….I'm not so broken anymore." He said gently rubbing the boys back. "This is going to sound so cheesy, but, he completes me. When Dad and Mom adopted Trey and I, I thought they had fixed the hurt from being abandoned. But it wasn't until Theresa told me that I was a father that I realized there was still a part of me that was missing inside. I promised myself that I would never let my son know that pain. And when I watch him being happy, I feel whole." The blonde stared in shock at Ryan before turning to look at Theresa.

"Are you sure that this is really the same idiot that knocked you up last summer?"

"He is…Just a little more grown up now." Theresa said.

_I don't hear the music, when I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body, close to mine_

_It's the way we touch, that sends me_

_It's the way we'll always be_

_Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for_

_Oh baby, your all I need_

_If I lived a thousand years, you know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_

_But if destiny decided, I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know, the greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you, just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you, tonight_

_Tonight_

_And if I lived a thousand years, I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_

_But if destiny decided, I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know, the greatest story ever told_

_Did I tell you that I love you, just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you, tonight…_

As the song came to an end, Trey stared into his wife's eyes. Bringing his lips to just barely brush his bride's, he whispered in a heartbreakingly sweet voice "I love you Kaitlin." Finally bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The guests all applauded, a few catcalls thrown in by some of the guys before the happy couple finally pulled apart.

Alex stared at the two for a moment before turning back to Theresa. "I still can't believe Marissa's little sister married Asswood's brother." Both parents cleared their throats before pointedly looking at their son. Alex rolled her eyes before saying.

"Oh come on, he's asleep. Besides…it's not like he would understand me anyways." Ryan chuckled.

"Okay…I'll give you that and I know I deserved that. But I swear if he starts calling me that when he is older, I will so get you back." Ryan noticed Alex's eyes combing the crowd.

"She's not here." He said quietly. Alex turned to him.

"She went with Mom and Seth to make sure that Summer and Jodie were okay." Alex nodded and looked around. Ryan handed Javier to Theresa and motioned for her to put him to bed. The woman smiled and nodded. Ryan looked back at Alex, seeing for the first time, a defeated look adorning the normally determined blonde's face. "You know, it wasn't until I saw the way she looked at you that I realized that I never really had her heart." The man said quietly as he looked out at the guests gathered to celebrate his brother's wedding. "Sure she loved me…But I don't think she was ever IN love with me, or me with her for that matter." Alex was about to protest when he held up his hand to stop her.

"I see the way she lights up at just the THOUGHT of you, Alex. And in the past couple of months, I've come to realize, that though we did love each other….we've always been better friends than lovers. It's always been more about comfort and security than passion and love between me and Marissa."

"I don't know Ryan, it just seems like there's always going to be something in the way. I…I don't know if we are both in the same place in life when it comes to US…You know what I mean?" Ryan nodded.

"I think she's ready." The blonde man said as he grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed on to Alex. "The question I have is…Are you?"

The Hospital

Kevin watched as his passengers were whisked into the emergency room by a horde of doctors, nurses, and orderlies. The guy he assumed was the babies father had fainted and the mothers?...he hadn't quite figured that mess out, were doing well, although one of them had a suspected broken hand. It had been an insane and wild trip to the hospital. He had called his uncle for a police escort and was he glad he did. From the sound of it they would be welcoming their little addition to their family imminently.

As he wiped down the back seat, attempting not to breathe as he did, he heard a beep from his phone signaling he had a voice mail. His eyes went wide when he saw who the call was from. His eyes widened even more when they landed on the subject of the call. Grabbing up the piece of paper he groaned and pushed the button that would connect him with his boss. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried when she didn't answer. Instead he left an apologetic voice mail, explaining the situation and begging for forgiveness.

Sighing he went back to cleaning the limo, hoping that he still had a job when he got back to the wedding.

The Delivery Room

As soon as they entered the hospital, Summer was rushed up to the maternity ward. Seth was supposedly in the emergency room as they tried to rouse the boy from his fainting spell. Scrub gowns had been shoved into Kirsten and Jodie's arms, the two women ushered off to clean up before they could join Summer in her room. Jodie taking a minor detour to have her hand x-rayed and splinted. Her girl had managed to fracture a couple of the bones in her hands, she had to say, the drugs they had given her were helping with the pain. Now if only she could wipe the silly grin off her face to avoid inciting her lover's rage, every thing would be great.

Jodie sat behind Summer, cradling her lover's body as she struggled with another contraction. The doctor said she still had a couple of centimeters to go before she could push and the smaller girl was having a tough time."Shhh…It's okay baby, I'm here with you. Just breath with me Sum, just like in class." Jodie whispered in the to girl's ear. Kirsten gently placed a cool, damp cloth onto the girl's warm skin to try and give her some comfort.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Jodie. I can't." Summer whimpered. It broke the Latina's heart to hear how much pain her lover was in but she did her best to reassure her.

"Yes you can Summer! You are the strongest person I know. I know you can do this. Our baby needs you to be. Please Sum, don't give up. Just a little while longer, love." Jodie cooed, hoping she wasn't lying.

"She's right Summer, you are doing so great. And in just a little bit, you will get to see your baby." Kirsten said kissing the girl on the forehead. Summer smile weakly at the older woman before her face was contorted in pain.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Jodie immediately went into Lamaze mode and tried to get Summer to breath with her. The next time the doctor came in, he smiled at them and said "It's time, Summer. On the next contraction, I need you to push."

Meanwhile down in the emergency room, Seth was starting to come around. He flinched and then groaned as he felt someone slapping his face. "Stop it." He whined as he slowly opened his eyes to see a brunette blur standing over him. When his eyes finally focused he was shocked. "Marissa?! Why are you hitting me?!"

The woman smirked at him. "Maybe because my best friend is upstairs having YOUR baby and instead of being up there supporting her, I'm down here watching over your weak ass." Seth's eyes went wide before he fainted once more. Marissa just rolled her eyes at the boy and called in one of the nurses. "I'm going to go upstairs to wait. If this imbecile comes around, just send him up." The nurse nodded while laughing.

Marissa had just settled herself in the waiting room nearest Summer's and was flipping through the pages of a magazine she would swear was older than herself when she heard pained yelling. "I'm going to kill him!!! That scrawny, chicken armed as---AGH!!!!"

Tears welled in Marissa's eyes at the obvious pain her friend was in. Minutes later she could hear the distinct sound of a baby crying. Immediately she shot to her feet, the outdated magazine falling, forgotten, at her feet. She waited with bated breath for someone to emerge and tell her whether she had a niece or a nephew, silently cursing Jodie for convincing Summer to not find out the gender before hand.

Each second that ticked by felt like an eternity, the brunette becoming slightly anxious when no one emerged. Just as she was contemplating breaking down the door it opened revealing a teary eyed Kirsten. Fearing the worst, Marissa rushed up to the older woman. "Well?"


	46. Author's Note 2

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to give you a heads up that I might not be updating for a while. My father is terminally ill and I will be spending a large amount of time caring for him. I will finish the story, it just might take a while.

I realize that I owe you no explanation, I just didn't want you to lose faith in my finishing. Family is my priority and I hope that it is respected.

Sincerely,

T

P.S. Zoey…Although I doubt you will get to see this since you're such a Marissa/Ryan fan, if my subject matter is so disgusting to you why did you read the story in the first place when it clearly states in the synopsis that it is a Marissa/Alex story? In the event that you just spammed the review boards of all Malex stories I have two words for you…. GROW UP!!! This is the problem with all you haters out there…Instead of just leaving it alone you have to go stick your nose in everyone's business. Oh and by the way….I'm not technically gay...I switch hit you close minded moron!!!


	47. If You'd Just Realize

Chapter 44 If you'd just realize

The Cohen Residence

Alex tried to stifle a yawn as she sat next to Ryan and Theresa. The bride and groom had departed around 10:00p.m. to start their honeymoon and as soon as the last guest had been ushered out the door Sandy had rushed to the hospital with the reassurance that Alex and Ryan would keep an eye on things. Currently the two blondes were nursing beers while watching the cleaning staff, they had just finished moving the gifts into Trey's old room while Theresa was checking in with the nanny to see that Javier was still sound asleep.

"What do you think Summer had?" Theresa asked as she plopped down in the chair next to Ryan as he continued to stare off half asleep. Ryan chuckled and took a sip of his beer, while both women looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked. Ryan shrugged and said "I was just wondering what the odds were that Summer killed or maimed my brother while in labor were."

Both women snickered at the thought. "Oh God help the boy!" Theresa said laughing. "Amen!" Alex and Ryan said as they clanked their beer bottles together before draining them.

Alex covered up another yawn before standing up and tossing her now empty bottle into one of the recycle bins. "Well kiddies its time for me to head out." She said grabbing her jacket. "You can crash here if you want Alex." Ryan offered. "I mean I am pretty sure Riss will be coming back here later on. I know she wants to see you Al." Theresa added. The blonde just gave her a sad smile before heading out.

The Hospital

Marissa stared at Kirsten, her heart pounding as she waited for something, anything. A brilliant smile spread across the older woman's face "It's a girl!" Marissa let out a squeal of delight as she wrapped her boss in a hug, the two women practically jumping up and down while tears of joy rolled down their faces. Just as they were calming down the elevators across from the waiting room dinged and opened, revealing a grinning Sandy and a wobbly Seth. "Congratulations daddy! You have a beautiful baby girl!"

Marissa watched on, half expecting Seth to faint again. Surprisingly the boy didn't, although he did still have the whole deer-caught-in-headlights look. "A g-girl?" he managed to stutter out.

"Yes. A girl. 6 pounds 8 ounces. They are cleaning her up and are warming her up a bit while they get Summer squared away. "At the mention of his ex Seth paled.

"How is Summer?" he asked quietly. Sandy gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze before Kirsten engulfed her son in a reassuring hug. "She's going to be fine. She was a real trooper, but for now she just needs some rest." Giving Seth a kiss on his cheek she chuckled. "Jodie on the other hand will be wearing a splint on her hand for the next couple of weeks." Just then the brunette surfer came out of the room escorted by a nurse. Spying the father of her girlfriend's daughter she stopped.

"Sum is knocked out and the princess is in the process of a mini spa day. I am going to go have the bones in my hand reset. Again." She growled at Seth who had the good sense to cower. "DO NOT LEAVE HER ALONE! And by her I mean Summer." Jodie growled at Seth, who had the good sense to agree quickly.

The Latina followed the nurse into the elevator, heading for the radiology department. Seth turned back towards Summer's room, nodding to Marissa and his parents he slowly made his way to the room looking very much like a condemned man heading for the electric chair. "I'm going to call Ryan and let him know he has a niece." Sandy said and then wandered off in search of a cell phone signal.

Marissa let out a sigh before threading her fingers through her hair and collapsing in one of the chairs in the waiting room, her bride's maids dress making a swishing sound as she did. "What a week!" She said, almost to herself.

Kirsten smiled, sitting next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders. "And you have been wonderful. I'm just sorry you missed Alex." The brunette girl smiled at the mention of her blonde lover. "You know, if you leave now, you might still be able to catch her." Kirsten gave Marissa a knowing smile before saying "You could both use a little happiness in your lives, Marissa. Just try to meet each other halfway and it will workout." The girl grinned at the blonde woman before engulfing her in a hug and hurrying towards the elevator.

"Where's she off to?" Sandy asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Kirsten snuggled into Sandy's arms. "She's gone to get her girl."

"But Ryan said Alex has already left the house."

"Oh dear."

Summer's hospital room

Seth quietly walked into the room and slowly making his way towards his resting ex, being sure to keep his eyes focused on the woman on the bed and not the surroundings after a near disastrous run-in with a cart carrying some rather ghastly looking things being wheeled out. He braved a glance to the corner of the room where the nurses and techs were tending to his daughter. _'MY daughter….I have a daughter'_ he thought, feeling tears come to his eyes as he gently moved a strand from Summer's sweat covered forehead. As he gazed at her sleeping face he was hit with the realization that, though she was slightly puffy and flushed from the strain of giving birth, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Just then one of the nurses came over carrying the baby, tightly swaddled in her receiving blanket and sporting a cute pink beanie.

"Hi…are you Dad?" she asked. He could only nod as his gaze was fixed on the tiny, scrunched up face peeking out at him. "Would you like to hold her?" At those words his head snapped up.

"I..I..What if I break her, or drop her….I" He took a break "I don't know how." The nurse smiled.

"Relax. I'll show you." She said. "Sharon, can you help me show Dad how to hold baby." Sharon nodded and came over, positioning Seth's arms correctly before Millie placed the baby in his arms. "Like this and just make sure you support her head. See, your doing just fine! A natural." With that the nurses went back to cleaning up, leaving Seth alone with his daughter and Summer.

After a long couple of minutes he tore his gaze away from the baby in his arms and looked at the sleeping Summer. "Thank-you." He said quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I promise not to ever let her down."

"You better not." Summer said, tired eyes blinking open to the sight of father and daughter. Seth smiled and returned his gaze to the tiny person that would forever have him wrapped around her little finger. "Did you decide on a name?" he asked quietly.

"Sara Jade Cohen Roberts. I wanted to have Jodie's last name in there, but she said it wouldn't be right. So I chose Jade to represent her mama." Cohen nodded.

"We could still sneak Ramirez in if you want. Jodie is just as much a parent to her as I am." Summer gave a tired laugh.

"Sara Jade Cohen Ramirez Roberts….Has a ring to it but I wouldn't want her to hate us when she starts school and has to learn to write that." Seth laughed loudly, startling the baby who let out a little whimper before waling loudly.

"Ohh sweetie, Daddy's sorry. Please don't cry." He cooed gently rocking her as he did. When she didn't calm he looked at Summer with scared eyes.

"Here…let me try." She said. Slowly adjusting her sore body and reaching her arms out for the baby. Seth gingerly transferred the infant to her mother's waiting arms and was mystified when she immediately stopped fussing.

"No fair." He pouted before settling down and watching two of the three most important women in his life.

The Cohen House

"Night Kevin, thanks for the ride!" Marissa called back to the limo driver as she jumped out of the vehicle and quickly made her way into the house. The brunette had been surprised when she had exited the hospital to find Kevin and the limo still waiting.

"_Hello, miss." He said politely, tipping his cap to her._

_ "You're still here?!" she asked incredulously. He nodded._

_ "Ms. Kelly said I wasn't to leave until I was certain I was no longer needed." Opening the back door for her and gesturing for her to get in. "Your chariot, milady." Marissa giggled and shook her head. "I'll ride up front with you if that's okay."_

_ Volchok grinned and shut the rear door before opening the front passenger door. "As you wish."_

Marissa skidded to a halt when she caught sight of Ryan and Theresa huddled in a corner as the workers continued to buzz around, completing final chores. The brunette girl took a second to watch as the blonde boy gently played with the Latina's hand. "Hey guys!" She regretfully called out.

"What'd she have?" Theresa excitedly asked as she engulfed the girl in a hug.

"A girl!" Marissa said with a smile. "Both mom and baby are doing fine."

"Yeah…but how are mama and dad?" Ryan smirked.

Marissa chuckled "Seth fainted twice and missed the birth completely. I didn't get to talk to Jodie, but on the drive there I am fairly certain Summer broke a couple of mama's fingers.

"Poor Jodie!" Theresa exclaimed. Marissa nodded her agreement as Ryan could only look on, slack jawed. "Yeah, but she was a real trooper and even though I know she had to be dying she stuck by Summer." Marissa said with a smile. "I'm so glad Summer found her."

"I can't believe my brother is such a wuss!" Ryan groaned.

"How was the reception?" Marissa asked "I hope Kaitlin wasn't too mad."

"No, she was fine. She said to text, not call, but text the details." Ryan reassured her. "Your mom actually read your speech."

"Oh God, tell me she didn't make it about her!" Marissa almost begged.

"No, she actually did pretty good." Ryan said, sounding slightly perplexed.

Marissa let out a sigh of relief. "So did I miss anything exciting?" Theresa smirked and looked at Ryan. "Oh just Ryan pulling his white knight routine on Alex."

"If anyone acted like a white knight it was Javy." Ryan denied.

"Oh come on. You are the one that had that idiot guard fired for manhandling Al!" Theresa gushed while Ryan blushed. Marissa frowned at what she was hearing.

"What do you mean a guard manhandled her?" Theresa looked at the frown that resided on the lanky brunette's lips and had to keep from smiling.

The Latina shrugged and smiled. "Oh, Alex just lost her invitation and an overzealous guard was trying to drag her away when Javier spotted her, which got Ryan's attention. And like a white knight he went to her rescue." Theresa snickered. "I don't know who was more surprised, Alex or Ryan." Ryan just rolled his eyes at his son's mother before turning his attention back to Marissa.

"She wasn't hurt, was she?" Marissa asked quietly.

"No. In fact you just missed her." Ryan says nonchalantly. "I was just going to call and leave a message at her hotel because she for got her purse." He added holding up the item in question, yawning for effect. Marissa's eyes lit up.

"I can take care of that for you if you want. I mean, I'm sure that she would want to know about the baby anyways." Marissa said, trying to keep the excitement from showing, before giving up and grinning like an idiot. "You wouldn't happen to know what hotel she is staying at would you?"

"She's at the Avalon, suite 604." Theresa said with a smile. "Tell her she better have her behind here on time tomorrow." Marissa chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." The lanky brunette said before bidding the two goodnight and heading for her car, a single thought in her mind. As she navigated through the empty streets of Newport, making her way towards the freeway that would take her to L.A. and the blonde she longed to see, she was quietly serenaded by her radio. Suddenly the words she heard reached her, Marissa couldn't help but smile at how appropriate it was.

_Take time to realize_

_ That your warmth is crashing down on in_

_ Take time to realize that I am on your side _

_ Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

As the melody continued to flow through her speakers, a plan formed and she knew exactly what she had to do. Slipping on her Bluetooth she dialed information and waited, hoping she wasn't too late.

Los Angeles

Alex tossed her jacket onto the foot of the bed. Today, she realized, was possibly one of the worst days in recent memory. First she had lost the invitation and now she had forgotten her purse. Thankfully the staff had recognized her and had immediately given her an extra key. She made a bee line for the bar and grabbed a beer. She had always found it funny that for all her wealth, she still enjoyed the refreshing bitterness of a good beer over the fanciest mixed drinks.

The surfer returned to the balcony off her suite and stared out at the sleeping city. Part of her missed her home, the warm humid air, her nice private beach, and the moon glittering off the waves. But a bigger part of her had felt so empty and alone since Marissa had returned to Los Angeles. Alex growled in frustration and got up, quickly striding over to the t.v. and turning it on. She watched the screen for a couple of minutes before rolling her eyes and going to grab another beer.

The surfer seemed to be plagued by restlessness. Her mind running in circles, going through all the what ifs and if onlys. Sighing in frustration she shut off the t.v. and headed for the bathroom, hoping that a nice hot bath would quiet her racing mind. Alex stripped out of the rest of her suit, letting it drop carelessly to the floor, before shutting off the tap and sliding into the warm water. She let out a light moan, feeling the tension and stress of the day begin to seep out of her body. She never noticed the soft knocking coming from the living room of her suite.


End file.
